Naruto: A Change for Better
by NeroYagami
Summary: What if Naruto had his parents? What if Kyuubi wasn't distrusting from the beginning? How would a few people's presence affect the future? Read to learn more! Believably Strong Naruto! Alive Minato Kushina Hiruzen! Good Sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Although I wish I did.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. So I can't say that this will be an awesome story. I can only hope you all will enjoy this story. Of course I am happy to accept your advice and criticism. I will try to make things close to canon so for appearance you can always see the Canon and wiki. I can tell you it will have a slight time travel but I wont change much. Now with all that said, moving on with the story.**

* * *

"waaa...waaa..." a cry of a baby was heard. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves looked at Kyuubi, the nine tailed beast straight in the eye. Ready to seal him while Kushina held the demon fox with her Chakra Chains.

"Minato, isn't there anything we can do anything to avoid this?" Kushina pleaded with tear filled eyes. She did not want her son to suffer the same pain she had to go through as the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice.

"Kushina you know just as well as I do, it is impossible. I can't ask of another parent to sacrifice their child if I myself can't do that and I can't destroy the beast. We need the beast to maintain the balance between the five great nations and it's impossible to seal so much chakra away", Minato reasoned.

Minato started to make the hand seals for the S rank forbidden sealing technique, Death Reaper Seal. Kushina cried seeing that her son would have to suffer for the rest of his life not to mention that he would never have the love of a father. Her heart fell, unwillingly one of her chakra chain came loose. Giving the demon fox the opening to use his claw to kill the child along with his parents. He lifted his paw, extending one of his claws to attack.

An orange light blinded them.

**BOOM**

A boy of 17 age stood there. He was clad in orange flames. His face, coat, legs everything was orange other than the shirt he wore underneath the coat. It was black with orange pattern.

"Hello Kurama" the ninja clad in orange spoke. The boy stood among a Chakra based fox which stopped Kuruma's attack.

Kurama was confused. Here in front of him was...him. It wasn't like those two but his own power. He could feel his own chakra radiating from the boy though it was a bit weaker but still, he had no doubt. It was him.

**"Who are you, weird one? Why do I sense my own power within you?",** asked Kurama.

"You guys can take a breath now, Mom, Dad.", said the boy.

Minato and Kushina were more than confused. Here was a boy who had same marks as their son, was atop a Chakra based fox and he was addressing them as his parents.

"Who are you?", Kushina asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, your son, Mom.", Naruto replied.

"What kind of fool do you take us for kid? I can feel that you have tremendous amount of power but does that power comes at a cost of your brain? Clearly you don't believe we will fall for such trickery." Minato said. He was very confused and anxious. He already had the fox cornered and now there was a person who wield almost the same power. He was worried if this was also the Masked Man's scheme. The man who almost killed his son and wife.

"I knew it won't be that easy but please just hear me out. All of you. Even you Kurama. Please.", Naruto pleaded.

The Fox retracted his claw and took a sitting position.

_This situation could be a blessing in disguise_, Minato thought and was about to take advantage but Kushina stopped him.

"Minato, please. The boy did save us. I have faith that you will be able to defeat them if they prove a foe to us but please let's hear the boy out.", Kushina said

Minato sighed. "Very well, speak. But I only want the truth and nothing else.", Minato said in a stern voice.

"I think I have a better idea. Why don't you put all of your hands together? I'd rather show you. You can always check with all your powers if it's true or not.", Naruto reasoned.

So under Kurama's palm they put their hands and Naruto showed them everything who he is, his origin, all of his memories till now.

"Son...", both Minato and Kushina whispered. They both embraced him. After seeing all that Naruto had to bear and how he came they were overwhelmed when they were finally able to be together once more.

Kurama also saw all the memories and did acknowledge him as his partner, his best friend. **"So then Naruto, what do you plan to do now?",** Kuruma asked. The same question was also among his parents' hearts.

"What do you want to do Kurama? Do you want to be stuck with me again?", Naruto asked in a serious tone.

**"If what you showed is all true, I don't see why not. I would like to be your partner once more seeing you only have half of my power.",** Kurama said

"I see. Thank you partner. I need to tell you all now that I want to seal Kurama's full power in my body." Naruto said. Pointing to the boy in the altar. "The reason I am here is so that the future can be changed for the better. But also needs to be very close to what you see because there was many things that was for the best."

**"So you intend to seal me into your child body?",** Kurama asked.

"Yes. I am not asking you to help me from the start, he wont have my memories. So yes, he has to gain your trust to achieve your full power. But dividing wont work, so yes I want to seal your full power into my child body unlike myself who only has your Yang half.", Naruto told the lot. "Mom, Dad. It was great seeing you but you are not this me's parents. You are that me's parents. All I ask is that please don't misjudge Kurama and trust him. I hope you will take the best course of action for the future."

Minato and Kushina couldn't say a single word. They knew this was the best course of action to avoid the dark future that was about to come.

"I am proud to be your father son, I really am.", Minato said.

"I love you Naruto no matter what time you come from, I'll always love you.", Kushina said embracing her son.

"I know Mom, Dad. I love you too. Are you ready Kuruma?", Naruto said.

**"Yes boy",** Kurama answered.

"Very well" Naruto did some seals and pointed his palm at Kurama who immediately turned into chakra based fox and slowly was sealed in the new born Naruto. "Take care, Kurama", he said as he closed his eyes, drifting to the lands of dead.

Kushina gasped.

"Kushina, you know what happened. Don't be sad, we have our Naruto to take care. This time we will be there for him.", Minato said hugging Kushina. Kushina went for Naruto and Minato went for the Teen one who just died for some reason, he had to bury him. Kakashi and Tenzou came and took the body of a person who was covered with Minato's robes. He had ordered not to try to find his identity.

"We will bury him at Konoha cementry." Minato said. "What name should we put?"

"How about Menma Uzumaki?" Kushina said and Minato nooded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I would love to.**

**A/N: Thank you for the review. I haven't decided on pairing yet. And as said this is my first fanfic. So I'm sorry for bad grammar and spelling. With that, on with the story. Please review. I really need your opinions.**

* * *

"Well this evening was certainly eventful", Minato said, "In more ways than I ever thought".

"I know Minato. I am so proud of you", Kushina said as he took baby Naruto in her arms, she kissed her beloved husband, " I can't believe our lack would make him grow this much. I will make sure this time you grow up with all our love".

"This time I will train him and help him reach his dreams. Even if I have to give up my seat as Hokage." Minato added.

They were walking peacefully in arms. Their destination was Namikaze estate.

**[With Hiruzen]**

The villagers was worried what happened to their beloved Fourth hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi was worried sick for his successor. He was among the people who saw Minato use Flying Thunder God to teleport Kyuubi with him to a safe distance.

_Where are you Minato?_ Hiruzen thought as he walked, he noticed an ANBU with a Dog face coming towards him.

"Lord Sarutobi, Lord Minato has a message for you. He has asked you to meet him at his estate", the ANBU said.

"Very well, you may leave", Sarutobi said. The Anbu bowed and left._ I wonder why Minato called me out of the blue. He knows he needs to report to the Coucnil after such a huge scale of battle took place_, Hiruzen thought, _Well no use thinking abou it. He sighed as he made his way to his destination_.

Hiruzen reached the place and found Minato with Kushina who held a baby on her arms, "Is that your baby Minato?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes Lord Hiruzen. His name is Naruto", Minato answered.

"He is a very cute boy indeed. So Minato why have you called me here for? The council has already started for the meeting" Hiruzen told him

"Lord Hiruzen, this matter is about Naruto and the Kyuubi." Minato informed him

Hiruzen was confused then he was shocked for a moment and lastly he had sadness in his eyes, "Are you meaning to tell me your boy has been made into a Jinchuuriki?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes. That is why I asked to meet you before the meeting. I need your help. I need to give my son a decent childhood at least", Minato told him.

"Very well. You will have my support Minato. Let us go to the meeting now", Hiruzen told him

"Thank you Lord Hiruzen. Kushina bring Naruto. We need to take him to the meeting. And I'd be less worried if it's you who's with him", Minato told his wife.

"Of course, Minato. I'll be at his side. Lets go my love", Kushina replied. With that the three ninjas left for the upcoming meeting.

They made their way to the meeting room. The room consisted of two groups: Civilians and Ninjas. In the center there was the main clan heads that led the ninja population. It consisted of Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Uchiha, Namikaze, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka. Kushina took the seat for Namikaze which also stood for Uzumaki. The other clan heads were Fuugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouja Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka. Alongside them was Danzo Shimura and the members of council Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane.

"Let the meeting begin." Hiruzen said.

"That is well and all but why does lady Kushina has a baby on her lap?" Hiashi asked respectfully.

"This is our son, Naruto", Minato replied.

"I see. Congratulations are in order, Lord Hokage, Lady Kushina."Hiashi said.

"Thank you", Minato said.

"I'd like to talk about your son but I'd feel a lot safer if you would explain the battle that took place with you and the Kyuubi, Lord Hokage. I am sure we all have that question in our minds", Fuugaku said.

"Yes about the battle. I was able to corner the beast but I was not able to destroy the Kyuubi", Minato said

"Yes that is to be expected. After all, Tailed beasts are not mortal." Shibi said

"So what step have you taken in order to ensure our peace Lord Hokage?" Danzo asked

"I have made my own son the Jailor of Kyuubi, a Jinchuuriki." Minato informed the whole council.

The council was filled with uproar. Kakashi was shocked but he knew it was just like his master to do that. Many people looked at Naruto with honor and with shock. But there was many people who looked at his sleeping form with pure hatred.

"Then how is that the boy is still breathing? You should have killed the boy right then." a civilian exclaimed. What followed was not good for him. He was already in the grips of Minato who held him high choking him.

"So you are telling me that my own son whom I made a Jinchuriki without his own consent to protect you people deserves to die because he is protecting you?" Minato roared.

Fuugaku was in agreement with the civilian but would not say his agreement aloud. He would have to take care of the demon boy discreetly.

"That is good and all, Lord Hokage. But the truth is that your son does hold a tailed beast. And it is the nine tailed demon fox nonetheless. I think it would be wise if I were to train the boy so he would be able to..." Danzo was cut off.

"Absolutely not, Danzo. I am going to give my child to you. Minato and I will train our boy personally. And before you say that my son should be executed I promise I will leave this village with my son after killing those who dare to harm my son." Kushina roared.

"As his father and the person who put this curse on him, I also will leave this village if you do not honor my wish to view him as the hero who holds the demon fox back!" Minato also said with rage.

"You can't leave your post Lord Hokage. That will leave our village crippled", Koharu said.

"Lady Kushina, we all understand your concern for your son but I will treat him as the honorary son of the great Fourth Hokage. Perhaps a voting is in order to see what the village truly wants?" Danzou said.

"If that is the case, then the Hyuga supports Naruto with their parents", Hiashi said, "Also the Hyugas declare war on anyone who dares to put his hand on the boy".

"We of the Inuzuka also offer our full support to the Hokage on this", Tsume spoke up.

"The same goes for the Aburame", Shibi said.

"The Uchihas support the Hokage but I think it would be wise to at least let Danzou train the boy", Fugaku said.

"Akimichis supports Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina completely", Chouja said.

"Yamanaka does the same", Inoichi said.

"So does the Nara", Shikaku said. "If Lord Hokage doesn't mind I have a suggestion. I suggest that the fact Naruto holds the demon fox should be kept secret. None shall speak about this to anyone. The children are not to be told about Naruto's tenant so that he may live a decent life".

"I find that suggestion in my liking. Does anyone have any logical objections?" Minato asked. When there was none he said, "As the Fourth Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves I hereby declare this law effective immediately. Should anyone break this law shall be punished by Death and only death! With this law effective, the meeting is now dismissed."

People started emptying the meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have no right to own Naruto. Though I would love to. **

**A/N: Please review. I would love to hear your opinions. And I will try my level best to make this story enjoyable so please do give your opinions! Have fun! On with the story!**

[One week later]

Jiraiya came back to Konoha as soon as possible when he heard about the attack of Kyuubi. He asked who it was that did the seal as it was impossible to do that seal and live. After a lot of mental debate Minato and Kushina said that it was someone who they did not know. He just came and offered help saying he would rather die to see Naruto happy. After a lot of convincing Jiraiya left it at that. He could not force his prized student after all. Kakashi also accepted his teacher's decision and didn't bother to question him. Kushina was currently feeding her son in another room.

"So what have you planned for him, Minato? I mean he is the son of the Fourth Hokage!" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I don't know, Master Jiraiya. Extracting the Kyuubi from Kushina has taken a lot from her. She still can't do much hard work. And as Hokage I can't just stay here and guard them. I don't trust other people much to let them have charge of security." Minato sighed.

"Well I wouldn't mind to take care but you know me...I have to take care of my spy network." Jiraiya said.

"More like Orochimaru hunting." Minato retorted.

JIraiya tried to say something..."Master Minato, I have an idea. I have had enough of ANBU jobs anyway. How about I quit ANBU? I will be satisfied with a Jounin rank and you can assign me as their guard. I will just do missions that has to be done by me. So that should do fine." Kakashi suggested.

Minato's eyes lit up. If there was anyone he could count on after Kushina was his student Kakashi."You'll do that, Kakashi?" he asked.

"Of course Master Minato. You are my family." Kakashi replied.

"Alright then from this day I appoint you as Kushina and Naruto's guard. You will have your Jounin rank. You can stay with us. Your duty starts from now"Minato said

"Yes sir. I'll just go get my stuff." Kakashi said. He bowed and left to get all his stuff from his apartment.

"Master Jiraiya, don't look down. I don't hate you. I understand your feelings for your ex-team mate. But you do have to take the role of a God Parent. You know that right?" Minato asked with a grin.

"Of course kid. I wouldn't want it any other way." Jiraiya smiled.

Times went by. There were several assassination attempts from many people. Many ''accidents'' took place. Kakashi even managed to capture some to be killers. The to be murderers from various clans committed suicide before Kakashi could take them to Interrogation chamber and the civilian they caught had only issue believing that Naruto was only the demon's container not its incarnation. Naruto grew up with very few but trustworthy friends. Most the Uchihas did hate him and the Hyuugas were never known for open friendship. But he had a good friendship with Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi. Even the quiet Shino Aburame came along with Torune for Naruto was always friendly with every one. Ino Yamanaka became friends with him and soon Sakura Haruno followed suit. As for adults he already had said clan heads' support. Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhi also started to like the boy not because of his heritage but because of his cheerfulness. Tsunade used to come to Konoha more often only because to meet Naruto.

As Naruto grew up he started receiving training from Kakashi, Minato and Kushina. Because of them his physical arts were very good and he was learning at a surprising rate. He became very fluent in using Shurikens and Kunais. They also started to give him extra weights to make his training more extreme. But to their surprise he always pulled it off. Minato and Kushina had suspicion that Kurama might be helping him but no one was going to stop that. Having full control over a Tailed Beast was very impressing indeed though it will take a long time for him to have full access to full power. Ow well they had all the time in the world. Minato and Kushina thought about telling him about his partner sealed within him but later decided to wait a bit more. Speaking about seal, Kushina and Minato had it in their blood to master seals so Naruto also started to learn about Sealing Techniques. His mother did never forget to teach him about history and other stuff which would help him in the academy later.

Meanwhile, Fuugaku Uchiha was planning to assassinate the said boy. Every plan he did was foiled by either Kakashi or Kushina. Tension between his clan and the village was rising. He had to take a step but he was drawing blank. He had no idea. He tried to enlist Danzou's help but to his surprise and shock, even Danzou refused to take such actions saying Naruto would be a valuable asset for Konoha. No matter how power hungry or evil was Danzou, he was no traitor. He did what he thought was best for Konoha, only his tactics were under handed. He had to do something. The stain he had on his clan's name, he had to murder the Kyuubi boy or he would lose control over his clan and they would attempt to take over the village with no good plan but blind pride. He had to do something. He was strolling the streets until there was swirl in the space. There stood a man in an orange mask with a spiral pattern.

"Hello there. You seem to be in trouble." the man said in a deep voice

"Who are you?" Fuugaku asked in a voice hinting fear.

"Oww...I am just a ghost, a helper, an Uchiha Genie." the man said mockingly.

"Are you making fun of me?" Fuugaku asked with slight anger. There was something that the man in front of him possessed, giving him chills in his spine.

"I can help you reclaim the village. You only have to follow my instructions." the man said.

"And why should I believe you? Why would you help me? What is in it for you?" Fuugaku asked.

"I merely want to see my fellow Uchihas get what is rightfully theirs." He said as he showed Fuugaku his sharingan.

Fuugaku smiled and shook his hand indicating they had a partnership. Unknown to them a pair of red eyes with three tomoe was spying on them. The wielder of those eyes burst into crows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**  
**A/N: sorry I will try to make more interactions. I just wanna get started from his genin days. I'll give flashbacks for interactions and training I guess. Other than that sorry for bad grammar or spelling. I know my fighting scene sucks. I'll try to make those better. And I haven't written the story yet. I merely have some ideas for some chapters. Review please. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Minato asked

"Yes Lord Hokage. I am One hundred percent sure that this is indeed what my father plans to do." Itachi Uchiha spoke.

"This is something I want to avoid at any cost. The Uchihas are one of the founding clans. For them to disappear is not desirable." minato said.

"Lord Hokage, We should arrest only those who want to do such a cruel thing to Konoha. We can spare the others." Shikaku suggested.

"I agree with Shikaku, Lord Hokage. We should take steps to avoid bloodshed as much as possible" Hiruzen voiced his opinion.

"Lord Hokage, you seriously can't take such a decision with such softness. How can we know that the other Uchihas will not turn against us? How can we assume we will not be betrayed by the other Uchihas? You can't put the safety of the village in jeopardy! You must reconsider!" Danzou said with a hint of supremacy in his voice.

"Calm down, Danzou. I still haven't taken any final decision. Itachi, I want you to keep a close eye on those who wishes to go forward to betray our village. We will only take action only when they do. Till then they have the peaceful option. You are dismissed." Minato said

Itachi bowed and put his mask on his face. He started to leave but Minato spoke suddenly, "Itachi, I would like an audience with you at evening if you are free. Please come to my estate."

"As you wish, Lord Hokage." he bowed and left.

**[At Namikaze state]**

_Clang! Clang!_

Kakashi deflected the shurikens Naruto threw. Naruto threw some more which Kakashi deflected which ease. He went to do a high side kick which Kakashi lazily caught.

"Come on Naruto. You have to give more concentration to your surroundings. You can't just charge in. A ninja is supposed to stick to shadows and defeat his enemy." Kakashi lectured as he punched in Naruto's gut sending him flying before he could even draw any weapon.

"Damn, that hurt." Naruto got up as he charged in drawing kunais in both his hands. He did a butterfly kick which Kakashi caught with his hands and Naruto used that to cut his hand with his kunais.

"Hah..Take that Kaka-bro! I finally managed to make a cut." Naruto said in joy.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I guess you won. That concludes our training" Kakashi admitted his defeat.

"Now let's go to Ichiraku's. My all I can eat buffet is waiting, your treat!" Naruto said as his turned into big saucer with tears running.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his wallet. It will be empty by the time naruto would be done.

"Kakashi"Kushina called as a ray of hope emerged for Kakashi."Minato's looking for you. He's waiting for you in the styudy room."

"Hey, what about my ramen? Kaka-bro?" Naruto whined.

"Sorry Naruto. Duty calls. See you" Kakashi ruffled his hair and gave him one of his eye smiles.

"Damn" Naruto could only whine.

"Naruto come in the kithcen. I'll make you some of my special ramen. but you have to promise to finish today's studies." Kushina told him

"Of course mom. Anything for you. I am a good boy." Naruto said with glee

"Alright, guess I better get at it." she started to cook.

**[Study room]**

"...and this is the situation.'' Itachi told Minato and Kakashi.

"I see. This is gonna get ugly if a step is not taken soon Lord Hokage" Kakashi told Minato.

"Yes I know kakahi. But I can't just order to arrest them. We have no evidence." Minato reasoned.

"Itachi I called you here for a reason. No matter what ever anyone says about this matter you are to discuss it with me. I know you are one of the most loyal ninja in this village so I want you to tell me everything you do about this case. What ever the others offer, you are to inform me and me alone. I shall decide who should know what. Is that clear?" Minato asked.

"Yes Lord Hokage, crystal clear." Itachi said.

"Very well. How about having dinner with us? I am sure Naruto would love to see you."Minato proposed.

"It will be an honor, Lord Hokage" Itachi sat down. Getting comfortable on a chair.

At dinner, Itachi was greatly bothered by Naruto which Itachi was very happy to see that some people still could put faith in them even after that particular incident. The rumor was still going that the nine tailed demon fox was being controlled by an uchiha who attacked the village.

"Dad, you know I beat Kaka-bro in a spar" Naruto said.

"Now listen here Naruto..it was only a bet...yah you beat me!" Kakashi sighed. He was a bit proud that Naruto was able to outwit him and cut him. He was sure he wouldn't be able to. The boy sure had potential.

"Is that so Naruto? I am proud of you son. But you have to work harder if you wanna fulfill your dream." Minato told him. He was planning to start his Ninjutsu training very soon.

"Yeah. I am gonna work really hard and become the Hokage. Just you watch" Naruto told them

"Yes my little Naru, I know you can." Kushina said proudly. She was glad that Naruto had a natural interest in sealing techniques. Sure he coudn't make one but she knew once she had enough knowledge, she would help him to make seals. He needed to finish studying the books she gave him though.

Kakashi game him a thumbs-up. Itachi was glad to see such a happy family. If only his own family was a bit more like these people.

After that night, Itachi became more trusting towards the Namikaze. Even bringing along Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother. After initial rivalry they quickly became close friends to Fuugaku's disappointment. Sasuke was told to not mix with Naruto but his mother Mikoto always did come to save him on those times keeping his friendship with the blonde intact.

Soon they came of age to join the ninja academy to start their path towards their dream, being a ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: A new chapter! Guys please review if you read my stories! I really want your opinion so that I can improve my writing.**

* * *

It was the first day of the academy. Naruto looked in the mirror. He wore black sandals, black cargo pants, black shirt, fingerless black gloves and an orange vest which had the Uzumaki crest on its back.

"Alright, seems everything is in places. I can't wait to go to academy. I can't wait to meet the guys. I hope my friends will be in the same class as I do." Naruto said hopefully.

"Naruto? Are you ready, honey?" Kushina asked.

"Yes Mom, coming!" Naruto came down jumping. "Is Dad gonna be coming with us Mom?"

"Yes Naru, he's waiting outside" Kushina told him

"Alright!" He rushed outside.

They made their way towards the academy. Almost everyone bowed. There were some people who showed a hint of hate but they weren't gonna do something inappropriate in front of their Hokage and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Everyone valued their lives.

He saw Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji alond with their parents. "Mom, Dad, look" He said pointing to them. "Hey you guys" He called out to them, waving at them.

"Hey Naruto" They welcomed him. Chouji offered him some of his chips which he took. There was Sasuke alongside his brother Itachi who was being eyed by Ino and Sakura seductively. Speaking of fangirls, he himself felt as if he was being watched by several of lecherous eyes. He sweatdropped.

"Oy..Naruto." Kiba called who was alongside Shino. He greeted them back. They all gathered together. Ino was in a stalemate. She couldn't decide who was better, Sasuke or Naruto. Sakuta greeted them. There was a shy girl who was standing behind a Hyuuga guard. She seemed very scared. He moved forward.

"Hey there. I am Naruto Namikaze. What's yours?" Naruto offered his hand.

"I..I a-am Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. N-nice to m-meet you" Hinata replied stuttering.

"Nice to meet you too Hinata. I hope we get the same classes so we can be good friends." He gave him a thumbs up.

"Naruto, come on. It's time." Minato called his son.

"Coming Dad." Naruto left.

_A friend._ Hinata thought with hope.

They all left to find their classes. When he found his class he was overjoyed seeing that all of his friends were there as well. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino,

Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino. Even that shy Hinata was there. It was just perfect. Okay maybe it was not all perfect. There were a good portion of fan girls among there. He wasn't even a ninja yet. How could he have fan girls. He sighed. There were many people who he didn't recognize. He took a seat with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Do you get the feeling that you are being watched by something very evil?" Sasuke whispered so that only Naruto could hear.

"Wow. You too?" Naruto asked.

They both nodded and shuddered. And that was how our blonde hero's academy life began. They taught about history, basics about ninja techniques, about chakra and as such. After the theory classes they went out for practical class. Naruto nailed all the bull's eyes with kunai and shuriken throwing, Sasuke followed suit. Even being pure amateurs, the whole class showed promise. Naruto's body techniques were top notch as training with kakashi, Kushina and Minato.

Only Sasuke was close to him although in amount of pure strength it was astonishingly Chouji. KIba was good but because of his short temper he was prone to mistakes. Hinata was also impressive with her Gentle Fist style. Everyone was doing well. As a basic technique they all were told to make a clone which everyone nailed but Naruto. It seemed his chakra control was poor. No matter what he said he was given a poor remark on chakra control. With a sad face he went home with his mom and Kakashi.

"So how was my little Naru's first day at school went?" Kushina asked

"Mom, today one of the most stupidest thing happened!" Naruto complained

"Why dear? What's wrong?" Kushina asked

"I nailed almost everything they threw at me but I couldn't make a stupid clone! Whenever I made a clone there was only disfigured or some weird ones." Naruto told him.

"I see. Well I think we should let your Dad should know about this. I think he has the perfect thing for you."Kushina said giving his son hope.

When Minato came back home, Kushina informed him of Naruto's problem. Minato thought for a bit and took Naruto to a training field in the estate.

"Naruto. It's not that your chakra control is messed up. You merely have a very large amount of chakra which is uncommon even for people who has more chakra than average."Minato told him."For you to perform clone technique means you have to have 100% chakra control. I have a better solution for you."

"Lord Hokage, are you really going to teach him that technique?" Kakashi asked. He knew Naruto had unnatural chakra reserves even for someone who has a very large chakra capacity.

"Yes, I think it will be perfect. He is of enough age to start with it. Plus it will help him in training."Minato said as he maid a cross seal with his hands and two clones poofed into existence."This Naruto is the Shadow Clone Technique. You can also use this technique to speed up your training. Whatever your clones learn you also gain their experience as well."

"Really? wow it's so cool." Naruto said with awe. "Let's see how many I can make." With that he made the seal and almost 300 clones came into existence. Kakashi was dumbfounded. 300 clones was not an easy feat even for a jounin like him. And a 8 year old boy made it. He was really impressed. Minato and Kushina both beamed with pride. Naruto then suddenly collapsed. They rushed towards him. Seeing he was merely suffer chakra exhaustion Kushina took him to his room. Kakashi and Minato decided from tomorrow they'd kick their training up a notch.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's bed, Naruto was having a nightmare. The sky was crimson. He saw a boy who was a exact replica like his father. Only he had three whisker marks in both side of his face. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. There was a girl lying beside him. She had pink her. She had a deep gash across her chest. A boy with black hair was crouching his way towards him using his sword as a support. They were surrounded by pure destruction. Ablaze Meteorites were falling like rain.

"Seems this might be our end! Naruto!" The boy with black hair said.

Naruto woke up screaming. Kushina and Minato rushed towards their son and soon Kakashi followed.

"What's wrong my child?" Kushina asked. Fearing there was someone trying to harm her son.

"Naruto, what's wrong, son?' Minato asked. His voice filled with anxiety.

Kakashi was about to do a search in the house but Naruto stopped his whimpering. He sniffed, hugging his parents. "M-mommy, I had a very bad dream." he then started told them about his dream. Kushina and Minato listened to their son. Then they consoled him.

"It's just a bad dream my Naru. Don't worry, Momma's here." Kushina consoled.

"Come on. You are gonna sleep with us today." With that Minato took Naruto in his arms and took him to his room and let Kushina sleep. Kakashi went back to his own room. Minato went to his study room and started thinking. Naruto's dream resembled a part of the memory the old Naruto showed who came from the future. Perhaps Kurama's memories were starting to effect him. He remembered what the future holds. He needed to prepare. Yes he had lots of things that required his attention. With that he went to his room and put a hand around his son and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Chapter 6 has been re-written. The scene with Asuma was identical to the Manga/Anime so I changed it. I am sorry for making it boring. I will try my best to make the stories better! Promise! please please review if you read my story. Your opinion is the only thing that can make my writing better. So please if you do read my story please REVIEW! Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Next day]**

After classes when Naruto went home Kakashi called him. "Naruto! Meet me at the training ground after you have freshened up and had a meal. We are going to train."

"Yes Kaka-bro." Naruto did said things pretty fast and went to training ground to meet Kakashi."Bye Mom, gonna be at the training ground."

"Work hard my boy" Kushina waved.

**[Training Ground-Namikaze Estate]**

"Alright Naruto, before we start I want you to run your chakra through this piece of paper." Kakashi said handing him a piece of paper.

"What is this thing Kaka-bro?' Naruto asked curiously taking the paper. It seemed pretty ordinary.

"These Naruto are papers made from a special kind of tree which are grown and fed with chakra. So even the slightest amount of chakra will make the paper react depending on the nature of chakra."Kakashi informed him. "Check mine out." He took a paper and charged a bit chakra through the paper and it wrinkled. "This means mine is Lighting. If it ignites and turns to ash it means the person has Fire nature, if it splits in two it's Wind, if it turns to dirt and crumbles away it's Earth, if it becomes wet/damp it's Water. Now then let's see what you have."

Naruto obeyed and the paper split in two. "It means I have Wind, Kaka-bro."

"Nice. It is pretty rare in Konoha. I can name a very few people. Your father, Hayama Shirakumo , Danzou Shimura, Asuma Sarutobi and a handful of Anbu has that affinity." Kakashi told him. " Well if you want you can ask Asuma or Hayama for tips. For now, I suggest you create some clones to cut this leaf with your chakra.''

Naruto created about fifty clones and all of the clones took a leaf and started practicing. He sent three clone to look for any of the them for some tips. He found Hayama Shirakumo at a Dango Shop with Kosuke Maruboshi and Tekuno Kanden.

"Hey guys" Naruto waved.

"Hello Naruto. How may we help you?" Hayama asked after all of them had greeted.

"Well you see I just found out I have Wind element but I cant seem to get it right."Naruto answered.

"Wow. That's rare. Well I can't show you here. Let's get to a training ground." Hayama said.

"Alright! I am at the training ground in Namikaze estate." Naruto said and made the cross seal and poofed out of existence.

"Huh. A shadow clone. The kid's full of surprise." Tekuno said amazed.

"He really is the son of the fourth. It won't surprise me if he learns the trick by the end of the week" Kosuke said.

Hayama made his way towards the ground and he finally reached there he was shocked. There was about Fifty clones that was training. He rubbed his eyes. Damn! Pretty soon we will be outta business once these guys take over, he thought. "Naruto?" he called. All the clones looked at him. He sweat dropped. "The real one?'' A boy raised his hand. "Come here Naruto."

Naruto complied.

"Okay, so I mostly use my chakra as an extension of my blade." He said as he took out his sword and ran his chakra through it. My trick for this element is that I think of my chakra splitting into two halves that rub against each other. After they sharpen each other inthin, fine pieces I rejoin them. Plus I can not only increase my range but also the weapon's sharpness making my weapon much more deadlier. listen when blades of two equal ninja clash, the one with the sharper edge will win. Wind-nature chakra is the best type for close to mid-range combat."

With that knowledge, Naruto gave more attention to the pointers he got and started to make progress little by little. Hayama also stayed for the first two days to help him get it right. By the end of the third day, he finally was able to cut a leaf perfectly.

"Alright Kaka-bro, I nailed it." Naruto exclaimed. Just as he was sure of it he poofed all the clones out of existance forgetting about the fatigue that would follow. He collapsed and Kakashi took him home.

Next day Kakashi made Naruto do the same exercise again. This time dispelling his clones slowly.

"Very good Naruto. I requested Lord Hokage for a person to help us in your training." Kakashi told him. "Aaaah...seems he is here." Kakashi said.

A man with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes came into the field. He wore the same jounin attire as Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi, Naruto. I am Yamato. Lord Hokage asked me to help you with your nature transformation training." the man said.

"So then Kakashi, how can I be of your assistance?" Yamato asked politely.

"Well as Naruto have already done the leaf cutting part, I think we should move it to a higher level."Kakashi informed. "Yamato if you'd do the honors."

"Got it" Yamato said as he made a Tiger hand seal. "Earth Style: Earth-Style Rampart." A gigantic rampart rose up beneath the his feet. Then he made Boar, Dog and Ram seal consecutively. "Water Style: Waterfall Basin Technique" He finished his technique creating a waterfall. He made some more hand seals and cried "Wood Style". A tree grew on the surface of the rampant and a pillar shot forward across the waterfall growing another tree. "There you go"

"Alright Naruto, the next step for your training is to cut the waterfall in half." Kakashi told Naruto.

"Crap!" was the only word that came to his mind. He started his waterfall cutting training.

**[Meanwhile in the Uchiha District-Fuugaku's home]**

"Itachi-bro, can you please come and help me with shuriken throwing?" Sasuke begged

"Sorry Sasuke, some other time maybe." Itachi made a hand gesture calling him.

Sasuke sighed and then later ran towards him only to poked on the forehead. "Oww..Itachi-bro".

Itachi started to leave before the gate opened and some members of the Konoha Military Police Force came. "Itachi, we have some questions we would like to ask you."

"What is it that you want to ask me?"Itachi asked.

"Yesterday we found Shisui Uchiha dead at the riverside. His eyes were taken out." Inabi Uchiha said. "Where were you last night?"

"And how did you come to the conclusion that I had anything to do with it?" Itachi asked.

"You were known to be the closest with Shisui." Yashiro threatened. "Clearly you can deduce why we came to such conclusion."

"Also you and Shishu were the only ones who did not come to the clan meeting"Tekka stated

"If you think I had anything to do with it I can tell you that you will find no proof."Itachi said rather arrogantly. "I did nothing of such actions. And as for yesterday, I was busy with a mission. So if you don't mind I must leave, I am getting late for my duty as a ninja of the village hidden in leaves."Itachi shoved them from his path and went out to road.

"Your loyalty towards our clan is questionable."Inabi said.

"What is going on here?" Fuugaku asked.

Inabi, Yashiro and Tekka bowed."Lord Fuugaku. I am sorry but even though you are our commander but we find your son's loyalty questionable. He's a suspect in the murder case of Shisui Uchiha." Yahiro told Fuugaku.

"Clan this...clan that. Your blindness towards your clan is the reason we are such a disgrace. Your blind pride is the reason we can't reach greatness. Your..." Itachi said but Fuugaku interrupted, "Itachi...! Apologize at this moment!" Fuugaku roared.

Itachi bowed, " I am sorry." Fuugaku also bowed and said,"Forgive him. Seems those ANBU missions have gone to his heads. He must be very tired with all these missions. I will ask the Hokage to give him a bit of free time, so that he can clear his heads."

"Very well but if we ever find anything suspicious...'' Inabi threatened and his along with Yashiro and Tekka's eyes flared and turned into the sharingan.

"You won't find a reason to complain. I assure you." Fuugaku said. Itachi only bowed and turned and walked slowly before flaring his own sharingan. None of them noticed but only Sasuke saw the tomoe in Itachi's eyes spinning and coming together to form three evenly spaced curves spiraling around the pupil before his eyes turned to black once more.

On a pole no one noticed but a man in an orange mask witnessed the whole incident. He said with an amused voice, "Interesting" before teleporting away from that place leaving no trace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**  
**A/N: Chapter 6 has been re-written. I will try my best to make the stories better! Promise! please please review if you read my story. Your opinion is the only thing that can make my writing better. So please if you do read my story please REVIEW! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a week after that incident. Naruto finally was able to cut the waterfall and started his elemental nature manipulation training. Currently he was sparring with Kakashi.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm" Naruto cried as soon as he lauched several shurikens toward Kakashi giving the thrown projectiles a boost. Kakashi was able to deflect them thanks to his sharingan. Even then he felt the projectiles had much force than usual. Naruto made several Shadow Clones and some of them cried again,"Wind Style: Gale Palm". Just as before he threw several kunais before crying out the technique. He was about to deflect them when he noticed that some of those kunais had explosion tag attached to them. He quickly dodged and ran towards the other side. Naruto again did the same move and this time he also rushed in. Again Kakashi skidded and some Naruto's thrown kunais exploded in smoke and turned into Shadow Clones. All of them moved in Kakashi with Kunais in hands. Kakashi managed to dodge a blow and did a roundhouse kick dispelling a clone. He did an elbow strike to a clone making it poof outta existence. Two clones came at him sideways. He dodged one and blocked another punching the first one and spinned to make a side kick dispelling both clones but some clone came at him and held him at his place while another rushed in with a kunai. Behind them another Naruto made some seals n cried, "Wind Style: Gale Palm" after throwing some explodin kunais. This time they managed to hit and the pace was filled with white smoke. Only Naruto could be seen, panting.

"Very good, Naruto. You were able to kill my shadow clone. Your fighting style has definitely improved." Kakashi congratulated him.

"Yeah still it was just a Shadow Clone" Naruto said, disappointed. He wanted do do much better.

"Naruto you are an academy student. Killing a Jounin rank Ninja's Shaodw Clone in a spar I think you should be proud of, I know I would be if I were at your place." Kakashi told him.

"Thanks Kaka-bro." Naruto said and sat down beside him

"So how are your seals coming? You said you were working on some seals" Kakashi asked tossing him a water bottle.

Naruto gulped down some water in the bottle and said, "Well I have some good Ideas but I am having problem with the design."

"What are your ideas?" Kakashi asked. He was a bit curious.

"Well I am working on a seal that will give much more damage than the average Explosion tags and I am trying to create the seal so that I can have the same effect without using any Explosion Tags" Naruto said.

"So basically you are trying to create the same effect with the explosion tags but you won't need them for an explosion on on any surface." Kakashi stated. He was impressed. The idea was good to reduce the usage of explosion tags also it could make anything into a bomb. Also there was the ability to increase or decrease the damage to boot.

"Other than that I am working on a seal that I can place on a piece of cloth to carry more weapons and such." Naruto said.

"I see. Well good luck. Your ideas are interesting. It'll be something to watch should you manage to make those." Kakashi said

"Yah, thanks Kaka-bro. Guess I'm gonna head home. You coming?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure let me..." before Kakashi could finish an ANBU interrupted. "Kakashi you have been called by Lord Hokage. You are to be at his side immediately. Follow me"

"Alright Naruto. Go home. Don't stop anywhere. I'll join you as soon as possible." Kakashi said as he followed the ANBU.

**[With Kakashi]**

"So where is this place I am supposed to meet Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked the ANBU.

"You are to follow me. I can't reveal the location for security measures." the ANBU said.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. His teacher did trust him the most, he could have just used Flying Thunder God Technique if it was that serious. He thought he should just let this situation play out a bit more before taking any actions. He has to keep his guard up though.

They arrived at their destination when suddenly the ANBU exploded into smoke. An ambush! Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye and took a fighting stance.

"Well well we finally meet on battlefield Kakashi of the Sharingan!" a man said. He had spiky light blue hair and blue eyes. He wore the standard outfit of the Konohagakure shinobi complete with a flak jacket and a forehead protector on a long band that tapered off.

"Sabiru" Kakashi said. "What are you doing?"

"Owh don't blame him Kakashi. We also want a piece of the great Copy Ninja." There was a man with long brown hair and red makeup on his face and chin. He wore an umbrella on his back. "Allow me the honor to introduce ourselves, I am Shura" he said. "This is Toki" he pointed to a man with brown spiky hair who wore a Mechanical Drilling Arm on his right hand. There a was person who appearance was somewhat feminine who had short, light-blue hair held back by a hairband. "And this is Monju."

"What do you all want? And why is Sabiru with you? Did he betray the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple. We all want your death." Sabiru said as he made a shadow clone. Shura aimed the tip of the umbrella at Kakashi. Toki aimed his gauntlet at him and the hand section started spinning. Monju made some hand seals.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto was about to leave when there was a swirling distortion right before him. Outta that a man with a spiral pattern showing his right eye came forward.

"Hello. I am Tobi. Wanna play with me?" He asked in a child like voice as he tilted his head.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. A guy outta no where just came and of all the things he want to play? He needed to be careful. He took out the kunai which his dad gave him. He was told to use it whenever he was in trouble. He ran his wind chakra through the blade.

"It's really an easy game." Tobi said in the same child like voice. "You only need to DIE." Another vortex came outta his eye and threw several mines.  
Naruto made the clone seal and seven clones came into existence. All of them had that chakra infused kunai. All of them shouted after making some handseals, "Wind Release: Gale Palm." The result was instant. Tobi's projectiles were halted, threw back and exploded. But there even wasn't a scratch on the man's clotches.

"What the..." Naruto said a bit astonished.

"You really are one impressive brat." Tobi said. He was impressed to see a eight year old boy to perform that. He rushed towards him after making a Ram seal, cried,"Wood Release: Cutting Technique" and a sharp wooden spike produced from his hand. Just as he was about to impale the boy he was hit by a blue orb and he activated his intangibility after receiving a moderate damage.

"You...as I said before you really are worthy of the title"Yellow Flash", Fourth." Tobi said.

"You..." Minato was astonished but he couldn't afford to be stunned. He quickly flashed and took Naruto to his home and told him to tell his mom everything before flashing again.

"You are _that_ man..." Minato said as he remembered their previous counter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**  
**A/N: Yes Naruto's parents have the basic idea but they don't have every single detail of everything. As for knowing it's Obito, none knows. Naruto could not change the future completely. He merely showed them enough to seal the unleashed Kyuubi in Baby Naruto and that he also was Naruto. With that said, enjoy! This chapter was written a long time ago. I know the chapter was already in the Manga/Anime but I added some fighting. Hope it will compensate if this turns out stupid so I am uploading 2 chapters. A guest said Tobi/Obito can't use Wood Style! I suggest you check wiki or watch the latest episodes! Obito used it when he unlocked his MS! And this is a fanfic! I can change my stories to my liking, not that I did...yet! Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Minato's Flashback]**

It was the long awaited day. Minato was doing all his works as fast as he could and teleported to Kushina whenever he got some free time.

This sure is a day I'll never forget." Kushina said playfully. _I wonder what I'll do first when Naruto will be here_,she thought.

"Are you gonna be alright Kushina?" Minato asked. He was really worried and excited. Today was the day Naruto was coming.

"Of course, Minato. I'll be fine. Just finish your job as soon as you can so we can get started." Kushina assured him. Minato left as soon as he did his paperwork and told a chunin to bring his wife to the barrier and he flashed to the cave.

At the barrier when the preparations were done she lied down and Minato held her hand. An ANBU medical ninja Taji along with Hiruzen's wife, Biwako Sarutobi was there to help her.

Things started to get rough. During childbirth the seal started to weaken a lot. Minato put his hands on Kushina's exposed belly, trying to stabilize the seal. A strong cry could be heard. Naruto was born.

Outside, the ANBU guarding the cave saw a man with a long hooded black cloak and a yellow-orange mask with black pattern.

"Ha ha ha! I am a father now." Minato said with joy.

"Naruto...We finally meet!" Kushina said in a weak voice. Biwako showed both of them their son before moving away to give Kushina and Minato some space to work on the seal.

"Alright! I know it's rough having just given birth but we need to completely suppress the Nine-Tails again!" Minato started to work on the seal.  
With a scream both Taji and Biwako fell to the ground, dead.

The masked man had Naruto in his hands and said, "Fouth Hokage Minato Namikaze...Step away from the from the jinchuuriki...or this child will die after it's first minute." the man threatened.

"Wh-who are you?" Minato asked. He was panicking. He heard Kushina whimper in pain. "Kushina...!" The Nine-Tails was trying to break away from the seal.

"Hurry up and move away from the jinchuuriki...Don't you care what happens to you little brat?" the man asked.

"W-wait..Stay calm!" Minato pleaded.

"Speak for yourself, I am supremely calm." the masked man said and threw Naruto up and drew a kunai in his left hand.

"Naruto" Kushina screamed and Minato flashed and caught his baby.

"Impressive. However..." the man said.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina was afraid.

Explosion tags, Minato thought. Before the explosion could take place he flashed and took Naruto from the blanket."Phew..Naruto's not hurt."_He forced me to use Flying Thunder God...His target was Kushina...So he separated us! Gotta hurry, _he thought as he flashed once more to put Naruto to a safe place. He flashed again just to see Kushina about to get smothered by the now free Fox but he was able to save her.

"They don't call you the "Yellow Flash" for nothing...but you're too late."the man said.

"Minato...Naruto...Is Naruto alright?" her voice was even weaker than before.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's in a safe place right now." Minato replied.

"Thank goodness" Kushinsa said. "Minato, you have got to...stop that man and the Nine-Tails. They are planning to...hit the Village." Hearing that he flashed once more to take Kushina to Naruto.

"Just be with Naruto for now, my love" he went to the wardrobe and put on his Hokage Robe.

"Good luck Minato. And Thank you"Kushina said.

"I'll be right back."Minato told her and flashed once more.

The moon was shining brightly. Streets of Konoha were still filled with civilian and ninja. Fuugaku was talking with Genma Shiranui when a huge shadow enveloped them. Genma's senbon fell. Everyone in the street looked upwards with eyes filled with terror. Red fur, white teeths, nine tails.

"It's the Nine-Tails." someone screamed.

The fox roared lifted a paw and brought it down smashing a building into pieces. The shock wave was enough to push back all of the people there. The fox advanced. People started running around with panic, everyone had only one thought, Run away.

A yellow flash. Minato stood atop the hokage monument. "Did you notice me?" He said

Kyuubi looked at him as, his teeth showing as if he were smiling. He stood on tow feet and put all his tails close to his mouth and started forming a large sphere. Tailed Beast Bomb. Minato thought. He had to stop it no matter what the cost. He drew one of his special kunais after doing a unique set of hand seals. "I won't let you destroy this." he said and he thought, with that much power I has to got to carefully choose where I redirect it.  
Kyuubi fired the massive ball of destruction. The ball halted as soon as it came in contact with Minato's created barrier. The barrier formed around the bomb and teleported the bomb away. A huge explosion was heard. Minato thought about his next actions but broke out of his thoughts when the masked man teleported behind him and tried to touch him. Minato reacted and slashed only to see that his attack merely passed through. The man laughed. MInato tried slashing again this time the man blocked it locking his hand with him.

"I am your opponent. And you're done for." the man said as he started sucking Minato into the pocket dimension his eye granted. Minato teleported away with a flash as soon as he thought he had no other option. "He got away...so fast." the man said. He looked at the village and saw the Kyuubi rain mayhem on the village.

Minato flashed at spot where the last battle with the masked man took place. He thought, my attack passed right through him...what was that technique? Who was that guy?. He thought for a moment what to do,I am worried about the village but...! His thoughts were interrupted when a swirling distortion in front of him took place and the man teleported to that place.

"How did you get this far in just the blink of an eye?" the man asked.

Minato got up and took a fighting stance. "Who are you? Why are you attacking the leaf?" he asked.

"What good would it do if I told you? You'll all be finished off in no time anyway..." the man mocked. "There is no hope for you!" he said as chains fell attached to braces on his wrist resembling shackles. He shot forward as he threw his chain behind him. He threw some kunais as he also shot forward. Before the man reacted minato flashed right behind him and threw some punches. He dodged some and let some pass.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?"Minato asked between trading blows. _The ability to slip past Leaf's security, summoning the Nine-Tails. This only matches him but he can't be. He is supposed to be dead._

The man questioned him back, "What do you think?" and pulled his chain as he tried to hit him with it only for Minato to teleport away. Minato figured the wasn't best for Body techniques. He decided to keep it close combat. He kept the man on his toes as Minato teleported all around him making some minor cuts. The man was good with his chains as he deflected his thrown projectiles and blocked some of his slashes. With amazing speed, he flashed behind him to throw a kick followed by a punch. He flashed a bit far as he thought of his next actions when they felt a tremor. Minato not taking his off the enemy readied himself for another assualt but his face showed worry.

"You seem concerned for the village..." the man started, "But that doesn't mean you can let me out of your sight, does it? You must be feeling conflicted...Fourth Hokage."

I'll just have to trust that the Third Hokage and the villagers can take care of the Hidden Leaf. Right now, he I've got to focus on finishing this guy of! he thought as he took another battle stance.

As they were having a close combat clash with kunai and chain, he suddenly flashed right in front of him as he placed his hand on his heart. "Now" A seal beneath his palm was seen that soon expanded at the man's left side with yellow light.

"What is this...? A Contract Seal?!" the man asked.

"The Nine-Tails no longer belongs to you." Minato answered and teleported away from his opponent.

He threw a kunai which the man let it pass through him only to see that Minato was right on top of him with a blue orb in his right hand. "Spiraling Sphere" Minato cried as the ball crashed into the man. "Flying Thunder God, Level 2"

"Aargh.." the man cried as he activated his intangibility to let the ball pass and he shot forward. He and Minato had stared at each other. Both of them shot forward. Minato started creating a spiraling sphere in each hand. He whispered, "Heaven and Earth Exploding Funeral" as he rushed forward while remaining intangible, leaving a trail of explosive tags behind him, detonating them when he stopped. Minato was astonished. He destroyed all of the kunais that were placed in the battlefield.

"So is that it? Does your secret lie in your kunais?" the man asked curious. Luckily Minato had already marked the man. He teleported just as the man became solid taking advantage, he hit him with both of the orbs simultaneously blasting the man into the air, then he teleported behind the man slamming another blue orb into the man making him crash into the ground. He teleported a bit far from his fallen opponent.

The man got up panting, he had some serious wounds showing how ravaging was Minato's technique.

"You're worthy of your title, Fourth Hokage. Inflicting this much injury upon me and separating me from the Nine-Tails." the man commended. "But he will be mine for good one day. I shall rule this world. There are plenty of ways to go about it." He said as he teleported away.  
Given his tone..he's not joking around, Minato thought. But for now. He couldn't finish as there was another tremor. He flashed again right on top of Kyuubi who was preparing another Tailed Beast Bomb, he was riding on Gamabunta who fell crashing on top of kyubbi and interrupted the beast's concentration.

"Not so fast you moron." Gamabunta said."Lord Hokage"

"I know" Minato said as he started making some handseals and jumped onto the fox's head teleporting himself along with the fox. He flashed them to an area far away the leaf and once more teleported to Kushina. He had bought he along with his child in this forest. He was panting hard. "Are you okay?" He asked panting. "Somehow..*breath*...I managed to get this far." He said gasping. "But I don't have...*breath*...much chakra left."  
The fox looked at them with malicious eyes.

"Ill...stop him. One way or...another. There are things...precious things...I must protect." He said with conviction."As long as I have that...I swear..." He got up as he looked at the fox. "I'll never give up!"He started making the hand seals but was interrupted by Kushina,"wait. I can still...do it" she turned as her back was faced at the fox. She gritted her teeth and produced some chakra chains that went into the ground and shot from the ground to form all around the fox binding him. she started coughing.

"Kushina" Minato was now on the verge of tears.

"I'll take the nine-tails with me..to my death!" Kushina told him. "So that..the interval until he...emerges again..*cough* is delayed. It's all I can do...to help...you two right now..with my remaining chakra. Thank you...for everything..up till now."  
"Kushina..you're the one who made me the Fourth Hokage, who made me a man." Minato said as he hugged his son and wife."And made me this child's father! And yet I am useless."

"Minato don't look so sad. I...I'm happy I got to be loved by you. Plus today is Naruto's birthday...so..."Kushina kept going with her weak voice. "Most of all...if I were to imagine me alive...and our future together as a family of three..then...I can't see us anything but happy." Minato started cying now. Kushina said,"But if..I were allowed...one regret..I wish I could have seen Naruto...grow up." Minato was struggling to hold back his tears.  
"Kushina there is no need for you to die to kill the Nine-Tails. Preserve what little of chakra remains for your reunion with Naruto." Minato said confusing Kushina. Minato kept going, "I am going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto. It'll be part of an Eight signed sealing. And I'll take the Nine-Tails with me. Not being a jinchuuriki..the only sealing technique I can do...Reaper Death Seal!"

"Bu...but you will die..."before kushina could finish Minato interrupted her."One more thing, I will seal away only half of the nine-tails. Partly because it's impossible to seal away so much power and also to preserve the power balance between the elemental nations. I will seal half of the Nine-tails in Naruto. Kushina, I know you won't like this but remember the prophecy Master Jiraiya told us? I became sure of two things today. One, that masked man who attacked you..will bring catastrophe to this world. Two, this child, our son will stop him. He will open up the future as a jinchuuriki, I have no idea how but I am sure of it."

"Minato, cant we do anything to avoid this?" Kushina pleaded. Hoping that her son would not have to suffer the same pain she had to as the kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice.

"Kushina you know just as well as I do, it is impossible. I can't ask of another parent to sacrifice their child if I myself cant do that. Let's believe in him" He said as he started to make required seeing that her son would have to suffer for the rest of his life not to mention that he would never have the love of a father. Her heart fell, unwillingly one of her chakra chain came loose. Giving the demon fox the opening to use his claw to kill the child along with his parents. He lift his paw, extended one of his claws to attack.

There was an orange flash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**  
**A/N: Please review. Also if it's not too much please can someone tell me what view and visitors mean. I am new in this so yeah. Any help will be appreciated.  
**

* * *

**[Present time]**

"I never thought I would have the chance to fight you again once more." Minato said as he took a battle stance with kunai in each hand. "This time I am going to KILL you". he said as he charged in.

Tobi ejected several Wind Demon Shuriken after making several handsigns, crying, "Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson" making all the projectiles far more deadlier. Minato threw a kunai straight at him which tobi let it pass and Minato flashed right above him. This time he passed straight through him and Tobi also stepped forward. Minato flashed once more to another point.

"I won't fall for the same trick again and again Fourth." Tobi chuckled.

_Oh well. It was worth a shot. Guess this won't be just flash and hit I guess_, he thought as he started to make a plan to defeat his enemy. _Bingo!_ He threw his kunai once more as he made a clone seal and cried, "Kunai Shadow Clone". He could only do one thing, become intangible. He cursed, his time was running short. He won't be able to stay in this state much longer. He became solid once more to do a technique but he was ravaged by two blue orbs from behind. He cursed once more, this was getting too old. He cried, "Earth Style: Hiding Mole" and dived into the ground. Minato threw a kunai to a tree and flashed at it and stood on a branch. _Where are you?,_ he thought. Soon he saw Tobi come out the ground as he a made a hand seal. The whole place was filled with explosion but the damage did not reach any of them. Minato chuckled. So he really has figured out my secret.

"You know I still have lots of kunais left."Minato told the attacker. "This can go all day. Although I wonder if you have enough bombs to keep it up."

"Yeah this is getting boring isn't it? Alright, how about this?" he asked as he made a Tiger seal and cried "Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance". A massive fire vortex came and started making it's way towards Minato. Mianto threw some kunais and flashed towards the kunai that was the furthest away from the vortex. As soon as he flashed there he threw his kunai upwards and flashed once more. He repeated the action and this time threw them towards Tobi and made the clone seal for executing the Kunai Shadow Clone Technique once more.

This time he drew kunais in both hands and started deflecting them and this time he really did deflect almost all of them. _Seems he's gotten better in terms of reflexes than the last time we clashed_, Minato thought. He created two blue orbs and started flashing as soon as he saw Tobi was almost done deflecting. He cried, "Space–Time: Spiraling Serial Spheres" and was teleporting randomly around Tobi. Even with his sharingan Tobi was having trouble to predict where he would make appearance and attack and in the confusion to his surprise Mianto slammed his technique onto Tobi's chest doing a lethal damage. Tobi managed to make a Ram seal, and cried,"Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs" and several sharp wooden spike produced from his upper body and they spread like branches but they merely managed to minor cuts on his opponent as he was thrown and his spikes were crushed by Minato's Spiraling Spheres.

"You really are something you know that, Fourth. Seems I can never win against you. Don't worry I plan to change this very soon." He said and teleported away.

Minato cursed. Even though he wanted to kill the guy slowly and painfully he had to let him go. He was low on chakra and exhausted. He decided to check on Naruto and just as he was about to flash he heard an explosion.

**[With Naruto]**

After hearing everything Kushina sent Naruto to a safe bunker below the house. He knew it was the most safest place...for now. Naruto complied. Kushina activated the seals around the house which would let her know if anyone intruded their home. She and Minato made some seals that would respond to anyone other than those welcome at their home. A tattoo were made on her hand which consisted of several leaves. Each leaf was for a specific seal. So she would know where the intruder was coming from. After extracting Kurama, Kushina was severely weakened to the state that her chakra coils were damaged so much that she couldn't execute a simple ninja technique. Her only hope was her Chakra Chains alongside several weapons she kept in the house. She equipped a heavy armor that was identical to the samurai's and two hip pouches with a weapon holsters on each thigh. She equipped a sword and walked outside just as she could feel a leaf glowing and slightly burning.

"Well well well, looks like the demon loving bitch is here to entertain us." Inabi said.

"Ha ha ha, you really think you can do anything against us?"Yashiro said. "We know you have casted an Illusion over our Lord Hokage. Once we kill you he'll be free from your curse and reward us handsomely."

"Enough! Let's just get this over with. We also have to kill the Demon brat too. She's merely a minion"Tekka said as he brandished his tanto, the others followed suit and the three flared their sharingan.

Kushina was mad but she had to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't just charge in. She drew her sword in a defensive stance. _Damn! I can't do much against those eyes_. She mentally cursed and started to formulate a plan.

Inabi dashed forward and Kushina blocked it. She gritted her teeth and ran some chakra on her blade strengthening it as well as making it much sharper. Inabi jumped back as soon as he saw his tanto was about to be snapped in two. Kushina took this chance and threw some kunais attached with some tags and jumped away from the area. The tags exploded and there was Explosive Tag Balls attached to the kunais. The explosion were much more destructive than the Uchiha's thought.

"Damn, the bitch is annoying" Inabi cursed. He got some second degree burns along Tekka.

"Yashiro, you okay?" Tekka asked

"Ugh. I will manage once I have SKINNED that bitch alive." Yashiro received some major damages. He had third degree burns on his face.

"We underestimated her."Tekka said."No more playing. We finish this now."

Meanwhile Kushina was hiding on a tree giving finishing touches to her trap. As soon as she did that she jumped and threw some more kunai wrapped with Exploding Tags and ran towards the forest.

"Why you..." Yashiro was mad and did some signs and cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball " and jumped backwards while Inabi and Tekka jumped sideways. They chased after her.

"Where are you? You whore!" Yashiro screamed.

"Calm down Yashiro!" Tekka said. "Look closely. She has got to be here somewhere."

"I agree" Inabi said as he gave more attention to his surroundings."She can't escape our sharingan."

Meanwhile when Naruto heard the explosion he could not just stay at the bunker a moment. He dashed outside and saw three Uchihas pursuing her mom.

Inabi, Tekka and Yashiro were searching the forest thoroughly.

Tap! Tap! Inabi pursued the sound as soon as he heard it. The others followed. Just as Inabi was in the barrier Kushina had planted, an explosion was heard. Yes! The Barrier Method Formation was a success. When the smoke died out, Inabi was found dead. Kushina had to move fast as the area was compromised. She jumped from branch to branch but found several kunais lauched at her. She deflected and her armor saved her from the assault.

"MOM" Naruto cried and came right behind her. Yashiro had moved and made some hand seals and cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and used it as a continuous flame thrower. Naruto created some clones and grabbed her mom and jumped to a safe location. The shadow clones each threw Kunai and Shurikens and made the clone seal and they all made some more head seals and cried, Wind Release: Gale Palm". The sheer amount of shuriken and kunai was amazing. Not to mention the power behind it. The thrown projectiles caught on fire as they shot through the flames. He saw all the kunais and shurikens ablaze and coming right at him but he could do nothing. He was impaled by those and was surrounded by explosions.

"Yeah" Naruto and Kushina chorused. But their victory was cut short.

"Kwahhhh..." Tekka screamed. "You...you little pieces of shit...I..I will destroy you." He was grief stricken.

"Why you..." Naruto jumped forward to engage the guy.

"Stop" a fourth voice was heard. Tekka was relieved to see the man. "Lord Fuugaku." Tekka said.

Naruto turned to look and saw his mom unconscious. Fuugaku licked her cheek and said, "It's a shame I have to kill such a fine piece of beauty. But...duty calls." Naruto was furious. He dared to touch his mother like that. He said once more, "I'll kill the you first demon-brat. Then I'll feast upon this body and slowly kill the demon loving bitch." The man started laughing maniacally.

Naruto couldn't hold his anger off any longer. He screamed. His whole body felt as if it were on fire. His eyes turned to red with black slits. He gave a violent scream and shot forward with such a speed that even the sharingan couldn't follow. He was right on top of him and aimed his palm right at him. A kunai attached to a chain shot forward from his palm and it was of chakra, purple chakra. It went right through the skull and it teared the whole body in half. Kushina was about to fall but Naruto caught her.

"Mo-mo-monster!" Tekka screamed as he ran away screaming. Naruto collapsed just as Tekka was out of sight. From afar a pair of red eyes saw the whole incident and shed a tear of blood before the person bursted into crows.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**  
**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them and thanks for the help MsDreamer93. Please if you read my stories be sure to leave a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Minato heard the explosion he went to that direction. As soon as he reached he saw the Hokage tower was in shambles.

"What the hell has happened here?" Minato started to look for any signs for life and heard explosion once more. I can't waste my time here. I need to check on Naruto. He thought and made some shadow clones and flashed once more.

He flashed just where his son was. "Ow my son! Kushina!" he held both of them, hugging them tightly. "I am so sorry for not being here earlier. He saw that both of them were pretty exhausted but he was relieved. His beloved wife and son was okay. He quickly flashed and took them to the hospital. He stayed at the hospital and send shadow clones to investigate. He would leave only and if there was a catastrophic event in the village. He got one of his clones memories. Seems his clones were doing just fine.

**[With Kakashi]**

Just as Kakashi took a battle stance Monju shot launched several strands of wire towards him. Kakashi jumped back and dodged them. Toki shot his hand from the gauntlet and it almost impacted with Kakashi but he used Body Replacement Technique to evade it. The log exploded and damaged a finger on the hand of the gauntlet. "Your device is pretty impressive you know."Kakashi commended.

Shura spew flames at Kakashi with his umbrella. _Shit. His attack covers a wide area_. Kakashi made some hand seals and cried, "Earth Style: Mud Wall". A solid wall of earth erupted from the ground and blocked the Flames. He readied himself but he cursed when he looked upwards. Shura was gliding the air while the top was spinning. He cried, "Senbon Shower". Kakashi made some hand seals and cried, "Earth Style: Hiding Mole". Kakashi went into the ground.

"Fuck, where is that bastard?" Sabiru asked. He was getting a bit frustrated. Kakashi emerged just behind Toki with a Lighting Blade in his left hand and it dug right into his heart. "Aaaagh..."with a cry his body started to fall forward.

"Nooo...Tokii...!" Monju screamed in despair and threw some wires right after making some hand signs. He cried, "Murderous Grasp". Kakashi's sharingan helped him escape and the wires constricted the falling body of Toki and they went right through his body chopping his fallen comrade into pieces. "No...no...NO! You piece of shit!" he was furious. It took Sabiru this long but he finally managed to complete his technique. With the aid of his shadow clones he rushed toward Kakashi while Shura decided to flank him. Shura spewed flames once more with his umbrella and Kakashi once more made a Mud Wall. Sabiru's clones held him in place and Sabiru thrust forward his hand with open fingers. He cried, "Soul–Body Separation" To his and Shura's surprise Kakashi bursted into lighting electrocuting both Shura and Sabiru.

Monju's eye widened. It was a Lightning Release Shadow Clone! Then where was the real one? As if to answer him, Kakashi emerged right behind him and charged at him with lighting blades in each hand. He cried, "Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver " and struck Monju with one, sending him into air and repeatedly kept hitting him with the same blade in a zig-zag formation into the air back and forth and when he was above Monju he slammed his other blade into him, driving him into the ground. He jumped away from his opponent and started panting, that took a lot out of him. He went to Sabiru and Shura. They were still breathing. He decided to take them to the Interrogation chamber but he was out of breath. He decided to wait a bit more and summoned Pakkun to send him to Hokage tower and bring backup. When Pakkun left he decided to wait a bit more and decided to take a soldier pill but he was shocked when Shura got up and aimed his umbrella at him. _Shit! I can't dodge it in time. I can't even move a muscle._ He decided to bluff his way out of this situation, "Listen I don't know you and I'm pretty sure we have no personal conflicts. If you stop and surrender I will see to it that you get the less punishment between you and Sabiru." Sabiru thought for a second, then said, "Nah! I think I'll kill you and leave." Just as he was about to fire, a yellow flash could be seen and then a blue orb crashed into him. "Spiraling Sphere" Minato cried. Shura was thrown back but he was dead that was they both were certain of.

"You okay Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"Yeah Master. Though I have had better days." Kakashi said jockingly.

"Yeah, we all have." Minato said.

"Is everything alright Master?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone. He could guess something bad has happened.

"The Hokage Tower is ruined. Someone destroyed the whole place. And Naruto and Kushina...they were attacked." Minato informed him.

"What How are they?" Kakashi's jaw dropped. Who would dare to attack the Hokage's son and wife? he thought. "Let's go Master." He said as he started to get up.

"Calm down Kakashi. You clearly need rest. Catch your breath." Minato said. Kakashi was about to protest but Minato said,"Kakashi, I am a clone. My real self is at the hospital with Naru and Kushina. Seems they were able to kill the attackers somehow."

"Thank goodness." Kakashi gave a sigh."Master? How many were there? Any idea who the attackers were?" Kakashi asked.

"There were four. And they all were Uchiha's. And I had a face-off with the masked man I told you about." Minato told him.

"What? The situation is this worse? I'm guessing you kicked his ass?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. That I did. But he got away again." Minato said bitterly.

"Alright I guess I am good as I can get for now. Let's go, Master." Kakashi said.

Minato placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported themselves to the hospital. As soon as they went back the clone vanished. Kakashi was immediately patched up. He was merely suffering from Chakra exhaustion.

"Alright Kakashi. Now tell me what happened." Minato said and Kakashi started telling him everything from the ANBU imposter to the moment his Master came.

"I see. Seems this was all planned." Minato said. He told Kakashi how he found the masked man with Naruto. " I have sent my clones to almost anywhere and everywhere. Seems the coup d'etat has been avoided. Suddenly he recieved a disturbing memory. "Oh no! It seems Lord Sarutobi has been injured." he said and he made some clones and flashed as he left them in the hospital.

"Great. This can not get any worse." Kakashi said.

**[At Sarutobi household]**

Minato went there as fast as he could. He found Hiruzen lying, his half side was beneath a wall, a deep wound at his right abdomen region could be seen.

"Lord Hiruzen, Lord Hiruzen!" Minato cried as he lifted the wall and threw it away. _Oh no! His chakra signature is fading fast!_ Minato flashed at the hospital and he was taken in the operation theater. "How dare they...those bastards...they will pay...!"Minato said furiously.

Danzou was seen coming at his direction. "Lord Hokage, seems your clones have almost taken care of this mayhem single-handedly. You truly are a fearsome man indeed."

"I do not require flattery at the moment Danzou. Speak what you have in mind and leave."Minato said. "

I am sorry for your family but I must remind you that I did tell you to take steps as soon as possible but you insisted on waiting and letting them make the first move. Now do you see what your decision has brought? Your own son and wife had to suffer for your delusional ways of peace!" Danzou said arrogantly.

"I admit that I did not do as you said but DO NOT DARE TO QUESTION MY AUTHORITY, DANZOU. I am Hokage. I did my best to avoid the worst. I will not cause bloodshed on presumptions." Minato said.

"But by now you should have enough evidence that the Uchihas are behind this attack? Even if they are not the mastermind they are in league with them." Danzou said.

"Yes I believe I do have enough. Leave. I need to decide what should be the best course of action." Minato said and Danzou left. _I can't just kill innocent people but I also can't just let this fly. What do I do?_Minato thought.

As Danzou was making his way towards the exit, he smirked. Seems his new eye was working perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please please review if you read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Uchiha compound was in chaos. There was blood everywhere. The streets, the road was all clad in blood. A ninja equipped in standard ANBU uniform was walking alone with a bloodied sword in his hands. He had blood all over his uniform. He was crying. He kept going.

"Lord Danzou seems someone is massacring our men at the Uchiha compound." an ANBU said.

"What? Who is doing this?" Danzou asked.

"It seems it's Itachi Uchiha."the ANBU replied.

"Oh no." Danzou cursed. _This is not what I had planned. I need to gather more eyes. _"Hyo I have a mission for you. Only a level of your ninja can accomplish this task."

"I am yours Lord Danzou." Hyo said. "What is it that my lord desires for me to do?"

"You are to go to the Uchiha compound and get me minimum five sharingan eyes. More if possible. If you have five in possession and think that your life is in danger you may return. But you must dispose of the bodies you have taken eyes from. Now go."Dazou commanded. _This time I will have my ways with those accursed eyes._

Hyo went to the Uchiha compound. _This place sure is a mess, _he thought. "Time to get started." he said as he unsheathed his tanto. He moved carefully, sticking to the shadows. He carefully took out 6 sharingan and placed it into a liquid filled jar. He destroyed the bodies with Fire Release techniques. He trod carefully and looked for more eyes when he spotted a man with a bloodied sword. He knew it was Itachi Uchiha. _Shit! It's that Uchiha. I should just get the fuck out of here. I already did finish my objective,_ he thought and made his way to Root headquarters.

Itachi went to his mom and found her dead. _No! NO! Not mother too!_ He fell to his knees and cried gritting his tear. He had to find his younger brother.

**[With Sasuke]**

Sasuke was at a training ground when he heard an explosion. He quickly went to the village only to find the village was filled with fire and explosions. A Chunin came and took him to the Hokage Monument's safe house. He saw many other of his classmates but where was his best friend? He looked but could not find one Naruto Namikaze. He shouted, "Naruto are you here? Please answer me if you are here." Everyone looked at him. He felt a bit embarrassed but he really needed that guy at the moment, he was a bit shy after all and he hardly knew any of them. He bowed and said, "I am sorry. I'm just looking for my best friend." He saw a man with golden hair make his way towards him. "Hello Sasuke. Don't worry Naruto's alright. Just stay put for a while okay? Once all this is over you can meet my son." Minato said.

"Yes Lord Hokage. Thank you." He bowed once more. He saw Itachi making his way to him. _What is Itachi doing here?_ He saw Itachi telling the Hokage something. The Hokage threw a kunai on the roof which dug into it and then poofed out of existence. After a moment, the Hokage was back on the same spot with a yellow flash. _Wow! Lord Hokage is so awesome_, Sasuke thought. Itachi then made his way towards Sasuke and sat right beside him.

"Hey little brother" Itachi said.

"What's up Itachi? Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"You know no matter what I'll love you. You know that, right?" Itachi asked.

"Of course brother. Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked again.

"Nothing is wrong brother...nothing at all." Itachi said as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. _Not yet that is,_ he thought mentally.

Sasuke closed his eyes as well and fell to sleep. When he woke up he was at Naruto's home. Konohamaru was also there sleeping. He thought for a moment what to do but decided to just sleep for the moment. Itachi will come for him.

**[Naruto's Dreamscape]**

Naruto was walking through a dark corridor. It had pipes running all over and it was filled with some liquid substance that reached his knees. He kept walking until he was a grand gate. There were two malicious red eyes looking right at him. He saw white teeth that was glimmering. Naruto was afraid...really afraid. But he wouldn't show fear to anyone..no matter how strong the enemy was...whatever it was.

"**Seems my container has decided to honor me with his presence? What do I hold the honor of this meeting?**" the monster said in a mocking tone

"I-I am N-Naruto. What's your name?"Naruto asked.

"**I am the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox**." the fox roared. He showed Naruto himself and he was big...really really big.

_Ow crap! What the hell do I do now?_, Naruto thought. "Wh-where the hell a-are we? Why are y-you here?" Naruto asked in a shaking tone.

"**I was sealed here."The fox said. "Haven't you heard the story how your great father defeated the monster Nine-Tailed Demon Fox?**"

"It was y-you?" Naruto was panicking. "Wait, are y-you really e-e-evil?"

The fox face palmed. "**I am a tailed beast. Of course I am evil.**"the fox said.

"R-really? but you look sad. As if you are missing someone dearly." Naruto said.

"**How did you come to that conclusion?**" the Fox demanded.

"It's just...I...never mind It's stupid anyway." Naruto said.

_Naruto._ Kurama was touched. This boy did not just feard or hated him but treated him as an equal. But he will absolutely not wig his tails for anyone until he proved himself. This brat was nowhere near his partner. "**Boy sympathy will get you no where. I suggest you leave. You will not make me your slave.**" the fox said.

"That's okay fox. I don't need your power. I'll become the Hokage. I'll fight to protect the village and I never go back o my word. So just sit back and enjoy the show." Naruto said. He really wasn't feeling fear towards this fox. No matter what he did not felt fear or anger towards this beast. Suddenly the view was fading. "huh?'' he said and he woke up. He was hugged by both his parents. "Oww..Mom, Dad you're crushing me." Naruto said.

"We were worried sick son" Kushina said.

"Naruto what you did was reckless but It was really brave. I am proud of you my son." he ruffled his hair.

"Well of course. After all, I am his Master. Na, Naruto?" Kakashi said as he gave an eye-smile.

"Thanks guys but I need to talk to you." Naruto said. "When that man touched mom I was mad beyond control, I let my rage take over me and I..I killed him."Naruto started crying."Mom, Dad a kunai attached to a chain shot right through my palm and it went through the man. I..am a monster."

"Son...calm down." Minato said and Kushina hugged her tightly. Minato kept going, "We are ninja. There will be times when we will have to kill. It just is the way of our lives. Killing is never good but if you are doing it to protect someone precious it might be okay. And what you did did nothing but made all of us proud."

"I love you son. Don't you dare say you are a monster. I'll show you monster" she said as her hair started to rise.

"Aaaargh...Bloody Habanero" Naruto and Minato screamed. Kakashi started to sweat a lot.

"You won't get a nastier monster than that." Kushina laughed and they followed.

"So you shot chains? huh! You know I have something similar to that ability. Although I don't think I can use that anymore."Kushina said. "Letting that damn fox out almost killed me."

"Mom about that...I think I have that giant fox in me."Naruto said and everyone became serious.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Kaka-bro I know the fox was not killed. I think Dad sealed it in me." Naruto said.

"Naruto..."Kushina started but was interrupted by Minato. "Son do you hate me?" Minato asked.

"No Dad. I couldn't...even if I wanted to. As a Hokage you had to stop the threat and as a father you chose me, entrusting the safety of this village. That only served to make my resolve stronger." Naruto said. "Besides the fox looked less evil and more lonely. Maybe my company might lighten him up and maybe he will change his ways."

Kushina cried, "My baby's all grown up. Pretty soon he'll have a girl in his life and will forget me."

_You never cease to amaze me, son,_ Minato thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Please review if you read my stories. I really do want your opinion.**

* * *

[Two weeks later]

Jiraiya and Tsunade had returned when they heard about the coup d'etat. Naruto received a smack from Tsunade for his recklessness. Jiraiya was proud and was thinking if he could take the kid as an apprentice. Naruto learned to talk with the fox consciously and decided to melt the ice. At first, Kurama did not even bother to talk but soon he decided to make small talks just for the heck of it.

"**And then Hashirama stabbed Madara in the back. That was the end of it I think**" the fox said.

"You know I have been thinking but you really..really are not evil." Naruto said. "I think you were forced to attack Konoha then just like in the story where Madara made you do it."

"**Ow yeah? if that is so then why don't you open this door? Then you'll see what I am**." the fox said.

"You know what I think I will do it. My dad beat you once, I can do it too." Naruto said.

"**Feh! Go away kid! I will go to sleep**."Kurama said and just as he turned he felt something. He turned and saw the gate was open. He shouted, "**You fool! Now I shall destroy everything you hold dear!**" he ran forward.

"You will do no such thing fox." Naruto said as he moved into the cage. Massive interlocking torii fell on Kurama imprisoning it and he jumped and sat right in front of his right eye. "I don't get why you keep saying you hate humans and all...but I promise I will take care of all that hate inside you one day."

"**Answer me one thing boy! Why do you care?**" Kurama asked."**You know I won't interfere with you or take over or anything. Yet why do you care?**"

"Because you share my body. You are family." Naruto leaved and a new gate formed while the toriis disappeared on the fox. _Not like the old one but they still have most things common._The fox thought.

Naruto got up. He had been lying for a while. _What the hell did I do that for?, _he decided to create some clones and make them spar with each other. He really needed to increase his speed and power. Unknown to him, the scleras in his eyes were red, the pupil were still round but it was as if someone dyed his eyes in red.

[With Sasuke]

Sasuke was more than depressed. He still couldn't believe his parents were dead. It felt as if it was only hours ago he talked with them. His father's disappointment, his mother's love. He yearned for it. But at least he had his brother at least. They started to live with the Sarutobis. Konohamaru had lost his parents. Hiruzen, Asuma, Konohamaru were the last Sarutobis and Itachi and Sasuke were the last Uchihas alive.

Itachi was thinking about the future. _Is it our fate that our clan will always be tainted?_ He remembered his encounter with the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, please this is the only thing I can do to get retribution for my clan." Itachi pleaded.

"Itachi you were the one who looked for the greater good, that is why you chose the village over your clan. I will not let you take fall for something that was not your fault." Minato said.

"I killed Root members. That..." Itachi was interrupted.

"So there was root members who slaughtered your clan?" Minato asked.

"So it seemed Lord Hokage." Itachi said.

"Call for Danzou Shimura. It is of utmost importance. I wish to face him immediately." Minato ordered and two ANBU left for Danzou.

Danzou came right after some minutes. "You wished an audience with me Lord Hokage?" Danzou said as he bowed.

"Yes, some disturbing news has reached my ears." Minato said.

"What is it my lord?" Danzou asked.

"This Itachi Uchiha has slaughtered a good amount of ANBU which were uder your command. What punishment do you propose?" Minato asked.

"Only Death can make amends for what he has done. He has killed my most loyal men" Danzou said dramatically.

"I see. Very well but I do wish to know when I assigned you ANBU? Last time I checked they were supposed to listen only to me. Did those belong to that 'Root' organization?" Minato asked.

"No my lord. They were more of a personal guard." Danzou was in a pinch. _Damn! I am in a pinch here. Should I use the power of my eyes? But Itachi might see through it...!,_ Danzou thought.

"I don't remember assigning ANBU guards to you." Minato said.

"They were from Root that is true but the organization has been disbanded as you commanded." Danzou said.

"They were found killing the innocent Uchihas. Those who did not lift a finger against the village were killed by your "Personal Guards. What do you have to say about that?" Minato said.

_Shit! He knows this much. Damn you Itachi!_ Danzou thought as he started to say,"Lord Hokage I must say I had no idea although I can not blame them. The Uchihas did cause mayhem. Maybe those who didn't participate was actually the second wave?"

"Most of them did not even possessed the sharingan. They were mere civilian. My own mother was killed. She was a simple housewife. She had no talent or desire to do anything with being a ninja. What was her fault?" Itachi asked, his anger showing.

"Itachi! Calm down" Minato ordered. "It seems this will never end. As you no longer have your personal guards I assign two ANBU as your guards."

"It won't be necessary Lord Ho.." Danzou was cut off by Minato, "No Danzou, I insist. You may leave."

"Very well Lord Hokage. Thank you for this _kindness_." Danzou said as he left and two ANBU followed him._ I must tread carefully from now on. Thankfully my new eyes will still give me enough liberty to execute my plans as I wish. _

[A week later]

Everyone who saw Naruto's eyes were astonished or amazed. He did not leak any chakra that resembled Kurama nor did he acted aggressive. Only his were red, nothing else, the pupils were as before. _Kuruma must have started to bond their chakra which resulted in Naruto possessing red sclera,_She thought. Minato and Kushina came into that conclusion. Speaking of Naruto, he was overjoyed with his new eyes. He said that it was his own design of sharingan. Naruto thought it made him closer to his family, the fox living in his body. Kushina decided to work on the technique Naruto used which involved chains and kunias. _Is it same as my Chakra Chains?_ She thought. She tried to make Naruto use that technique several times but to no avail. Seems he couldn't execute it no matter what he tried. She decided to leave that for the moment. "Naruto leave that for now. Come here." Kushina called. "Kakashi? I think you should teach Naruto a bit better, stronger techniques. How about Great Breakthrough?"

"Huh? Ow yeah. I remember Master Minato saying something regarding that. Very well." Kakashi said as he snapped his book shut. "Alright Naruto, after I teach you this technique you won't have to worry about fire techniques much. Also it will work on a much better level than your Gale Palm." He showed him the required hand seals. "Now after you have gathered enough chakra blow as hard as you can. The damage will depend on the user so don't expect a huge destructive force. But I can tell you it will give a much more boost than Gale Palm and a larger area to boot. Considering your chakra reserves you should be able to do this just fine"

"Alright, let's get down to it." Naruto started to learn the technique. In a week Naruto mastered the technique and used it with Shuriken Shadow Clone to create a devastating rain of unstoppable Kunais and Shurikens. Kakashi was speechless, he thought, _How the hell is his technique so strong?Only Master Minato can compete that. _Kushina knew the reason though.

Everyone started to train harder as they grew older. As time flew they became of age to do the Graduation Test.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Please please review. As for pairing I still haven't decided if I will do it, so you'll have to read to find out. As for Mikoto, let's just say, I am indulged to change the stories from canon a bit. Please review if you like my stories. Please review if you hate or have any complaints. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And now...we shall begin the practical part of the exam." Iruka said to the class. "The test will consist of several segments. 1. Physical Arts, 2. Ninja Techniques, 3. Illusionary Techniques, 4. Throwing Techniques and finally Clone Technique, you must create a perfect clone of yourself."

The students started murmuring. This was gonna be one heck of a test.

"Settle down, kids. Now let me tell you explain to you the requirements to pass. For body techniques, you must be able to hit your enemy once and hold him off for one minute. For ninja techniques, you must execute one ninja technique, be it clan technique or a simple body-replacement technique. For illusionary techniques you must be able to detect it and dispel it, you will receive more points if you do manage to put your opponents in one. For throwing techniques, you will be given a limited amount of supply to hit targets. Points will be given according to your accuracy. You must achieve a minimum required points to pass. For clones, as long as it is a perfect clone, it's a pass."Iruka informed the class."If you have no questions, then proceed to room 201 when your name is called."

Naruto lifted his hand and was about to ask something before Iruka cut him off, "I know what you are gonna ask Naruto and yes your technique will do just fine. Lord Hokage told me about your condition."Iruka answered his unasked question and Naruto put his hands down. "Very well now then..." The exam started.

Everyone was able to pass in the exam. Everyone was proud to wear the Forehead Protector that marked them as the ninja of the hidden leaf. Naruto created a shadow clone and staight went home and the clone made his way to the Hokage tower.

"Dad..dad look." Naruto rushed in the office.

"Sorry Lord Hokage but Naruto is really handfull." The ANBU said as he bowed.

"That's alright, Tenzo. You may leave." the Hokage said and just as the door was closed Minato almost jumped at his son. "Son, I knew you would do it. I am proud of you." He hugged his son

"Thanks Dad. It means a lot hearing that form you." Naruto said as he hugged her back.

"Hey I'll do my work as fast as I can and come home at sunset. Then we'll go out for a dinner. How does that sound?" Minato asked.

"Awesome Dad. I'll let mom know. See you."Naruto poofed.

Minato started to do his work with more speed.

"Mom...mom look I am a ninja now." Naruto said as he reached his home.

Kushina squeaked,"Eeeeeeee...my little Naru, growing up so fast." She crushed her son with a hug and started planting kisses all over his face. "You are barely 13 and you are already a Genin."

"Mom..." Naruto could say nothing more. Between hug and kisses he could only breath. "Mom! Dad told us he'll meet us by sunset. " Naruto said.

"Really?" Kushina said. "Alright guess I better get ready."

Sasuke was sitting alone on a bench. No one was there for him. Naruto went to show his parents and so did everyone else. He couldn't blame them. He would have done the same. But Itachi was on a mission. He was alone, all alone.

A man came at him. He wore a white robe. "Hello Sasuke."

"Lord Sarutobi." Sasuke bowed.

"Congratulations Sasuke. I really am happy that you got that." Sarutobi said. "Now you are like me, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Come this calls for a celebration. "

"Thank you Lord Hiruzen." Sasuke said. _Maybe...maybe I am not all alone, _Sasuke thought as followed the old ex-Hokage.

Everyone went out to a big resturant where everyone was celebrating. There was Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino with their parents. Sakura was with her parents and KIba was with his mom Tsume and sister Hana. Sasuke was with the Sarutobis. Seems even Shino came with his dad. And there was Kurenai with Hinata. _Wow! Seems everyone is here. Even these guys..._

''Pervy-Sage! Granny Tsunade!'' Naruto rushed towards him. "How are you? I mi...mugh!" He was crushed as he hugged tightly and was crushed by Tsunade's gigantic boobs.

_Lucky Bastard._ Jiraiya thought and saw Hiruzen with a slight nose bleed. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Ow my poor baby. How have you been?" Tsunade asked.

"Can't...gasp...breath...need...gasp...air." Naruto said as he turned blue.

_That'll teach you to call me old, brat._Tsunade released him from her booby lock. "Congratulations Naruto."

"Congratulations Naruto." Jiraiya also said. "Come now that you have become a ninja, you are adult. We have much to discuss and dragged him away. So how was it?" Jiraiya asked with a lecherous grin and received two punches on his head, he saw Kushina and Tsunade fuming, cracking their knuckles. _Ow boy! I think I should RUN!, _he ran and those two followed. They were running with such speed that made Minato's Flying Thunder God's speed slow as a snail.

"Damn I need to work on my Flying Thunder God even more!" Minato said and Naruto nooded in agreement. The party went great afterwards. There was even some fireworks although it wasn't much but it was.

"I think I will stay here. For Naruto's sake at least" Tsunade declared and Shizune looked surprised, her eyes glittering with joy. Minato, Kushina and Sarutobi was happy as they all decided to enjoy the fireworks and bear hope for the future.

After some days, Tsunade came back to Konoha. She was made the head of the Hospital. Hiruzen and Tsunade was appointed as the new council members.

"Minato, if you don't mind I want some files on some ninjas." Tsunade said.

"Can I ask the reason?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I think I might take on apprentices." just as Tsunade said that Minato's eyes lit up.

"Really? that would be great." Minato said. "I'll definitely get you those files then..."

Tsunade sweat dropped. "You're the Hokage. Show some secrecy." She said. "and besides, I am still considering the fact if I should do it. You know the reason why I came back Minato."

"I know, Tsunade. I can't thank you enough." Minato said.

"Well I want those who wants to work hard, really hard and have excellent chakra control. It would be best if they have no other talent or any abilities"Tsunade said. "And again let me remind you that I am merely considering the fact. The only reason I am here is to fulfill my role as a Godmother." she left as she said that.

Minato got up and bowed. _Thank you Slug Princess Lady Tsunade Senju_, he thought.

**[At Academy]**

"Now I shall announce the team and their Jounin." Iruka started announcing the teams. "...Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Hokage tower]**

"Master Minato, that was totally uncalled for...I thought Naruto would be on my team." Kakashi said. "I had..." He was cut off.

"Lord Hokage, I don't mean to boast but I think I am the best Wind user excluding you." Asuma said. "I could..." He was also interrupted.

"Lord Hokage don't think bad of me but your son may be a powerhouse but he literally sucks at Illusionary Arts." Kurenai said. "I can help him with..."

"Guys" Minato said. "I really am glad that all of you would do your best to mold my son into a fine ninja. How ever...I think the one I have chosen will best for him." Before anyone could interrupt he raised his hand silencing everyone. "This is really necessary for him. I am not only your Hokage of course I want him to grow up strongest. You guys will be perfect but I have a certain plan I have in mind. He will be Naruto's teacher but Naruto will join you guys on your missions with or without his master depending on the mission as long as it is above D-Rank. If you wish to teach him you would have to ask his Master's permission though"

"You have faith in him that much Lord Hokage?" Kurenai said. _He may be Hokage's son but a genin fresh out of academy doing above D-Rank is a bit too much,_ she mentally said.

"Yes...he has got to be. He needs to be ready." Minato said.

"For what Lord Hokage?" Asuma said.

"Ow...nothing. Well I think you will have your hands full with your own teams. They are also promising." MInato said. _Damn! I didn't even notice I said that out loud._

**[At Academy]**

"...and Sai. Your Master will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Ow damn!" Naruto said. "Kaka-bro and Sasuke at the same team and I can't believe I wasn't picked in it."

Sakura seemed a bit depressed. Ino started gloating that true love would prevail and she will be on Naruto's team. Sasuke was seen pissed. He did not have Naruto in his team. He started to get irritated already not even spending a mere thirty minutes._  
_

Iruka announced other teams and when Ino found out she was with Shikamaru and Chouji she started screaming like a banshee that someone sabatoged the Team selection papers. Naruto was shocked when he found out he was assigned with no team.

"Master Iruka, are you confident I have no team member?"Naruto said.

"This has to be a mistake." Sasuke said as he got up. "He was supposed to be on my team. And how come I am stuck with this loser?"

_Ouch! That was a bit harsh!_ Naruto thought.

"Oy...dick less, I have no intention of joining a bastard like you you know." Sai said. "Why don't you quit?"

"Why you..." Sasuke could be seen with a tick mark on his forehead. Sasuke jumped in front of Sai and grabbed his collar.

"Settle down you two." Just as Iruka said Naruto got up and pushed Sasuke a bit making Sasuke and Sai kiss each other. Both got up and blushed.

"Naruto..." Sasuke screamed and he could be seen with such evil red eyes that even Kurama's eyes would pale. Naruto's red eyes already did.

"Now now...Sasuke. I am your best friend, Na?" Naruto said as he started walking backwards.

The girls all had blushed on their cheeks. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were the hottest guys in their classes and Sasuke and Sai just...

"Awwwh..." every female student moaned.

"Okay now settle down." Iruka said with a bit force. "You will do missions with one of all the teams announced and Your teacher is...Itachi Uchiha." that made Sasuke stop but he said nothing. "Now then everyone go to your assigned room and your jounin teacher will meet you there."

Naruto went to the room and saw the room empty. He felt he heard some noise. He sat down and was bored. He was looking at the whole classroom and decided to do some self made games to spend some time, he started to count the shadows when he saw something. There was a tree outside but it made no shadows in his class._What the hell...? _He started to think and he and Kurama spoke at the same time, "Illusionary technique".

"Impressive" Itachi said he rose up from a corner. "You can come in now Naruto."

The Naruto in front of him poofed out of existence and the door opened. Naruto came walking in.

"Hey Master Itachi." Naruto greeted him. "What was that for by the way?"

"You did exceptionally well."Itachi said. "You pass."

"Huh?" Naruto asked

Itachi answered him, "You see it is up to us Jounin who really decide if you are worthy of being a genin. You passed my test but you could use some help.." Itachi was not about to shower him with praises even if he did something extra ordinary or just because of being the son of the Hokage. He wanted to keep Naruto just the way he was, not turn him into a proud prick like the Uchihas were._ Although I was sure this test would fail him. Naruto sure is an interesting kid._

"Ehehe. I know. I have a long way to go" Naruto said and grinning.

"Very well. We will train from tomorrow. Meet me at ground 6 exactly at 7 a.m. in the morning." Itachi said and made his way to the exit.

"Sir yes sir. I won't let you down." Naruto saluted and said.

_I know you wont Naruto, _Itachi thought. He was pretty impressed that the boy was able to break his illusion, be it with the help of the fox or by himself. He was looking forward to their time together.

**[Next Day]**

"Alright Naruto before we start I have a question."Itachi said. "What do you like best? What I mean is which style do you prefer in Body Technique?"

"Well I do like speed. Hit em hard and and fast so they can only stare in awe." Naruto answered.

"I see. So you want to specialize in speed." Itachi said. "Very well. We will work on all of your areas. I do have a special person in mind to improve your reaction speed but we will only do that when you can deliver a punch that has enough strength to impress me along with outstanding speed. Begin!"

Just as Itachi took a stance Naruto made a clone seal and several of them rushed forward. One of them made a hand seal and cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough".

Itachi was blown away by a great wind. _Wow! What force! _Itachi thought. He was indeed impressed. He looked up and saw several Naruto's throwing Shuriken and Kunais and the one who casted the last technique also casted another technique after making some seals. The thrown projectiles turned into a rain consisting of Kunai and Shuriken. _So he used the shadow clone technique on his weapons. You really made me admit that you are impressive huh Naruto? _"Very impressive Naruto." Itachi said and as he was hit by thousands of Kunais and Shurikens he bursted into crows.

Naruto's eye widened. _Is this an Illusion? Oh no!_ Naruto made a seal and whispered, "Illusion Dissipation". He looked around. _What the hell? The scenery did not change. Am I still trapped?_

"Don't worry Naruto. This is my own creation. This is a combination of Illusion and Ninja Technique." Itachi elaborated. "It lets me escape safely with ease if I am in a pinch."

Naruto's eye widened. _How can I hit a guy who will burst into crows whenever I land a hit? _He thought.

As if he heard what he thought Itachi answered, "Don't worry I am not invincible. I can be hit. Observe me carefully, find a weak spot. Use your greatest advantages to the fullest."

"Very well." Naruto said and he started to consider the best course of action, _Okay! so my advantage is chakra. My limit with shadow clones is somewhere between 250 and 300. If I create anymore I won't be able to do anything else. Alright, let's try this , _Naruto thought.

Naruto created 50 clones and only 6 clones rushed forward. A clone went to his side and did a roundhouse kick which Itachi caught with ease. Another one jumped at him from behind and did an axe kick. Itachi lifted the one he caught and threw him to the one doing axe kick. 2 more came at him one went for his legs and one went for his head. Itachi flipped twisting in air dodging them and threw a handful shurikens. Those clones could not even deflect all of them and was dispelled. 3 clones came at him equipped kicking him upwards. Itachi bent backwards and threw shurikens again. Two of them jumped dodging them and did axe kicks locking their legs. _Damn!No openings, _Itachi thought as he was kicked into the ground and hit them with Kunais dispelling them. 8 clones jumped on him with Kunais aimed at him and Itachi bursted into crows. _Damn! That move. Gotta find an opening. It has to have a weak point,_ Naruto thought. The crows formed into Itachi once more and cried after making some hand seals, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" dispelling a good amount of clones. Naruto's eyes widened. _Can it be? Is it that simple?_ Naruto thought and created 10 more. 5 more rushed in and Itachi bursted into clones and reappeared and just he was about to attack a clone was able to land a hit on him perfectly. He did a punch and two more clones kicked him from behind but suddenly Itachi smirked, _he's got some analyzing ability._ He bursted once more but this time it exploded and killed some Naruto clones._ Exploding Shadow Clones! Damn! _Naruto thought as he saw some crows forming into Itachi. He threw in some more clones but Itachi was handling them with little trouble. 8 clones attacked with punches and kicks. Itachi thanks to his sharingan was able to intercept them all and destroyed them, smokes filled around him and most of Naruto's clones that were left threw shurikens and made the clone seal and some after making some hand seals cried, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."

"Impressive Strategy. Cornering me and attacking me from all directions." Itachi said as his sharingan changed and a ribcage made of red chakra appeared around him. "Tempestuous God". Naruto's attack made no damage at all. "If it was someone else your opponent would have been dead. However you rely on your chakra and shadow clones too much. Yes, use it as much as you can but don't depend on it. You need to have more in your arsenal."

"Yes I know Master. I really need to improve my techniques." he sighed.

"Naruto this is why I am your teacher. Your techniques are good enough as a beginner." Itachi said. "I will help you on your goals and Lord Hokage has assigned others to help you with your growth. For now let us keep sparring."

Itachi was more than impressed. _This boy can beat all of the rookies if he tries. This boy really can be something if given enough attention. _After some sparring Itachi said, "Naruto I have two people I would like to join in our training. How about it?"

"Of course Master." Naruto said with a thumbs up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: Please review. I get the stuff about Master and Instructor. I just wanted to use other language to the minimum. Instructor/Teacher sounds kinda lame comparing to master. But if you do find me sth better I will change them! Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto and Itachi made their way toward a team practice ground.

"one...two...one...two...'' someone's voice could be heard.

"Lee..work hard my boy. Use more pressure." A man said.

"Alright Master. If I can't do more damage by the end of the day I will do 500 push-ups. If I can't do that I will do 700 sit ups. If I can't..." Lee kept going.

"Lee my boy I know you can do it. If you can't then I will run around the village with Tenten on my shoulders as weight." the man said.

"Hey don't drag me into this." A girl said. "Wait...weight? you think I am heavy?" she started to crack her knuckles but was given no attention.

"Master Guy" Le started running toward his teacher and bursted into tears

"Lee..." the man did the same.

"Master Guy"

"Lee"

"Master Guy"

"Lee"

They hugged each other with tears running on their eyes as a beach arrived out of nowhere and there was a sunshine right behind them. Naruto, Neji, Tenten sweat dropped. Itachi blinked several times. "Huh...so there are other Illusionary Techniques that are on par with his Moon Reader technique. Itachi activated his evolved sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan and shock was evident on his face. "My eyes...I...I..I Even my Mangekyou can't get rid of this Illusion. What power is this?"

"Aaaah...we find more comrades on our youthful journey..." Guy stated. "Naruto?...so even the son of the Hokage wants to join on our journey? It is truly youthful"

"Yes Naruto. We are all glad to have you aboard with us on this youthful journey." Lee stated. "Come comrades let us run 500 laps around the village." Naruto sweat dropped.

"That is a bit extreme for everyone else I believe." Itachi said. "Although I have come to talk about training young Naruto here. He was not put in any teams and he was given privilege to join you in training should you deem him worthy of your time."

"It would be an honor..." Neji started to say and Lee had tear filled eyes for such youthful desire however their actions were halted as Guy said in a stern tone, "Very well. I shall test him. Naruto, do not think that this is because of your status. I would help anyone as long as they need it."

"Of course Master Guy." Naruto bowed. "I won't disappoint you. I only ask for one chance."

"Very well. Defeat my students and you shall gain my help." Guy said.

"Good luck." Itachi said

Lee, Neji and Tenten took a fighting stance at one end of the field while Naruto was at the other end. "Begin" Guy said and Lee shot forward with amazing speed. Tenten rose upwards and threw hails of Kunais and Shurikens were coming at Naruto. Neji made a seal and cried "Byakugan" and merely observed him. Naruto made some clones and some made hand seals and cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough". That made Tenten's thrown weapons useless. Tenten unrolled a scroll and summoned a Bo. Lee started trading blows with Naruto. Seems they were evenly matched although it seemed Lee was a bit faster but Naruto filled that gap with his number so they were on a stalemate until Neji also jumped in. _Very well, let's try this,_ Naruto thought as he made some clones and sent them to hold off Lee and Tenten while he dealt with Neji but it seemed difficult as Lee and Tenten were no push overs. Everyone of them was splendid ninjas. Tenten was doing fairly well against Naruto..it was just that Naruto's shadow clones were annoying. There was no end of them. She already defeated three and it seemed the more she beat the stronger her enemy was getting. Tenten thrusted her bo and this clone blocked it with a kunai and came right at her dragging the kunai along the surface of the bo. She has punched in the gut and she was hit at the back by another clone. She hadn't even taken the full impact when another clone joined and she was kicked from behind and front upwards. As she was in air a clone came on her and did an axe kick and one more did a butterfly kick. She was slammed into the ground and gave a cry."Aaargh...". "Tenten..." Lee said. Neji did nothing and gave attention to his opponents. They were merely dodging and keeping their distances. The clones fighting Tenten joined the ones who were fighting Neji. All of the clones went moved away from Neji when two had finished casting hand seals and cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough". Neji was punched back by a great force. He got on fours and tried to stay anchored to the ground and a clone easily jumped on him and did a double hammer fist smashing his face into the ground. Lee was about to dash when he was hit by a clone and it exploded into harmless white smokes obstructing his view. He was about to move but a fist came right at him and he crossed his hands and blocked it. A kick was about to make contact with him and he did a back kick and dispelled the clone. 2 clones rushed at him from both his sides. Lee jumped and brought his legs down on them, his plan was to hit em hard and dispel but his attacks were blocked and caught. Lee's eyes widened. One more clone came on him and did a double hammer fist on his head. Lee was kicked again and he fell backwards. A clone went behind him and kicked him upwards. Lee kicked one clone gave a strong punch to another as he rolled on the ground and stood on the ground.

"Master Guy? This is the one time I wish to use it. May I please?" Lee begged.

"Very well Lee. Show them your youthful power." Guy answered.

"Naruto you really are one youthful competitor. You forced me to use more than I had decided to" Lee said as he unrolled his bandages. "Eight Gates: Gate of Opening! Open!" Lee's muscles puffed a bit. He moved with such speed that only Itachi, Guy was able to see it. Naruto was able to see them thanks to the enhanced vision Kurama gave him but he could only intercept some of Lee's attacks, he still needed to work on his reflex a lot something which Lee was clearly a lot better than him...yet. The space was filled with smokes, Naruto threw some shurikens and made the clone seals. Neji saw this with his Byakugan and warned Lee.

"These are just like shadow clones. So each of those shurikens are lethal." Neji said.

"I see."Lee replied as he took out his pair of metallic Tonfa. Neji took a kunai and started deflecting them. Lee was doing good on his well but Neji could not keep with the sheer amount of them and started getting some serious cuts while Lee only received minor ones. They were both counting on their bodies that as long as it was not lethal they would hope they will be able to pull through but the barrage didn't seem to thin or end. It was as if it was endless. "Summoning" Iron Protecting Wall" Tenten cried and an dome made of metal enveloped her with her team mates.

"I am useless now" Tenten said weakly. "I am out of chakra." as she started to fall Lee caught her.

"Can it be? That fate has chosen you to be the one who will defeat me?" Neji asked.

"Who knows? I don't believe in that much." Naruto said. "I forge my own way."

"If that is the case then No, you will lose Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Fate has decreed that I shall defeat you." Neji said as he took a stance.

"With hard work anyone can defeat the talented ones. I will show you that youthful flame." Lee announced.

"Alright then. Let's finish this." Naruto readied himself.

Naruto created 10 clones and they all engaged Neji and Lee in close combat. Neji's clones were keeping their distance and throwing shurikens once in a while. Lee had the real one along with 2 other clones. Lee screamed, "Eight Gates: Gate of Healing! Open! Eight Gates: Gate of Life! Open!" Lee's skin turned red as he started kicking and punching with immense speed and strength.

_Damn! If this keeps up I will lose. I can not afford to lose this battle no matter what,_ Naruto thought. Naruto focused. Lee threw an uppercut and wrapped him with his bandages. Neji came right at him with chakra charged open hands and cried, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms". Naruto was attacked at 64 chakra points and then he was kicked at the back with a devastating force. Naruto fell with a large thump sound.

"Aaargh...aaah!" Naruto screamed. "No..no..I can not lose. I need to...cough...have to...win." Naruto coughed up some more blood. "I have to..."

Guy was silent.

"Naruto enough." Itachi said cutting him off. He bowed and said to Guy, "Thank you for your time Guy. I am sorry if we intruded or did something inappropriate."

"Wait Itachi." Guy said. "I am stunned to see such a youthful battle. He had to fight 3 senior ninjas and still can stand and want more. That was more than enough to convince me."

"Thank you Master Guy." Naruto said. "But I still can go on. I want to earn my chance. I can still..."

"Naruto" Itachi said. "Look at your opponents carefully."

Naruto did so. "I see"

"How can you say that Master Guy? Yes it was 3 on 1 but we did beat him and he lost this match. He can't use chakra anymore." Neji protested.

Naruto smirked. "Chakra Burst" Naruto screamed as he was enveloped in a bright orange-red wispy fire like chakra and it died out just as suddenly it came. Neji's jaw fell. "He...he...he activated all of the chakra points I blocked. How? What the hell are y-you?"

"I am Naruto". Naruto grinned. Team Guy welcomed Naruto and Itachi with open hearts after that day.

After some days Naruto's reaction time was much better. His reflexes were faster. Itachi was fascinated with Naruto's eyes as it granted him the same prediction ability and perceiving fast movements which was impossible other than the sharingan. He could almost keep up with Lee when he opened his first gate. Although it wasn't much Guy did say it was an amazing feat that Naruto was able to do that. When informed, Minato told them his seal let him use the power of the fox even without the fox's contentment. Guy had newer plans for Naruto. Itachi was thinking about something else, _First it was his eyes. But his hearing ability has increased, he can even hear lower sounds which I even miss sometimes. And same goes for his nose, it may not be their level but Naruto's nose is almost like an Inazuka. He hasn't got a single scent wrong till now. He may be the only person upon whom sneaking will definitely not work. I wonder why Nine-Tails would go that far just to make Naruto strong, I get the fact he takes chakra from it because of the seal but these body modifications..they can only be done with the beasts content. Can it be that the beast actually cares for Naruto?_Itachi decided to tell the Hokage of his suspicion.

**[Hokage Tower]**

"Lord Hokage, these chores are doing nothing to improve our abilities." Sasuke said as Sakura handed over Tora the cat. Sasuke and Sai both looked at it as if they would tear the little devil alive.

"Seems you guys can get along once in a while." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke, this is the Hokage you are talking with. I suggest you show a bit more respect." Iruka commanded. "I am sure even Naruto would be more polite in this office."

Minato only chuckled.

"Yes, Master Iruka." Sasuke bowed and just then Naruto came from the window and jumped on Minato from behind.

"Hey Dad" Naruto said.

"Oh the irony" Kakashi said and Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked. Sai drew a blank face.

"Uhm...Naruto behave now. This is the Hokage." Iruka said.

"It's quite alright. I like all of them just the way they are and how they want to approach me is their wish. I am _their_ Hokage. And as for Naruto, I don't think anyone can do anything about his stubbornness." Minato said and ruffled Naruto's hair. "So how's your training?

"It's okay I guess. Master Itachi and Guy puts me through hell though. Never mind that Dad, I wanna go on a mission too." Naruto said. "A really cool one with dangerous bandits and ninjas. I wanna test my abilities."

"Alright alright, seems Kakashi's team wants some action too and I have full faith on him" Minato said. "Let's see. Ah! There's a C-rank mission that I can give it to you guys. Bring Tazuna in"

A drunken man came into view. "What the...? A bunch of little ninja wanna be kids?" He gulped down some from his bottle."You..you guys really expect me to believe that you guys are ninja? I am the great bridge builder Tazuna. You guys better be ready to shed some blood if you want to protect me."

Everyone got ready and left. Everyone other than Kakashi was really excited. Sai tried to strike a conversation with Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke was talking among themselves and Kakashi was reading his accursed perverted book and giggled like a girl now and then.

Tazuna was lazily walking and drinking now and then when for some reason Kakashi stopped and Naruto suddenly noticed the puddle that had no logic to be in there. "Shadow Clone" Naruto made a seal and came 2 clones running at Kakashi. Sasuke immediately took out a kunai and took a stance. Sakura did the same. Sai was about to say something when out of the puddle two ninja emerged. One jumped above and destroyed a clone with his clawed gauntlet and they both wrapped Kakashi with their shuriken chain and pulled the chains. All there was left was a heap of bloodied flesh.

The demon brothers came right behind Naruto and just as he was about to be run through he bent down and made some seal in the blink of an eye and cried, "WInd Release: Great Breakthrough". The ninjas were thrown with great force. Naruto threw a shuriken and a kunai which embedded their chain to a tree. Sasuke jumped on their gauntlets and kicked them both at their faces. The chain detached from their gauntlet and they both rushed. One went for Sai while the other went for Tazuna who was behind Sakura. Sasuke ran and stood before Sakura. Naruto made a clone and threw it to the one horned ninja who fell before his clawed gauntlet could harm Sasuke. Sai was freezed with fear. Just as he was about to be killed by the two horned ninja two clones outta nowhere appeared behind Sai and both did an uppercut sending the two horned ninja flying.

"Huh! So you really have mastered the shadow clone technique to that extent that you can create them from a distance" Kakashi said.

"Yeah but it takes some serious chakra." Naruto said.

"Good job Naruto. Very smooth." Kakashi gave a thumbs up. "I am proud of your courageous efforts Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi said and gave them an eye-smile. "Sorry Sai I didn't come to your help earlier. I just didn't thought that you would freeze up like that."

"I..I..forgive me." Sai said.

"Hmmm.", Kakashi said to Tazuna."We need...to talk."

After tying up the attackers Kakashi said, "They are chunin from Hidden Mist Village. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How the hell did you know about our ambush?" One asked.

"Seriously? What...you think we are douche bags?" Naruto said. "A freaking puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rain for a while and there is none around but only this one. Everyone figured it out. I feel ashamed I didn't notice it before. Master Itachi will be disappointed."

"There you have it" Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sai both looked away and Sakura started playing with her hair.

"You didn't?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"So you noticed it before all of us?" Tazuna asked and Kakashi nodded. He asked again, "Then why did you leave the fighting to these genins? Clearly you could have defeated them with ease and there would have been no risk."

"Yes it is true but I needed to find out who they were after, us or you." As Kakashi said that Tazuna started to sweat. "Also a ninja's life is filled with risks, they'll eventually have to fight for their lives. Plus I think everyone did well. As for Sai, I'm pretty sure he'll take this as a lesson and work harder from now on."

Sai gave a smile.

"I see. That is a good way to teach your students I suppose. Lessons are learnt best from experience." Tazuna said.

"Well beside that, you paid for a mere C-rank where at most we would only get bandits or thugs. Now I know that you are being hunted by ninjas. If we knew that, this mission would have been a higher ranked one. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Kakashi said.

"We are mere genins. This is too advanced for us." Sakura said.

"Okay then, we should head back to the village." Kakashi said.

"NO WAY!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sai said at the same time.

"I took on this mission and I intend to finish it."Naruto said.

"I am with Naruto." Sasuke said. "I won't fall only because of difficulty."

"I have to prove myself that I am not some weakling. I can also stand by Royal Ass Naruto and Dickless Sasuke." Sai said.

"I AM A ROYAL ASS? I AM DICKLESS?" Sasuke and Naruto screamed. "YOU DIE" and both jumped and did axe kick on Sai's shoulder and gave a slap to his ears from their back hands. Sai fell unconscious. Naruto made a clone which carried Sai.

"Alright then I guess we can go." Kakashi said. "I won't let any of you die."

And with that they continued their dangerous mission to Wave country.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N:I can't write if I don't know if you like my stories or not. please review ! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This fog...it's so thick. I can't see a thing." Sakura 7 and Naruto was on a motorboat.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination is just ahead." the owner of the boat spoke and as if to prove that, they all saw a bridge was under construction.

"Mr. Tazuna?" Kakashi started, "Before we reach the pier, I have a question I'd like to ask. I need to know who and why are people after you. If you do not comply, I must drop you ashore and abort this mission. And before any of you complain, I am the jounin leader here, all of you are under my command so yes my decision is final."

"Very well. Seems I have no other choice." Tazuna said. "I want you to know the truth. Maybe it'll help you understand. This really is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is short who cast a very long and deadly shadow."

"Deadly shadow?" Naruto asked.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I am pretty sure you have heard of him if not know him. His name is Gato." Tazuna said.

"Gato the transport businessman? What does a businessman like him want to with your life?"Kakashi asked.

"Gato is a powerful tycoon from a famous company I do agree but below the surface he runs an organization that supplies drugs and counterfeit money using gangs and ninjas. It was one year ago Gato came to our land setting his sight on our peaceful land and used his vast wealth to take over our transport and shipping. Because of our country's climate and geographical state we are dependent on the sea. And Gato controls the sea now. However the bridge we are constructing will change that. It will connect us to the land and that is what Gato fears. I am the bridge builder of this bridge."

"So that's it. You are in charge of building this bridge hence the only thorn in Gato's path."Sakura said.

"It means the ninja we encountered was working for Gato."Sasuke said.

"Meaning we might be attacked again and the enemies may be stronger than before." Sai finished.

"So if you knew that Gato was dangerous enough to hire and send ninjas after you why did you lie to us?" Kakashi asked.

"Our country is poor. The people who are working to build this bridge are common people and even the noble have very little money." Tazuna said. "We can't pay for an A-rank or B-rank mission. If you abort this mission there will be no bridge. I will die before I even set foot on my home. But don't be upset, my young grandson might cry. My daughter might condemn the ninja hidden in leaves for abandoning her father to the death's lair and live the rest of her life in sorrow. Well it's not your fault, forget it."

Sai, Sakura and even Sasuke was getting a bit frustrated. It was emotional blackmail and they were mere kids.

"Oy..old man. Don't try to win us with mere emotions. We ninjas are to hide our emotions and not let them jeopardize our mission. And as for hating, it's the village's issue not mines" Naruto said a bit coldly and Tazuna could be seen disappointed. "However I did say I will complete this mission and I do not go back on my words. Believe it!" Naruto said with a serious voice.

"Ow well, guess we will continue." Kakashi said.

"Th-thank you" Tazuna said.

They made their way to the port. "This is the most I can take you. Take care." the boat owner said.

"Thank you for taking such a risk. You also take care." Tazuna replied the man. "Alright then, let's go to my home and take me in one piece." he said.

They were walking and when suddenly Naruto created two clones who went to the whole team's side and threw shurikens and made a clone seal making a good amount of projectiles thrown.

Sakura and Kakashi were impressed, Sasuke was a bit jealous.

"What was that for Roya...I mean Naruto?" Sai said.

"It was just a rabbit."Sakura said as she looked at his victim.

"Showing off eh Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. He liked to annoy his best friend once in a while.

"That can't be right. I thought I heard footsteps and it was a man's." Naruto said.

Kakashi was in deep thought. Judging by it's color it has to a pet and was used for a substitute.

"Don't you scare me like that you little..." Tazuna couldn't finish as Kakashi suddenly screamed, "Get down".

Everyone ducked and saw a sword spinning and dug into a tree. A muscular man with a black hair was standing on the hilt of the sword. "No wonder the demon brothers were defeated. After all they were facing off Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. Although I do want to know how that brat found me out."

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, a jounin level rogue ninja of the hidden mist." Kakashi said as he walked to the man. He put his hand on his headband. "You guys! Protect the bridge builder. Use your teamwork! Manji formation. Stay out of the fight." Kakashi lifted his headband and opened his left eye revealing a sharingan.

"Wow! Kakashi revealing his Sharingan at the begining? I certainly feel honored." Zabuza said.

"Sharingan? What is it? Some special power?" Sakura said.

"The Sharingan" Sasuke started. "The one possessing this eye comprehend any technique and have the ability to analyze and copy a technique to the smallest detail."

'Yeah you got about it all right. So I can't take any chances." Zabuza said and the whole area was filled with a thick mist. "After all I am dealing with the one who copied 1000 techniques, Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja."

_I don't understand. Only the Uchihas possess such eyes. How can he possess such eye? _Sasuke thought.

Zabuza jumped off his sword and took it with him and stood on the water. He made a tiger seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique"

"Don't worry he'll have to get through me first if he wants to harm you." Kakashi said.

"Who is he Kaka-bro?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza Momochi, ex-leader of the hidden mist's assassination unit. He is the master of silent killing technique." Kakashi said. "He kills in an instant without any sound or any kind of warning. Even the sharingan can't neutralize it. So do not lower your guard. Well we would only lose our lives if we fail here."

"Aaah so many points. So many chances." Zabuza's voice floated. "Now which should I use to kill?"

"Chakra burst" Kakashi whispered as the mist separating him and his team was cut down by his chakra.

_I feel as if I can't even breath. One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack. This is suffocating_. Sasuke thought as he was mentally in panic mode. _If this goes on like this I will go insane. A clash between two jounin, their intent to kill...I've never felt anything so chilling. It'sa s if my life is being choked off slowly. I can't take this. I'd rather ..._Sasuke was about to impale himself with his own kunai when

"This sure is intense huh? I've never felt this much killer intent" Naruto spoke.

"Calm down Sasuke, don't worry. I will protect all of you with my life." Kakashi said reassuring him. "I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza said as he was in the middle of the genin's formation. "It's over." Just as he was about to hit Naruto ran his kunai at Zabuza's abdomen and kicked him from behind. Kakashi jumped at him and pushed him a few feet away.

Tazuna and Team 7 minus Kakashi was surprised. A mere genin who was supposed to be shaking in fear just killed a jounin like it was nothing.

Zabuza leaked some water from his wound and he bursted into water. _Water Clone!_ Anothe Zabuza emerged appeared behind Kakashi and sliced through him and he turned into water also. Kakashi emerged behind Zabuza, "Now it's over".

"So you saw through my illusion and copied it huh?" Zabuza said. "Impressive. A master user of the Copy Wheel Eye and a kid who seem to see all through my illusions no matter what I try. Today is just not my day."

Everyone smiled as they relaxed. They had won. Only Kakashi and Naruto was still tensed up. Zabuza laughed. "I'm finished? I will not be defeated by a cheap imitation of my own technique Kakashi. You did that very skillfully I have to admit. Making your clone do all the talking while you hid in the mist. It was a good try but I am not that easy to fool"Another Zabuza emerged behind Kakashi as the first one reverted into water.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. I can only write if I know your opinion**

* * *

Kakashi dodged as Zabuza swung his sword him just as he came. Zabuza's sword dug into the ground and kicked Kakashi sending him flying. "Seems the great sharingan is not without flaws." Zabuza smirked and took his sword and dashed at him. Naruto came flying at him and it bursted into smoke as it came in contact with Zabuza. Zabuza dashed to get out of the way and stopped to see spikes on the ground. Just as he stopped he was kicked upwards before he could do anything he was met with a rain of shurikens. _Shrukin Clone? This kid's good. It could have been my end._ He bursted into water.

_Damn! Another clone. _Naruto thought. _And this mist is making me feel worthless. My senses aren't doing much here. This is some technique the guy used. _

"Master Kakashi?'' Sai shouted.

_Ugh! I can't believe Master was kicked into the air like that._ Sakura thought.

_I can't believe I am this useless. If it wasn't for Naruto I..we'd all be dead. _Sasuke thought.

Kakashi emerged from the water and before he could even move Zabuza made some seals and cried "Water Style: Water Prison Technique. You can't get out of this one Kakashi. This prison is made of Water. It's hard to fight when you can't even move." Zabuza made a seal, "First let's take care of those brats. Water Clone".

Kakashi only could watch as his team was approached by Zabuza's water clones. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja?" Everyone was freezed in fear. Even Naruto's confidence seemed to waver. "When you have been hanging by a thread between life and death so many times that it doesn't even make you quiver...then and only then you may call yourself a ninja." the clone made a seal and hid himself in the mist. He appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him. Naruto crossed his hands and blocked it. "Ugh..."

"Listen, get the bridge builder and run." Kakashi ordered. "You can't win here. He is using his full might to keep me trapped in this prison. Get away. His clones will not be able to go far from the real body."

_Run away? That option was taken out of our choice list since you got caught_, Sasuke thought. _No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he will track us. He will kill us. In the end we are finished if we are alone. _Sasuke ran towards Zabuza as he threw shurikens. Zabuza casually swung his sword and deflected them all. Sasuke jumped into the air and came down with a kunai but Zabuza caught him by his throat. He threw Sasuke away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. "Naruto!"

_He got Naruto and Sasuke too? _Sai thought. _So this is a jounin? I don't stand a chance against this guy.I have to run away. I'll die if I don't._

Naruto dropped his hand as he jumped behind making some clones. They all took a fighting stance.

"Huh! You though among these wanna be ninjas are something interesting. Let's play!" Zabuza smirked.

"Go! Run! Now! I can't believe I let my performance hamper just because of some stupid killer intent." Naruto said. "You! Let's go WILD!"

All of the clones rushed him while Naruto waited for a moment and cried, "Chakra burst." The mist around them thinned. All of them took out kunais in both hands and engaged in close combat. Whenever a clone poofed Naruto made some more to replace it and the boy's fighting style was really good. It almost felt for Zabuza that he was fighting a sharingan user. The more clones he destroyed the faster the boy and his clones got.

"You can accumulate your experience from clones in a battle?" Zabuza said between swings.

"Maybe. A ninja's not supposed to reveal his secrets you know." Naruto said and just as Zabuza killer one more clone another jumped on the sword making it dug into the ground and three Naruto's ran their kunais slicing the clone.

"Impressive kid. You are somewhere close to being called a ninja." Zabuza said. "Tell me about your first kill boy. Seems even the hidden leaf has some secrets."

"My mother was attacked by some enemies and I had to kill, to protect. I am doing the same now, to protect." Naruto replied.

"You..you are a target to kill on the first chance, boy." Zabuza said as he once more activated the hidden mist technique. "To protect huh?" Zabuza's voice floated. "Let's see that will, that power to protect."

"Chakra burst" the mist was thinned a bit. He creatd 10 clones. 2 went for Sakura, 2 for Sai, 2 for Sasuke and 4 for Tazuna. _Think Naruto, think. Great Breakthrough? But it'll just reform once more. What to do?_ "Sasuke? Sai? You two got what I said?" Naruto asked. Both of them nodded.

Zabuza came right at Sakura's side swinging his blade for a slash and was kicked by a Naruto clone who threw Sakura away. He did kick him but he also received the slash resulting his dispelling. Naruto and 2 more clones joined in close combat. Kunais clashing with a Guillotine Sword. Naruto had to rely on speed as brute strength was out of question. Naruto did use his numbers brilliantly and his physical arts were pretty impressive but he was no jounin and was eventually beaten.

"You are impressive. Clashing with me toe to toe, I seriously had to put effort." Zabuza said."Well then come. Embrace your death and don't give me the crap that you believe your comrades will save you and all."

"Fine. I won't." Naruto said."You'll have to see it for yourself."

Just as Naruto said that, Sai and Sasuke came running at him from both his sides with shuriken throwing at him. Naruto cried after made a clone seal, "Shuriken Clone Technique." Zabuza was shocked seeing his water clone was defeated by a bunch of genins. He saw Sai and Sasuke both drew out a Wind Demon Shuriken. They cried, "Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows" and threw them at Zabuza. One he caught, one he dodged.

"Hahaha, it was a good attempt but not good eno..." Zabuza couldn't finish as he saw Naruto, Sai and Sasuke smirk. "Eat this" the one he dodged turned into Naruto and threw two kunais straight at him as he stood on the water. Zabuza had no other choice but to dodge it as it was aimed at his head. He removed his hand from the water prison and it fell.

"You little...I will destroy you." Zabuza said as he aimed the shuriken he caught Kakashi stopped it with his metal plate that was on his glove. "That was an excellent plan, Naruto. You guys have really grown." Kakashi said.

"I knew we couldn't defeat him on our own. I was just trying to get the real Zabuza's attention so that we could execute the plan. I was counting on Zabuza finding out we were at our limit so that he'd lower his guard. When he was occupied with me and his clone, I used a clone to transform it into a shuriken which Sai threw while Sasuke threw the real one. That's why Sasuke threw before Sai so that he had to dodge the one Sai threw." Naruto said with a smirk and dispelled. "By the way, I still have one more trick on my sleeve should this one had failed." The real Naruto who was now along with his team mates said.

Team 7 once more was surprised.

_This guy...he may be a genin fresh out of Academy but he seems to be on higher level than we are. _Sai thought.

_How much far ahead are you of us Naruto? _Sasuke thought.

Sakura could only look at Naruto in awe as she saw Naruto's fight and plans. _That's our Hokage's son for you, _She thought.

"Cheh. Seems your plan was enough to make me distract me to lose my grip on the water prison."Zabuza said.

"Don't flatter yourself Zabuza." Kakashi said. "You were forced to let go. I fell for your trick once. I won't fall for it again. So what now?"

"Sakura, Sai" Sasuke said. "You know what to do." They all stood in front of Tazuna with kunais drawn.

Zabuza folded the shuiken and it increased the pressure more. Kakashi put more force and parried it away. Zabuza and Kakashi jumped away from each other. Just as Zabuza started making seals after a moment Kakashi followed and it seemed he was doing the same.

"The power of the Sharingan" Sasuke said in awe. _He mirrored so many hand signs perfectly._

They finished at the same time. "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile", Two dragons made of Water came into existence and they slammed into each other destroying both of them. Zabuza and Kakashi engaged in close combat. Zabuza with his Guillotine Sword and Kakashi using his White Light Chakra Sabre and it seemed it had lighting chakra running through it.

_We may have a visitor if what I sense is I can't figure out if he is an enemy or an ally._ Naruto thought as he took out a kunai. _Damn! I don't have much. I'm running low on supplies. _Naruto told the team of their visitor. The man seemed to just watch the battle.

"Hunter Ninja"Sai whispered. "It'd be wise not to engage. We can't do anything other than watch". Everyone nodded.

Zabuza was in worry. It seemed as if Kakashi was predicting his movements. _Everything I do, he the same. He's not just following, it's as if he knows..._

"What you are going to do next?" Kakashi finished his thoughts.

_What? Can he read my mind as well? _Zabuza thought. "All you are doing is copying me. You can't..." Zabuza said as Kakashi joined saying the exact thought Zabuza was about to say, "beat me with cheap tricks."

Zabuza made some seals. _When I'm done with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again. _He thought when he noticed a shadow behind Kakashi. It was...Zabuza himself. _Is this some kind of Illusion technique?_

Kakashi cried, "Water Style: Giant Vortex". The water all around him rose and streamed down on Zabuza in one big cascade.

Zabuza was blown away, He was shocked beyond words._ I was just about to execute that technique,_ Zabuza thought. _But he created it before I could finish. He can copy my technique before I can even execute it. _Zabuza tried to keep up but it was proving very difficult for him. Everyone had to put serious effort just to stand on their places. The Hunter Ninja suddenly vanished. Zabuza was thrown to a tree and some kunai was thrown at him and they embedded his limbs into the tree. Kakashi was on the tree. "You're finished, Zabuza Momochi."

"H-how?"Zabuza asked. "Can you see the future?"

"Yes" Kakashi replied as he drew a kunai. "This is your last battle...ever."

"Kaka-bro!" Naruto screamed."At your left."

Kakashi instantly moved away from the tree as a pair of senbons came right at Zabuza. Zabuza fell with a thud.

"You were right. This was his last battle" the Hunter Ninja said.

Kakashi checked his pulse. He was dead.

"Thank you" the Hunter Ninja bowed. "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike him down for good."

"By your mask I can presume you are a Hunter Ninja from the Mist." Kakashi said._ Considering his voice and size, I am pretty sure he might be the same age as Naruto and the others._Kakashi thought.

"Yes. You deduced right."the unknown ninja took off and lifted the body. "Your struggle is over..for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. I can't allow them to fall in someone else's hands other than the village's. Farewell."

"He...he defeated Zabuza like it was nothing while it took everything we could muster and he's almost the same age as I am." Naruto said. "Wh-what does that make us? What am I doing? What have I been doing all these years? We are only just fumbling around! We-we don't know anything. I-I can't believe it."

Sasuke, Sai and Sakura hung down their faces.

"Naruto" Sakura whispered.

_Naruto is saying that? _Sasuke thought._ He is the one who did most of the work. We were sitting ducks. If Naruto feels this worthless then..then what am I? A wanna be ninja? That's it?_

"Naruto! Let it go. In this world there are kids who are younger than you and yet...stronger than me!"Kakashi said. "You can't say that you were useless. You did an amazing job in the battle. You were able to go toe to toe with a jounin. You put up a plan that saved my ass." Kakashi said as he ruffled his hair. "As for you guys, all of you did an excellent job protecting the bridge builder. Your teamwork was flawless. That teamwork saved us. I suggest that all of you save up all that anger and frustration you are feeling and train harder." Kakashi said as he felt the despair his team was feeling.

"I am sorry for all that trouble." Tazuna said. "Please do come at home to rest."

"Very well" Kakashi said. "Team! Let's nail this mission." Just as he stepped forward he fell down and fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: please review. I can only write if I know what you think of my writing.**

* * *

_Ugh! I think I overdid it a bit with my sharingan._ Kakashi thought.

"Are you alright?" A pretty lady came into Kakashi's view.

"I have been better. It will take almost a week for me to move normally" Kakashi said as he sat down with much effort.

"Then you'd do well to lie down till you can." the lady said and Team 7 with Tazuna and Naruto came to see him.

"Hey look, Master is awake." Sai said.

"Master listen, your Sharingan is really cool and everything. But if you have to suffer that much strain then maybe you shouldn't use this much." Sakura advised.

"Yeah I know."Kakashi said. "Sorry."

"Well you can't blame the guy. He did take down one of the most strongest assassin alive. I guess it can be overlooked in this case." Tazuna said.

"Well about the boy..I mean Hunter Ninjas..can you explain a bit more?"Sasuke asked

"Well they are an elite group part of the ANBU. They hold the task to eliminate any ninjas should one go rogue. A ninja's body holds many secrets. Say the byakugan or the my sharingan falls into an enemy village's hands, they will do everything to discover the secrets behind it. Worst case scenario, they may use all my techniques, my style against my own village. So that is why Hunter Ninjas exist to eradicate all traces of the body." Kakashi suddenly was lost in his thoughts._ What is this feeling? Zabuza is finished then why do I get such a feeling that I missed something obvious?_

"Master Kakashi? Is something wrong?" Sai asked.

"To finish what I was saying...they finish their job on spot so that there are no room left for an error." Kakashi said. "Remember what he did with Zabuza's body?"

"Yeah, he took the body and left." Sakura said.

"Exactly. Why would he do that? He needed to get rid of the body as quickly as possible."Kakashi said.

"Maybe he didn't want to show us how he had to destroy the bodies?" Sasuke suggested.

"You guys remember the weapons he used to strike down Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

"I think they were throwing needles. But why...wait, he's..." Naruto couldn't finish.

"Alive" Kakashi finished. There was shock evident on their faces.

"But we saw his body Master Kakashi." Sai said.

"But you checked him yourself Master Kakashi. You said that his heart stopped." Sakura said.

"Yes, it did. But it was only a temporary state." Kakashi said."To simulate death. His weapon digs deep but doesn't kill unless they hit vital organ, not in the neck. Hunter Ninjas learn about the human body before joining. Making it look like his heart stopped is a child's play for them. He was trying to save Zabuza."

"So he was an imposter." Naruto was shaking with excitement. "I'll get another shot at Zabuza and the imposter guy. This time I'll show them what I am capable of."

"Are you two sure?" Tazuna asked. "Maybe you guys are just over thinking?"

"No, what they said makes perfect sense." Sasuke said.

"Once a ninja encounters something suspicious, they take action immediately. Hesitation leads to disaster." Kakashi said.

"Master Kakashi? You said immediate action." Sakura said. "But how can we do that when you can barely move?

Kakashi laughed. "I can train you."

"H-hold on a sec." Sakura said. "A last minute training will not work. We barely escaped him last time."

"Sakura why did I win last time? Because you guys helped." Kakashi said. "Every one of you have grown. I am proud with all of you. I believe in all of you."

"I don't believe it."A little boy said.

"Hey, who are you?" Sai asked.

"Inari, where have you been?" Tazuna said as Inari ran towards him and hugged him.

"Inari, that was very rude." Tsunami scloded her son. "These ninjas risked their lives to save your grandfather."

"Mom, can't you see these guys and their futile attempt?" Inari spatted. "Gato and his men will come and wipe these guys. They'll kill them."

"Oy..how did you come to that conclusion?" Naruto asked.

"We will defeat Gato and his guys." Sai said. "We will be heroes."

"Yah right. There are no heroes." Inari said. "You are just full of stupid ideas. If you want to live you guys better run away."

Sasuke was silent. Inari left. Naruto and Sasuke was going outside and found Inari crying in his room. Naruto wanted to talk to him but Sasuke dragged him away. He knew this pain too. He knew the boy needed some time alone.

**[At a clearing]**

"Okay your training starts now." Kakashi said to Team 7. "You all understand the concept of chakra right?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. You must understand chakra very well."Kakashi said. "Naruto, put your hand down. I am not talking with you. Now you must learn to control your chakra. Use less chakra to execute your techniques. Saskuke, Sakura, Sai, I want you three to climb a tree."

"Climb a tree? But we already know how to do it." Sakura said.

"Without using your feet."Kakashi said. "Naruto?"

"Huh? Ow yeah!" Naruto wasn't climbing he was walking on tree. All of the genins minus Naruto widened their eyes.

"That's how." Kakashi said. "I think you guys get the point. Use chakra to connect your soles to the tree."

"But how does this help us in training?" Sasuke said.

"To help you control your chakra better, to help you focus it on missions, to use the least amount of chakra to perform a technique so that you can use it more efficiently. Now I can keep saying but it won't help you to get stronger now will it?" Kakshi threw three kunais and they dug right into the ground in front of them. "Use these kunais to mark the step you can take on the tree without using your hands, then try to go higher. Naruto! Take a shadow clone of mine to supervise okay?"

"Okay" With that Naruto left with a shadow clone.

"Master Kakashi? Why can't Naruto train with us?" Sakura asked. She was the first one to make it to the top.

"What did Zabuza mean when he asked Naruto about his first kill?" Sasuke asked.

"Why can a genin fresh out of academy can go toe to toe with a Jounin who exceeds in silent killing? And Naruto also seemed to do something similar to what you did in your battle with Zabuza...see the future as you said? I may be bad in combat but I do know how to observe."

"Very well, I will tell you a bit. As for Sakura's question, he already has mastered a good amount of chakra control training, including tree and water walking." Kakashi said. "As for Sasuke's, he's your best friend. If he wants to keep it a secret wouldn't it be wise to trust his judgement? But I will tell you this much that he was forced to kill at an age when you guys were playing with blunt kunais. As for Sai's, those are his own secrets, I can't reveal his secrets even if I knew. But all I can say is, his training is intense and he's been at it longer than you were. Well, talking about Naruto will certainly not get you any stronger. I suggest you guys work harder." Kakashi said to Sai and Sasuke."The female member seems to be the best at controlling chakra. Huh! Maybe the Uchihas aren't that good and Sai really can't prove himself."_Okay! This should get them motivated._Kakashi said mentally.

Team 7 worked hard all day. They heard something piercing all the trees but Kakashi said not to worry and merely sent a Shadow clone to that way. They finally decided to lie down when Naruto emerged with cuts all over his clothes. Surprisingly, he had no scratches on his body, only his clothes were torn. It seemed as if it was cut by something very sharp. "I need new clothes." Naruto said as he joined them.

Next day, Sai, Sauke and Naruto resumed their training while Sakura went with Tazuna and a Naruto clone for shopping after they had all helped in building the bridge. Sakura and Naruto both saw the poverty in the land of waves.

At dinner table, when everyone had done dinner and three rivals started an eating contest which resulted in them puking, they were drinking tea and Sakura asked seeing a picture. "Excuse me, this picture is torn. Is there any reason for that? Inari kept looking at it through the whole dinner."

"My husband was in that picture." Tsunami said in a sad voice.

"He was known as the hero in our village."Tazuna said and Inari left.

"Father, you should have waited till Inari was gone." Tsunami said as she went after her son.

"Inari, he's so...sad. Why is he like that?"Sakura asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, is there a story behind this?"Kakashi asked.

"He wasn't Inari's real father but he brought so much happiness in our family. In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time."Tazuna started as he shed a few drops of tear. "All of those stopped, Inari never smiled after that day. Everything changed after that day. Courage was stolen from this village."

"Tell us what happened to Inari, what took place in this village." Kakashi said.

Tazuna said everything about that person named Kaiza, his courage, his will to protect his precious things. How Inari followed in Kaiza's footsteps. Kaiza meant the world to him as Inari never knew his real father. Kaiza was the hope of the village who became the savior whenever or whatever the situation was, risking his life only to protect the people he loved.

"When Gato showed up, only Kaiza stood up to his terrorizing. He had to use his whole gang to stop him. They tortured him, brutally cutting off his arms and displayed his helplessness to the whole village. Even at his last moment he died with a smile. But after that day, Inari changed into what you see today. And Tsunami and the villagers followed."

"I'll prove it." Naruto said. "I'll prove it to them that in this world, heroes still exist."

"If that is the case, I won't fall behind." Sasuke said and they took off for more training.

Next morning, Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping at the forest when a person in purple a purple kimono came and woke them up.

"Ugh...get off me Sasuke" Naruto said when he woke up.

" more minutes." Sasuke said as he changed his side.

"Sa-sa-sasuke! FAN GIRLS!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke shot up with a kunai. "Wh-where are those banshees?"

The purple kimono wearing person sweat dropped. "I am not a fan girl."

"I know but it was the fastest way to wake him up." Naruto said. "So who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I am gathering herbs." the person said. "They're for healing wounds treating illness."

Sasuke and Naruto started helping the person. "What are you doing here?"

"We are training." Sasuke replied. "To get stronger."

"Why?" the person asked. "Why do you want to get stronger? Is there someone precious to you?"

"Yes! My father, my mother, my friends, my village. I have to get stronger to protect these precious people." Naruto answered.

"I see. Yes, I think you will get strong, very strong." the person said as he left.

"Dick Less , Royal Ass." Sai said as he came into view. "Did you guys forget about breakfast?"

A tick mark appeared on both of their forehead and both of them rushed at Sai, Naruto and Sasuke both punching him at the gut and used their other hand to give a slap to Sai's both ears and Sai dispersed into ink.

"Aaaaaahhh...we killed Sai." Naruto said. "Kaka-bro's gonna kill me."

"Calm down Naruto. Look at what he's turning into." Sasuke said and gave a punch on Naruto's head. "Maybe it's a clone. We couldn't have killed him with just that."

"Ow yeah" Naruto said embarrassed. "It's ink. Ink clone? Huh! Nice." They made their way to Tazuna's home and did breakfast and started training. This time even Naruto joined and at the end of the day, Sasuke and Naruto both made it to the top. At dinner, Naruto and Sasuke both came back exhausted. "We both finally made it...we finally climbed". Sasuke said, "To the top". They both had smirks proving their words. Sai saw their rivalry at training and their friendship. He thought, _Is this what it means to have friends? to have rivals?_

"Very good." Kakashi said. "Now we move on. Tomorrow you both are Tazuna's bodyguards. By the way Naruto, I trust you mastered what I asked of you?"he got a thumbs up from Naruto._ Good! I have a feeling that the day we clash once more isn't far ahead._

Naruto and Sasuke both helped while guarding Tazuna. Their help increased their working performance even more as Naruto's clones and Sasuke was a great help. One day at dinner, Tazuna said, "The bridge will be sooner than expected. But I must ask, why did you decide to stay and protect me even when you knew I lied? You could have ordered them to leave."

"Those who stray from the path of justice wield no courage and under the wing of a strong leader, cowards can not survive." Kakashi said. "Our First Hokage Hashirama Senju said that."

Inari was crying. "Why? But why? All these stupid training is just a waste of time. Gato's army will come and destroy you. These cool things you say..they mean nothing. You train, laugh but you will all die. You don't know what it's like to suffer."

"You...don't get the chance to say something like that. You are nothing but a coward. Always whimpering and crying."Sasuke said and he left.

After dinner, Kakashi decided to talk with Inari but found him with Naruto. He decided to listen, "Listen Inari. I don't think I have suffered the way you did. But every day I know my father can die just in an instant. That's why I try so hard, work so hard so that I can fight along side him, die with him. And Sasuke? He lost his parents when he was a kid and only has a brother. He decided to fight rather than cry. Your father protected this village and I will do the same for my own. Because that is what heroes do." Naruto smiled.

Next day, team 7 went to the bridge and Naruto still slept. "I leave Naruto in your care. He did push himself a lot." Kakashi said as he left.

Naruto woke up and got dressed. He was about to leave when he saw two swordsmen. Inari was starting to cry, he didn't want to lose his mother but what could they do? Gato and his men were strongest.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you with both my arms." Naruto said."If you leave there will be no bloodshed." he said at the samurais.

"Cheh. As if one little kid could make a change." One said.

"Get him" the other said.

Before they even could react Naruto jumped at them with amazing speed and did an axe kick on both of them and finished it with an elbow strike to the side of their heads.

"You did it. Y-you really did it." Inari said.

"I told you so." Naruto said and took off after making some shadow clones who tied the bandits and stayed to guard them and Tazuna's home.

"Hold on you guys"Naruto said."I am coming".


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. I can only write if I know your opinions. And I will try to make less mistakes. I am sorry for making stupid mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Naruto finally got there he saw Sai and Sasuke both panting and the Hunter Ninja was coming out a wall made of ice. He was about to move for the kill but some shurikens came into contact with his mask and it got several cracks on it's surface. Zabuza made a water clone which threw several shurikens at Naruto who was in air. Naruto created a clone who pulled him out of harm's way and Naruto landed safely along with his clone.

"Well well so the you finally decided to show his face, eh?" Zabuza said. "Haku and my clones will wipe the floor with you."

"Lord Zabuza. Please let me fight this by my own way."Haku said.

"Are you sure about this?" Zabuza asked. "You really are too soft''.

"Forgive me" Haku replied.

_He's right. _Sasuke thought._ He hit me with his needles and he didn't get a single vital spot. What's this guy up to?_

Kakashi was thinking about what to do next but his train of thoughts were interrupted.

"Relax Kakashi"Zabuza said. "Sit back and enjoy the show"

Kakashi was at a stalemate. He couldn't think of anything other than Sharingan. He was about to remove his headband but Zabuza rushed at him and aimed a kunai to Kakashi's eye who caught it with his hand injuring himself in the process.

"Kakashi, same trick again?" Zabuza said. "You are no fun. I have already figured out your and that brat's eyes. You should show your tricks less or people will find something to use against you. And even if you did beat me you would have no chance against Haku. I have created a tool that can't be destroyed. It will destroy everything in my path. His power even surpasses mine"

"Are you done?" Kakashi asked annoyed,"Let's finish this." Kakashi jumped back and revealed his left eye.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist" Zabuza cried. "You made me believe you could see through the future Kakashi. You said that it was my last battle but here I am, alive and battling. Your eye has two elements, the piercing eye which sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent. Using these you copied my moves, made me doubtful, infiltrated my mind and made me follow your movements. Closing my eyes and this mist is enough to counter you. As for that brat, it seems as if he has the same ability as the Sharingan's piercing eye." He vanished into the mist. Kakashi figured out Zabuza would attack the bridge builder. He was able to save the bridge builder but received a gash on his chest. "Hahaha Kakashi, your eyes are sharp but no not enough to read my moves. You were late, worrying for those brats clouded your judgement."

**[With Naruto]**

Sai was almost a sitting duck as his techniques weren't strong enough. He still didn't possess enough chakra to execute his stronger techniques perfectly. He threw a kunai at Haku who dodged it. "I haven't forgotten about you guys. Some people accept their defeat gracefully while others don't admit defeat at all...very well, you die." He was about to make a seal but Naruto threw shurikens and used the clone seal. Haku made a seal and cried, "Secret Art: Demonic Ice Mirror". All Naruto's projectiles went in and came back right at Naruto who dispelled. Two Narutos stood with Sasuke and Sai ready to take them away as the real Naruto stood in front of Hake who made a seal and cried, "Secret Art: Thousand Needles" A circle made of ice formed around Sasuke and Sai along with Naruto's clones and needles made of Ice shot from above them pinning the down. "W-why you..."

"They were my opponent. I will come to you once I am done with them. Please don't interfere" Haku said

Sasuke and Sai both thought hard what to do. None of them could do anything as the attack was too fast for them to react.

"Gaaah I'm gonna regret this" Naruto said as he jumped right into the ice dome.

Sasuke made some seals and cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball". Fire came out of Sasuke's mouth like a flame thrower.

"It's no use" Haku said "You'll need more heat to melt this ice."

Naruto made some clones and sent all of them to every mirror. Haku destroyed them all. "Please leave this battle you can't win." He pleaded. "I still haven't accepted the way of the shinobi. Please leave, if you don't I will have to kill you and embrace the shinobi way completely. I do not want to kill you. I fight for someone precious just as you do Naruto. I will do everything to make his dream real, that is my only dream, my desire to live. For that if necessary I will kill."

"Guys? We really should use our heads now" Naruto said.

"I can only make little amount of ink beasts as it takes up a lot of chakra."Sai said. "Can you use your clone technique on my beasts too?"

"No" Naruto said. "Whatever I use to clone must have a bit amount of my chakra. I can't manipulate yours."

"I need your clones Naruto. I think I may have an idea." Sasuke said.

Sasuke told them his plan and Sai also chimed in his ideas which Naruto and Sasuke also liked.

"Shadow Clones" Naruto screamed and all the clones jumped to the mirrors.

Haku once more did his old technique. This time Sasuke launched a fireball. He dodged and when he was about to enter into another wall a lot of shurikens were coming at him. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it. He whispered, "Secret Art: Demonic Ice Mirror" and once more threw reflected the projectiles. Naruto made some seals and cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"

"Damn! That was close." Sai said.

_So the longer he keeps it up, the slower he becomes._ Naruto thought. "Guys get behind" he said and once more made shadow clones sending them away. Haku also used the same method and was about to destroy the clones when Naruto made some seals and cried,"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets" and exhaled several small blasts of wind chakra all covered a wide area and Haku got some good cuts on his body.

"Impressive. You managed to injure me."Haku commended."This is a first."

Sai was able to get out of the dome thanks to Naruto's clones and vacuum bullets and his own ink clone who was giving it all to create a decent amount of ink beasts and waited for the signal to charge at the mirrors from outside.

_I am running out of chakra. And Naruto's eyes, he's starting to figure out my weakness. _Haku thought as he threw more needles this time and hit some pressure points. "This time you will stay down"

_Damn! I am exhausted_. Naruto thought._ I can't even move as fast I could. What's the point of seeing something if I can't even do a damn thing against it?_

_I have to protect my friend. _Sasuke thought. _I won't be protected all the time. _He got in front of Naruto and started deflecting. "Naruto...save your breath. I'll protect you...!"

Haku started throwing more needles this time at their vital spots but Sasuke seemed to deflect them all. Haku was shocked. _My speed is beyond a human eye, at most only Naruto should be able to see it. How can Sasuke deflect them? _Then he saw it. _What? The sharingan?So he's an Uchiha eh?_

"Alright Sasuke. I'll cover the blind spots."Naruto said."By the way, Congratulations!"

"Thanks" Sasuke smirked. "Let's use our eyes to destroy him."

_I can't get past through Sasuke. My chakra is decreasing_. _The only way I can win is to take advantage of Naruto's weakened state. _Haku made a seal and cried, "Secret Art: Thousand Needles". Just as the circle was about to form Naruto and Sasuke both jumped away from each other. _Now's my chance. _Haku threw his technique at Naruto. Naruto couldn't do much. He was exhausted. He deflected some but he knew most of them was aimed at his heart. He will die.

"No! Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he rushed to his side.

Sai also stopped and ran towards them. _No! Not now! I have only started to make bonds._

Sasuke reached him earlier and pushed him away taking the hits. He was about to fall but Naruto caught him. "I-I am thankful for having a f-friend like you. Y-you came to me when everyone else pushed me away. Th-thank you,Naruto."

"This is what it means to be a shinobi, Naruto. He was a honorable ninja. He got stronger because he wanted to protect" Haku said as he got in a mirror once more.

"N-no, Sasuke." Naruto's voice darkened. A circle of steam formed around Naruto."Shut up! You...you will pay for this." Red fiery chakra appeared and spiraled all around him. "I will kill you." Naruto's pupils became slitted and his whisker marks darkened.

_What is this? _Haku thought. _Chakra isn't visible unless a very strong amount is put together. Even then chakra is blue. How come he has red? And what's up with his face and eyes? Is it a bloodline limit?_ He looked more closely. _His chakra took the form of a Fox's head. My needles...they were thrown out?! _

**[With Kakashi]**

"Oh no..Naruto" Kakashi said worryingly. _What's going on? Master Minato said that Naruto would be able to draw out the fox's power but this raw chakra. It felt as if the fox was released. If the fox can't do a thing, then it means it's Naruto? He's lost control on his emotions and his anger has turned the fox's chakra vile._ _Naruto you need to calm down._ They were all he could think.

_This chakra..what is this? This chakra is too strong...even for Kakashi. _Zabuza thought. _Be careful Haku._

Kakashi took out a scroll and unrolled it smearing his blood across it and rolled before place it between his hands. "Let's finish this Zabuza. We are both busy people" Kakashi finished making hand seals.

"Tempting. I am curious to see how you back your words." Zabuza's voice floated.

Kakashi finished making his seals and slammed his hands with the scroll into the ground. He cried,"Ninja Art: Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit"

"Don't bother Kakashi, you can't even find me. It's time to fini..." Zabuza was halted as he saw several Ninja Hounds erupted from the ground and held him in place.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to find you once you used your Hidden Mist so I let you cut me. My blood on your sword let my Ninja Hounds smell you out of the mist."Kakashi said. "Your ambition lead to your downfall. You stooped so low that you became a hired thug for a scum like Gato."Kakashi started to make some hand seal."It's time to finish this. With my own creation." Kakashi put his hands in a Snake seal and pulled them apart slowly revealing lighting in middle. He put his hands apart and his hand had two lighting blades running on his palm. He rushed forward.

**[With Naruto]**

Haku wasted no time as made a seal and cried, "Secret Art: Thousand Needles". All of his needles hit Naruto but they were pushed out of his body with a chakra burst. Naruto came with blinding speed and punched a mirror shattering it. Haku came out of a fragment of the broken mirror with a Kunai aimed straight at Naruto. Naruto kicked him moving out of the way and caught a hold of his arm after making some hand seals, cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". Long projectiles made of wind came from his mouth and pierced all around Haku. He punched him in the face sending him flying who crashed into another ice mirror shattering it and crashed into the ground. His mask was shattered and he had multiple deep cuts on his body. He coughed up blood. All the mirrors around Naruto broke. Even Sai's beasts were destroyed by the raw chakra Naruto drew. Sai saw the whole battle. He went to Sasuke to see if he really was dead. Naruto was about to finish the job but he stopped when he saw Haku's face. With a lot of effort, he calmed down. Sai was taking out the needles Sasuke had and sensed that he was alive.

"Wh-why did you stop? Do you feel pity for me?" Haku said.

"Naruto, Sasuke's alive." Sai said.

"Tell me..why do you fight for Zabuza?" Naruto asked as he recognized him from before. "Why him?"

Haku told him about his uselessness, loneliness. How he was betrayed, how Zabuza found him, raised him, gave him a purpose. "But now...I am of no use. I am a broken tool" Haku coughed once more." Now then kill me"

"Do you really think fighting is all there is to being a ninja?" Naruto asked. "There's a lot more than just fighting till one man stands. I won't kill mercilessly. I'm sorry. Bedsides, you didn't kill us when we first met. Think of this as a return to that favor."

Haku saw Kakashi's advance and made a seal disappearing from his view.

"Where'd he go?" Sai asked.

Just as Zabuza was about to be run down with Kakashi's blades, Haku emerged from the ground. Kakashi's hands went right into Haku's chest and Kakashi's eye widened as he deactivated his other blade. All of the Hounds disappeared as Haku threw needles before taking that hit. Haku held his hand with all the might he could muster and said strugglingly, "Ma-master Za-zabuza...k-kill him. N-now!"

"Ahahahaha, it seems I still have some more luck eh, Kakashi?" Zabuza said with a evil voice.

"He-he jumped in and save your useless life." Kakashi said. "At the cost of his own"

"Hahaha. This is the tool I have created." Zabuza said as he swung his sword. "Well done Haku."

Kakashi held Haku and jumped away. Naruto saw this and launched himself towards Zabuza thanks to his clone. He punched him away and said, "H-how can you be so cruel?"

"Naruto don't interfere. This battle...is mine." Kakashi said as Zabuza got up. "Take care of Haku". Naruto left and Kakashi and Zabuza engaged in close combat. But no matter what Zabuza did Kakashi seemed to dodge or block it.

"Why...why can't I...keep up with you?" Zabuza asked panting. He got up and rushed at Kakashi. He swung his sword again and again but Kakashi got around it and managed to hit him.

"Look at you..You are falling apart." Kakashi said. "You have no idea what real power is"Kakashi hit his hand and rendered his both hands useless. "Now what will you do?"

"Well well so this is how it turns out, eh?" A short man came into view. "He did quite a job on you, Zabuza. I have to admit...I am disappointed." The man had an army right behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I apologize once more for bad spelling or grammar. I am trying my level best. Please forgive my bad grammars. I will work to make it better. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gato" Zabuza said. "What are you doing here with all these thugs?"

"Well you see, there's been a slight change. According to plan, you die now." Gato laughed. "You guys are expensive so they'll have to take care of you. Ow yeah, I will appreciate if you kill some of them before they take you down."

"It seems our fight is over Kakashi." Zabuza said. "As I am not in employ by Gato, Tazuna is safe."

"Seems you are right." Kakashi agreed.

Gato came forward and kicked Haku in the face."This brat almost broke my arm. I wish he was alive so he could feel these." He kicked him once more.

Kakashi, Zabuza and Naruto's face darkened.

"You gonna let him do that Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"What do you expect? He's dead now." Zabuza answered. "He was a tool I used. He means nothing to me."

"So all the years you spent together..they mean nothing? How can you see him being treated like that? He lived for you, your dreams, gave up his life for you, that means nothing?" Naruto asked."The most important things for him was you. The only thing he ever felt being with you was happy. And all of his feelings mean nothing? Well I won't accept that." He was about to rush at the thugs.

"Shut up kid!" Zabuza said. "You...really talk too much." Zabuza shed some drop of tears."Your words dug deeper than any blade. He was always too soft. That is why he couldn't kill your friend. Curse him, now even his feelings got me. We ninja no matter how strong, how ruthless we are all human."Zabuza tore the bandages on his face."Don't interfere. Your kunai boy."

Naruto tossed one at him which he caught by his mouth and launched at Gato. He killed some, dodged some, received some of their attacks but he kept going. His whole body was covered with weapons. He still kept going and hit Gato at his chest. Zabuza was attacked with more weapons. He slashed at Gato once more, again, again until he fell of the bridge and died. He threw the kunai away and said, "where Haku is going, I can't follow." Zabuza stugglingly started making his way to Haku but he fell. He had no strength to walk. "Forgive me for not even thanking you once Haku."

"This is how a warrior dies Naruto." Kakashi said, "We'd all rather die in battlefields than of old age."

Sasuke finally came. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto with Kakashi. Haku was dead and so was Zabuza. "What happened?"he asked.

"I don't know. I only saw the boy jumping at Zabuza to protect him from Master Kakashi's attack. He was pretty bloodied though." Sakura said.

"Naruto managed to defeat the boy and he gave up his life to save Zabuza."Sai said.

"Naruto! Sasuke's awake." Sakura screamed.

Naruto looked at him and saw him wave at him. Naruto smiled at them.

Clang! Clang!

"Don't get too comfortable" a thug said.

"Now that Gato's gone we'll take over this place" another said.

"They're mine." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and took Zabuza's body away. "Please, take me to Haku. I have to see him one last time before I die." Kakashi nodded.

Naruto made some seals and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". He threw them in such a way that they wouldn't die but a lot of thungs was pierced with those and fell, few even lost some limbs. He once more made a seal and cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" All of them were pushed to the river. The villagers came charging but seemed they all missed the action. Suddenly snow started to fall as Kakashi took Zabuza to Haku and placed him beside Haku. "I know it can't be...but If I could, I want to be where you have gone. How I wish I could be with you" He said as he with great effort moved his hand to Haku's cheek and he drifted to eternal slumber.

"Who knows...maybe you will be with him Zabuza." Kakashi said.

Everyone cheered for the Hidden Leaf Heroes and Team 7 made graves for Zabuza and Haku.

"Is this the only way Master Kakashi?" Sakura asked. "To use and be used?"

"To be tools?" Sai asked

"what is the reason for that?" Sasuke asked

"If you ask me then this way, this ninja way is wrong." Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed. "That is a question which has no answer. We deal with this question our whole lives...like Zabuza and Haku."

"From this day" Naruto said. 'I will find my own ninja way with no regrets. I'll forge my own path. I'll get stronger only to protect."

Kakashi smiled. Everyone eased up. After the bridge was done building, Tazuna and everyone from the village came to see them off. When Team 7 with Naruto left, they decided the name of the bridge to be the Great Naruto Bridge.

**[After two days]**

When Naruto got back he resumed his training with Itachi and joined Guy. Itachi one day asked, "Naruto. You want to meet the second person I asked help from?"

"Sure Master Itachi." Naruto was eagerly waiting to meet his second instructor. _Master Guy is awesome. Thanks to his training, I can react faster, move faster and my punches have a lot more power than before. Wonder who this new person is_.

"Alright Naruto, here we are." Itachi said when they reached a training ground. It was close to a forest.

"There's no one here Master. Is he late or some..." Naruto couldn't finish as two kunais were launched at him, he barely dodged them as one made a cut at his cheek and he spun and threw some shuriken and made a clone seal. They all went to the direction the kunais came from.

"Awwh damn it." A woman's voice floated. "You torn my coat you maggot. I'm gonna enjoy slicing you up." A ninja with purple here came into view. "Yo Hokage brat! I'm Anko Mitarashi."

"Heh? You attack me and..." Naruto stopped as he noticed her wearing a leaf headband. "Why'd you attack me?"

"For fun"Anko said. "Had to see what the person is made of I am about to teach."

"Wait a minute" Naruto said. "She is my second instructor? Master Itachi?" Naruto received a nod. "You are sadistic you know that?" He received a smile. "Heck, you are my Master" Itachi once more gave him a smile.

"Alright Anko. I leave my treasured student to you"Itachi said and bursted into crows.

"Alright kid" Anko said. "Itachi said you wanted to work on speed?"Naruto nodded. "Very well. Be prepared for anything." Anko turned into snakes and went into the forest. And that was how Naruto started working on his speed. Itachi jumped in without any warning and went in for the kill only stopping when he knew the move would be fatal.

"Naruto" Itachi lectured."You can't let anything get past you. You have heightened senses. Use them. Your sight, smell, hearing...they are all enhanced. Use them to the fullest. Use them as if they were like breathing."

With that a week passed. Naruto thanks to Itachi, Guy, Anko was now stronger, faster and more unpredictable and still trained to achieve even more.

**[Namikaze Estate-Naruto's Room]**

There were purple tendril like chakra all around him. He was stabbed in the back with one of those.

"You will die...why do you still resist?" A blond girl asked.

"I..I forge my own destiny." The boy said and he was stabbed with all the tendrils that were around him. He screamed.

"Naruto...Naruto...! Wake up Naruto!" Kushina's voice floated in.

"Aagh...!" Naruto shot up with a headache. "Damn! One of those dreams. Hey Mom"

"You alright son?" Kushina asked worryingly.

"Yeah mom, no worries. Just a stupid dream." Naruto assured her. "Sorry I was late. I'll fresh up."

"Naruto...I'm your mother. What's wrong? Tell me."Kushina said. "Or no ramen for a week"

"Eeeh?" Naruto freaked out. "Ok ok I'll tell you." Naruto told her everything.

"Don't you ever worry son." Kushina said. "No matter what happens me and your dad won't let anything happen. I promise."

"I know Mom. I know." Naruto hugged her. Naruto freshened up. Today was a day for rest so he decided to stroll the village hoping to encounter something interesting.

"Take your hands off of him." Sasuke screamed. "He was just playing."

"We have a few minutes till he gets arrive." a boy in a black body suit said. "Let's have some fun"

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm not getting involved." a girl said.

The boy was about to punch Konohamaru when he was forced to let go of his captive as Sai threw a rock which hit him and Sasuke came at him catching him. "You are our guest. I suggest you behave and leave peacefully."

"Oh yeah? Or what?" Kankuro took off what he was carrying and placed it in front of him.

"Kankuro" a voice was heard and everyone felt a chill running down their spine from hearing that voice. "You are an embarrassment."

"Ga-Gaara...it's not...they attacked first..I..." Kankuro couldn't make an excuse.

"Shut up! I am sorry for all the trouble he did." Gaara started to leave with the other two sand ninjas when he felt him. Naruto walked in the scene although there wasn't much happening anymore.

"You"Gaara asked Naruto."What's your name? Who are you?"

"Naruto Namikaze" Naruto replied. "You?"

"I'm T-temari" Temari said with a blush. "He's Kankuro and..."

"Gaara..of the sand" Gaara replied and left.

"What the hell was all that about?" Naruto asked. Before he could have his question answered, Itachi and Kakashi appeared.

"Aaaaah good. Seems you're all here."Kakashi spoke. "I recommended all three of you for the chunin exam"

"Same goes for you Naruto"Itachi handed him an application form.

"Chunin exam?" the four genins asked all together.

"Yes. It does depend solely on you though."Itachi answered. "We only recommended you"

"Yes, this is all voluntary. It's up to you guys"Kakashi said.

Everyone was excited, except for Sakura though. And with that the day for the chunin exam arrived.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. I am extremely sorry for bad grammar.** **I will try to make it better.**

* * *

**[At Academy]**

_Thud!_

Lee was pushed back and Tenten helped him get up.

"You taking the chunin exam?", a boy said. "You can't even get past us."

"Save yourself the trouble and just give up.", another boy said.

"Let us go through please.", Tenten begged. "We are supposed to go in." Tenten was punched back.

"Drop the Illusion.", Sasuke said. "And let us pass through"

The illusion dropped and a boy was about to kick him when Lee came right between Sasuke and the boy.

"Oy...what happened to the plan?", Neji asked.

Lee pointed his finger at Sakura. He went to Sakura an said, "My name is Rock Lee, Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village. You are?"

"U-um...Sakura Haruno", she replied.

"Please be my girlfriend. I promise I shall protect you at the cost of my life.", Lee gave a nice guy pose.

Sakura face palmed."Definitely not."

"B-but why?" Lee asked

"Cause you are a weirdo.", she replied.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sai laughed and Sakura looked at them with an evil look which shut them up.

"Naruto, you participating in the exams alone?", Tenten asked

"Yeah so it seems." Naruto said. "Although I do wish I had a team member but I have faith in Dad's decision. If he thinks I can do it, I definitely will."

"Pray to fate that you don't come before us.", Neji said with a smirk. "We'll pulverize you."

"You're on.", Naruto said with a grin. "We'll see who's the stronger at the exam."

With that he left with Team 7 in tow.

Lee came back once more and challenged Naruto to a duel which he politely declined. Sasuke decided to test him and challenged him which Lee happily accepted.

Lee and Sasuke both shot forward but Lee was stronger and faster. Lee gave a kick to Sasuke and followed by a punch. Lee gave another punch which threw him back. Lee got behind him and cried. "Leaf Hurricane". Lee gave a high kick followed by a low kick and spinned and did another high kick followed by a low kick. Sasuke was thrown back.

_I can't do this without it_, Sasuke thought and activated his Sharingan as he got up.

"So that is the great Sharingan, yes?" Lee asked but got no answer."Your eyes won't work on me. I have trained a lot to get around those kinds of his eyes."Lee said just behind did an elbow strike which Lee dodged and spinned and threw a punch which Lee blocked. Sasuke was able to see Lee's movements this time but couldn't react against them. Sasuke punched him again as Lee dodged it, he tried doing an elbow strike with it but Lee blocked it. Sasuke kicked him and Lee jumped to dodge it and kicked Sasuke which Sasuke blocked and Lee kicked him with his other leg supporting himself with his hands. He broke his guard and kicked him upwards. Lee got right behind Sasuke who was floating in air.

"Dancing Leaf Shadow.", Sasuke whispered.

"Good eyes indeed.", Lee said as he unrolled his bandages. "I'll prove it that hard work beats natural talent"

"Enough.", Guy screamed and Naruto appeared between Lee and Sasuke. He threw Sasuke and Lee apart and dispelled. Lee landed safely and Sasuke was caught by Naruto who was on the ground.

Sasuke grunted. _How Could I lose to this...this freak?_

"You know you aren't allowed to use these until instructed." Guy said. "Are you prepared to take the punishment?"

"Yes"Lee bowed."I did a terrible mistake."

"For your punishment.", Guy gave him a punch throwing him. "You were a fool." He screamed and went to Lee. "Forgive me Lee but it was for your own good." Tears were falling like waterfall.

"Master," he was crying too.

"Oh my Lee,"

"Master Guy, I am so sorry."

"Enough Lee. It's over now. You don't have to say anymore."

"Oh master Guy.", Lee hugged him

"Lee"Guy hugged him.

There was a sunset and an ocean with waves crashing.

_What kind of power is this? My sharingan can't break it_. Sasuke thought.

_My youth is over. They've ruined my childhood._Sakura thought.

Sai fainted after seeing such a display of emotion. He was crying even after fainting.

"Is it over?", Naruto asked.

"Hello.',' Guy greeted. "How is Master Kakashi?"

"You know him?", Sakura asked

"Know him? People say we are arch enemies for eternity.", Guy said.

"That's impossible.", Sai commented and Team 7 was astonished at Guy's speed.

"I apologize for Lee's actions."Guy said."Look into my eyes and accept my sincere apologies. Lee accompany them to the exam room."He dispelled out of existence.

"It's true you know. Master Guy is stronger, faster than Kaka-bro."Naruto informed Team 7. Kaka-bro is super strong but Master Guy has to be best physically as he only uses Physical Arts just like Lee here."

"Naruto you know him too?", Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Master Itachi made me train with him and his squad" Naruto said.

"Maybe the Uchiha's aren't that great as everyone says. You were merely a practice. I came here to beat Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But now you are also my target. I will crush you. There you go, consider yourself warned." Lee said and jumped away.

"Don't think of him badly. You saw his hand right? He just has to work hard a lot so he kinda doesn't like those with special powers or bloodlines."Naruto said."Ow well come on. Let's just get going"

Sakura started following. Only Sai saw Sasuke's anger. Sasuke clencehd his fist. _At first it was Naruto, I still can't accept that and now even this..this freak? Just what have I been doing? _"Fine. Let's go" He said as he caught up with them. Sai soon joined.

At the entrance, Minato was there with Itachi and Kakashi. They all wished them good luck.

"No matter what happens, know this I'm always proud of you.", Minato said to his father.

"I won't let you guys down, Dad, Kaka-bro, Master Itachi."

Kakashi also congratulated his team saying he couldn't get a better team and said, he was proud as all three of them chose to participate in the exams willingly without any hindrance or hesitance.

When they went in all four of their jaws gaped. So many people was in the room. The Chunin Exam hall was crawling with people.

"What is this?" Sai asked.

"Huh. This sure is a competition.", Sasuke commented.

"The more the merrier"Naruto said and Ino was about to jump on him but fell on Sasuke as Naruto moved away from the path.

"Hey Sasuke. I was just going to talk to Naruto." Ino said. _You're nice too though._"I was wondering when you guys would show up"

"You guys are here too?", Shikamaru said. "This sure will be a drag. Naruto? Where's your team?"

"Well well so we all meet up here." Kiba said."This sure is a small world"

"Hello Naruto." Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata.", Naruto greeted. "It's good to see all of you guys together. And I don't have a team Shikamaru, guess it's just me."

Team 8 and 10 was shocked to hear that but no one dared to make any comment as that would only serve to piss him off. Everyone was bragging about their teams when a man with white hair spoke up, "Hey you guys! Might wanna try keeping it down a little? You guys are only fresh out of academy...you don't stand a chance with these guys."

"Who the hell are you?", Ino screamed.

"Kabuto Yakushi. Look around you. Making quite an impression..well it can't be helped. You are just rookies.", Kabuto said.

"How many times have you taken this exam exactly?", Sakura asked this time.

"Seventh.", Kabuto answered.

"So it proves that the exams are really tough huh?" Shikamaru nagged. "This really will be troublesome."

"Well maybe I can help you guys a bit. Senior to junior.", Kabuto took out some cards."These cards are chakra encoded and have all the info's I've gathered for 4 years."

"Does your cards have info on other candidates?"Sai asked.

"Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee" Sasuke said. "Naruto Namikaze"

"Rock Lee, an expert in Physical Arts and Ninja tools, his other techniques are very poor. Gaara...uuh there isn't much info on this person, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...uuh this is odd, other than his use of shadow clone I have no other info on him either." Kabuto said.

Everyone was scared a bit but Naruto screamed pointing his hand at the whole class, "My name is Naruto Namikaze and I am gonna beat every single of you. Believe It!" That was enough to get the rookies the confidence they needed.

A rock ninja came throwing two kunais and Naruto threw a shuriken which deflected both of them. Another came and was about to punch him when Naruto merely ducked and kicked him at the leg and did a low axe kick crashing him into the ground. "I really have enough to back my words up you know". The one who threw kunais came at Naruto and got a kick in the back. "Why don't we save this for later, eh loser?" Sasuke gave one more kick and landed on ground. "Why you..." the last member of the rock ninjas cursed but he decided to hold back for now and took his two team mates away.

Before anyone could make any noise smokes filled the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Please review and sorry for bad grammar.**

* * *

"Alright you degenerate babies", A man with scars said."Let the exams begin. I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy." Ibiki pointed at Naruto and gang. "Who told you you guys could fight? Do you want to fail before the exam?"

"Sorry Sir Ibiki. It's our first time." Naruto said apologetically. "Seems everyone had an adrenaline rush"

"Let me tell you once there will be no combat until permitted. Even then fatal strikes are forbidden."Ibiki said. "Anyone who tries test my patience will be disqualified on the moment. Got it? Now then hand over your registration papers and take a token which will determine your seat. We will begin once you are all seated."

Everyone did that and Ibiki once more drew their attention, "There are some simple rules you must follow. I won't repeat myself, so pay attention. The written exam will be conducted on a point reduction system, teams will pass or fail based on the total number of the members, if you are caught cheating two numbers will be subtracted from the culprit's total score, if you are caught five times you will be disqualified. Any one fool enough to be caught by us don't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered a Shinobi then show us what exceptional Shinobi you can be. And lastly if one team member fails, the entire team fails. Begin!"

The questions were unbearable hard, other than Sakura none knew the answers to those. Even Naruto was a bit anxious.

_What the hell is this? Naruto thought sweating. I can't answer a single question. These are immense hard and I don't wanna che...wait a second, why five times? why not the first time?_ Naruto smiled._ Well blow me down. We are supposed to cheat but not get caught_. _This test is to test our abilities to gather info. I won't use shadow clones as they might draw attention. Well good thing I have my heightened senses._

As time passed people in the room lessened. Ibiki coughed and said, "Alright listen up, the Tenth question have some rules, you can choose whether you want it or not. If you do not take the question you fail along with your team regardless of your answer to the other nine. However if you do choose and fail to answer you fail and you can never take the exam again."

"That's a load of crap. There are many people who have taken this exam before." Kiba barked.

Ibiki laughed, "I guess you were just unlucky that you got me as a proctor. Well you do have the option to become Chunin next year if you leave now. How about you brat? You've got no team mates, you can give up more easily."

More people left. To everyone's surprise Naruto raised his hand and slammed it against the desk, "Don't you dare to underestimate me. I don't run. You can act tough all day you want. I'd rather be a Genin for the rest of my life than back away from a challenge. I will still be the Hokage one day." Naruto said as he stood up.

"This is your last chance. This decision may end up at being your greatest regret and mistake for the rest of your life kid" Ibiki said

"No way! I never go back on my way. That's my way of ninja." Naruto said with confidence.

"I admire your determination, all of you. The only thing left to say is that you all pass."Ibiki said.

"That's it?" Sai asked. "No tenth question?"

"Yes. Your answer to my question was the answer."Ibiki said.

"Then what was the point of all this ruse?"Temari asked. "What about the nine question?"

"The nine questions was to test your abilities to gather info under the most extreme circumstances. The tenth was to test your determination."Ibiki said and he started to explain more about the exam. "Good luck young ninjas" Ibiki said and a ball came in breaking a glass as two kunais were shot in the roof and a banner was there which said "The Second Proctor Anko Mitarashi".

"Heads up boys and girls. I'll be your next proctor." Anko screamed. "Let's go. Follow me."

"You are early. Again"Ibiki said.

Anko's face fell. "So many ninjas. Huh! You are losing your touch Ibiki".

"Maybe this year has a strong crop of candidate"Ibiki replied.

"They don't look like it"Anko said."When I am done more than half of them will be eliminated. This sure will be fun. Alright you maggots, tomorrow things are gonna get rougher in the morning."

Next morning, the passed students stood in front of the Forest of Death.

"Well well Hokage Brat, you are about to enter the Forest of Death. Scared?" Anko tried intimidate him.

"Do your worse Master Anko"Naruto said. "I've had to endure a crazy snake lady for a whole week and it was just training"

Anko threw a kunai with amazing speed and Naruto was able to dodge it but received a cut on his cheek. _Damn a Jounin really is out of my league huh!_

"Well well tough guy! Let's see if that toughness helps you in the Forest of Death. I haven't taken you there yet brat, so even you might DIE'' Anko said from his behind as she licked the blood off of him. A woman came behind her and gave Anko her kunai with her tongue. _That was freaky. How come she has such a long tongue? What the hell does she do with a tongue like that? and why the hell does she smell of snakes so much? It's even more potent than Master Anko._Naruto said mentally.

"You know I recommend standing this close to me if you want a premature death"Anko said.

"My pardon. The sight of blood just made me a bit excited"the woman backed away and left."the grass ninja said

"Master Anko" Naruto whispered"She smell of snake, almost like yours but she has more potent smell Master."

"I see" Anko said. "We'll talk a bit later"Anko left Naruto's side. "Before we begin this exam I have something to hand out to you all." Anko took out some papers."Just a standard consent form. Before the test all of you have to sign it after reading this."

"What for?"Sai asked.

"Some of you might not make it back alive. I have no wish to take your responsibility." Anko laughed and then she explained to the Genins what they were supposed to do in the exam. Each team was handed a scroll when they gave their consent forms.

"So you say that woman has the same smell as I do?"Anko asked when they were not among people.

"Uh huh"Naruto nodded. "She smells more of that. It's like she's a snake in disguise of a human."

"Alright Naruto, extra work. Up for it?" Anko said and received a nod. "Alright then I want you to tail that woman and just report everything to me"

"Yes Master" Naruto said and took a scroll after handing over his consent form and got in front of a gate. After a little later, the gates opened and the test began.

Naruto created some clones, spreading them all over the place and ran as fast as he could to find that snake woman but out of nowhere a rain of sharp rocks came for him and he dispelled. Another Naruto came into view who quickly got to the attacker's position and threw some shurikens before making a clone seal, a rain of metal projectiles were thrown and they managed to harm one ninja.

"So you guys are from the Rock eh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and you die"Another ninja came making some seals and cried, "Earth Style: Stone Fist Technique " his hands were made of stones.

Another came from behind and cried "Earth Release: Rock Trail" giant rocks jagged at Naruto who was hit and dispelled.

"Where the hell are you?" the first one asked who had some shurikens sticking on him and blood dripping.

"Why don't you guys just give me your scroll and leave?"Naruto said. "No harm done"

"Screw the exam" the second guy said. "We want your head. If we kill you Lord Tsuchikage will definitely reward us"

"If that is the case then I have no other choice but to get my hands messy" Naruto said and created some clones."Get ready. Here I come" All of his clones shot forward with amazing speed. Seems they were faster than the Rock Ninjas. A rock ninja made seals and cried, "Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears". Spikes made of rock came at him and dispelled some of them but Naruto and most of the clones dodged the attacks. He went in kicking one rock ninja high and and then did a butterfly kick followed by an elbow strike. Another Rock ninja saw this and made a seal crying, "Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears" rock pillars shot up from the ground at Naruto who kicked his opponents at them as he got out of the way. The one who casted the technique himself was being barraged by Naruto clones. Naruto and his clones all kicked his enemies upwards at a definite point and one Naruto made seals and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets" and blades of wind impaled them. He made three clones who took them away to Anko after getting their scroll and just as he was about to look for the snake woman he heard an explosion and received a disturbing memory.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Sai..no!" Naruto ran with all his might. "H-hold on you guys. I'm coming"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: Please review.**

* * *

The grass ninja was making her way towards Sasuke slithering like a snake when some shurikens were launched before her and on her tail or whatever it was that came out of the big snake.

"Looks like I came just in time.", Naruto said. "Hope you didn't miss me."

"Naruto" Sakura screamed. Sasuke and Sai were both relieved to see the top ninja of their class.

"W-we need to get out of here Naruto.", Sasuke said. He was still shaking with fear. "You saw what happened."

"We have no idea what this person is capable of.", Sai asked. "Hurry we must get away."

Everyone was shaken up. Their doom was inevitable. The killer intent of that lady was suffocating.

"You want this scroll right?", Sasuke said as he was about to give her his scroll. "Take this and leave us in peace."

Naruto punched him in the face making him fall.

"Are you an idiot? Or being the son of Hokage have finally gotten into your head?", Sasuke said.

"Naruto maybe you didn't feel her influence but we did. Her blood lust was too much. I really want to give up.", Sai said.

Even Sakura was about to agree.

"I felt her bone chilling blood lust. But then what was the point of the first exam then? This is our courage? When did you become such a scaredy cat Sasuke? Or are you really Sasuke huh? My best friend Sasuke Uchiha never gives up." Naruto taunted. "And you. You'll never catch up to me like that Sai. Giving up on the first sight of danger. Well, that's our difference. Mark it. You! Let's go wild."

The grass ninja thought, _Really Minato you sure have an interesting child._

The clone sent for Anko did his job and told about the fight that was taking place before dispelling. Naruto smirked. _All I have to do is stall this person, _Naruto thought and he launched forward after making some clones, some to guard his friends and others to help in combat. She kicked him and Naruto dodged it and threw a punch. She twisted in the air and kicked him one after another. Naruto dodged those thanks to his eyes but whenever he made a sure hit the ninja twisted her body in such a manner which was quite impossible for a human. Naruto and his clones were having a bit difficult time. He had to suppress his fear of being killed and fight. The ninja threw a punch which connected with one Naruto and made a seal before crying , "Striking Shadow Snakes ". Two snakes caught hold of him coming out of her sleeve and biting it, dispelling it.

"Cheh. You really are interesting boy. Your usage of Shadow clones is intriguing.", the woman said.

"Thanks I plan to learn more", Naruto said. "By the way, who are you? You certainly are not a Genin."

"Ohoho..let's save the details for later. You are the one who wanted to tango.", she said.

"Huh. That is true.", Naruto said. "Well then guess this is it"

All over the place Naruto's voices were heard all over the place, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets" and sharp long projectiles made of air came from all over the place impaling the woman and the Naruto in front of him dispelled. She was bleeding all over but she smiled and looked up. A hand came out of her body and from it a whole body.

The Genins who saw this battle was in awe. They had to admit Naruto was on a whole different level. Then they saw to their horror that the girl came out of her own body skin which made their skin crawl.

"You are not even a Jounin. I am sure now. Only Master Jiraiya, Granny Tsunade, Old man Hiruzen and Dad can clash with you.", Naruto said. "Who are you?"

The woman jumped and crawled down the trunk and behind him with a Kunai and Naruto blocked it with his own. She jumped and summoned a massive snake and was about to attack when Naruto screamed and stopped his advance. "I won't let you harm any of my friends".

The other Genins eye widened but their resolve hardened. Sakura launched some kunais and Sai drew two lions and cried after making a seal, "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll". They shot out of the scroll and went for the lady on the snake. Sasuke also cried after making some seals, "Fire Style: Great Fireball". She easily dodged the kunais and dispelled the ink beasts and saw a huge fire ball heading his way. She jumped upwards but received a double hammer fist on her head and she fell receiving the damage of the launched fireball. Once more Sakura made some clones and threw some shurikens. Before the girl could even figure out which ones were the real one he was slammed by both sides with two big lions and Sasuke came and did a Falcon Drop. Naruto had managed to harm the giant snake enough with his shuriken shadow clone and vacuum bullets dispelling it but he was more than exhausted. He couldn't even move steadily. The one that received Sasuke's attack turned out to be a substitute and another of that grass ninja came and dominated in physical arts landing blow after blow on Sasuke. Sai tried using his ink beasts and even tried to engage in close combat but he was easily beaten. Sakura just stood there as her kunais weren't doing any good. Then suddenly birds came and hit the lady before exploding. Sasuke took the opportunity and threw some kunais and shurikens after jumping away. Using wires with those Sasuke was able to manipulate them and made her stuck on the tree._ I've gotta thank Lord Hiruzen for this,_ Sasuke thought and made some seals and cried, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame". The projectiles had flames running through thema and it burned the ninja along the surface of the tree. Now Sasuke fell on his knees as he was almost out of chakra as well. Sai and Sakura both came at him running and Naruto came dragging his feet. The ninja broke free of the bindings and fear froze all of them once more. Naruto got up with much effort and was about to rush but he was really down on chakra. He strugglingly got up. The lady said in a man like voice,"My name is Orochimaru. You will seek my power once you are have broken this playing ninja shell and seen the world as it truly is". He widened his mouth and a big snake came from his mouth which slammed Naruto away and stopped at Sasuke, using his tail he constricted Sasuke and lifted him and from the mouth Orochimaru came and bit Sasuke on the neck and the snake dissolved once Orochimaru came forth from the snake. "A parting gift for dear Sasuke". Orochimaru left. Sasuke started screaming like a mad and soon fainted. Sakura and Sai both took Naruto to a cave. They did their best to make traps all around the place.

In the morning, Sasuke and Naruto were both unconscious when Team Dosu attacked them. Sakura tried to work along with Sai but those guys were too strong. Sai managed to subdue her illusion and tied her with his ink snakes and ran. The other members liberated her and pursued them. His lions were carrying Sasuke and Naruto when they fell right in front of a ruckus. Lee was in the middle of a showdown with Team 10 although it almost seemed the members of the team 10 were trying to talk their way out. Lee saw Naruto and decided to help Naruto and Team 7 and Team 10 soon followed although it was more because of Ino's nagging.

Dosu came in the spot and engaged Lee in close combat. Lee used his blinding speed and gave no chance to counter attack. He kicked him the air and unrolled some bandages that wrapped him and Lee fell down, crying, "Initial Lotus" and jumped away just as Dosu was about to fall. Zaku Abumi, another member came forward and cried, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave" and put his hands into the ground. The land where Dosu was about to fall softened. Dosu got up after the impact and said, "This really was a dangerous technique you know". They engaged in close combat once more. This time he received some punches but managed to block and thanks to his Melody Arm, he casted his technique, shouting, "Ninja Art: Resonating Echo Drill" which freezed Lee. All of his senses were on chaos as he couldn't decipher what he was seeing, hearing, smelling. He vomited immediately. Choji wasted no time and cried, "Ninja Art: Expansion" and his size expanded, he cried once more, "Ninja Art: Human Boulder". He turned into a big ball and rolled with immense speed and attack. Zaku could do nothing and Dosu ran towards him when Shikamaru cried holding a seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu" and their shadows merged. Zaku jumped away just as he was about to be smashed. Ino cried, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer" and took over Kin. She took out a kunai and placed it on her neck and said, "Hey! Go away from here or she dies" she smirked.

Zaku merely threw a wave of air giving Kin a good amount of bruises to her and Ino coughed up some blood.

Everyone's eye widened. "What kind of people are you?", Ino asked coughing up blood.

"Ninjas.", Dosu said as he was liberated from Shikamaru's technique. "So it seems the duration of your technique is very limited."

Everything seemed to look downwards. Then suddenly Neji and Tenten appeared. "Get ready for the real thing. Tenten don't pull any punches." Before Neji could do anything he felt an immense foul chakra. The cave bursted with purple chakra and Sasuke came forward leaking that chakra. It was strong enough to be seen and it was vile. The left portion of Sasuke's face and his left hand had strange black markings on his body. He smiled like a maniac.

"This power...I have never felt anything like this before.", Sasuke said. "I need power, no matter what the means, no matter how dark, I will take it."

"Ino, Choji! Retreat now!", Shikamaru said and both his team mates complied. Ino left Kin's body and Choji ran to them. "We will observe for now."

Lee also woke up and was taken a bit far away. "We will also see what happens next."

Black markings started to cover his whole body. Dosu tried to stop Zaku but Zaku did not listen, he made some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Super Sonic Slicing Wave". A massive wind which was almost as strong as Naruto's if not more. When the technique was over the place was a mess. Sasuke could be seen nowhere. Zaku was panting really hard and was about to gloat when Sasuke was right behind him and punched him so hard he was sent flying away. Zaku got up strugglingly and saw Sasuke making some hand seals and cried, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower". Zaku managed to get up and use his remaining chakra to save himself, he cried after making some seals, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave". The fire was blown away and revealed shuriken hidden. The shurikens made impact on Zakua and Zaku blocked them with much effort. Sasuke came right behind him with amazing speed and held both his hands behind Zaku binding him and used his leg to torture him more. Sasuke smirked. "You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours" Sasuke laughed and gave more force to his leg dislocating Zaku's shoulder and threw him away."You're the only one left. I hope you make things interesting" Sasuke said as he advanced towards him. Dosu threw his scroll but he still did not stop. Sakura, Sai both had no idea what to do. They begged to stop but to no avail. Zaku begged for mercy and then a huge burst of red chakra was seen. Sasuke looked at the cave with pure hunger.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. I am extremely sorry for punctuation marks and bad grammar. I am trying to improve but I can only do so little. I am also editing my chapters, correcting my mistakes. Again I am extremely sorry for bad grammar.**

* * *

"Sasuke!", Naruto shouted. "What's going on?"

Sasuke merely laughed. "Naruto Namikaze. I challenge you"

_His chakra. It's so evil. What happened with him? He's not acting himself!, _Naruto's train of thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke came with an amazing speed. _Unreal! His speed is almost like Lee's. What's going on here? What the hell are those marks?_

"Come on Naruto. Can't keep up with me?", Sasuke taunted as he threw a punch.

"Sasuke please! Stop! What's wrong with you?", Naruto said as he blocked it. "Calm down! You need to be checked."

"No! What I need is to be strong!", Sasuke said as he released his hand from Naruto's hands.

"Alright then!", Naruto said. "What you need is a serious beating", with that both rushed forward.

Naruto made 3 clones and Sasuke jumped at him. Sasuke threw a punch and Naruto blocked it. Sasuke used his leg for a round house kick and Naruto jumped and kicked him at the chest. Sasuke fell, he got up glaring at Naruto as more marks started to appeared on his body. He shot forward and made some seals, he cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" Naruto also made some seals and cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough". The flames were pushed back because of his high nine tail infused chakra. All of his clones threw shurikens as he made a clone seal, Sasuke was about to be showered with those metal projectiles. He jumped and deflected the major ones leaving him with cuts and bruises. Sasuke once more rushed at Naruto with kunais on both hands and Naruto thanks to his clones got the upper hand. Naruto did a low kick then kicked him upwards. Two more clones did it sending him upwards and Naruto jumped doing a double butterfly kick and Sasuke fell into the ground, he jumped onto him and started punching him in the face. "Why? Why would you call yourself evil? Why? Why would you seek dark power?", Naruto asked. A teardrop escaped from his eye.

"I-I...I am sorry Naruto", Sasuke said as the black marks faded. "I am such a monster. I...Forgive me"

"You are forgiven Sasuke.", Naruto said. "You are my best friend. But you need to be checked. That power you showed wasn't yours but it was pure evil."

With that everyone came around. The fight they saw was intense. They all talked and left for the search of scroll. Naruto left Team 7 alone as he made is way toward the tower. He opened his scrolls and Itachi was there. He told him everything that took place. The team from Sand was already there. When the exam was over, they were all called to a stage where there would be a preliminary round. Minato explained the rules and Hiruzen explained the history. With that said, the preliminary round began. They were all given the chance to quit and many people did, including Sai. Naruto saw that Sasuke was struggling with Sakura but he made no comment. Sasuke could take his own decisions.

The first battle was Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadou. Sasuke was warned by Kakashi if there was a single sign of the cursed seal doing it's work Sasuke would lose his moments of glory, he was also forbidden to use his sharingan.

Yoroi took a stance and his hand flared with blue chakra. Sasuke also took a stance._ I have to use physical arts only and use as less chakra as possible if not at all,_ was Sasuke's thoughts before the match begun. Yoroi threw some shurikens at Sasuke which he deflected but the cursed seal seemed to act up. He fell and Yoroi was about to punch him when he was able to get away at the last moment. With a kunai, he spinned and got him in a hand lock and Yoroi took the chance and absorbed Sasuke's chakra. Sasuke had to let go and he received a backhand strike from Yoroi. Yoroi jumped away and dashed at him, caught his head and absorbed more of his chakra. Sasuke managed to kick him away and decided to keep his distance. Sasuke threw some shuriken and ran at him. With him low on chakra he had to distract his enemies more to get a decent hit. He went at Yoroi who deflected them and extended his hands to absorb more chakra. Sasuke ducked and took out a kunai slashing at Yoroi's knees and kicked him away. Yoroi got up and grabbed him only to get a kunai slash followed by a punch. Sasuke did a kick and kicked him again upwards with supporting him with his hands, when he was in the air he used Dancing Leaf Shadow to get behind him surprising Lee and Guy. Naruto was impressed. Sasuke was about to make his move when the cursed seal really started to act up. He supressed it with a lot of sheer willpower and kicked him and spinned before kicking him once more stiking him into the ground. Yoroi coughed up a bit blood and fainted. Sasuke got up but panting like mad. He was really out of breath. His lion's barrage demanded great physical endurance. Everyone once more was amazed at the young Uchiha's talent. Kakashi left the place with Sasuke after talking with Minato and the exams continued. Itachi excused himself also.

The second battle was Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame.

Zaku shot forward and puched Shino who blocked it. Zaku opened his fist and cried, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave" and Shino was thrown away with cuts and bruises over his body. Shino got up and made a seal. Bugs came at Zaku from the other side and Shino took out a kunai. Zaku took out his other arm and was about to shoot from both hands when his hands started leaking chakra as if they were punctured and the chakra was air. He screamed in pain and bugs started coming out of the pipe of Zaku's arms. Shino said he had sent some bugs to Zaku just in case. Zaku was about to do something but recieved a punch from Shino and fell down. Zaku's hands were in apoor condition. Shino won the match.

The third match was Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi.

Kankuro took out his package out of his back and placed it in front of him. Misumi rushed forward and punched him which he blocked and his body slithered all around him and got him in a compression lock. Kankuro merely laughed as his face broke and a puppet emerged from it locking Misumi with it's hands. Kankuro came from the bandaged package that was always carried. Misumi fell and Kankuro won.

The Fourth match was Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno.

Sakura and Ino both shot forward engaging in close combat. Sakura used kunais every now and then but Ino seemed to match her strenght. They seemed to have an inner conflict and holding back but they finally seemed to get past that issue and gave it their all. Kunais deflecting Kunais, punches and kicks didn't stop any of them as both of them pushed forward. Ino tried a gamble to use her Mind Body Switch technique and Sakura started to run to avoid her when she fell for Ino's trap laid by the kunais she threw. It all had a piece of chakra thread running with them and Ino's technique was successful. Ino was able to win in the end.

The next match was Tenten vs Temari.

Tenten and Temari both went away far from each other as both were long range ninjas. Tenten threw some shurikens and kunais and it missed Temari somehow. Tenten unleashed her bo and Temari used her fan as one. Both of them seem to be good altough Tenten seemed to have the upper hand at first but they were pretty much at a stalemate. Close combat won't do much good and she had no intention of dragging the fight to a draw. Tenten jumped upwards and unrolled a scroll which she spinned along with herself and hurled all sorts of weapons with incredible speed. Temari seemed to enjoy herself. She had her fan partly open and one moon was showing. She warned that when all three moon rises Tenten would lose the match. Tenten knew she was being played so she decided to kick it up a notch. She took out two scrolls and placed them infront of her, making some seals, she cried, "Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons". Smokes filled the whole place and Two dragons made of smoke came into view. Tenten jumped in between those two dragons and threw out several weapons at Temari. They were almost same if not more to Naruto's Shaow shuriken. Naruto was amazed to see her throwing ability as well as the amount of projectiles. Temari opened her fan a bit more and threw a ball of compressed air. Naruto's eye widened, _A Wind User! Things sure are interesting. _Tenten still on the air used Wire Strings to manipulate her weapons and launched at her once more. Temari had opened her fan completely and threw a more powerful version of her previous attack and all of Tenten's projectiles also failed to harm her again. Tenten was shocked. She was out of options but Temari suddenly cried,"Ninja Art: Wind Scythe". A powerful torrent of air rushed towards Tenten as a whirlwind and hit her, giving her cuts and bruises all over the body. Tenten screamed in pain. She fell down and just as she was about to fall Temari placed her fan in a way which hit Tenten at the back, she gave a bloodied cough. Temari moved her fan and almost made Tenten die if Lee had not come to her side and caught her. Lee moved to hit her but was stopped by Guy. A small ruckus was avoided before it even began.

"Miss Temari, I suggest you avoid these unsporting and immoral tactics of yours or I would have to disqualify you", Minato said in a stern voice. Even Gaara flinched. He knew Minato was the one who was able to defeat the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox single handedly. He had no wish to mess with the Hokage. He was a person who could threaten his existance.

The next match was Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tshuchi.

They both entered the arena. Shikamaru tried to use his shadow possession technique both Kin seemed to dodge it at the last moment and to make it worse the lights were place in a way which gave advantage to Kin as her shadow was behind it. Kin started shooting needles which had bells attached to them. Shikamaru launched some kunai and shuriken and Kin threw some needles once more. Shikamaru first fell for it but after carefully analyzing he figured out her Shadow Senbon technique. Suddenly, the bells attached to the thrown needles started ringing and Shika maru looked away to find the source resulting him getting some needles at his arms. Kin smirked and cried, "Ninja Art: Illusion Bell Needles" as the whole place around Shikamaru started fading. He tried to find the source of the noise but he couldn't and it seemed Kin multiplied. The noise started to become louder or so it seemed to Shikamaru. He fell down as he seemed to lose strenght. Shikamaru thought this was an Illusion and tried to dissipate it but to no avail. Kin explained her technique that her needles were all dipped in a potion which had the ability to mess with the victim's senses and motor functions and the sound waves sent from her bells activated her technique making it seem like an unstoppable Illusion. Shikamaru was suffering both paralysis and hallucination. He was unable to tell which was her opponent and Kin threw needles which hit her as he couldn't tell which ones were real. Kin started gloating and said how she was gonna make Shikamaru suffer slowly and painfully. She was about to throw needles once more when she felt her movements were restricted. She was shocked. This time it was Shikamaru who smirked. He said that the thread she used to manipulate her bells left a shadow which Shikamaru used to connect his with resulting in her getting caught. Shikamaru threw a shuriken and Kin was also forced to throw one and both dodged backwards when Shikamaru got on his legs Kin had hit her head into the wall and she fainted. All of the ninjas there were surprised at Shikamaru's plans. Minato decided to watch him more closely and said to Hiruzen that he may be a potential chunin candidate. Hiruzen chucked and had to agree.

The next battle was Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Namikaze.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I really like AJGuardian's review. However I believe he didn't read my stories well enough. Naruto from the future used Eight Trigrams Sealing Style onto another Naruto not himself. And you are correct, they all sealed Kurama into themselves not like the Naruto in my story who used the Death Reaper Seal to seal Kurama into the son of Minato and Kushina of this timeline. Again you are correct, all those who have their bijus extracted immediately die, not Uzumakis, Kushina lived to breath and so will Naruto in the manga and in my story Minato and the medics were there to help Kushina, not to mentions Tsunade, so do not tell me I don't get my Naruto facts straight. I am writing a fanfic not Kishimoto's Naruto story, I am indulged for a few changes right? I know Danzo tookshisui'e eye. Please read my stories, I will try to make it more interesting and better. I know it was spiral Zetsu who was attached to Obito that time.**

* * *

Kiba started about how he was gonna beat the Hokage's kid as he made his way to the arena, Minato only face palmed, anyone could beat Naruto if the person was strong enough, what was the point of making a fuss about it? Naruto jumped from the balcony and onto the arena. Gaara licked his lip. This guy made his blood dance for some reason and he wanted his blood. But he'll wait...for now.

"Kiba! Let's give them a good show. Okay?", Naruto said.

"Sure. Although you are losing.", Kiba said as he took his clan's fighting stance and he took on a feral look.

Naruto created 2 clones and shot forward. Kiba did the same. Kiba did a elbow strike and tried to swipe his clawed hands. Naruto blocked it and Kiba tried to hit him with his other hand dispelling him. Another Naruto came and did an axe kick making him fall on ground. Kiba signaled Akamaru and he did a passing fang on Naruto dispelling him.

"Alright, guess that should be enough. I think I will get my hands messy a bit and check where my physical arts stand comparing to him." Naruto said and shot forward dispelling his clones.

Kiba knew he was pushing his luck. He had to use all of his strength to defeat Naruto so he made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone". Akamaru turned into Kiba and both of them shot forward. They both came at Naruto from both sides and swiped their hands. Naruto blocked them and kicked them at their legs. He let go of their hands as he got down and launched himself forward. Both Kibas got up and threw smoke bombs and cried, "Ninja Art: Fang Over Fang" and both spun and was all over the arena.

"Are you done, Kiba?"Naruto said. "Or you have more?"

Kiba panicked. He was going out of options and it seemed Naruto was still toying with him.

"Very well"Naruto said. "Let's finish this." He came out of the smoke and shocked Team Kurenai. Kiba's technique was very powerful and using smokes Naruto should have had a good amount of damage but Naruto had no scratch. His clothes were only dirty. Kiba didn't even manage to scratch him. "You are a fine ninja Kiba. I guess I'll give you a glimpse of my true power." Naruto shot forward with blinding speed and cried, "Fox Barrage". He swiped his leg downwards, then did an uppercut followed by a kick upwards. Two more clones came into existence and kicked him upwards sending him almost to the roof. Two clones went to his side and did butterfly kicks and followed by an elbow strike and another came clone and threw a kick right to his face and did a Falcon Drop and two Narutos came forward and kicked him in the gut slamming him in the ground. Kiba was thrown around like a doll and received some serious damage. Naruto was declared the winner.

The next match was Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga.

Both of them came to the arena. It seemed they had a family feud as Neji seemed to talk down to her. Naruto never knew the details but he did hear his father say something about branch and main family. Neji said a lot of rude things to her, destroying her confidence. Neji kept going and Hinata had tears in her eyes. Naruto finally said, "Oy...Neji, do you want to talk her to death? Finish it up! Beat or get beaten", he screamed once more "Hinata! Do not let that jerk push you around. Go on! Prove it that you can change". Itachi sweat dropped. What kind of cheering was that? Nevertheless it seemed to give Hinata the confidence she needed. Both of them activated their Byakugan and took their fighting stance which was almost same. Both of them shot forward although Neji's attacks were more brutal and was a bit slow while Hinata's more resembled dancing and was faster. They were almost a match for each other. Punches were blocked or thrown away as soon as it was thrown. Their hits connected and Hinata coughed up a bit blood, she was the one who recieved the hit. Hinata put her hand up to make a move once more but Neji caught it with one hand and gave a chakra enhanced strike with his fingers. Hinata strugglingly got up once more and activated her Byakugan. She launched forward with open palms, striking with open hands, trying to create an opening by kicking. She knew she didn't have much choice and thrusted her open palms, "Ninja Art: Dashing Double Palm". Neji was attacked and almost was knocked back but it seemed his attack at her heart was causing her problem to execute her techniques. Hinata tried that once but Neji jumped and blocked. Neji threw her hand after striking it with his fingers and hit her at the chin with his palm throwing her backwards. She once more dashed at Neji with determined eyes and they once more threw their palm strikes. Neji was able to hit her once more as she fell after coughing more blood. Hinata got up once more and was panting heavily. She was still shaking. Neji tried once more to discourage her but to no avail. Neji lost his cool and ran at her. Hayate ran to stop her screaming the match was over. All the Jounins present there stopped Neji right at the moment he was about to hit. Naruto was in front of Hinata in a defensive manner and she fell at her shoulder. Kurenai let go of Neji and went to Hinata's side. She laid her down.

"Naruto! Let me tell you something, Once a failure always a failure you can never change that fate" Neji said.

"You know what Neji? Pray to your fate as much as you can that you don't get a fight with me cause you'll be in a world of pure pain. And trust me I'll give you all the chances and luck you want. You still won't be able to win in that match. I vow to win. Believe it!" Naruto said dipping his fingers on the blood Hinata had coughed up.

The next battle was Rock Lee vs Gaara of the Sand.

Gaara appeared at the arena with a swirl of sand and Lee jumped and landed. Lee shot forward and cried jumping and extending his leg, "Leaf Hurricane". Sand came out of nowhere and blocked his attacked. Sand came from his side and upwards. Lee dodged the first swipe and jumped away. Lee once more shot forward. He threw a kick, once more after flipping, he dashed to his side and punched him, no matter how many times, how strong, sand seemed to block every attack. He threw shurikens and tried cutting with a kunai but nothing seemed to work. Two hands made of sand shot from the sand that was lying on the floor one he dodged and the other caught him and threw him away. Lee was slammed into the wall. Sand once more came at Lee and Lee jumped and came at Gaara.

Once more he punched, and punched once more before jumping and doing an axe kick. Lee tried hitting him from every angle as fast as he could. Sand came at him like and Lee jumped away. Guy suddenly gave him permission for something and Lee jumped down. Naruto knew what it was though. Lee took of his weights which almost rocked the whole stadium. Lee jumped with a blur and appeared right behind Gaara, his punches and kicks were unrealistically faster. They almost made it through Gaara's defense. Gaara had to move this time and Lee jumped upwards and did an axe kick hitting his head and kicked at his upper shoulder and jumped away. Gaara had a crack at his face. Gaara finally started moving as he threw some sand swipes which Lee dodged with ease. He got close and kicked and punched with immense speed and one of his punches connected sending Gaara flying. It seemed Lee was attacking from all directions and used that moment to strike. His speed was the key to his trick and he had some serious speed. Even Naruto wanted that speed and decided to ask Itachi for help, he couldn't even track them if it wasn't for his eyes. Everyone was astounded. Gaara got up with a moan as Sand fell from his face. His whole face was cracked and was made of sand. Sand once more encased him.

Lee unrolled his bandages a bit and shot forward running around him in a circle and with a blur came right in front of him kicking him upwards and kept kicking and wrapped him with his bandages. He screamed, "Initial Lotus" and along with Gaara spun and pile-drived him into the ground head first and jumped away. Lee was panting hard Gaara cracked and turned into sand. Sand rose behind Lee and from it Gaara with cracks all over his body and a maniac like smirk emerged. Sand spun around him three whips of sand shot at Lee who barely blocked them and was knocked backwards. Gaara swiped his hands and sand like slashed came at Lee hitting him and Lee's clothes were torn a bit. Sands rose behind Gaara and a wave made of Sand rushed forward slamming against him. He was once more attacked with hands made of sand and he dodged some with great effort. Hands of Sand shot followed by some Sand shurikens. He was hit by one hand and a shuriken which gave him a deep wound across his shoulder. Lee was panting and shed a drop of tear, he was glad for all the support his Master gave him.

Lee got up and smiled. Seemed he got his speed back but he was only dodging until he screamed "Eight Gates: Gate of Life! Open!".His skin turned red and air rose up. Chakra spiraled around him. He screamed again, "EIght Gates: Gate of Pain! Open!" and shot forward with such speed it seemed the ground almost broke. Lee kicked Gaara upwards and Sand was trying to reach him. Lee rushed at him and cried, "Infinite Wild Dance". He hit Gaara with immense speed. He punched and Gaara was thrown back, Lee intercepted him and kicked and kept going at it. It seemed Lee had no intention of letting Gaara fall to the ground. Gaara's Sand Armour was crumbling away but he could do nothing. Lee kept at his barrage and in the air he cried again, "Eight Gates: Gate of Limit! Open!" he once more stuck Gaara with his inhuman speed and caught him with his bandage and hit him with an open palm and kick at the same time. He cried as his attack connected, "Reverse Lotus". Gaara fell down but his landing was softened as his gourd turned into sand. Gaara extended his hand and a hand of sand shot forward. Lee tried to move but his whole body was in pain. Sand encased his left hand and left leg as Gaara cried, "Sand Burial". Lee's hands were crushed with immense strength. More sand came and Guy intervened. Lee was unconscious and Naruto rushed to him just to see him once before he was taken away and met Gaara's eyes. "You're next Hokage brat" Gaara whispered and walked away. Naruto heard the medic's words that he'd never be a shinobi again. Guy was silent as Lee was taken away and Kakashi tried to comfort him a bit. But Naruto knew Guy was devastated.

The last match was Dosu Kinuta vs Choji Akimichi.

Choji cried, "Ninja Art: Expansion" and cried again, "Ninja Art: Human Boulder". He shot forward like a ball. Dosu kept dodging him until Choji crashed into a wall and Dosu punched him after crying,"Ninja Art: Resonating Echo Drill". Choji returned to his usual size and he had the wind knocked out of him. The winner was Dosu.

Minato explained the rules for the final exams and Ibiki revealed everyone's line-up.

1. Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Namikaze

2. Gaara vs Ino Yamanaka

3. Shino Aburame vs Kankuro

4. Temari vs Shikamaru Nara

5. Sasuke Uchiha vs Dosu Kinuta.

Naruto tried to get to Sasuke's room but no one was allowed to enter. Suddenly, Minato came and asked him to meet him at the Namikaze training ground as he poofed out of existence proving he was a shadow clone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Alright, I give up. Seems my reasoning for Death Reaper Seal is flawed. Well I am human and prone to mistake. That's it. Sorry if I'm not perfect and if people can't accept my reasoning guess it's my fault as a silly writer. However, I can say Sir Kishimoto didn't give much info on sealing Tailed Beasts into people on my defense and as a Naruto fan I will try to improve my writings and make things more believable. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto went to the training place and found Minato with Jiraiya. They worked with Naruto for a better chakra control for the day and at the end of the day Minato showed hi something.

"Naruto, from tomorrow I want you to work on two techniques. Master Jiraiya will help you with them, the first one is called the Summoning Technique. And for the second..." Minato said as a blue orb appeared on his palm. "I want you to master my prized creation, the..."

"Spiraling Sphere" Naruto finished for him "Wo-hooo...I am gonna own the matches with that" Naruto was really happy.

"Now Naruto, I would like if don't use on an opponent who has almost no defense as it can be lethal. It is an A-Rank Technique." Minato lectured. "Other than that use it as much as you want."

"Promise Father" Naruto said and they all left for their home for the day.

**[Next day]**

"Alright Naruto. First I am gonna show you the summoning technique, then your father's technique. Use your clones with those techniques." Jiraiya said. "It will be a lot faster"

"Yes Pervy Sage" Naruto said.

Jiraiya pouted, "Naruto! If you keep saying that I will not teach you."

"Alright! Sorry Masted Pervy Sage"Naruto said bowing.

Jiraiya sighed. He was gonna have no luck with this kid. "Alright, you know about the Tailed Beast that lives within you" Jiraiya received a nod. "Well you do have unrealistic large chakra reserve thanks to him but you can't seem to draw out his power. I am gonna teach you that too."

Jiraiya bit his thumb and made some quick seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning" and a large toad came into existence who had a scroll wrapped with his tongue and Jiraiya was riding on it's back. The toad gave Naruto the scroll and Naruto bit his thumb, writing his name with blood right beside Minato's and pressed down his hand with blood on all of his fingers. Naruto made some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning". A tadpole appeared.

Naruto, Jiraiya and the one Jiraiya summoned all sweat dropped.

"Concentrate Naruto! Unlike your wind techniques this needs a bigger amount of chakra."Jiraiya advised. "Alright, I'll show you the Spiraling Sphere now."

Jiraiya told him the first step of that technique and Naruto created 50 clones to work on it while he himself worked on Summoning. After some efforts he was able to summon Gama in an armored attire by the end of the day and after some days, he was able to summon Gamabunta the toad boss although it took almost more than half of his chakra reserves to summon him. When Gamabunta was first summon he did not accept Naruto at all.

"Cheh a mere kid able to summon me? I will not believe that. You have to prove it to me that you are worthy of me. Even if you did summon me only if you can prove yourself to me then and only then I might think of you as my minion" Gamabunta said. "You have to stay on top of me for this whole day".

"Fine Toad Boss." Naruto said and he jumped right on top pf his head. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I will prove it to you that I am worthy of you."

Gamabunta jumped all day long and Naruto stayed on top of him with all his might. At the end of the day, just when he was about to fall he managed to create some shadow clones and pulled him to his head and he almost made it had the fatigue did not come, he mistakenly dispelled his shadow clones that were working on Spiraling Sphere. As he was about to fall, Gamabunta caught him with his tongue. Jiraiya noticed this development.

"So he finally did manage to get Gamabunta's approval, huh?" Minato said as he came right behind Jiraiya out of nowhere.

"Yes Minato. Seems Naruto did it" Jiraiya said.

Gamabunta jumped at them. "You know Fourth, your son might really surpass you. He merely wants acknowledgement as a splendid shinobi. I know that he summoned me completely on his own. To top it off, he had enough stamina to be on top of me the whole day."

"Thank you for your co-operation, Bunta" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, having you as his summon, I'm sure he's thrilled." Minato said. ''Can you please take him to my home?" Bunta left with Naruto on his head and Minato said, "Alright Master Jiraiya, I know you have something on your mind. So what's up?"

"Fine, I won't beat around the bushes. Does the fox care for your son?" Jiraiya said.

"Yes I believe so." Minato said. "Although he won't give Naruto full access to his power yet."

"It has something to do with when he was sealed. Doesn't it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Let's just say the fox knows that Naruto is someone he can really put his faith on."Minato said."Even the beasts have feelings, they aren't some tools. When Naruto first accepted the fox as something good which I trusted him with, the fox granted him his enhanced senses and bonded their chakra. Naruto just have to earn his trust to draw out his full power."

"I hope you know what you are doing Minato" Jiraiya said. "I guess I'll trust the fox too if you and Naruto both do."

"Can you help him with that too Master Jiraiya?" Minato asked. "I will send in Tenzou"

"I will see what I can do" Jiraiya said.

After that day Naruto gave all his concentration to Spiraling Sphere. He did the first two steps within three days but he could never maintain it for some reason. Minato came up with an excellent idea. Minato created a shadow clone and both of them concentrated chakra on their palms and wielded a ball that was almost one third of his size.

"Aaah use a shadow clone to create it. An excellent idea"Jiraiya said.

"No! That was not it." Minato said. "I showed you that technique as it takes a lot of chakra and much more destructive than an average Spiraling Sphere. It seems your rotation and power aren't on the same level. Your power seems to be more so rotate it more and cover more area."

With that Naruto was able to master Spiraling Sphere and it was almost half of his body's size and more devastating than Minato or Jiraiya's. The weird thing was his Sphere was made of bright red chakra. Only three days were left, Yamato arrived and Jiraiya said, "I have one last thing I want you to master. I want you to contact the fox...to draw out his power. Your seal was made for that."

Yamato sat in front him and cried, "Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads". A series of wooden pillars emerged from the ground infront of him which had lit wicks on them. "Very well" Naruto sat down taking a meditating stance. Yamato cried once more, "Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment". Ten pillars shot from the ground around Naruto which had spikes on them. Naruto closed his eyes and found himself at his mindscape. He went to the gate.

"Hello foxy" he greeted.

"**Hmph**" Kurama said. "**So you've finally come to claim my power, eh boy?**"

"Well..er.." Naruto thought to be straight forward. "Yes I need your help"

"**And why should I help you?**" Kurama asked.

"Cause I need your help" Naruto said. "Like it or not, we share the same body and I need your chakra. If that's not enough, think of it as rent that you owe me and I will take your chakra as payment."

Kurama's eye widened. _Can it be? It's almost just like before. _"**Very well foolish boy I will give you some of my power but you have to prove yourself to me that you are strong. Strong enough to wield even a speck of my power**."

Naruto created a shadow clone and Red chakra emerged from the gate and enveloped the clone. The clone screamed in pain but did not dispel, skin peeled off it and a dark red chakra emerged. The clone looked like a miniature Kurama with red chakra skin, his eyes were glowing white.

"**This is the jinchuriki form although it only has one tail worth of power. Now then defeat this and I may give you a bit of my power. You already wield the same amount of chakra as this one but you want this power right? So defeat it**." Kurama said. "**Or if you are afraid, leave me be and do not show your face**."

"Oy fox! I told you not to underestimate me." Naruto said as he jumped at the miniature fox clone after making two clones. They both seemed to have same speed the but the fox clone had immense strenght. His punches would make Lee's mere scratches. The fox clone acme at him and swiped his hand which was sharper than a kunai. It kicked him followed by another swipe and flipped in the air hitting him with his tail and Naruto was thrown away. A red hand made of chakra shot from it's hand and hit Naruto crashing him into the ground. Naruto immediately coughed up blood. Naruto got up panting and shot forward after making some clones. He ducked when he was about to be swiped and jumped just when it's tail was about to hit.

Naruto immediately kicked him, followed by another kick and did a series of kicks while he dodged and kept him busy with the other clones as his hits landed. He kicked it away and cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" pushing the clone very far and made a almost 30 clones who all threw their shurikens and made the clone seal making a barrage of shurikens coming at the the clone. The fox shot forward and the thrown projectiles made little damage and all of the clones cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". As the fox was slowed down for a bit, two Naruto's came from both sides and both had Red Orbs which were almost half size of their body. Both cried, "Spiraling Sphere" as they hit and the fox was crushed by such an immense force.

Naruto ran at him and kicked him upwards and two more clones and kicked him even higher and they jumped on top of him, hitting him with butterfly kicks and elbow stike and another jumped and did an axe kick. Just as the clone was about to hit the ground all of the clones made spiraling spheres and hit him and Naruto made one as the fox crashed on it and he dispelled and the fox crashed at the ground. Naruto was panting hard. Using so many techniques at once almost drained him dry, he couldn't even move should something happen.

"**Impressive. Very well**." Kurama said. "**You from now this day will be able to access this power worth of two tails. Beware though if you attempt to use more, you will lose control to your instincts**. **Now go and let me sleep**."

"Thank you very much for your help Fox"Naruto said. "I promise I won't use this power for evil." With that he left from the dreamscape.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Please review. I can only write once I know your opinion. I edited chapter 1 so that none can complain now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. Jiraiya and Yamato were in front of them. He smiled at them.

"Okay. He said I can have two tails worth of power of the jinchuriki form". Naruto said and he made a seal and his whole body was enveloped in red chakra and when it cleared he looked like a miniature fox with red chakra skin and two tails. There was a crater where he was standing. He was on four although. The chakra was very dense and strong.

"Does it hurt Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. "You okay?" Yamato followed. Both of them were concerned.

"**Yeah. I'm fine**" Naruto said in a deep voice. He stood up and tried to make a spiraling sphere which proved a bit difficult but he managed it. His other techniques were also executable and stronger than before.

Minato soon flashed there. "What the hell happened to my son?", Minato asked.

"**Dad no worries, Fox is good. I have full control. Although he said if I try to force out more chakra tails I won't be**" Naruto said.

"Woah! Impressive son". Minato said, "Alright then, master this power. It's more than a huge boost". Minato created some clones who flashed away. "They need to know that everything is under control. Alright, I invented Spiraling Sphere based on the Tailed Beast Bomb. I think you still can't use that since you don't have access to the full power of Ku-I mean fox". Jiraiya and Yamato listened with attention. "So I want you to do the same thing you do with the Spiraling Sphere and then fire it. Use your mouth."

Naruto in his jinchuriki form sweat dropped. "**Y-you want me to throw up chakra?!**".

"Uhhm" Minato cleared his throat. "When you put it that way, yes exactly that".

"**Whatever you say father**" Naruto was about to attempt it.

"Uuh...Naruto. Maybe you should do it at a secluded area. People seem to be a bit tensed up sensing the fox's chakra like that." Minato said interrupting Naruto.

"**Oh I see**."Naruto made a seal and turned back, "People should really try to understand this guy you know? I don't get how this fox is evil. Either he's really manipulative or everyone's wrong. I would bet on the latter though."

They all went to their respective places. Naruto had only two more days and he decided to spent his time around the village. After a while he thought of a visit to Lee at the hospital. He saw Shikamaru and went into Lee's room with him. They found Gaara who was about to kill Lee with his sand and punched him in the face and Gaara was thrown into the wall and Sand fell from his cracked face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Naruto demanded. "Out with it"

"I am here to kill him". Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "You beat him once. You have a personal grudge or something against him?"

"I have nothing against him" Gaara answered. "If you get in my way I will kill you"

"Care to try?" Naruto said.

"Naruto what are you doing? He fights like a demon you saw it."Shikamaru said. He was drawing blanks on how to solve this situation. "Listen kid, we still have a whole lot we haven't showed, just leave quietly. It is two against one."

Naruto chuckled. "He can act like one all he wants, I've got the real thing within me."

"I see" Gaara said. "Your demon is as real as mine. My father used a sealing technique and sealed the sand spirit within me, the Shukaku. I was born a killer, live as a killer. I live solely for myself, love myself and I live only to kill" Gaara had a maniac like grin on his face.

Shikamaru was finally shaking. _This guy...he's a freak. A monster. I have to get out of here._

"Your demon...I felt it yesterday." Gaara said.

Shikamaru started thinking. _Yesterday a dense dark chakra was felt but it didn't do any harm. Can it be that it was Naruto's? What is these demons they are talking about?_

"Your blood! Mother demands it", Gaara said and sand shot forward from his gourd. Naruto made a Spiraling Sphere and was about to rush at Gaara when Guy arrived.

"Enough!" Guy said. "Save it for the finals. You're just wasting it."

Gaara held his head with both hands and sand flowed in his gourd. He left and Naruto cancelled his technique. Naruto also left and went to his favorite place. He laid atop his father's head at the Hokage Monument and lost himself in thoughts, _Can it be? If I didn't have Mom and Dad or if I was treated bad I would have turned out just like him? His demon...tailed beast! They are fighting for the control over Gaara's body._ "Fox?" Naruto said to Kurama but got no answer. _Maybe he's sleeping. He had no one to support him, to be with him. And he came up with that answer...kill to live._

"Son?" Minato said who was right beside him.

"Huh? Ow Dad hey! Sorry for being late" Naruto said.

"What's wrong son?" Minato sat with him.

"No Dad, it's just...sigh. It's about Gaara" Naruto said.

"What's up, son? Tell me". Minato asked as he put his arm around Naruto.

"He has the Shukaku sealed within him" Naruto said. "He's so...alone. No one to care for him, no one to stay at his side. He was hated, feared."

"Life isn't fair Naruto" Minato said. He was a bit surprised that Gaara was a jinchuuriki but that was for later. He had to stay by Naruto for now.

"I wonder if..if you guys were dead and everyone else ignored me...would I turn out just like him?" Naruto said

Minato shook his head. "I can't predict the future but I can tell you this much Naruto...no matter how tough, how sad the situation is, I know you will always pull through. I believe in you my son" and embraced Naruto. He really knew what Naruto would do if they weren't alive.

"Thanks Dad." Naruto hugged him back and shed a tear. "Thank you so much for everything"

"Come on. Let's go home son" Minato said and they both made their way home. The day for the Final Exam came.

Everyone stood at the stadium. Naruto, Neji, Ino, Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Dosu all stood proudly presenting themselves to the spectators. The whole staduim cheered for them. Minato was along Tsunade and Hiruzen. He welcomed everyone and soon the matches started.

The first match was Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto made two clones and shot forward. Neji also did the same after activating his Byakugan. Neji knew just attacking his chakra points won't work so he had to put a lot more force and keep attacking him with all his power. Naruto came forward and his clones merely stood there watching them. Naruto threw a punch and Neji blocked it. Naruto did a roundhouse kick and Neji jumped and let go of his hand. Whenever Neji tried to land a hit Naruto seemed to just vanish. _So his speed has increased a lot. Judging by his moves, he still hasn't showed his true speed. I will have to counter attack if I plan on winning,_ Neji thought. Whenever Neji hit him Naruto seemed to move away. Naruto jumped and did an axe kick which Neji blocked. "Aah...!" came out of Neji's mouth. _So it seems his blows have gotten much more power now. I have to do something_.

"Is this what you call fate?" Naruto said. "I thought fate has written I will be defeated by your hands. I haven't even warmed up yet."

That got Neji worked up. He ran at him with an amazing speed. Neji hit Naruto with all his might with his chakra enhanced fingers, "Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms". Neji hit him at all his chakra points shutting them down. Naruto got up, coughing up blood.

"Naruto, lay down. I know you can somehow open your chakra points that's why I used more pressure. If you even think of using chakra your injury will turn fatal, I have change the course of chakra. No matter what you do now, you will only get hurt, your injury will get worse. So give up! I have nothing against you" Neji said.

"Neji! The only thing I have against you is that you blame everything on Fate. Why? How can you decide who someone is or can be on fate alone?" Naruto asked.

"Very well Naruto. I will tell you this much then." Neji said and took his headband off. A mark on his forehead. "This my friend is the Caged Bird Seal that is given to the branch members"

"Wh-what the hell?"Naruto mumbled.

Neji told him everything about the mark, about his father, their destiny. How everyday they live to serve the main branch like a faithful dog, how his father's life was almost given up just to avoid war. It was only because of Minato who was feared even in the Land of Lighting that Hizashi was still living. "That is why we have hatred between us. Because of them, those main branch members that my father is suffering with permanent paralysis!" A tear fell from Neji's eyes."Our destinies have been confirmed just when we are born! You have no idea how it feels to wield such a seal, a mark that can never be wiped away!"

"I know exactly how it feels. You think you are the only one with these circumstances? Did you ever think for a second that maybe even Hinata was suffering? It wasn't her fault her father was born earlier. You resent her for it, disrespecting her all the time even when she tries her best, giving her all to improve. She only wanted your respect, that was why she kept fighting knowing that it might cost her her own life. And as for serving the main members, you beat her into a pulp, so you know what? I think you are trying to break free of this fate, this destiny. You don't believe in it either." Naruto said. "I am going to prove all of your points wrong starting at this moment".

Naruto said and made a seal. "Chakra Burst", Naruto screamed and red wispy chakra enveloped him unlocking all the points that was shut. Everyone was astounded, the elders were fearful and the younger generations looked at him with surprise and awe. The whole stadium was filled with Red chakra. Naruto shot forward with blinding speed. He created fifty clones all around Neji and all threw shurikens and made clone seal. Neji knew what that meant. He cried, "Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation". All of the thrown projectiles were deflected. The real Naruto who was surrounded by Red chakra jumped right on top of Neji's technique. He screamed, "Spiraling Sphere" and red orb came into existence on his palm. He thrusted it into Neji's technique and Neji dug even deeper. Everyone other than Jiraiya and Minato was surprised at this. Minato and Jiraiya both looked proud.

A huge explosion was heard and the place rocked. Neji was down and Naruto was still standing. "My chakra control was worst. I always failed at clones, this shadow clones mastery and Spiraling Sphere I worked my butt to master. So don't cry to me saying, fate is absolute." With that Naruto went to the waiting area and Neji was taken to the infirmary.

The next match was Gaara vs Ino Yamanaka.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review.**

* * *

Ino and Gaara both made their ways to the ground. Just as the battles were about to begin Ino ran forward and cried after making some seals, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer". Asuma smirked. Ino's technique moved in a straight line but that didn't mean she can't use it while mobile, she just had to move forward. This match was as good a hers. When Ino went into Gaara's mind, she was attacked with Shukaku's ranting. Shukaku was ranting about blood, Gaara had to bear all that. Ino was going insane in just about this few miutes she was in Gaara's mind. She released the technique and immediately forfeited the match before Gaara could use his sands to crush her. Sakura came to Ino's aid and went into the infirmary with her.

Naruto heard only one thing before she was taken away, "H-he really ha-has a m-monster inside him". Naruto knew all to well what she was talking about. He clutched his stomach.

The next match was Dosu Kinuta vs Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was much faster than before almost close to Lee. Dosu cried, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave". Sasuke jumped away. _What the hell? Wasn't it the other guy's technique? _He ran as he thought.

"Hahaha! I am not dependant on only one technique" Dosu smiled and made some seals, "Water Style: Raging Waves". A good amount of water came from his bandaged mouth. Sasuke cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and a fireball shot from his mouth. Sasuke ran dashed at Dosu's side and gave a roundhouse kick followed by a punch. Dosu was thrown back. Dosu cried, "Water Style: Pillar Encirclement". Pillars shot from the ground and circled around him. He once more cried, "Water Style: Water Fang Bullet". Compressed spinning water balls shot forth from the pillars like a drill. Sasuke was able to dodge them thanks to his sharingan. Dosu was panting it seemed, it seemed all those techniques were finally taking their tolls. Sasuke smirked and made some seals, "One Thousand Birds". Lighting formed at Sasuke's left hand and he shot forward with his hand dragging a huge amount of lighting. He thrusted it forward and it went right through Dosu's technique and to Dosu's chest. Dosu's water technique immediately dropped and he had blood dripping from his chest. Minato saw this, he needed to have a talk with Kakashi. Naruto was taught Spiraling Sphere but he had faith Naruto wouldn't use it carelessly...Sasuke just did that with One Thousand Birds. Dosu fell. Sasuke was declared the winner.

The next match was Kankuro vs Shino Aburame.

Before the match could even begin Kankuro withdrew and Shino Aburame won by default.

The next match was Temari vs Shikamaru Nara.

Temari and Shikamaru both made their way to the ground. Shikamaru was fast enough to avoid all of Temari's attacks. He tried throwing explosives attached with Kunais but it didn't do much as Temari's attacks were long range. Shikamaru was under a tree and he smirked. That got Temari worked up, she cried, "Ninja Art: Wind Scythe" and a torrent of sharp wind was sent to Shikamaru. A shadow from another side came at her almost catching her but she noticed it just before the last moment and jumped away. Temari jumped backwards and saw Shikamaru's shadow stopped as it couldn't stretch anymore. Temari made a mark with her fan.

"So that's your limit huh? You are a fast one, baiting me with a Clone while you tried your technique. As you were under a shadow I had no chance of finding out if it was a clone or not." Temari said.

"Well, you did find out" Shikamaru said. He was standing at the stadium wall, leaning his back. He sat down and placed his fingers like an "O" shape. He closed his eyes as he started thinking. He opened and his eyes and saw Temari pissed.

Temari once more swung her fan and cried, "Ninja Art: Wind Scythe". Shikamaru ran and took shelter behind a tree. Temari tried that some more times and Shikamaru merely kept hidden. Suddenly a kunai came right for her and Temari dodged, another came from her side and she dodged and a thin shadow came for her. It broke the line she made. Temari kept jumping back praying her shadow doesn't touch the one that was coming at her. Once more, it stopped right before Temari. Temari started to think about a plan when Kankuro screamed, "Temari look up" which she did and saw a kunai which was attached to Shikamaru's jacket and Headband. It made a shadow at ground and Shikamaru used it to increase his range. Temari once more was on the run. She kept running and finally Shikamaru's shadow stopped once again. Temari opened her fan and thrusted it, it dug into the ground a bit obstructing Shikamaru's view. She planned on using a clone just like Shikamaru did. Just as she was about to her whole body froze.

"It was a drag but my technique finally worked." Shikamaru's voice was heard. "Look behind you. I'll let you". Shikamaru looked behind and Temari had to do so too. She was shocked. "You never took in that I could use my technique underground".

The holes made by Dosu were connected as Dosu used them for his pillar technique. "You-you...all the things I planned it was all your plan"Temari stated and saw Shikamaru with a smirk. They both mved forward. Surprising everyone, Shikamaru said, "That's it. I give up." Protests were heard. "I used up all my chakra from trying to capture her. I can't fight the next matches". Temari was declared the winner. Minato already had decided to promote this guy to chunin. He told Tsunade and Hiruzen about his wish and they both agreed.

The next battle was Gaara vs Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Gaara looked a bit different. His eyes were filled with bloodlust. Gaara shot his sand forward and Naruto dodged them with ease. His speed seemed to be same as Lee if not more. Gaara moved his hands swinging them in various motions making his sand even more faster. Naruto still seemed to manage to dodge them but he had to be on his toes. A wave Tsunami came which Naruto dodged jumping upwards. Massive shurikens made of sand came and Naruto made a clone who threw him out of the way. Sand hands shot and Naruto was hit with one. The sand was about to crush Naruto but he cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" and shot forward. "Now it's my turn, Sand-boy", Naruto said as he moved in. He was right in front of him and punched him in the face followed by a knee strike. Gaara was thrown back but before he could make contact another Naruto kicked him upwards. Two more Naruto did a butterfly kick and another did an axe kick and did a falcon drop. Naruto's attacks were succesful as unlike Lee his speed was superior, his hits were stronger and had heightened senses to boot. Gaara's whole body had cracks all over his body. Gaara got up and his Sand Shield eneveloped him becoming a sphere while Gaara began transforming. Two clones came at Gaara from both sides, each had a red orb on their palm. "Spiraling Sphere" and both clones hit the shield, it broke and Naruto immediately made some seals and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets" and all of them hit Gaara. Gaara had some blood coming out where Naruto's attacks hit. He screamed, "Blood! M-my bl-blood! Mother!". Temari and Kankuro immediately came forward and Gaara once more created a sphere of sand that covered him. Suddenly an Illusion fell on the whole stadium. Naruto immediately dispelled it and looked at the Sand Siblings. He had to make Gaara understand.

**[Lookout Tower]**

"I've been preparing for things like this Orochimaru" Minato said. Tsunade and Hiruzen were both on battle attire. Orochimaru was on the other side. All of them were on the lookout tower. And another Minato flashed just beside the real one and dispelled. Jiraiya was there.

"Ahahahaha. Minato, you crack me up. If you think I am that reckless you are a fool. I know it very well that I stand very little to no chance against you."Orochimaru said. "Not to mention Princess Tsunade, Master Hiruzen and the great fool Jiraiya all together. I also have been preparing for this day for a long time."Just as he said that the Sound Four stood around all of them in a square formation and cried, after making some seals, "Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation". A purple barrier was formed around the roof of the lookout tower. Orochimaru made some seals and cried, "Summoning: Worldly Resurrection". Three coffins shot out revealing Hashirama Senju,Tobirama Senju and Dan Katou. "Now then...this should turn into an interesting match don't you think?" Orochimaru smirked.

Everyone had shock evident on their faces. Tsunade and Hiruzen had it the worst. "Let's just keep them busy. I have an idea to stop this technique". Minato assured all of them.

"Leave the snake to me", Jiraiya said.

"I'll take care of Dan" Tsunade said. Her eyes weren't of a weak woman but one who clearly wanted revenge.

"I'll take on Master Tobirama" Hiruzen said.

Just then Minato recieved a memory from his clone. "Fine. The God of Shinobi, Hashirama Senju's mine" Minato said with a smile.

**[At the Ground]**

Naruto shot forward and several balls of compressed wind was thrown at him by Temari which he blocked. Kankuro was about to make a move but some flies came forward.

"I want my fight with you. One way or another", Shino said as he had jumped out of the gallery and made his way towards them.

"Alright then, come and get some", Kankuro said a he went to another corner of the stadium and Shino ran after him.

**[With Sasuke]**

Words of mockery were still ringing in Sasuke's ears. He was about to rush forward.

"Sasuke! No!" Kakashi said. "I have a mission for you".

"B-but they are ganging up on Naruto. I have to help him"Sasuke said.

"You will be reported for insubordination, Uchiha" Kakashi threatened, "Listen Sasuke, we have known something like this might take place. Please do your duty. You are to take the other Genins and find the seals placed around the stadium. Take this scrolls, whenever you find one, embed a kunai into the seal from this scroll. When all Ten are found, run your chakra through them at the same time. This will teleport all the civilians around at the stadium to the Hokage Monument's safe house. Head there when you are done for further instructions. This is an A-rank mission. I declare Shikamaru Nara the leader. Pakkun will go with you". Kakashi finished and summoned Pakkun. Pakkun left with Sasuke. Sasuke took Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata to find the seals.

**[With Naruto]**

Temari threw some wind scythes and Naruto was kept on his toes as he dodged them. Unknown to Temari Naruto already had made two clones who were at her side. All three Narutos threw shuriken and a Naruto made the clone seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". The shurikens were multiplied and Temari swung her fan from one side to another to throw the projectiles away. Two Naruto's cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets" and Temari wasn't given a chance to make any reaction. But the projectiles didn't even touch her...her fan! It was torn and hardly had much cloth. Temari gritted her teeth.

"Go away! I don't want to fight you!" Naruto said. Before Temari could even make a comment balls of sands was shot at them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. I really need your opinion and thanks to those who have been posting reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[With Shino]**

Shino sent some bugs at Kankuro's puppet. Kankuro decided to throw his puupet but to his surprise, the bugs were eating his puppet and the chakra threads. Kankuro had to use more chakra to harden the bonds of his chakra threads. Shino cried. "Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere" and sent bugs in spheres and Kankuto sent hails of kunais with his puppet. He shot a smoke bomb which contained poison and Shino inhaled a bit. Suddenly, Kankuro was covered in bugs. He was able to send some bugs to Kankuro. Kankuro lost conscious due to being exhausted and Shino fell suffering the effects of the poison. Shibi used some of his bugs to extract the poison and sent him to help the other rookies.

**[WIth Naruto]**

As soon Naruto felt the sand balls coming at them, he created a clone which took Temari away. He stayed with her while the real Naruto engaged Gaara. The sphere of sand dropped as a disfigured Gaara emerged. His gourd broke and sand enveloped his hand, a tail emerged and his face partially looked like a racoon.

"**Blood**! **Mother wants your blood**!" Gaara screamed with a deep voice. All of the genins looked at Gaara with fear.

"So that's your transformation huh?" Naruto said as he jumped forward. Gaara's sand hand shot forward and Naruto turned into smoke. A Naruto from behind created a red orb and slammed it right at Gaara's tail hoping it would make Gaara's technique drop. Gaara was thrown back and more sand enveloped him. He looked like a miniature version of Shukaku. Naruto made some clones and ran forward. Gaara cried, "Sand Shuriken" and Most of the Naruto's managed to dodge them. All of them threw shurikens and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". Gaara tried to block them and he had shurikens all over him. Two Naruto came from his sides and slammed him with red orbs. Another Naruto kicked him upwards from behind and several Naruto's jumped and cried, "Fox's Barrage". Just as Gaara was about to fall on ground Naruto slammed another red orb in his gut and dispelled and two more from upwards slammed two red orbs. Gaara coughed up a bit blood.

"Gaara, the way you are living is wrong. Fighting for self won't make you strong." Naruto said.

"**Shut up! I will not lose to a person like you. I will not cease to exist", **Gaara screamed and the sand erupted from the ground covering him and he turned into a giant racoon of sand.

Sasuke and gang had already finished their mission. They looked at the ground with fear. Gaara suddenly multiplied and sand came at Naruto from all around. He had no where to go and he was trapped with Gaara's Sand Burial. He heard Pakkun's scream, "Naruto! It's done". Naruto made hand seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning". The sand was blown away and Gamabunta stood there. The stadium was destroyed. All the rookies went to a safer distance to watch them. The Jounin and the Chunins were already busy with repelling the Sound and Sand Ninjas in the village. Gaara appeared on Shukaku's forehead and cried, "Playing Possum" and his body slumped.

"**I am freee. Ow yeah**". A voice was heard. "**Here we go**". Gaara's racoon form pointed a finger at Naruto.

"**Uh-oh! It's Shukaku!**", Gamabunta said as he took out his tanto. "**Kid! You need to wake the boy**. **Get ready**".

Shukaku cried and punded his stomach. "**Wind Style: Air Bullet**". Massive compressed air ball shot at him.

Gamabunta cried as Naruto put his hands on the toad's head, "**Water Style: Liquid Bullet**". The same size of water ball shot from Gamabunta's mouth. Gamabunta cried once more,"**Toad Blade Cut**". He swung his tanto with perfect accuracy and Shukaku's right hand fell. Shukaku roared and once more shot some Air Bullets. Gamabunta responded with some Liquid Bullets but it seemed there were more coming at them Gamabunta jumped but he did got shot with one.

"Boss you okay?"Naruto asked.

"**Yeah but damn that was a lot of chakra**"Bunta said. "**Kid use fire and wind, I'll make oil**".

"I don't know any...alright, explosive tags will have to work"Naruto said as he put his hands on Bunta's head. Naruto cried, "Ninja Art: Swirling Toad Oil Flamethrower" and Bunta spew wind infused oil and Naruto threw explosive tags with them. Sand turned into glass and Shuaku roared once more. He once more threw some Air Bullets and Bunta jumped up high. Naruto cried, "Ninja Art: Toad Water Temptest" and Bunta spew wind infused water wave that had immense force. Shukaku was thrown away and Naruto immediately made some clones all rushing at Shukaku with a red orb. They all slammed it on Shukaku and Naruto jumped right at Gaara and punched him in the face waking him up.

"No! No! You...will not destroy my existance. I...I" Gaara said and Temari and Kankuro came forward. The clone with Temari dispelled and she came while Kankuro's bugs were blown away thanks to Temari. Seems she could still use her fan.

"Be-before you leave...I just want...to say something. Please hear...me out" Naruto said panting and he got up with a serious effort. Temari and Kankuro were shokced to see that he could still walk. "Gaara...it must be so painful to live alone. Believe me, I have been there. Other than my friends, my parents and some people everyone was cold towards me they still are maybe. Because I hold the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox". He coughed. "I...am not loved by everyone in this village but that's okay. I try my hard to earn their respect. That is the reason I am stronger than you. Because I fight for others, to protect. You have some precious people around you too. Look around closely". With that Naruto fell down, fatigue claiming him.

Kankuro took Gaara and they left along with Temari. On the way, Gaara said only one thing, "I am sorry" to both his siblings' astonishment.

**[At Lookout Tower]**

Just as the battle was about to begin Minato threw some kunais and flashed right at Orochimaru and slammed his hand at him, "Ninja Art: Contract Seal", he said. Orochimaru was shocked and Minato once more flashed back to his comrades.

"What have you done?" Orochimaru hissed.

"I just made this fight even. They will still obey you and fight us, but they won't regenerate and will vanish once they are destroyed." Mianto said.

Orochimaru looked pissed. He and the reanimated shinobis leaped forward.

**[With Minato]**

Minato and Hashirama both shot forward. Minato threw threw some kunais and made a clone seal. Some impaled him and others were dodged. Minato went right behind Hashirama and had a blue orb on his palm, "Spiraling Sphere", he cried. Hashirama was thrown a bit and he made some seals before crying, "Wood Style: Giant Forest" and tree grew out of his hand almost impaling Minato. Minato had flashed right above Hashirama and had a blue orb on his palm, he whispered, "Yellow Flash: Flying Stage" and slammed his sphere into Hashirama. Hashirama took the attack and made some seals, "Wood Style: Great Tree". Hashirama punched the ground beneath him and a tree shot up. Minato once more flashed away before receiving any damage.

_Damn, I can't keep this up for ever. I need to end this as soon as possible_, Minato thought. He already had heard the chaos Naruto and Gaara were creating. _Good thing the whole village is empty._

Hashirama had reached Minato with a branch of a tree he created, he jumped down to engage Minato. Minato jumped back and Hashirama made a seal and cried, "Wood Style: Great Tree Breaker". Giant tree branches came from behind Hashirama to Minato. Minato made a Spiraling Sphere and slammed it on a tree branch and more came. He flashed once more to a safer distance to think out his plan. Hashirama didn't give him the chance as he made a seal and cried, "Wood Style: Forest Destruction". Minato flashed away and found several giant tree branches coming at him. Hashirama had made another seal, he cried, "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence". Minato cursed.

Minato once more flashed after throwing a kunai right on top of Hashirama, he cried, "Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone". Several kunais shot forward and he flashed right in front of Hashirama and slammed him with a blue sphere. Hashirama was shot upwards and Minato flashed right above him and slammed another right at him. Just as Hashirama was about to make an impact Minato once more flashed in front of him and slammed one more sphere. He finally said the name of the technique as he fell on his knees. "Yellow Flash: Sequence Stage". He looked at the other battlefields. _Good thing I did work on my Flying Thunder God,_ s_eems everyone's doing well. I hope Naruto's okay too, _Minato thought and took a food pill. He waited for some moments until his chakra was replenished. He needed to finish this now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[With Sarutobi]**

Just as Tobirama shot forward, he also did.

"Master Tobirama, forgive me."Hiruzen said in a grief filled voice and cried, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb" and a huge fire dragon was seen. Tobirama made some seals, "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave". A huge wave of water was coming at Hiruzen and Tobiramam once more cried, "Water Style: Surf Strike". He was riding the wave and Hiruzen made some seals and cried, "Earth Style: Mud Wall". A huge wall made of soil was formed and Hiruzen stoop on top of it. Tobirama ran up the wall of mud to engage Hiruzen in close combat as he took out a kunai. Hiruzen made some seals and cried, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb". Tobirama cried, "Water Style: Water Trumpet" and shot a large jet of water. As the two techniques collided, Hiruzen jumped down and threw some shurikens, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone".

Some of the shurikens made impact and Hiruzen threw two Demon Wind Shuriken and made the clone seal, "Demon Wind Shuriken Shadow Clone" and Tobirama was barraged by a lot of those giant shurikens. Hiruzen made some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning" and the Monkey King Enma could be seen. He was shocked to see the situation where he was summoned but he quickly transformed himself into a staff which Hiruzen lifted. Tobirama had already recovered and went to attack Hiruzen who had replaced himself with a Shadow Clone. Just as Tobirama engaged the clone Hiruzen made some seals and cried, "Earth Style: Flowing Mud River". Tobirama was stuck in that technique and Hiruzen wasted no time in making one more technique, "Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bullets". A dragon head made of mud came and shoot bullets of mud and Hiruzen once more cried, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb" igniting the mud balls and a huge fire dragon once hit Tobirama. Tobirama's technique couldn't do much damage and he was also destroyed.

"Even after assimilating so many experience I am still a mere shadow of you. I am sure you held back a lot. Thank you, Master Tobirama.", Hiruzen bowed to the burning Tobirama who was turning to ash. He was about to move to another battlefield and saw the situation. He smiled.

**[With Tsunade]**

Tsunade was hesitant at first to raise her fist against her former lover but Dan snapped her out of it. It seemed Orochimaru kept his conscious intact.

"I am sorry Tsunade as I only seem to draw out your painful emotions. You have achieved more than what I ever dreamed of. You know what to do in order to protect all that, for everyone's safey.", Dan said.

Tsunade merely nodded but she knew she had to do it. She rushed forward and so did Dan. Tsunade did a roundhouse kick and Dan jumped. Tsunade immediately threw a super chakra enhanced punch crying, "Paradise Pure Land" and Dan was thrown back. Dan was about to get up but Tsunade jumped high up in the sky and cried, "Heaven Kick of Pain" and Dan recieved a chakra enhanced axe kick which almost shattered his whole being.

Tsunade jumped back and Dan got up. His whole body was cracking. Tsunade cracked her knuckles and once more rushed forward. Dan threw several shurikens and Tsunade smacked them aside, thanks to her chakra enhanced healing technique she hardly received any damage. She once more punched Dan followed by a knee strike and kicked him away and to finish it up she landed an axe kick on him and cried, "Heaven Kick of Pain". Dan fell as his whole body crumbled away. Tsunade looked away. This battle will leave a lot of scars but she will live...to fight another day. She looked at the others and smiled. _Everything will be alright,_ she thought.

**[With Jiraiya]**

Orochimaru and Jiraiya had engaged in close combat just as Orochimaru rushed at him. Orochimaru was clearly more agile, faster and the way he twisted landing hits on him was taking almost all of Jiraiya's efforts. Orochimaru on the other hand had to dodge all the blows, he knew that Jiraiya was stronger and hit attacks were more devastating, he also used everything to dodge Jiraiya's blows.

Orochimaru twisted in the air and kicked Jiraiya followed by anothr kick and a punch. Jiraiya blocked the first one and he also punched connecting their fist together. Orochimaru was pushed back a little and he made a sign and cried, "Striking Shadow Snakes". Jiraiya made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Needle Jizo" and his hair wrapped itself around his whole body. The snakes were impaled and dispelled out of existance. Jiraiya immediately cried retracting his hair, "Ninja Art: Summoning" and was atop Gama who was in a battle attire who jumped right on top of Orochimaru and shot oil. Jiraiya cried, "Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb" and spew out flame which ignited the oil.

A big snake shot out of Orochimaru's skin and cried, "Great Snake Bearer" and the snake got hold of Gama and slammed him against the roof and the snake broke and reformed into Orochimaru. Jiraiya had already jumped out of the way and he shot forward with a blue orb on his palm, "Spiraling Sphere". Orochimaru spew out a sword from his mouth and it collided with Jiraiya's technique. Just as the sword cut through his attack he used an replacement technique to get out of the harm's way.

"Well well, seems the old bones still can tango", Orochimaru said.

"I assure you it's more than enough to stop you Orochimaru" Jiraiya said and rushed forward. Orochimaru shot a snake from his mouth and Jiraiya made a blue sphere on his palm. Orochimaru cried, "Snake Bearer" and Jiraiya followed, "Gallant Spiraling Sphere". They collided and Jiraiya's technique still hadn't finished. It hit Orochimaru and exploded, Orochimaru was thrown a bit far. Jiraiya panted. His version of the spiraling sphere took a good amount of chakra.

"So you have improved the spiraling sphere.", Minato said.

"Not...much", JIraiya said and Mianto gave him a food pill.

"What now Orochimaru?" Tsunade said, she was still pissed that her beloved ones were used to invade her and their own home.

"Your foolishness is unparalleled, Orochimaru. True power is not attained from mastering all the world's techniques. This is something I have already taught you. When there is something important to protect… that's when a Shinobi's true power emerges."Hiruzen said.

"Cheh..seems your pillar is still strong Master Sarutobi. No matter when the time comes I shall get what I want.", Orochimaru said as his whole being was engulfed into flames slowly and he disappeared from view and the sound four was also gone. The barrier was no more.

"Body Flicker.", Hiruzen said.

"That bastard...he used my grand father, my grand uncle and...D-Dan...", Tsunade was still sad.

"Princess Tsunade, come on! It's alright..." Jiraiya tried to console her.

"Alright guys. We still can't take a break yet. Let's sweep the whole village for any enemy ninjas. We need to take care of the wounded and those we lost. Move out.", Minato said and flashed away.

It didn't take too while. Konoha's ninjas were able to repel all the enemy's forces and after that all of the Sand Ninjas that were left alive also retreated. They had found out Orochimaru had killed their Kazekage. A funeral ceremony was held for all those that died. Hidden Leaf wasn't invincible and many people died.

**[After some days]**

It has been some days since the invasion took place. The village was under construction. Yamato's wood style was a blessing which sped up the construction. The rookies minus Lee were all helping with the repairing as much as possible. Lee underwent a life threatening operation. He will be back on his ninja ways very soon but he needed to rest for a good amount of time. At the lunch hour, everyone seemed to get together for a lunch. They talked about the invasion and how Naruto fought Gaara, the giant toad, Spiraling Sphere, the Chunin exam and everyone's performance. The biggest news that the lazy ass Shikamaru was promoted to Chunin.

Sasuke's thoughts were somewhere else. He remembered Kabuto's and Mizuki's words.

"No one seems to notice your effort, an Uchiha's effort. Just because he is the son of Hokage everyone bows down to him...will you do the same?", Mizuki said to him a long time ago.

"You deny Lord Orochimaru's powers but you have no idea what true power is, witness the battle of Gaara and Naruto. You will know just how much you are out of their league, little kid.", Kabuto said when Sasuke was in the hospital after the second segment of the chunin exam. He did watch the battle. He was completely out of their league.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choki Akimichi and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.", an ANBU came out of no where. "You seven are to report at Hokage Tower immediately."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Please review.

* * *

"...and that is your mission." Minato finished. "You will have Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi as your leaders.".

The next day, the seven Genin along their Jounin Leaders started for their destination. They reached the village after walking almost the whole day. It was a peaceful little village with very low population. They went to the village's head's home and he told them the situation.

"Please...I beg of you..save our village.", he pleaded.

"Don't worry we will, definitely.", Kakashi said assuring him.

**[The next morning]**

"Alright, so what do we do?", Asuma asked Kakashi who was checking a seal on the rock that was blocking the entrance.

"One...Two...Asuma there has to be three of these as the pattern of this seal suggests." Kakashi said."This is a chakra absorbing seal so we have to disable this seal if we want to go further."

Shikamaru held the one that Kakashi checked and soon Kakashi and Asuma found two more a bit far away. All three of them took it off the same time and the rock didn't absorb chakra anymore. Naruto immediately used a Spiraling Sphere to destroy it and all seven genins rushed in. Kakashi and Asuma followed was about to follow but rocks fell and closed the cave once more.

"What the...?" Kakashi and Asuma looked back. There were two infamous ninjas Aoi Rokusho and Sadai.

"Lord Orochimaru desires your death.", Sadai said and both of the ninjas shot forward. Kakashi took out a kunai and Asuma took out his trench knives.

**[In the cave]**

"Hello Sasuke.", a man with a white hood came into view as he greeted. "I hear you dare to question Lord Orochimaru's power to such an extent that you try to seal it up, can it be true that you are that foolish?"

"Leave Sasuke out of this you...", Naruto said.

"You have your own enemy to worry you know Hokage brat.",Mizuki said.

"Master Mizuki?" Shikamaru asked with shock.

"Yes, seems Lord Orochimaru has no more task for me in that place so I left that piece of trash." Mizuki replied.

"You traitorous bastard...", Sai was enraged.

"Pipe down kid, your Lord Danzou isn't some angel or saint. He holds many secrets which you have no idea of.", Mizuki said. "Enough of that, let's finish this job Kajika."

"With pleasure.", Kajika gave a grin at Sasuke and Sasuke rushed forward.

Just as Mizuki shifted his gaze he received a kick at his chest and was pushed back a bit. "Cheh, guess only Lord Orochimaru's power can beat this demon.", Mizuki said and closed his eyes. He suddenly exploded with a lot of chakra and his figure changed.

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura and Sai weren't doing too well. Just as Sasuke and Naruto engaged their enemies, three more people came at them who wore almost the same outfit.

"Hey wait, I know them.", Sakura said.

"They are from the forest of death whom we got our scrolls from.",Sai said.

"So they are Genins?" Shikamaru asked. "Maybe we do have a chance but still we have to be cautious. Naruto and Sasuke are genins although they don't fight like one."

"These three used Illusion and clones the last time to tire us.", Sakura told them."They attacked us when we were exhausted."

"Hahaha, Lord Orochimaru gave us power. We have much more power now.", One of them said. "Show em boys."

Two of them jumped forward and cried after making a seal, "Earth Style: Mud Wave", and spewed mud slowly turned into rock and looked like a wave. One of them jumped and cried, "Assimilated Art: Rock Tank" and rolled just like Choji and came forward.

Everyone started to run away as the three attackers gave chase.

**[With Kakashi]**

Kakashi was clashing with Sadai. He was a Earth Style user which means Kakashi held the upper hand in battle. Their kunais clashed and Sadai jumped back. "Earth Style: Armour", he cried and earth floated, breaking from the ground and forming on his body as an armor. He cried once more, "Earth Style: Stone fist", more rocks came and formed a bigger fist on his hands. He ran at Kakashi and threw a punch. Kakashi dodged and threw some lighting infused kunai at hi which pierced his armor but did not seem to damage Sadai. Sadai made some seals and cried, "Earth Style: Mudslide" and the earth seemed to rise, releasing a wave of dirt at Kakashi. Kakashi immediately jumped and went to Sadai's side who did a roundhouse kick.

"Brutal strenght won't work on me Sadai, I am much faster and I have this." Kakashi said as he dodged and appeared right behind him, Sadai saw his sharingan. Sadai threw his elbows behind and Kakashi jumped away. He made some signs and formed lighting on both his hands and shot forward. He cried, "Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver" and slammed one at Sadai who was thrown upwards and kept hitting him in a zigzag manner obliterating Sadai's armor and finally appeared right on top him, slamming his other one into him sending him into ground.

"I hope Asuma's doing well.", Kakashi said and he went for Asuma.

**[With Asuma]**

Asuma and Aoi were having a sword fight. Asuma used his wind infused trench knives and Aoi had a peculiar sword, the hilt resembled a vajra and the blade glowed blue like lighting.

"Your weapon seems pretty interesting, Aoi.", Asuma said.

"Isn't it? unlike normal weapons this projects my chakra as the strongest blade, meaning I have the stongest weapon out there.", Aoi said.

"A ninja isn't measured by his weapons, he is measured by his guts.", Asuma said and flipped his swords with the curved end upwards, "Wind Style: Flying Swallow."

Aoi swung his sword and Asuma did the same. Their weapons collided and sparks were seen.

"You know, my wind will overpower you sooner or later. Why not give up and save both of us the trouble?", Asuma offered.

"Sorry, I'd take my chances.", Aoi said as he pushed Asuma back and jumped away. He took out his umbrella and cried, "Senbon Shower". A good amount of senbon was thrown at Asuma and he jumped away and fired crescents of chakra. Some of them was able to hit Asuma but none of them did at his vital spots. Aoi tried to hit him but Kakashi came and his hand held lighting infused tanto. Kakashi pushed him back.

"You know I could handle him, Kakashi.", Asuma said.

"Yeah well I just had to check, didn't want your clothing to get ruined.", Kakashi said.

"Show off.", Asuma said. "We've had enough fun. Tell us who are you after?" Asuma asked Aoi.

"Feh, as if I'll tell you.", Aoi said as he was about to launch himself forward.

"Wrong answer.", Asuma said and made a seal. He spew chakra infused gun powder and ignited with a piece of flint that was placed on his teeth. "Fire Style: Burning Ash Pile", Asuma said the name of his technique as Aoi was burned all over his body. Kakashi created a shadow clone to watch over Aoi.

"Why would Orochimaru attack the Genins?",Kakashi said.

"Maybe they are after Naruto, considering Lord Hokage did foil his plan.",Kakashi said.

"That's just it, Master Minato would be here in a flash if Naruto is in some serious trouble.", Kakashi said. "Orochimaru can't be that dumb...Shit! It's Sasuke."

"Y-yes that makes sense. He did mark him.", Asuma agreed.

Kakashi and Asuma made their ways to the Genins as fast as their legs could carry them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review.**

* * *

**[With Sasuke]**

Sasuke had drew a kunai right after he shot forward. He thrusted it forward and did a round house kick. Kajika dodged the first hit and blocked Sasuke's kick. Sasuke threw another kick as he used his hands as leverage. Kajika was hit and he did a double hammer fist on Sasuke. Sasuke fell on ground and Kajika pulled him with Sasuke's hair.

"Aagh...", Sasuke cried.

"Is that the best the great Uchiha is capable of?" Kajika mocked. "Cheh, maybe they did Konoha a favor dying. You yet deny Lord Orochimaru's power?"

"Do not underestimate me...", Sasuke was mad. His left half was covered with black markings that were reaching all over his body. "Fire Style: Great Fireball", Sasuke cried and shot a fireball. Kajika had to let go and immediately cried, "Water Style: Water Transformation" and turned into liquid.

"Feisty, ain't ya kid?" Tajika said as he formed once more. "Good thing Lord Orochimaru gave me this power or I was toast.". Kajika cried once more, "Water Style: Water Darts" and darts of sharp water came at Sasuke. He dodged some thnaks to his sharingan but he couldn't dodge all of them. Sasuke cried, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower" and shot some fireballs. They exploded but Tajika had used his liquefy technique. He formed once more and was about to make another seal when he noticed a chirping noise.

"Thousand Birds", Sasuke screamed and Tajika was about to liquify but he was slammed with the same technique from behind. "C-clone?", Tajika said and coughed up some blood.

"Do not dare to underestimate the Uchihas.",Sasuke said and took his hand out of Kajika's body and it slumped forward. Sasuke was still mad and made some seals, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and spew fire on Kajika's dead body. Sasuke moved forward.

**[With Naruto]**

Mizuki's whole body changed, he had more muscle and his skin was silver. His hands were clawed with red furs around his wrists. His arms had jet like holes on it and his jawbone was exposed and showed white sharp teeth. His chest skin opened like a hatch and had numerous holes. "Rapid fire", Mizuki cried and huge amount of senbon was thrown at him. Naruto made a seal and cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" and repelled the senbons away. Mizuki aimed his hands and they shot forward from his elbow.

"What the...woah", Naruto jumped and repelled the other one. Naruto immediately engaged in close combat but Mizuki seemed very good too. _I have to use my numbers to my advantage. Since I am in a cave I can't go Jinchuriki Mode on him yet,_ Naruto thought and created 3 more clones. One threw a punch while the other threw a kick. Mizuki blocked both of them and puched them away. "Damn, you sure are strong.", Naruto said.

"Thanks to Lord Orochimaru.", Mizuki said.

Naruto decided to use lethal force as Mizuki's defence was unrealistically dense. None of his blows seemed to affect the guy. All of Naruto's clones surrounded him and threw shurikens before making the clone seal. They once more cried after making some seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". Mizuki coughed, "Lord Oro...", before Mizuki could finish he was slammed with a red orb at his gut. "Spiraling Sphere", Naruto cried and Mizuki was blown away and broke through the ceiling of the cave. Naruto followed.

**[With the others]**

Everyone was in hiding, Shikamaru was also thinking with all he could. He had already figured out their techniques but he needed a full proof plan which willl beat all of them in one fell swoop. He told his plans to the four and they all smiled.

"Choji, now!",Shikamaru said and Choji used his Human Bullet Tank technique, colliding with the one who was using Rock Tank. "Sakura, Sai!", Sai sent two lions and sent some snakes. Sakura threw some kunais with explosive tags to create diversions. The snakes bounded the ones on the rock wave and Ino took over the person who was using Rock Tank, made her victim drop his attack.

Sai's snakes were about to bind her but Sasuke out of no where came with lighting cracking on his hand and slammed his hand at her temporary body. "Ino...", Choji screamed and Shikamaru looked at Ino's real body. Ino gasped, "Good thing...I dropped my technique, that was close.".

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" Shikamaru said and saw Sasuke's eyes. One of his eyes were yellow with the same tomoe which is on his right eye. "What the...?"

Sasuke back flipped and cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and shot a huge fireball at one attacker and got right behind another. "I'll kill you...", Sasuke started punching the person with pure anger. They all heard a crashing noise. Sasuke immediately regained control, "Naruto...", Sasuke said and left to find his best friend.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto made two clones and ran towards Mizuki. Mizuki shot his hands forward and Naruto dodged one and grabbed the other one. He moved it and Mizuki was slammed at the ground. One clone jumped at him witha red orb and slammed it against his gut. Before Mizuki could recover, another clone did the same. "Time to kick it up a notch.", Naruto said and Red chakra enveloped him. **"Tailed Beast Cloak.**", Naruto said.

Mizuki had recovered and looked at Naruto with pure horror, "Mo-monster! You really are one.", Mizuki said. He was about to move in but Naruto screamed, **"Disastrous Surge"**. A wave of pure chakra exploded from Naruto's mouth and engulfed Mizuki and he was erased from existence. Naruto's cloak dropped and everyone made their ways to him. They all asked if he was alright which he assured them. Kakashi and Asuma soon found them and Shikamaru told them what took place.

"Man this mission was really troublesome.", Shikamaru complained.

"Mizuki being a spy, our security needs to be more tight.", Asuma said.

"That traitorous bastard, everyone assumed he was dead or missing when the sand ninjas attacked. He left the village in that confusion.", Kakashi commented.

Everyone was stating their own opinions as they were walking back to the village head's home. However, Sasuke was silent. _Just what the hell was that red beast like form Naruto took?_, Sasuke thought. Very soon they reached their destination and everyone went for nap after supper. Tomorrow they would start for Leaf.

**[With Sasuke]**

_That beast like form, Naruto's unimaginable power, his Spiraling Sphere, how strong is it comparing to my Thousand Birds? Where do I stand comparing to him? Orochimaru's power...is it really tainted? Can't I use it anyway? But I...no, I will use it but only for myself, not for that snake's satisfaction,_ Sasuke made his mind.

Unknown to him, his cursed seal flared a deep purple color before dying out as soon as it came.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up? You've been really quite lately.", Naruto said.

"Naruto. Fight me.", Sasuke said.

"Huh? Sasuke right now? Why don't we do it after we reach Leaf?'', Naruto nagged.

"No, that won't do. Come on.", Sasuke said and got up. Naruto followed and they both reached a clearing.

"Alright then Naruto. Get ready. Don't pull any punches Naruto." Sasuke said and his sharingan flared and his left side had some marks on. "Cause I won't."

Sasuke immediately shot forward. Naruto made two clones and all three ran forward. Sasuke cried, "FIre Style: Great Fireball". Naruto made a clone who threw him upwards and took the attack. Naruto threw some shurikens and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". Sasuke merely stood there and the shurikens passed by.

"Clone?", Naruto said. "Heh! You sure are getting good at using clones."

Sasuke was right beneath Naruto. He smirked and kicked him, "Lion's Barrage". Sasuke's kick drove Naruto into the ground. Just as Sasuke landed he was kicked from behind and thrown upwards. Two clones did Naruto's Fox's Barrage and Sasuke was also driven into the ground.

"I see you still have the tendency to always have a plan to counter attack.", Sasuke commended.

They both got up.

"Let's finish this up, eh Naruto?" Sasuke said and made some seals.

"I agree.", Naruto nodded.

"Thousand Birds", Sasuke shot forward as soon as his technique was done.

"Spiraling Sphere", Naruto also made a red orb and ran at Sasuke.

Both of their techniques collided and a small crater formed beneath them with a huge explosion. Naruto was on his knees and panting. Sasuke lost conscious and was lying.

"No matter what, I will save you.", Naruto said and he also slumped right beside Sasuke.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please please review. I can only write if I hear your opinion. Speaking on opinion I would appreciate if you guys help me a bit. Should Sasuke remain good or abandon Leaf? And please do state who it is you want to end up with Naruto. **

* * *

"Ugh..." Naruto opened his eyes. He was in a room.

"You're awake." Sakura said. "Master Kakashi's waiting for you and Sasuke."

He got up, washed himself up and went downstairs with Sasuke.

"What the hell were you two thinking? And what were you doing that made a freaking crater?" Kakashi scolded.

"We umm...we were training, Kaka-bro." Naruto made an excuse.

"And what kind of training would that be?" Kakashi was furious.

"Forgive us Master Kakashi. It was completely my fault. I asked him for a spar and I guess we went a bit far." Sasuke admitted politely.

Kakashi sighed. "I get what both of you are trying to do. It's good to have such a rival to improve but you still shouldn't use lethal attacks on comrades. Your techniques should have had less power to it than that."

"We're sorry." Both Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Alright alright come on. We will leave in 30 minutes. Get ready." Kakashi ordered.

Team Asuma, Team Kakashi with Naruto left for Leaf. All of them were chatting when they encountered two people wearing black cloaks with red cloud patterns on them.

"Hello there. Would you mind giving us the Jinchuriki?" a man with blue skin said.

"And who are you?" Kakashi asked and Asuma took a fighting stance taking out his Trench Knives.

"Aah where are my manners?" He said. "We are from Akatsuki. I am Kisame Hoshikage, former member of the seven swordsmen of Mist. And he is..."

"Tekka Uchiha" A man with red eyes came into view.

"An Uchiha?" Asuma said. "Kids get back."

"The swordsman is yours Asuma, this Uchiha is mine." Kakashi said and uncovered his eye.

"I will not stand and watch this guy who tainted the Uchiha name" Sasuke said and made some seals, "Thousand Birds." Lighting formed in Sasuke's left hand as he rushed forward. Kakashi and Naruto was about to stop Sasuke but Tekka kicked Kakashi away who wasn't looking and jumped at Sasuke. He caught Sasuke's hand and gave a bit pressure breaking it. He pulled him with his collar and held a kunai on the other hand.

"Don't move or he is done for." Tekka threatened and whispered to Sasuke. "You have no idea what we Uchiha's have been entrusted with. You waste your time playing as a ninja with those who betrayed you. You don't even know the truth do you? About your father? The Uchiha clan? Pity! You…."

Before Tekka could finish Naruto threw some shuriken and Kakashi did a sweep kick. Tekka let go of Sasuke and Naruto caught him.

The genins went a bit away and Asuma and Kakashi engaged the duo from Akatsuki.

**[With Asuma]**

"You know that bandaged sword won't do much against me." Asuma taunted. "Maybe you should give up." Asuma ran his chakra through his trench knives.

"Why don't we give it a try?" Kisame said with a toothy grin.

Asuma moved in and swiped his hands at Kisame who brought down his enormous bandaged sword down and just as they collided, Asuma's chakra was being drained from his blades. He jumped back.

"What the...?" Asuma said with a bit shock. _Is he negating my attack or is he absorbing it?_, Asuma's thoughts were interrupted when Kisame came right at him, his sword was about to cleave him into half. Asuma immediately jumped and landed right on Kisame's sword and jumped away.

"You are fast on your toes, I'll give you that.", Kisame said.

"Fire Style: Burning Ash Pile", Asuma spewed gun powder at Kisame. Kisame cried, "Water Style: Water Shock Wave" and spitted out a great amount of water which he rode. Asuma jumped at Kisame hoping to deal in some blows but Kisame's sword was more than enough to take on the blows. Asuma's eyes blurred a bit and Kisame swiped his sword which Asuma dodged barely. He then pulled it back and thrusted it forward at Asuma who was slammed back. Asuma had bruises all over the places Kisame's sword attacked him, even his clothes were shredded. Asuma got up panting.

_How come I feel so tired? I can't even move swiftly, _Asuma thought. _His sword holds more secret than what meets the eye. I need to finish this quickly._

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb", Kisame cried and a shark made of water rushed at Asuma who cried, "Fire Style: Mist Blaze Dance" and spitted gas which turned into giant flame orb. Kisame once more cried, "Water Style: Water Shark Shotgun" and three sharks came forward. Asuma cried, "Wind Style: Flying Swallow" and was able to cut through two sharks. The last shark was coming right at him.

**[With Kakashi]**

"You wield our gift and use it like a little toy when it was meant for greater purpose! What a Waste!" Tekka said.

"Like what? Rebelling and betraying? No thanks, I'm glad with what I have." Kakashi said.

"Fool." Tekka said and rushed forward with a kunai in hand. Kakashi also ran at him with a kunai. Their kunais collided and both jumped back. Tekka threw some shurikens and Kakashi deflected them all. Tekka immediately cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and Kakashi cried, "Earth Style: Hiding Mole" and went beneath ground and emerged right in front of Tekka delivering an uppercut. Tekka back flipped and threw some shurikens which Kakashi easily deflected.

"Heh, you are adept at using the Copy Wheel Eye I see. Then how about this?" Tekka closed his eyes for a bit and when he opened them they had a different pattern. The tomoes of his eyes spread and converged along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. "Mangekyou Copy Wheel Eye", Tekka said and gave a maniac like laugh. "Now you die, Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi's eye widened. _No way! He has that? Seems I have to go all out and do everything I can._ Kakashi also closed his left eye and when he opened it, it had three stretched triangles that evenly spaced around the pupil and each curved at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. "Mangekyou Copy Wheel Eye", Kakashi cried.

"Hoho..you really are a special one indeed, a Mangekyou and you aren't even an Uchiha. Just because of that I will offer you salvation. Join us Kakashi, we are the ones blessed to guide the world into true peace. You should know most what pain is, how futile it is to establish peace in this wretched world." Tekka said. "After all you lost your dear friends to do just that."

"Don't you dare to use their sacrifice as an edge against me. They embraced death with smile. For the village, to protect their loved ones." Kakashi said. "Unlike you. You who cause havoc and destruction in the name of bringing peace."

"Cheh.", Tekka said, "If you want to be an ignorant fool then be my guest."

Tekka screamed as his right eye bled a bit, "Heavenly Illumination." And black flames came into existence which shot at Kakashi like a little wave. "Divine Transportation", Kakashi cried and the black flame were warped away. Kakashi made some seals and cried, "Lighting Style: Lighting Hound". Tekka once more screamed, "Tempestuous God". A giant ribcage with a two skeletal hands and a skull of blue chakra formed around Tekka. It had a large machete which it swung right at Kakashi. He immediately tried parrying it with his chakra sabre which had lighting running through it. He jumped away and cried, "Divine Transportation" and used it at a joint breaking the giant's head. Tekka's warrior dissipated. Kakashi and Tekka were panting hard. Before anyone could make a move they heard a big explosion.

**[With Asuma]**

"Spiraling Sphere", a red orb was slammed at the shark which exploded into water.

"Well well so the kids want some action too eh?" Kisame said and saw Choji was coming right at him like a cannonball. Kisame jumped and saw Sai's detonating birds which exploded before he could make any move. Shikamaru was already in position with his Shadow Possession.

"You really thought we'd let you beat up our Masters and do nothing about it? It was a drag but now you are trapped." Shikamaru said and Ino cried, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer" taking over Kisame's body.

"Damn! You guys are really good!" Asuma commended. "Now then time to finish this." Asuma was about to rush forward when Kisame's sword wrapped around Kisame.

"Aaaaah…" Kisame cried, coughing up blood and blood also dripped from Ino's body.

"What the…..? Ino get out now!" Shikamaru screamed and Ino released the technique. "It seems his body will survive those hits although you won't Ino."

Ino could only nod in agreement. Kisame swung his sword at Naruto as soon as he got his body back. Naruto jumped away to avoid the attack.

"People call me the Tailless Tailed Beast, you know? Are you sure you want to fight me boy?" Kisame asked.

"Let's just do this instead of blabbering. What do you say?" Naruto said and threw some shurikens. He made a clone seal and Kisame placed his giant sword right in front of him. Naruto jumped high in the air and made three clones. They all took out kunais and engaged Kisame in close combat. Naruto thanks to his speed was doing fine. Every time their weapons collided he somehow felt a bit weak for a moment or two.

"Naruto, avoid the sword. It's absorbing your chakra, I am sure about it."Shikamaru said. Seeing the sword in action several times helped him to figure out its secrets.

"So you like chakra eh?" Naruto said with a smirk. "Tailed Beast Cloak" Naruto cried and he was enveloped by red chakra. His whole body turned into pure red with two Tails. "**Let's see how you enjoy this…Disastrous Surge!**"A wave of pure red chakra exploded from Naruto's mouth and at Kisame.

"Delicious and yet so foul power" Kisame said with a grin. "That power is most intriguing." Naruto shot forward and swiped his hand downwards followed by a kick. Naruto spinned and hit Kisame with his tails. Kisame was able to deflect the last blow but Naruto seemed unfazed. Naruto jumped away and planted his hand into the hand and a hand made of chakra emerged behind Kisame which grabbed him and spun him before throwing him right at Naruto who had a red orb on his hand. "**Spiraling Sphere**", Naruto cried as Kisame's body met Naruto's sphere and was blown away. Kisame got up, his body had a lot of injuries.

"Kisame, we will retreat for now." Tekka said and Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. Tekka went beside Kisame who made a seal and both turned into water.

Naruto dropped his cloak. He was panting hard. Kakashi could hardly move.

"Damn! Guess I really used this eye too much." Kakashi said.

Naruto recovered and he made clones to carry Kakashi and Sasuke. They reached the Leaf after that day. Kakashi and Sasuke were both admitted into hospital.

Itachi came back from a mission and when he heard what took place he was devastated. He was working really hard to redeem the Uchiha name. He went in Sasuke's room to check on his dear little brother.

"Itachi? Is that you big brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Itachi said.

"I am fine. Never mind my health brother I need to learn the truth." Sasuke said. "You said our parents died protecting the village. The Uchiha we met he told me that there was more than what I knew. What is the secret Itachi? How did our parents really die?"

Itachi was finally out of options. The moment he feared so much had finally arrived.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. **

* * *

"Sasuke, I still don't think you are prepared to learn the truth yet. Be patient." Itachi said.

"I think it's high time he learned the truth Master Itachi. And I should be the one to tell him about his father." Naruto came into view.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sasuke was dumbfounded. "How do you know about father?"

"Because…..because I…..killed him Sasuke." Naruto said as he hung his head down. "With my own two hands."

Sasuke's eye widened. "Wh-what are you talking about? Don't joke about this matter, asshole. Come on Naruto please tell me if you know anything about father's death."

"It's just as how you heard Sasuke." Itachi said with a steel like voice. "Young Naruto here is the reason why our father is dead."

"And mother?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know Sasuke. Maybe some of Danzou's men." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked at him with eyes filled with anger. "How can you be like that? So calm and yet work for the villagers acknowledgement?"

"Because I love you my little dear brother." Itachi said. "I will no matter what you do."

"You! Fight me at this moment. I want to fight your full power." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Why don't you rest a bit more Sasuke? Maybe after you have recovered?" Naruto said with a low voice.

"Ground 7 now!" Sasuke took off.

Naruto was about to leave. "Naruto! As Sasuke said, no need to hold back. He needs to see how hard he has to work and don't feel bad. I saw when my father died and how he died. I can't say I hate him for his actions but what you did is understandable. Whatever Sasuke does next, I will be there to guide him, to support him, to help him get better judgement."

Naruto nodded and they both left for Ground 7.

**[Ground 7]**

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto and Itachi. Itachi tossed Sasuke a Hip Pouch and a Shuriken Holster which Sasuke equipped. Sasuke activated his sharingan as some black marks formed on his skin. He took out a kunai and shot forward. Naruto took out a kunai and parried Sasuke's. Sasuke kicked and Naruto blocked it. Sasuke jumped away and cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball".

Naruto made a seal and a clone came into existence with a poof, he threw Naruto in the sky and then cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough". It slowed the fireball and the real Naruto threw some shurikens and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". Sasuke deflected some shurikens with his kunai and threw some shurikens hoping to deflect the others that were coming at him. Naruto landed and made some clones.

Naruto rushed forward and swiped his hand which held a Kunai. Sasuke dodged back and a clone kicked him from behind. Before Sasuke could manage to do something, Naruto did a knee strike followed by an uppercut. Two Narutos jumped upwards and both did a butterfly kick and another Naruto did an axe kick and cried, "Fox's Barrage" driving Sasuke into the ground. He jumped away from Sasuke who got up.

Sasuke cried, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower". Naruto dodged them with amazing speed and created a clone who took the blows. Naruto cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets" and shot some long projectiles made of wind. Sasuke was impaled with two or three but none of them were fatal and most of merely scraped his skin.

"You are still holding back! A lot!" Sasuke screamed. "Are you toying with me, Naruto?"

"Sasuke this is as good as I can do against you. It's not my fault you won't stay down, you are pretty strong you know and that Copy Wheel does make things just as hard for me as my eyes make things hard for you." Naruto said.

"That form, that red form. Why not use that?" Sasuke asked. "Gwaaah…You….always..always leave me behind. No matter what I do, how hard I work I can't seem to catch you. How far are you ahead of me really?"

"I…I am sorry Sasuke. You are my best friend and I hid a lot of things from you." Naruto said and red chakra enveloped him. "**I won't hide anything from you then Sasuke. Not anymore.**" Naruto punched into the ground planting it and a hand emerged right behind Sasuke who was spun and thrown at Naruto. Naruto's fist became bigger and punched Sasuke. Sasuke immediately slumped down. His whole being was aching. Itachi took him in arms. Naruto dropped his cloak and rushed at Sasuke.

"You okay Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Damn! That was one hell of a punch. Let me heal. You guys have some serious explanation to do. " Sasuke said. "I haven't forgiven you yet Naruto but….I want to hear everything. Big brother? No more deception please. I want to know everything."

Both of them nodded and Sasuke was taken back at the hospital. After some days Naruto and Itachi visited Sasuke and told him all about the Uchihas betrayal and the massacre. Even about Danzou.

Sasuke gave no response at all and Naruto left to give the two brothers some time.

**[After some Days-At Hokage Tower]**

"Now then Kakashi, I can't spare any more ninjas than I have so you will have to make do. As soon as Lee has recovered take all the rookies with you. Your mission is to protect Princess Koyuki Kazahana. We have reports that indicate Orochimaru might go after her for something she possess and unleash the power that is hidden beneath the Land of Snow.", Minato said. "This is an A-Rank Mission. I will bring myself and Lady Tsunade if the situation goes serious."

"Yes, Master Minato." Kakashi said. _This is really gonna be one heck of a mission_. He summoned his Ninja Hounds to help him gather the genins. He assembled them at ground 7.

Kakashi informed them about the mission, "We have an A-Rank mission which is to protect Princess Gale."

Ino and Sakura immediately squeaked, everyone else seemed happy too. Sasuke and Naruto were a bit exception but Kakashi didn't bother those two. They needed to settle that by themselves.

"Alright then we leave tomorrow so take a good rest, gather all the equipment you need and DO NOT EVEN THINK OF DISOBEYING MY ORDERS." Kakashi said.

The Genins with Kakashi left next day to the shooting scene where she was acting. Kakashi left Shikamaru in charge. They all waited at a clearing and were chatting about how amazing Princess Gale was.

"Hold some people are coming." Naruto screamed and just then a very beautiful woman on a horse passed them who was being chased by several armored warriors on horses.

"Th-that was Princess Gale." Sakura said. "I am sure about it."

Everyone rushed to save her.

Naruto and Lee caught up with her first. Naruto made some clones which blocked their ways and engaged the attackers. Everyone else soon caught up and they beat them up with ease and the real Naruto went after the princess. They tied up the bandits.

"Don't you think it was a bit too easy?" Neji asked.

"Of course, it was. We are ninjas." Kiba said. "Take the glory in, Neji."

"I think they might not be bandits." Shikamaru said.

"Why do you think that?" Sai asked.

"Why? It's because we are at a shooting spot." Shino said.

"Meaning they can be some artists shooting the film or something." Tenten said.

"I don't see any camera though." Ino said.

"I am going to dispel and let the real me know." One of Naruto's clones said and dispelled.

Kakashi soon arrived at the spot with a man.

"What have you guys been up to?" Kakashi said. "Take their bindings off you guys."

They complied and everyone made their ways to the shooting set. They met the crew of the film, Princess Gale's personal assistant. They all conversed a bit more about the mission and the location.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto laughed a bit when he got the memories. He was looking for Princess Gale all over the place but she was very good at hiding it seemed. He found her in a disguise at a bar.

"You know it's going to break the hearts of little children when they see their beloved princess getting drunk like that." Naruto said.

"Heh. It's their fault for looking up to me." She said. "Why should I care?"

"People always look up to someone, that's human nature." Naruto said. "You shouldn't take things for granted princess."

She was about to argue but Sandayu rushed there with Kakashi.

"Weren't you supposed to bring her back?" Kakashi asked.

"I…umm...I was about to." Naruto said.

"Princess please we must hurry. The last ship to Land of Snow is about to leave." Sandayu pleaded.

"It'll be alright. Someone will replace me." Gale replied. "That's how this film industry works right?"

"That won't do. It is only you who can do this act." Sandayu said. "And if you behave in this manner, you might not get many chances at acting, Princess."

"I guess it can't be helped." Kakashi said and came face to face with her, his left eye showing. Gale immediately slumped and Kakashi carried her to the ship.

**[Next day]**

Gale woke up and started working. They stopped when they reached a big island and was about to start working on their next scene when an explosion occurred which was bigger than what the film crew usually used. Kakashi immediately took a fighting stance and the Genins did the same all around the film crew.

"Welcome to the Land of Snow. I am Nadare." A voice was heard from the smoke. He came into view as the smoke died. He wore some kind of armor and had purple hair.

A female ninja was on a cliff. "I welcome you, Princess Koyuki. I am Fubaki. Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?"

"Hello there Kakashi Hatake." One more came into view. "It seems you are sharp as ever."

"Everyone return to the ship."Kakashi ordered as more than fifty samurais wearing armor came into view. "You guys protect the princess."

"Fubaki, Mizore get the crystal." Nadare said and rushed at Kakashi. Kakashi took out a kunai and ran at Nadare. He swiped it and Nadare blocked it with his right hand which had strong metal armor.

"It's been a while Kakashi." Nadare said. "I hope you stay for a while longer."

"This time you are going down, Nadare Rouga." Kakashi said and took out another kunai to hit Nadara who jumped back. He made some seals and cried, "Ice Style: Tearing Tiger."

**[With the Genins]**

Shikamaru made a good plan. "Guys don't let them get close to the ship." Shikamaru said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba went forward with Sai and Tenten right behind them. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower", Sasuke cried and shot some flame ball which held shurikens. They hit some samurais and exploded on contact. "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets", Several Nautos cried and exhaled long projectiles which pierced through many samurais with ease. Shino used his bugs to leech chakra from the attackers from afar. Sai drew explosive birds and cried, "Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll" which also caused explosions on the samurais. Kiba and Akamaru both jumped and Kiba cried, "Ninja Art: Fang over Fang", delivering some drilling strikes to the samurais. Tenten jumped into the air, taking out two scrolls and cried, "Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons" and threw numerous weapons at the samurais.

Neji, Lee, Hinata, Choji were at the middle who were striking down whoever was able to pass the first defenders. Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura were with the princess acting as the last defense. Shikamaru smiled. His plan was working just as he wanted.

"Woah" Kiba screamed. He and Akamaru were thrown back. "What the….?" Shikamru said.

"Well well so the kids got some moves eh?" Fubaki said. "Let's check them out, Mizore."

"With pleasure." Mizore said with a grin.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review.**

* * *

Tenten unrolled a scroll in front of her and threw some weapons at both of the ninjas. It broke just as it made impact.

"Hahaha, it won't work on us kids."Fubaki said. "We have the ability to use Ice Style thanks to this armor."

"This armor we wear."Mizore said. "It absorbs any ninja techniques thrown at us, strengthens our own and the armor creates a wall of chakra which is strong enough to shatter stupid ninja tools."

"Tenten,Sai fall back." Shikamaru said.

"Oy Shikamaru. Send in Lee, will you?" Naruto said and Shikamaru only smiled."I was thinking the same. Guys don't lower your guards, the Samurais are back."

"Alright, I will use this spring time of youth to fullest." Lee said as he jumped right beside Naruto.

"Your Highness, you must leave."Sandayu begged. "This place is not…"

"You….."Gale said. "No, I won't go. I'd rather die than go to the Snow Country." Gale soon fainted and she was taken into the ship.

Naruto engaged Fubaki while Sasuke and Lee engaged Mizore. Everyone else resumed their roles at protecting the ship.

**[With Naruto]**

"Did you think I may be weak because I am a girl? If not, you sure are gutsy."Fubaki said.

"You're a girl? Well you aren't a fatso like that guy so I thought you might be stronger. Well come on then, let's go Wild." Naruto said.

"Yup! Idiot and gutsy." Fubaki said and made some seals, "Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard". A cluster of ice needles that looked like swallow shot at Naruto. Naruto threw some shurikens and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". Ice and metal collided and Naruto was able to counter all the ice needles thanks to the sheer number of his shurikens.

He shot forward with a kunai in his hand and swung it. Fubaki jumped back and threw a kick. Naruto blocked it with his elbow and pushed her away. Fubaki smiled, "You are good, I must admit." Fubaki made some seals and cried, "Ice Style: Ice Prison". Pillars of Ice shot from the ground at Naruto. Naruto back flipped away but it still came at him. He jumped in the air and Ice shot up from pillars.

_Damn! Her technique is good._ Naruto thought and thrusted his hand at the coming pillar as a red orb which was almost half of his own size came into existence. "Spiraling Sphere", he slammed the red orb at the ice which was shattered into pieces. Naruto landed and ran at Fubaki who threw some kunais with some kind of bombs attached to it. They exploded just as they came close to Naruto. Numerous ice spikes came forth from the bombs and Naruto immediately cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" repelling the spikes.

Fubaki once more cried, "Ice Style: Ice Prison" and Ice pillars shot and came for Naruto once more. Naruto rushed in and created a clone which he threw upwards. He made a red orb and slammed it into the ice pillar, pushing it forward. The clone when was in the air immediately cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets", exhaling long projectiles which were sucked by Fubaki's armor. Fubaki made a seal and cried, "Ice Style: Ice Darts" and all of them impaled the clone and dispelled. Fubaki gritted her teeth as Naruto emerged from the broken ice pillars.

"Time to finish this, don't you think?" Naruto said and five clones came into existence. They all moved in with amazing speed and three clones did an upwards kick and two clones jumped, delivering two uppercuts. Two clones did butterfly kicks and elbow strikes. Another got up and did an axe kick. They dispelled as Fubaki fell and she was hit with two knees from behind followed by two elbows. Last two clones also dispelled and Fubaki fell to ground.

Before anyone could make a move a huge explosion rocked the place. "We need to leave Naruto." Kiba's voice was heard and Naruto left. Fubaki couldn't do much; she had the wind knocked out of her.

**[With Sasuke & Lee]**

Lee remembered about the past events. He thanks to Minato had his weights changed into something far more impressive. He could negate all the weights with a hand seal, making his fights much easier. He only used weights in training now, therefore his speed was simply amazing but he still was forbidden to use any of the gates by Tsunade as it could damage him. He was still recovering after all and he still wasn't fast as he used to be.

Mizore dropped his snowboard and got on it. He rushed in and Lee ran at him, both of them had amazing speed. Sasuke followed Lee and activated his sharingan. Lee jumped when he reached Mizore and cried, "Leaf Hurricane". Mizore intercepted the kick with his left hand and threw Lee away before he could finish his technique. Lee flipped and was about to rush at him when Mizore aimed his hand at him and wire strings shot from his hand, binding Lee.

"My turn", Sasuke said and rushed forward. He immediately cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball". Mizore thrusted his armored hand forward and the flames were sucked. "Perhaps you didn't hear me. Ninja techniques won't work on me", Mizore said and his palm shot forward. Sasuke took out kunais to parry it.

He was surprised when the impact occurred. He was almost about to get impaled by his own kunais if he hadn't ducked. Lee was able to get out of the chakra strings and jumped right beside Sasuke. Sasuke shot forward and cried, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower". Mizore was fast but some of the attacks made impact. Sadly the chakra was sucked away and the shurikens didn't do significant damage.

Lee ran and threw a kick. Mizore blocked it and Lee gave a punch. It hit Mizore and Mizore's left hand exhaled smoke and he punched Lee with a good force which threw him back. "Sasuke, Lee! Retreat now", Kiba said and he cried, "Ninja Art: Fang over Fang". He dug right infront of Sasuke and Lee separating them from Mizore.

"See you later, kiddies."Mizore laughed as Lee and Sasuke fell back. A huge explosion rocked the island.

**[With Kakashi]**

Kakashi immediately made some seals and cried, "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile". A dragon made of water shot and collided with Nadare's Ice Tiger. _I can't expect to overpower his Ice with only Water. I have to do something to counter it;_ Kakashi thought as Kakashi's dragon freezed and broke into pieces.

He saw the façade that took place, Koyuki's refusal to go to Snow Country, she fainted. Kakashi ordered, "Everyone, get ready to leave" and jumped away.

"I am not going to let you leave." Nadare said and made some seals, "Ice Style: Horned Whale". A massive white whale with a white horn went for the ship. Kakashi was already making some seals and jumped between the ship and the whale. He cried, "Lighting Style: Lightning Hound". The lighting hound went through whale with a huge explosion, breaking it and it even slammed into Nadare. His technique was absorbed but his armor was very close to being busted. Kakashi took this chance to retreat into the ship.

**[At Ship]**

Kakashi switched the crystal with a fake when Koyuki was sleeping and when they reached the harbor they all sat down to discuss about the events.

" , you knew everything about this?"Kakashi asked. "You must have known how she would react when she would set foot on this land."

"Yes, I did." Sandayu said. "But it was the only way we could bring her back to this country."

"So she is a princess huh?" Naruto asked. "Of this country?"

"Yes. Her real name is Koyuki Kazahana." Kakashi answered. "The heiress to the Snow Country"

Almost everyone gaped.

"I left her when she was very young. It's not a surprise she doesn't remember me." Sandayu said.

"So you're from Snow Country also?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I used to serve under the previous Feudal Lord, Sousetsu Kazahana." Sandayu said, "Our country was a small one but peaceful. But Ten years ago, a horrible incident happened. His younger brother Dotou Kazahana hired some ninjas and revolted, taking over this land. Most Samurais think that the princess was lost and they serve Dotou. No one wanted to take arms against him. We lost our master and he was the last one of that family. But now…now that she's back." Sandayu had tears flowing now. "I found her when she was on stage. I was overjoyed to find her. Finally we Samurais got our princess back."

"It would have been best if I had died on that day." Koyuki said as she came into view.

"Please don't say such words. Your living is a sign of hope for all of us Samurais." Sandayu said.

"Even if my body is alive….my heart, my soul is already at the Land of Dead." Koyuki retorted. "Ever since that incident, my tears have dried up."

"No wonder you needed an eye drop for your scene." Sai said.

"After I found her, I took the job of her personal assistant. Waiting for the chance to bring her back." Sandayu said and ran to Koyuki, bowing down. "Princess Koyuki! Please you must overthrow Dotou and be our Queen. I promise I will protect you with my life. Fight with us please."

"No!" Koyuki said. "Don't joke with me. The people of Snow are of no concern to me. I refuse. Are you all stupid? No matter what you do, there is no possible way to defeat Dotou."

"Don't say GIVE UP that easily. It is foolish to give up without giving your best efforts." Naruto slammed his hand on the desk. "This old man is putting everything to stake to free this country."

"No matter what one mustn't give up to fate." Neji commented. "You must choose your own path with your own power."

Hinata giggled. _Seems Naruto's beating did knock some sense into big brother._

"Anything is possible when the flame of youth shines brightly." Lee said. "Your behavior is truly unyouthful."

Tenten gave Lee a smack.

"Wait…I never…" Koyuki couldn't finish.

"It's unfortunate, this complicates the situation far more but now that Dotou has discovered you, it will be hard to hide you" Kakashi said. "To fight is the only way to for you to live, Princess Koyuki."

"Okay! So the mission will continue." Kiba said. "Princess Gale will go to the Snow Country and defeat the evil commander."

"Don't joke around." Koyuki screamed. "Reality isn't so much alike a movie. There is nothing called a happy ending anywhere in this world."

"Incorrect. Why? Because if you put more effort, it is possible to pull through." The usually quite Shino spoke up.

"Master Kakashi that's all good and all but are you sure this is okay? I mean we are only Genins." Shikamaru said. "Other than Naruto I don't see anyone doing much difference."

"You are correct. For this mission we should get more people and Chunins." Kakashi said. "However all of you present here will make a big difference. Your strategic ability is a huge help, not to mention the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Shino, Kiba and Hinata aren't good for tracking only and my Team along with Team Guy is enough to pack a good punch. Plus Naruto here is enough to make the deal even sweeter." He gave a thumb up to everyone and everyone's confidence boosted.

"Yes I think we all are enough for this matter." Sasuke spoke up.

The filming crew also decided to continue filming. They left and journeyed through a mountain pass and a cave in. They got down for a scene and Koyuki once more ran away.

Everyone went to search for her.

It was Naruto who found her again. "Geez how many times do you have to run away until you are satisfied?" Naruto said. "Everyone is waiting for you, you know." Naruto took her to his back.

"What luck! Why is it always YOU who finds me?" Koyuki complained.

"Well excuse me for saving you." Naruto sighed. "It's because it's my mission. Even if you don't like it, I will chase you wherever you go. You smell nice, you know."

They heard a whistle like noise. Naruto immediately heard the sound of the wheels. "Shit! A Train!",Naruto started running as the train chased after him.

"We will be run over!" Koyuki said panicking. "It's impossible."

"We will not." Naruto said and ran even faster. "I won't give up! Now be quiet!"

"Even if you do it, it's pointless." Koyuki said. "It's over."

"I won't let it end." Naruto said. "I will never give up! The more you keep telling me to give up, the harder I will try. It's a fool's way to give up."

Only Koyuki saw but orange flame like chakra enveloped him for a second and it died out. Naruto ran with such speed it was impossible to follow. He jumped out of the cave at a side as the train passed right beside them. Naruto panted for a while and started laughing. "I told you! It's pointless to just give up!"

"It's been a while, Koyuki." A man said who was at the last bogie.

"Dotou Kazahana." Koyuki said.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto immediately got in front of Koyuki, taking a fighting stance with a kunai. Logs were thrown at the train and several Samurais came into view along with Sandayu in Samurai attire.

"Everyone! Our Princess Koyuki Kazahana is watching us! Victory will definitely be ours." Sandayu screamed and everyone charged in.

The train's bogeys opened like hatched and showed kunai launchers and some of Doto's samurais took places on the kunai launchers that were placed on the train's bogeys. All of them shot a large amount of kunai blades with amazing speed. Naruto's eye widened as he saw how Sandayu's Samurais were being beaten and even killed.

"Stop this…!" Naruto screamed and rushed forward. The other genins also made their ways to that place. Neji got in front of some Samurais and cried, "Gentle Fist Art: Rotation". His technique deflected some of the hail of kunai blades that were coming. Tenten made a seal and cried, "Summoning: Iron Protection Wall". Naruto cried, "Spiraling Sphere" and slammed it at the bogey Dotou was on who jumped away as the bogey was smashed into pieces. Sasuke made some seals and cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball". Some Samurais loyal to Dotou jumped on the ground to engage the Genins. Naruto made some seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets" and all of the attackers were impaled right at the heart.

Everyone else soon arrived but by then Dotou made his escape. Naruto was thinking of going after them but Kakashi forbade him.

"That was so cruel", Sakura said.

"Their injuries are unreal. Those monsters shed these people's blood like it was nothing", Ino said.

Most of the Genins were silent. Most of them missed the chance to protect those people.

"That is the result of their persistence", Kiyoki said. "If they hadn't gone up against Dotou, none of this would have happened."

Some people brought Sandayu's body to Koyuki. "Princess, I am very sorry...to get you involved in this. Because of your presence we didn't lose hope. You were always our princess and the true ruler of the Samurai's. That is what we believe in. Please have that faith in yourself. You are our only hope." Sandayu lost consciousness.

"You all should be satisfied. If we remain in this country any longer, we won't be able to return home safely." Koyuki started walking. "Let's go back home."

"Where are you going princess?" Naruto said. "Isn't this your home? If you want to go home, defeat that bastard and then return to your home, your real home."

"You know nothing." Koyuki retorted. "This place…it will dry up all your tears and….turn your heart into a stone. There is no spring in this country."

"But you can change that right?" Hinata said. "At least, at least believed that."

"Stop talking such nonsense." Koyuki said. "You are just brats. What would you know?"

"You are right, we don't know much and the first in that list is to give up." Kiba said.

"Very unyouthful inde..." Lee said.

"Hold it, something's coming." Naruto said as a bogey that worked like an airship and came right on top them. More Samurais of Doto's group came into view. Naruto created two shadow clones to guard Koyuki while he engaged the enemies. He made some seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". Fubaki jumped and glided. She threw some kunais with her Ice bombs attached to them and as soon as they made contact with the ice spikes erupted from the ground. Everyone jumped away. Mizore shot his hand forward, slamming it into a clone. Another Naruto's clone came to its aid and Mizore smirked as chakra came from his palm and exploded, destroying his clones. Naruto ran forward making some clones. More Samurai blocked his path and Fubaki also rushed at him. His clones rushed in as Naruto cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets".

Everyone else was busy with the wave of Samurais that were approaching. When the battle was over, Naruto stood there alone with clenched fist. Everyone knew what happened. They lost Princess Koyuki.

**[At the Ship]**

Two of Naruto's clones made it to the airship and saw Dotou and Koyuki talking. They threw some shurikens at Dotou and Nadare deflected them away. They were soon tied and a Chakra Sucking Device was placed on one, the other clone dispelled. _I have to try my best to make them feel I am the real Naruto. I just hope my chakra reserves will be enough_, Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in a prison cell and Koyuki was on the other one that was right in front of his.

"Oy, what did you mean by saying there was no spring in this country?" Naruto said.

"My father used to say that spring would come into our village but it never came." Koyuki said. "My father died, I ran away and stopped believing. I lied to everyone, even my ownself. That is why I act so well. No matter what…in the end you always have to give up"

"Because you deny your own existence?" Naruto asked. "I am sure if you give up, it'll be quite a relief. No one will pay attention to you or bother you. I didn't mind that first much. But there are some people who will still bother, who will still care. They are friends. I did my best, never giving up and worked hard with them. The only result I got was good things. If you give up, your dreams, and everything else ends right there. I will prove to you that Sandayu and your father weren't wrong." He screamed as he broke the chains. He touched the bars and got a shock. He slumped and two ninjas came, seeing this they opened the gate to put him in chains once more.

Naruto got up and did a knee on one ninja and an elbow to another. He tied them with their wire strings and took the keys. He freed Koyuki and was about to make a run for it.

**BOOM!**

He took Koyuki to a bridge where he met the real Naruto.

"Good job!" Naruto said as his clone dispelled. "Damn! That was a hell lot of chakra I wasted. I can't enter Tailed Beast Cloak for a while."

Naruto took Koyuki to Kakashi who returned her real hexagonal crystal. It seemed the night assault was a success. Everyone gathered as they decided to escape the palace. Koyuki took charge and led them to the throne room. Almost the whole palace was on fire and thanks to Tenten everyone did much more damage than they planned to.

"Well done Koyuki. Now then the crystal please." Dotou said.

Koyuki ran at Dotou and Kakashi was about to chase her when the snow ninjas jumped right between them.

"Everyone seems to forget that I am an actress." Koyuki said as he handed Dotou the crystal. She took out a knife and ran it through Dotou's abdomen.

"You bitch!" Dotou screamed and gripped her throat.

"Princess!" Naruto shot forward with such speed that even Kakashi couldn't follow, let alone the Ice Ninjas. He punched Dotou followed by a kick. Dotou got hit but he quickly recovered and kicked Naruto away. He took off his robe showing a black armor. "This armor is the advanced new prototype armor and it even has the chakra that we absorbed from you. I must say you possess some inhuman chakra boy!" He said and a cable came taking him away along Koyuki. Naruto didn't knew why but he thrusted his palm at Koyuki and a purple kunai attached with chains shot from it and wrapped around Koyuki's hand. Dotou glided away with Koyuki and Naruto in tow.

Everyone else also made their way out of the mansion as it was almost destroyed.

**[With Naruto]**

Dotou reached the rainbow glacier and a man with a hooded cloak was seen. Dotou threw Koyuki away and Naruto took her in his arms as he landed safely.

"My oh my! Seems you have some guests with you" the hooded man said.

"I'll take care of them very soon." Dotou said. "Is master here yet?"

"Not yet. He has some urgent matter to take care of. Rest assured, he will be very soon." The cloaked figure said.

"What are you bastards talking about?" Koyuki said.

"As if I'll tell you." Dotou said as he tossed the key to the cloaked man, "Besides you are going to die very soon."

The hooded figure inserted the key into a stone plate and the whole pillar lit up with various seals on them.

"A generator? Master wants a generator?" Dotou asked.

"Amazing! Your father is really something Naruto. To make something like this is just beyond words." The hooded figure said. "Master wants the power which runs this generator. You will see soon enough once he arrives."

"Oy…are you ready to fight or what?" Naruto said.

"Okay boy! Come! Let's see what you got." Douto said and took a fighting stance.

Everyone made their ways to that place. Kakashi engaged Nadare and the Genins were about to fight the other Ice Ninjas when the hooded figure suddenly said, "Now that's not fair. Twelve Vs Two is just not fair" and five more people came into view.

"Meet the Sound Five kids." The hooded figure said. "Your doom."

Shikamaru decided to take a chance and threw a smoke bomb, immediately using his Shadow Possession technique and took control of the sound five's bodies or so he thought. Some shurikens were thrown at Shikamaru from behind who jumped to dodge, thus disabling his technique.

"As if some brats can do anything better than that." A man said who looked like he had two heads.

"Well these are all just trashes that needs cleaning." A white haired man said. "I will fight him, Shikamaru" Lee said and ran at the guy. They both punched and their fists connected. Both of them jumped backwards.

A chubby man cried, "Earth Style: Sphere of Graves" and lifted a giant lump of earth tearing it from the earth. He threw it at the Genins and everyone scattered.

"Shikamaru, leave him to me." Chouji said and engaged the man.

A man with six arms threw some strings and Neji with active Byakugan used his Gentle Fist style to tear them away surprising the attacker, "This one is mine. His technique is something I can handle the best among us", Neji said and engaged him.

Kiba and Akamaru engaged the weird guy that taunted. "Shikamaru, Akamaru and I will take on that guy."

Shikamaru nodded and engaged a girl who held a flute.

Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji engaged the sound five and Sasuke, Sai, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata engaged the Ice Ninjas.

"Now this will be fun. Won't you agree?" The hooded man said.

Everyone scattered and engaged their enemies. Kakashi saw the situation and took out the Kunai that his Master gave him, running his chakra through it. He hoped that Minato would send help.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I hope you like fighting scenes cus from here there's a good amount of fighting that takes place.**

* * *

**[****With Chouji]**

Chouji's opponent had orange hair and wore a sleeveless tunic. He knew the moment he saw his opponent that he had to go all out if he wanted to win. He took out a glass box which had three pills of different color.

"I am Jiroubou of the Sound Five."Jirobo said. "You really think you can beat me all by yourself?"

_I just hope that Spinach Pill will be enough to tackle with this guy._ Chouji thought as he took out a green pill and ate it. Jiroubou ran forward and Chouji stopped him, grabbing his waist and threw him away. He was already panting. Jiroubo got up and smirked as black marks formed all around his body and purple chakra leaked from his body.

Chouji took out kunais attached to a string and wrapped it all around him. He cried, "Ninja Art: Spiked Human Boulder" and rolled at Jiroubou who made a seal and cried, "Earth Style: Terra Shield". A wall of earth rose up in front of Jiroubou which Chouji collided with. Chouji broke the shield and made an impact with Jiroubou impaling him at several places with his kunais. But Jiroubou was able to stop his rotation and did a palm strike followed by a knee strike. His strength along with the cursed seal gave him strength that could rival Guy's. Chouji was thrown back.

"You know what? I think you are the weakest ninja here. You aren't even a challenge. What a dead weight." Jiroubo said and Chouji remembered all about his failures, his weakness, how everyone was frustrated with his state. Jiroubo ran forward and did a knee strike followed by a shoulder strike and a punch which threw Chouji back once more. "What a loser! You started well but the backbone you showed didn't last long."

Chouji got up. _No! I can't think like that! Even after all my failures, all my weakness, Shikamaru always believed in me! This Curry Pill should pack a good punch now! , _He thought and popped the yellow pill in his mouth. Blue chakra spiraled around him and he launched forward. He cried, "Ninja Art: Partial Expansion" and his hand expanded in size. He punched with that hand and Jiroubo was thrown back. Chouji did a double hammerfist with both his hands crushing Jiroubou. The black markings started growing, merging themselves and he lifted Chouji's hands and threw him up. Chouji made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Super Expansion". His whole body expanded and he jumped on Jiroubou.

Jiroubou lifted Chouji and gave a strong palm thrust strike throwing Chouji upwards and Chouji's technique fell. Chouji looked at Jiroubou whose appearance changed completely. His hair grew out, his skin was orange in color and had warts at some part of his body. His irises were yellow with black pupil. "It's all over for you boy! In this stage I am invincible", Jiroubo said as Chouji looked at him with horrified eyes. _Damn! I can't even move. The side effects of the pills are catching up faster than I had anticipated,_ Chouji thought and was kicked away by Jiroubou.

It took a lot of courage and self-confidence but Chouji finally decided to use the last pill he had, the Chilli Pill. He knew the risk it would pose and he popped the last pill in his mouth. He exploded with chakra. Wings alike butterfly's made of pure chakra grew at is back. Jiroubo threw a punch and Chouji caught it with relative ease and threw it away and did an elbow strike. He jumped right at him and threw a punch, throwing Jiroubo a good distance away. "I may be weak but I am not a loser! I am not a dead weight! I am Chouji Akimichi, someone my friends can count on."

Chouji once more appeared right on Jiroubo and gathered a good amount of chakra on his left hand. "Butterfly Bomb", Chouji screamed as he punched Jiroubou with that hand with all the strength he could muster. A crater formed and Jiroubo stopped breathing as the red skin faded. Chouji fell down, gasping for air as his vision blurred. "I did it Shika…maru…I beat him". The last thing he saw was a dark sky and a white flash all around him.

**[With Neji]**

"I must ask you how did you cut my threads like that?" the six armed man asked Neji.

"Your threads are chakra based and that doesn't stand a chance against my Gentle Fist Art" Neji said and the six armed man finally took notice of Neji's eyes. "A Hyuga eh? I am Kidoumaru of the Sound Five. Pleased to meet you" Kidoumaru said and spitted some sticky spider web at Neji who cut the net with his chakra strikes and said, "Forgive me but I can't say the feeling's mutual". Kidoumaru cried, "Ninja Art: Spider Web Flower" and shot out several spider webs from his mouth. Neji dodged some and used his Gentle Fist to cut some but one web managed to get past his guard and he was stuck to a tree.

Before he could even make a move, two more followed and sticking his hands to that tree, restricting his movements completely. _This is bad! What do I do now?_ ,Neji closed his eyes and started thinking all the possible actions he could take. "You're done kid." Kidoumaru said and made a seal, "Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread" and shot out a golden color thread at Neji. Neji immediately opened his eyes and chakra bursted from all over his body, cutting the threads and he jumped away before the golden color hard thread could hit him.

He landed on the golden thread and ran straight at Kidoumaru. He cried, "Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms" and started striking at all of Kidoumaru's chakra points. Kidoumaru tried but to no avail, he was stroked with a good force and went through a tree before falling down. Neji jumped a bit away from him and saw him getting up. _What's going on? He shouldn't be able to move after that attack. Did he seal some of his chakra to help him open his points?_, Neji was confused and he observed Kidoumaru more whose body had cracks and had a disfigured face, _so he wears armor on the surface of his body just like that Gaara from the Sand Village_. The armor cracked and fell from Kidoumaru's body who had a smirk on his face.

"You really are good, I must admit." Kidoumaru said. "You have kept me on my toes. If I got hit with one of those strikes this match would have been over. I leaked chakra from all of my sweat gland and solidified it just moments before you stroke me. Pretty cool, don't you think?"

Neji shot forward and Kidoumaru once more shot some spider webs at him. Neji cut through them and was about to hit Kidoumaru who merely passed right through him and disappeared. _A Clone?_ , Neji thought as he looked all around him. Kidoumaru was gone. Neji was about to search the forest with his Byakugan but a kunai attached to a paper came right at him which he dodged.

A barrage of golden kunai like projectiles was thrown at him. Neji immediately cried, "Gentle Fist Art: Rotation" and spun creating a chakra dome which deflected all the projectiles. He stopped and looked at the direction where Kidoumaru was. He threw a kunai which Kidoumaru ducked to dodge it. "I know you are there, come out!"

"Fine! Let's make this game more interesting, shall we?" Kidoumaru came down and had black marking all over his body. _Those marks! Just like Sasuke's._ S_o it means he will be stronger now,_ Neji thought. Kidoumaru made some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning". A giant spider came into view which threw a barrage of spiders at Neji. Neji once more spun and cried, "Gentle Fist Art: Rotation". The spiders came into contact with Neji's technique and Neji was slowed down. Kidoumaru immediately threw a golden kunai at Neji which Neji deflected by throwing a kunai if his own.

Once more Kidoumaru was surprised and went into hiding. Neji was also worried, _it seems he can negate my Rotation. I have to get in close with him._ Kidoumaru didn't give Neji any chance and once more hails of spiders came at him. Neji once more cried, "Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms" and started hitting the spiders. Kidoumaru threw some kunais and one grazed his right shoulder and another dug into Neji's lower back. Kidoumaru once more did the same move and Neji dodged and tried to hit some spiders but he was already at his limit. He was exhausted and was running low on chakra. Two more kunais hit Neji at the back and Neji fell on his knees.

Neji struggled and got up, panting. "Give up kid. You have lost." Neji remembered what he used to say to Lee, how Lee's attempts were futile against Neji's genius abilities, how he used to bow down to fate, talk down to Hinata, how it was impossible to change oneself no matter how hard one tried, how he was bound to win against Naruto. Neji looked up and saw the huge spider fall on him. Neji used his Gentle Fist and the spider exploded into smoke and web, kunais were launched at Neji and he was stabbed with several kunais at his back.

Neji once more got up, panting. _I can't give up yet, I can't cry about my defeat until I….how would Naruto put it? Yes, worked my butt off to achieve it, that was how Naruto won against me, wasn't it?_, Neji thought. Kidoumaru's skin had changed to dark orange, his eyes had yellow irises and black pupil. His canine teeth elongated and his headband dropped showing two horns and another eye on his forehead. He spewed out golden liquid which took the form of a bow with an arrow. He used all his "legs" to boost the tension in the bow and cried, "Ninja Art: Spider Bow's Fierce Rip" and launched the arrow.

It launched with devastating power and speed and was about to tear through Neji had he not moved away at the last second. The earth shattered where the arrow impacted and Neji had a deep wound on his right shoulder. "Impressive. You managed to evade my arrow in that state. Although that wound doesn't look so good." Kidoumaru said. "The chakra you are releasing to throw off my arrow off its trajectory is really good but that only stalls your death a bit. You will run out of chakra and then what? I will kill you slowly and painfully." Kidoumaru laughed.

Neji coughed up some blood and started thinking, _He has been gathering info all this time and every attack he makes is to help him in that. Plus he knows about the blind spot the Byakugan possesses_. _I have to keep moving_. Neji immediately started running, taking the kunais off of his back. Kidoumaru once more launched another arrow which he connected to it with a thread so that he could manipulate it even it was on the air. Neji jumped and the arrow followed him piercing through a tree and smashed into the ground.

Neji stood there and had a scratch on his cheek. _A thread? So that's why it came so close_._This person is as strong as Naruto if not stronger._ _Is this it? My end?_, Neji thought and he remembered that moment "_I vow to win_", Naruto said just after Neji had pulverized Hinata leaving her almost on the brink of her death. _I wonder Naruto, what would you do in this situation? Who am I kidding, you'd just push forward wouldn't you? If necessary make the impossible possible, _Neji smiled as he thought.

Kidoumaru once more created an arrow which had a drill on its head and launched it all the force he could use. It shot forward with immense force and went through Neji who at the last second jumped away so that the arrow would miss his heart. He was slammed into a tree as the arrow went through it and smashed into the ground. Neji smirked and flowed his chakra thought Kidoumaru's thread that was attached to the arrow. His chakra made its way to Kidoumaru's chakra network and paralyzed him. Neji cut through the web.

"_I just don't know when to give up. I failed at clone technique no matter what I did but I worked my butt off and mastered Shadow Clone." _Naruto's voice echoed through Neji's mind and he activated his Byakugan. "It seems we really can defy our fate Naruto." Neji laughed and made his way to Kidoumaru. "I can't lose…I won't lose." Kidoumaru threw some more gold kunais and Neji deflected them and hit him with his Gentle Fist strike. Kidoumaru's cursed seal faded as he coughed up blood and slumped forward. Neji saw the sky turn pure black and some Leaf Ninjas coming at him. He was immediately surrounded by a white flash.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Should I even ask for review? Other than a handful people I hardly get any reviews from anyone. I did say I accept any criticism but I never said I only accept those. I like to hear a bit good things about my writing too, so that I can write with enthusiasm. What the heck, Enjoy!**

* * *

**[With Kiba]**

Kiba took out a pill and popped it in Akamaru's mouth who immediately turned red and became more feral looking. Kiba cried, "Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone" and Akamaru changed into Kiba. Both Kiba's had elongated claws and canine teeth. Kiba jumped at his opponent from behind and swiped his hands downwards. Two hands blocked it and he was thrown away. "What the…? I know I hit him but how did he block it? When did he see it?"

**[With Shikamaru]**

"You did a mistake choosing me you little brat. I am Tayuya of the Sound Five." The pink haired girl said as black marks started making their ways to all over her body and made some seals, "Ninja Art: Summoning". Three giant demons appeared right behind her.

"This is gonna be a drag!" Shikamaru complained.

**[With Kiba]**

Both of the Kiba's shot forward and cried, "Ninja Art: Fang over Fang". They hit their opponent dead on. Their opponent took the blow and stopped their attacks as black marks crawled all around their opponent's body. "How can this be? Two of them connected with each other?" Kiba said with astonished voice.

**[With Lee]**

"You are strong but still just a piece of garbage that dares to meddle in Lord's affairs."The white haired man said. "Well it can't be helped. It' just trash after all, simply need cleaning."

"I believe I have a name which is Rock Lee." Lee said as he took a fighting stance. "Before we engage in battle I wish to know your name."

"Why would you even ask my name? Oh well, I am Kimimaro of the Sound Five." Kimimaro said.

"Because it's customary to know the name of someone you are about to defeat." Lee said and shot forward. He jumped and cried, "Leaf Hurricane", kicking Kimimaro who was thrown back. Kimimaro recovered and cried, "Ninja Art: Willow Dance". Bones grew out of his hands, elbow, shoulders and knees and he ran at Lee who also ran at Kimimaro.

**[With Shikamaru]**

Tayuya started playing her flute and the demons jumped at Shikamaru. One got right on top of Shikamaru and swung its metal club. Shikamaru stepped sideways to dodge the blow and another came right at him from his side which Shikamaru barely dodged by jumping away.

_So she controls those giants with her flute_, Shikamaru thought. _Every attack she makes puts her in more distance. What do I do?_ His trains of thoughts were stopped as two demons came right at him. Shikamru looked at the oncoming attackers with wide eyes. He jumped, evading one and kicked away on another demon's head to another tree. _These guys are persistent. I think I am finally starting to get the full picture here but…this won't be a cakewalk_.

The one with the metal club smashed his club into the trunk Shikamaru was in and he jumped away once more. The one with thorn like weapon tied to its arms shot forward and slashed Shikamaru who had used the substitute technique to escape at the last moment. Shikamaru hid in a bush but Tayuya somehow managed to find him and sent her club wielding demon at him.

Shikamaru kept jumping away because he wanted to buy some time to execute his Shadow Possession technique but Tayuya's demons kept him on his toes. All three of them gave no time and Shikamaru could only jump away to evade their crushing blows. He was surrounded by the demons and Tayuya laughed, "Now you are trapped like a rat kid. You're done."

_Each sequence she plays controls a specific movement. That's how she is manipulating her Demons like that_. Shikamaru started thinking, _but what do I do to counter her attacks? What do I do?_ Tayuya cried, "Ninja Art: Ninth Passage Demon Phantom Revolution Wave" and played her flute with a completely different tone. All three of the demons opened their sewed mouth and materialized spirits with teeth here and there on their bodies came forth, rushing straight at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru threw some shurikens but they passed right through it and one hit Shikamaru's hand and it seemed it bit off a bit of his chakra. Shikamaru jumped on another tree and just as the spirits came in contact, he jumped away as an explosion occurred and went into hiding. _Those white things…when I threw my shurikens they passed right through them. And it looks like they carve for chakra. I can safely assume they are also chakra with an appetite. I can't engage those spirits that's for sure, so I have to take care of the one who controls them. But how? With those demons, it's impossible to get close._ Shikamaru thought and took his thinking pose.

**[With Kiba]**

Akamaru was kicked away with three legs as his opponent cried, "Ninja Art: Triple Legs Barrage". Akamaru dropped his transformation and the attacker laughed, "So you are the real one huh?" he said and threw a punch, crying, "Ninja Art: Triple Fist Barrage". Kiba was thrown back and smacked into a rock. He once more ran at Kiba and threw a punch that looked like as if there were three arms. Kiba sidestepped and saw the damage his opponent's punch made, the rock shattered where his punches made hit.

"My brother Ukon and I work in perfect harmony, in fact it's painfully perfet." His opponent said. "Usually he sleeps in me but when the moment calls for it, he comes out to play. He can emerge anywhere from my body." Ukon's face emerged from his brother's chest and head butted Kiba and threw him away with a triple legs barrage. "Sakon, enough! It's time to finish this." Ukon said as black marks covered him turning his skin into dark orange in color, growing his teeth and a horn formed on his right forehead as he took the right side of the shared body. "You are so impatient brother…very well." Sakon also turned into the same thing his brother did only he had his horn at the left side.

Sakon-Ukon launched forward and threw a punch which Kiba blocked and was kneed at his gut. Kiba held on them as Akamaru jumped and Kiba cried, "Dynamic Marking". Akamaru spun and urinated on Sakon-Ukon. Some of them even went on Sakon-Ukon's eyes and Kiba jumped away with Akamaru on his head. He made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Inuzuka Style Man Beast Transformation Combo…." A giant wolf with two heads emerged and Kiba's voice was heard, "…Two Headed Wolf".

It jumped and spun as once more Kiba's voice was heard, "Ninja Art: Wolf Fang over Fang". The spinning attack slammed into Sakon-Ukon who separated into two pieces. They got up, showing unique plate like metal hands and legs which they missed. Akamaru and Kiba both were worried. _We have only one chance at this boy!_ Kiba thought and once more he jumped, spinning. He cried, "Ninja Art: Wolf Fang over Fang" and shot at Sakon and Ukon. They made a seal and slammed their hands on the ground, "Ninja Art: Summoning".

A massive gate with a demonic face emerged right in front of them and intercepted Kiba's attack. He fell down and Sakon and Ukon jumped to deal a blow when Akamaur opened his eyes and urinated on Sakon's eyes. Kiba immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Tunneling Fang" and slammed right into Ukon. "Akamaru….." Kiba looked at his partner who was kicked away by Sakon. Sakon was screaming in agony, "I can't see….I can't fucking see…What the hell did he do my eyes? They're burning."

Ukon emerged from Kiba's shoulder, "That last attack was really fierce. Good thing I managed to get into your body. Don't bother resisting, I broke my body into tiny molecular level, bonding into your body and forming into my own self in your body. We are slowly fusing and I will kill you as I take over your body destroying all your cells. You…." Before Ukon could finish Kiba took out a kunai and drove it through his belly. "Well then…what happens now?" Kiba coughed up blood and Ukon did the same. "Time for you to die." Kiba said with a smirk.

"A-are you…insane?" Ukon said with a fearful voice. He screamed in pain as Kiba dug his kunai deeped and Kiba also screamed. He took out his kunai and said, "It hurts doesn't it? Well then, let's finish this!" Kiba aimed his kunai at his heart and Ukon immediately left Kiba's body. Kiba lifted his left hand and threw the kunai in his right hand at Ukon who blocked it with his armored hand. The kunai dug into his hand and Kiba kicked at the kunai's hilt driving it deeper and threw two smoke bombs which exploded immediately.

Kiba hid behind a rock with Akamaru. Ukon saw an Akamaru dummy and thought it was the real one, it exploded just as Ukon went close to it and numerous kunais shot at Ukon. He had several deep wounds and he still had a good amount of kunais impaled on his plated hand and leg. He went back in Sakon's body to heal. Kiba started to think of a way to escape, at least he had to make sure that Akamaru lived and flinched when he smelt a familiar scent. _Wh-why in the world would they be here? What's going on?_, He thought and jumped into the water that was flowing right where he was battling leaving his jacket behind on the rock. He made his way to a rocky river bank.

**[With Shikamaru]**

Shikamaru was done thinking and took out all the ninja tools he had on him. He threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it at Tayuya and moved to another place. It dug right in the trunk Tayuya was on and exploded. Tayuya jumped on another tree who didn't notice that a kunai attached to a flash bomb was right on the trunk on top of her. Shikamaru threw a kunai at Tayuya which the spiked handed demon blocked.

Tayuya sent the bandaged demon at Shikamaru who already left that place and had a wire tied to a trunk which had a kunai. He let go of the string and that kunai shot at Tayuya which the thorn handed demon blocked again. Four more kunais were shot from all over which the thorn handed demon blocked again. He threw one more kunai and jumped right in front of Tayuya who sent all her demons at Shikamaru. The kunai Shikamaru had thrown cut the string attached to the flash bomb and it exploded.

Shikamaru immediately made a seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Possession" and took over all the demons in one fell sweep. Tayuya was shocked to see someone's intellect was this high, she tried playing her flute but nothing happened. Tayuya's demons were under full control of Shikamaru. He shot forward and Tayuya made a seal and cried, "Release". All the demons dispelled and it looked bad for Shikamaru. Once more Tayuya was about to make a move but Shikamaru smirked, "Shadow Possession success!" as Tayuya now was under Shikamaru's control.

Tayuya laughed, "You are impressive little punk, I'll give you that. To push me this much…" and black marks formed all over her body fusing and making her skin brown and a set or horns grew on her head as her hat shredded into pieces. Her irises also turned yellow and she started to move even though she was under Shikamaru's technique. Shikamaru finally panicked, he was about to lose this one. He immediately made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Suffocating Shadow". Shadows of hand wrapped around Tayuya's body as they made their ways to Tayuya's neck.

Tayuya struggled and started to play her flute after crying, "Ninja Art: Phantom Chains of Fantasia". Shikamaru lost his hold on Tayuya and he felt as if the whole world blurred with him being tied with sturdy ropes disabling his movements. He looked around him and found him in a wasteland with skulls and red sand and ropes came from the sky. His hand started melting off from his bone and then even his bone melted off. He screamed in agony as Tayuya kept playing her flute with a smirk. She jumped right in front of Shikamaru and was about to deal a finishing blow when she was stabbed in the belly.

"H-how did you?" Tayuya asked with surprise filled voice and saw Shikamaru had broken out of the Illusion by breaking his own finger with his shadow. Shikamaru immediately trapped her with his Suffocating Shadow once more. Shikamaru took his kunai out from Tayuya's belly and was about to drive it through her heart but Tayuya blocked it as it drove through her palm. "You are really good but in the end you are just a worm", Tayuya said. Shikamaru gritted his teeth and manipulated his shadow to her neck. Tayuya also gritted her teeth and pushed forward, trying to break free from Shikamaru's hold.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: please can I get some review? 99 people following and hardly one review per chapter kinda sucks. I seriously can't write if I don't get a good response. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[With Lee]****  
**

Lee's strength was truly bone crushing and Lee was smart enough to move away from Kimimaro's bones. Kimimaro tried a palm thrust and Lee sidestepped. Kimimaro tried to drive his other palm to Lee who used the bones as leverage and jumped away, delivering an axe kick to Kimimaro's neck. Lee jumped away and Kimimaro took out a bone sword from his shoulder and cried, "Ninja Art: Camellia Dance".

Kimimaro moved in unexpected ways and Lee was able to move away from receiving a fatal blow. Kimimaro only managed to deal some minor scratches as Lee's speed was just immense. Lee once more jumped and cried, "Leaf Hurricane" and Kimimaro was thrown away. Lee's attacks were also just as unpredictable as Kimimaro's. Lee ran at Kimimaro who threw a punch, followed by a kick and an axe kick. Kimiamro dodged and blocked the first one and jumped away to dodge the last one.

Kimimaro tried to run his bone sword through Lee who side stepped and threw a palm strike, throwing Kimimaro away. Lee once more did a low kick and cried, "Leaf Hurricane" which Kimimaro jumped to dodge. Lee jumped in the air and threw a roundhouse kick which Kimimaro leaned and dodged. Lee did a high roundhouse kick followed by an axe kick which Kimimaro blocked. "Finally I think I have adapted to your style." Kimimaro said with a smirk and pushed Lee away.

_He's right. My style is too direct_. Lee thought. _I have to hit him in an unpredictable manner. _"Eight Gates: Gate of Opening", he cried as his muscles puffed a bit. He took a very peculiar fighting stance and shot forward with more speed than before. He did a spinning kick which Kimimaro dodged and Lee immediately followed by a upwards kick. Kimimaro was thrown into the air and Lee followed. Lee threw a punch which Kimimaro blocked with his bone and threw another punch which Kimimaro tried to push back. Lee used that as leverage and went behind Kimimaro kicking him and Kimimaro used his knee to block and Lee punched hit him with the back side of his palm.

Kimimaro fell on the ground and recovered. He slashed his sword at Lee who caught it and threw a confusing series of blows. Kimimaro was able to dodge most of the punches but two or three connected and Lee kicked him throwing him back. Kimimaro ran forward and did some slashes but Lee dodged them and threw some punches to his gut followed by two kicks. Lee once more ran forward and kicked Kimimaro who leaped back and slashed at Lee. Lee pulled his leg to evade the slash and did a kick at his hand which brought Kimimaro closer to Lee He immediately punched and Kimimaro blocked his hit with his bone sword.

Kimimaro swiped his sword and Lee leaned his body back forth to dodge the hits and got on his palms, delivering several kicks. Kimimaro once more cried, "Ninja Art: Camellia Dance" and once more did his volley of unexpected swipes. However this time, Lee was faster and even managed to deal in some blows pushing Kimimaro away. Kimimaro took off his shirt and black marks formed around his body. Lee ran forward punching at Kimimaro's gut from where several bones grew out cutting Lee's hand a bit as he was thrown back.

It looked good for Lee so far but suddenly his gate disabled and he started feeling the drawbacks of the gate. His body's weakened state only made his state worse and he fell on his knees. "This is the Kaguya's bloodline limit, the Dead Bone Pulse" Kimimaro said to Lee. Lee got up and rushed at Kimimaro. He threw a punch and Kimimaro blocked it and swiped his hand but before it could reach Lee, Lee jumped away. Kimimaro cried, "Ninja Art: Larch Dance" just as Lee ran at him. Several bones popped out of his body and he spun, slashing Lee all over his body.

Lee once more fell down. His gate's drawbacks along with Kimimaro getting stronger looked very bad for him. He unrolled his bandage and once more unlocked the first gate. He could still fight with the first gate. He rushed forward and kicked upwards. Bones came out where Lee's attack made contact and absorbed the full impact of the attack. Kimimaro threw a punch which was blocked by sand and both Kimamro and Lee were thrown away from each other. Sand encased Lee and laid him on the ground.

**[With Kiba]**

Kiba hid in a forest and Ukon followed the trail he left behind in Kiba's jacket. He found him and chuckled, "It seems in the end you fell by your own weapon. You didn't even notice me with me wearing your jacket." Ukon took out a kunai and ran it though but it impaled something else instead of Kiba.

"Well well look at that….seems we are on the same side this time." Kiba said.

"Who are you?"Ukon asked.

"I am Kankuro, a ninja just like you." Kankuro said.

**[With Shikamaru] **

Shikamaru was running almost zero on chakra and Tayuya began to overpower him, even pushing with the hand that had a kunai embedded. Shikamaru's hold on her also loosened up by every passing second and he did his best to think of anything but he drew blank. Shikamaru's technique finally dropped and Tayuya smirked. She took out the kunai from her palm and was about to impale Shikamaru when she was blown away by a gust of wind.

"What the….?" Tayuya said. "Who are you?"

"An ally of the Leaf, Temari", Temari replied.

**[With Lee]**

Lee looked at his savior with wide mouth. He couldn't believe that of all the people he would save him.

"Who are you?" Kimiamaro asked.

"Gaara, of the Sand" Gaara replied.

The Sand Siblings made their appearance.

Gaara stood in front of Lee and Kimimaro cried, "Ninja Art: Digital Shrapnel". Bullet like bones shot from Kimimaro's fingers and sand rose up in front Gaara catching the thrown projectiles and letting them fall harmlessly in front of him. "You seem slower than the time you fought against me", Gaara said to Lee.

"I figured you would say that. I am not a person who holds grudge but still I had a tough time because of you", Lee got up and answered Gaara. "Anyway why are you here?"

"I owe the Leaf a debt…a great debt." Gaara replied.

**[With Temari and Shikamaru]**

"You seem a lot dumber than the last time our paths crossed." Temari teased with a smirk. "Go ahead! You can give up. I'll take care of this."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am definitely staying." Shikamaru said. "Besides a real man doesn't let a woman do all his fighting for him."

"Still being macho with that huh?" Temari placed her fan in front of her. "What an Idiot!" Tayuya started to play her flute and Shikamru warned, "Be careful! She uses all her techniques with that flute". Temari immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Cyclone Scythe". A lot of air currents collided creating vacuum pockets and slashed all over the forest and it cut a bit of Tayuya's flute. Tayuya immediately took hiding and started sweating. She was the worst opponent against Temari.

**[With Kiba and Kankuro]**

"So you fight using puppets huh?" Ukon said as he dodged a palm strike from Kankuro's puppets. A blade shot from its hand and slashed at Ukon's shoulder. "Behind you!" Kiba screamed and Sakon came from a tree and grabbed Kankuro's face. Kiba warned him about their body possession but Kankuro merely smiled as his fell cracked. Kankuro grabbed Sakon's hand and his whole body cracked revealing another puppet.

"Guess that technique of yours doesn't work on puppets", Kankuro said and emerged from the bandages placed on the puppet's back. "You shouldn't be that close to my Black Ant you know." Serrated-blades came from its arms and impaled Sakon whose cursed seal faded. Ukon jumped and some kunais shot from one of Kankuro's puppets. He got hit but stood in front of Sakon as he got in Ukon's body. "You are pathetic Sakon to fall for such a cheap trick."

"What the hell is that?" Kankuro said and Kiba told him about their healing ability. Kankuro once more swung his hand and his Crow puppet went forward throwing several kunais at Ukon who dodged most of them and some only grazed past his body. One of Crow's hand shot forward with a blade that shot under the palm. Ukon jumped away and several kunais launched from the other side, some of them impaling Ukon.

"You are one annoying bug!" Ukon said as he jumped back and Black Ant came right behind him with him not noticing. He went inside the puppet's torso and Kankuro cried, "Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden". Crow's limbs all shot from his own and blades unfolded from each of the segment. They all went into the slits of Black Ant's torso and impaled Ukon-Sakon in a gruesome manner. Blood dripped from Black Ant's torso confirming their deaths. "Show's over!" Kankuro said.

Three Leaf ninjas made their appearance and stood in a triangular position surrounding Kiba. Before Kiba could say anything a white light flashed and he was gone along with the ninjas.

**[With Temari and Shikamaru]**

"Looks like she went into hiding",Temari said. "How about you give me an analysis of her skills?"

Shikamaru did that and fixed his finger. He said, "I think we should withdraw. Once she…"

"Excuse me? I don't think I asked for your opinion." Temari said. "I asked you to explain the situation, that's all. She's making a huge mistake if she thinks she can hide from me". Temari bit her thumb and wiped it on her fan, she cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning Blade Dance" and swung her fan. Her fan whipped up a tempest and a giant, white-furred weasel was summoned who rode the wind, slashing through the whole forest.

Tayuya was about to try her illusion once more but the slashing winds reached her and she was slashed all over her body. If that wasn't enough she was also crushed by a tree, her curse seal faded confirming her death.

"So what do you think? Pretty impressive huh?" Temari said.

**[With Lee and Gaara]**

Lee once more took a stance panting. "I'll handle this", Gaara said to Lee as he remembered what he did to Lee when they fought.

"No Please! Just back me up", Lee rushed forward but Sand clutched him and he fell on soft sand. Pain once more clutched him all over his body as he felt the drawbacks of using the First Gate once more.

"At your present state you can't do anything." Gaara said and once more stood in front of Lee. "I've got this"

Kimimaro shot some more bone bullets which Gaara once more stopped and sand shot at Kimimaro like a wave. Kimimaro jumped upward shooting several of his bone bullets which once more Gaara stopped. His sand rose up from the ground like a hand and slammed into Kimimaro. Before it could wrap itself around Kimimaro, he immediately kicked away and landed on ground shooting some at Lee which Gaara easily stopped. Sand shot at Kimimaro who evaded at the last second and spun around Kimimaro who shot at a side. Sand once more came at him land he jumped, it went forward forming into sphere but Kimimaro was able to move away at the last second.

"Gaara of the Desert, huh? What a foolish name. You are nothing without that sand of yours" Kimimaro taunted and Gaara once more launched some sand like a tendril. Kimimaro jumped in the air and was slammed by a giant fist of sand. Gaara cried, "Ninja Art: Sand Shower" and sand fell from the sky like rain. "As long as I have it, I can do anything I want" Gaara said to Kimimaro who looked at his feet, they were encased in sand. "The only fool here is you. If I require more sand I can just use the earth you are standing on and make more", Gaara once more said as sand encased Kimimaro completely. "Ninja Art: Sand Burial", Gaara cried.

Kimimaro was almost crushed but he activated his seal and black marks formed all over his body. He struggled but got out of the sand. He missed skin at several places and had exposed bones. "If I hadn't grown this membrane of bone, I would have been crushed beyond recognition". Gaara immediately made some seals and slammed his hands on the earth "Ninja Art: Sand Tsunami", he cried.

A massive amount of Sand formed like a wave and rushed at Kimimaro. He tried to get away with everything he could think of but he was thrown in and was drowned in sand. Gaara once more slammed his palms on the sand and cried, "Ninja Art: Giant Sand Burial". A powerful shockwave was made and the sand compressed crushing everything in it.

Kimimaro's black marks started bonding and his skin turned dark grey. He grew out a tail with bones sticking out and six bone spines on his back. Gaara once more used his Sand Burial but Kimimaro broke out of it and ran at Gaara. Gaara manupilated his sands and tried to crush Kimimaro but he seemed to either evade or broke away from the bond. Kimimaro ran straight at Gaara and tackled the sand which guarded Gaara. Kimimaro almost went through but his defense encased Kimimaro and crushed him who broke away.

Kimimaro jumped away and took out his spine, wielding it like a sword, he cried, "Ninja Art: Clematis Dance of Vine and Flower". He swung his sword which wrapped around Gaara although he had sand protecting him. His left hand grew out bones and it took the form of a giant drill. Sand rose in front of Gaara who cried, "Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku". The sand formed into something similar to Shukaku wearing a wide brimmed rural hat and was thrice the size of Gaara.

Kimimaro rushed forward and started driving through Gaara's shield. Kimimaro was able to drive it a bit more but in the end his bone drill cracked and shattered into pieces. Gaara immediately made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Sand Burial Prison". A maelstrom of sand appeared beneath Kimimaro and he sinked into ground.

"You did it. This time I am certain that you defea….." Lee couldn't finish.

"Ninja Art: Bracken Dance of Dead Bone Pulse", Kimimaro's voice was heard and countless bones rose from ground. Gaara and Lee floated in the air on two sand platforms. "Your power is truly amazing Gaara." Lee commended. "Not really, controlling the sand has turned into a second nature and I still haven't taken care of him yet."

Kimimaro cried and shot from a bone with his drilled bone hand and was about to run it through Gaara. Lee immediately jumped and kicked at Kimimaro's hand. Gaara jumped away and used all his remaining chakra and sand to use one final attack, he cried, "Absolute Attack: Drill of Shukaku" and a drill formed that looked just like Shukaku's tail and impaled Kimimaro who was already trapped in sand. Kimimaro's bones startrd cracking and blood flew out of his wound, Kimimaro also coughed up a good amount of blood. "For…give me, Lord….Oro..chi…maru!", his curse seal faded as he stopped breathing.

Gaara rested for a while and took a food pill. Three Leaf Ninjas came and took Lee away with a white flash. Gaara started walking to the glacier.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch lot for the review. Please please please keep reviewing like that.**

* * *

**[With Kakashi]**

Kakashi threw the kunai he had run his chakra through which Nadare blocked. To his surprise, it made a cut on his armor and Kakashi immediately figured out what he needed to do to finish Nadare off.

Kakashi and Nadare engaged in close combat. Kakashi took out a kunai with lighting chakra infused to it and swiped it which Nadare blocked and received aonther slash on his armor. Nadara threw a knee strike which Kakashi blocked and Nadara threw a punch which Kakashi dodged sidestepping. Nadare saw how this was going and jumped away. Sooner or later Kakashi would overpower him in physical arts not to mention that lighting infused kunai was more than just a hindrance.

Kakashi looked for a chance to get close to him. Nadara made a set of seals and cried, "Ice Style: Horned Whale". A massive whale made of Ice came into existence and Kakashi did nothing to counter it, he cried, "Earth Style: Hiding Mole" and went into ground. Nadara looked around, there was no sign of Kakashi.

Kakashi emerged right beneath him and delivered an uppercut followed by a knee strike. Nadare was thrown back and jumped back gaining more distance. Nadare cried after making some seals, "Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche" and Ice started to fall from the mountain like an avalanche and they all took the form of a pack of wolves rushing at Kakashi.

Kakashi made a shadow clone who cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit" and exploded into smoke. The real Kakashi had finished making his seals and cried, "Lighting Blade: Twin Lighting Shiver". The pack of wolves that were coming dissolved immediately when they came into contact with his lighting blades and Kakashi made his way to Nadara with immense speed.

Kakashi slammed one into Nadare driving it upwards in a zigzag manner and slammed the other one driving him into the ground. Kakashi jumped away as soon as his technique was finished saw Nadare's armor explode, confirming his death.

Kakashi knew the Genins were fighting with their lives and he had to help them somehow. He was about to when the hooded man came before him and said, "Kakashi, that won't be necessary. How about you and I have a little fun?"

"Here we go again", Kakashi said and took a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"Awwh you don't remember me? That's too sad." the hooded figure took off his hood and it was Kabuto Yakushi. His skin was pale and scaly and his eyes had purple markings around them. His irises were yellow with black slits.

**[With Sasuke]**

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and immediately threw some shurikens at Fubaki who countered it with her Ice Darts. Sasuke cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and Fubaki's wings unfolded who jumped and glided away. Sasuke immediately made a seal and cried, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower" exhaling several balls of fire. Fubaki tried but wasn't able to evade the burning balls and her armor received several scratches.

_So those armors do have a limit to how much chakra they can consume_, Sasuke thought and ran at Fubaki who made a seal and cried, "Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard". A cluster of Ice needles shot at Sasuke who dodged it. They changed their direction and came at Sasuke from behind and Sasuke had no other choice but to use his Fireball technique. Fubaki took the chance and cried, "Ice Style: Ice Prison". Pillars of Ice shot from the ground at Sasuke, he saw this and tried to jump in the air but Ice shot upwards from Ice and he was stuck.

Or so Fubaki thought. Sasuke was able to use a substitute technique at the last moment and even attached a kunai to his substitution, making the Ice explode. Sasuke once more cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and shot a steam of fire but Ice shot right in front of Fubaki intercepting the attack. Sasuke threw some kunai attached to a string, trapping Fubaki on her own Ice. He was about to use his Dragon Flame but Fubaki's wings unfolded and she glided in the air once more.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and black marks started forming. _I hope Sakura's almost done or this might turn bad. Really bad! _

"Sasuke, now. Go twenty meters ahead." Sakura cried and Sasuke smirked. _Finally she's done._ Sasuke thought and threw some kunais attached to a tree branch.

**[With Hinata]**

It was Hinata who engaged Mizore as she was the only one with close range. Shino helped her in evading with his bugs and Tenten and Sai threw explosive projectiles for Hinata lo land a blow. Hinata's speed was enough to dodge Mizore's blows and with her Gentle Fist style she was able to repel Mizore every now and then but it still wasn't enough to put him down. _This won't do, I have to go on the offense but he doesn't have an opening, _Hinata thought.

"Hinata turn twenty degrees left and run forty five meters ahead." Sakura's voice reached Hinata. Hinata did that and Sakura came into view who started throwing kunais at Mizore with pink bags attached to them. Mizore still glided forward to destroy these miserable kids and finish that sorry fight. Hinata jumped away and Mizore tripped a wire and he fell. A huge giant spiked ball fell into Mizore and Tenten smiled. Sakura threw a kunai with an explosive tag and she cried, "Ninja Art: Dance of Cherry Blossom". A huge explosion rocked the whole place.

Mizore got up with cuts all over his body and his armor looked busted. "Wh-why you…" Mizore tried to run forward but Sai's snakes caught him and Ino immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer".

"Really Forehead, I have to hand it to you. Your planning is really good." Ino said from Mizore's body.

Everyone else also praised Sakura for her brilliant planning but everyone gaped when they saw the sky.

**[With Sasuke]**

The explosion drove Fubaki off path and she was thrown into the wires that Sasuke had laid. Her wings couldn't do much as this time there were more strings and her wings were already unfolded. Just as she was about to fall, Sasuke appeared right on top of her and cried, "Lion's Barrage". Fubaki was hit with some good kicks and she fell down as Sasuke jumped away.

Fubaki got up strugglingly and wire strings once more bounded her to where she was. She couldn't move and heard a chirping sound. "Thousand Birds", Sasuke cried and came at Fubaki slamming his technique at Fubaki who's armor broke and had a deep wound right beneath her heart. Sasuke's black marks faded and he looked at the sky. It had a blood red moon.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto threw some shuriken at Dotou and ran at Dotou who cried, "Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard" and thrust his hand forward. A black dragon shot from Dotou's fist and came at Naruto spinning. Naruto jumped to dodge it and it immediately changed its direction to hit Naruto. Naruto made a clone to move out of his way and the dragon once more changed its direction. Naruto figured that all their ice based attacks were could be manipulated to the extreme level as he was slammed into the ground.

Naruto got up with a bit effort, he was already cut and bruised all over his body. "What's wrong with that attack? It's not affecting me at all." Naruto said.

"Naruto, stop it!" Koyuki said. "You really will die this time."

"I told you!" Naruto said. "Believe in me! If you do I cannot afford to lose."

Naruto created some clones and ran at Dotou. He threw a punch and Dotou dodged it throwing a punch of his own. Thanks to his Shadow Clones, Naruto was able to land some blows but Dotou's armor absorbed most of the impact. The chest and arm plates of Dotou's armor opened like a hatch and several chakra enhanced senbons shot from them destroying all of Naruto's clones. Naruto was also impaled by some.

Naruto once more created some clones and Dotou got mad, he made some seals and cried, "Ice Style: Twin Black Dragon Tornado". Two black dragon shot from Dotou's thrusted fists and started dispelling Naruto's clones. They merged together and formed into one huge tornado. Almost all of Naruto's clones were thrown away.

"It's over", Dotou said. "Everything is over!"

"It's not over yet", Naruto came into view. "It will only be over once justice prevails!"

"Naruto!" Koyuki cried. "I believe in you. This princess has finally acknowledged you as the greatest ninja!"

"That I already know!" Naruto ran forward and slammed a red orb on Dotou's chest throwing him backwards. He already had sent some of his clones behind Dotou beforehand. One of his clones kicked him at the back and Naruto threw an upwards kick. Two of his clones did an uppercut throwing him more upwards. Dotou couldn't do a thing as Naruto was unrealistically fast plus his numbers gave his opponent zero chance at counter attacking. Naruto cried, "Fox's Barrage".

Two Naruto's jumped forward kicking Dotou with butterfly kicks followed by elbow strikes. Another Naruto jumped on top of Dotou and did an axe kick sending him crashing into the earth. Before he could even crash on earth one of Naruto's clone who made a red orb went right beneath Dotou and slammed it on the falling Dotou's back and dispelled. One Naruto made another red orb and slammed it on Dotou's chest and a crater formed where Dotou fell. His armor was destroyed and his body had spiral like wounds.

"You did it Naruto" Koyuki cried as she ran at Naruto.

"Well well that wasn't very nice now, was it?" A man came forward.

Naruto immediately grew angry. "You…"

**[With the other Genins]**

Everyone had gathered together. Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Shino, Ino, Hinata and Tenten all met up and started planning on their next course of actions. Sasuke suddenly collapsed on ground and started screaming. He gripped where his curse seal was and gritted his teeth. No matter how hard he tried the pain was too immense and black marks started forming on his body.

"Take…..me…ack!" Sasuke coughed up blood and he pointed to a direction. Gaara created some sand and Sasuke started floating. They all made their ways to the direction Sasuke pointed.

**[With Kakashi]**

"Kabuto?" Kakshi asked. "What have you done with yourself?"

"Lord Orochimaru has deemed me worthy to wielding the same power he does." Kabuto said in a prideful tone.

"No! The only thing you have done is become more of a slave than you already were." Kakashi said.

"What would you know?" Kabuto said. "He is the one who gave true meaning to my life." He shot forward, crying, "Chakra Dissection Blade" and chakra formed on his hands like small blades. Kakashi cried, "Lighting Blade" and also shot forward. He used his blade to deflect one of Kabuto's hands and stopped his other hand grabbing his wrist. Kabuto cried, "Striking Shadow Snakes" and snakes came from Kabuto's sleeve at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged back and the snakes followed. He was bitten by the snakes from both sides.

Kakashi smirked as he exploded into smoke and lighting. Kabuto had lighting running through his body but thanks to his talents in Medical Arts he was able to heal and keep fighting. Kakashi came into view who immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit" and ran straight at Kabuto. Kabuto activated his chakra blades and was about to engage in close combat with Kakashi when a seal appeared right beneath him. He figured out what it was and jumped to get away. Kakashi was already on the move and kicked him sending him on the seal.

Kabuto got up and one dog erupted swiping its claws at Kabuto, it happened seven times from seven more places and they all held Kabuto at the place. "This is the end" Kakashi said and created two lighting blades on his hands. He cried, "Lighting Blade: Twin Lighting Shiver" running at Kabuto and slammed one sending him flying into the air in a zigzag manner. He got on top of him and slammed another sending him into the ground. Kakashi jumped away and covered his sharingan. He was almost out of chakra and was exhausted. Kabuto got up panting, "You really pack some punch Kakashi". Kabuto thrusted his fist forward and cried, "Striking Shadow Snakes".

**[With Naruto]**

The man had a shorter person following him, he took off his cloak and it was Orochimaru who stood there.

"Menma, place your hands on the seal and start absorbing the chakra with your cursed seal" Orochimaru said.

The shorter person complied and did just that. He was surrounded by a purple chakra and he screamed as a wave of light shot towards the moon. The sky turned black and the moon turned red.

Naruto was about to run at Orochimaru but he saw a very familiar kunai flew right past him and a yellow flash followed.

"Fa-father", Naruto said.

"Naruto rest for a bit" Minato said. "You've done a lot. More than even what I had expected. Orochimaru's mine. Besides, you have your own enemy to engage." Minato ruffled Naruto's hair a bit.

Naruto looked at the shorter cloaked person. He was leaking the same type of chakra he did, only his seemed more evil and had the scent of a snake.

Minato engaged Orochimaru and Naruto engaged this enemy called Menma.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. **

* * *

**[With Kakashi]**

Kakashi took out his kunai. Just as the snakes were about to make contact, "Wood Style: Great Forest", Yamato's voice was heard and some spear like weapons shot right past Kakashi and impaled all the snakes. Yamato jumped right in front of Kakashi making some seals, he cried, "Wood Style: Domed Wall". Wood erupted from their side and joined together forming into a dome like shape.

"Kakashi catch your breath", Yamato said and handed him a food pill. "It's from Lady Tsunade for your eye".

Yamato moved away from the dome and took a stance. "How about I accompany you till Kakashi is ready to do so again?" Kabuto merely stuck his tongue out like Orochimaru and a giant snake shot from his mouth. Yamato once more cried, "Wood Style: Great Forest" and impaled the snake dispelling the snake. Kabuto lunged forward and Yamato cried, "Wood Style: Forest Destruction". Just as Kabuto was about to make a hit on Yamato, a tree grew beneath Kabuto with spiky branches impaling Kabuto in some places. Kabuto cut the branches with his Chakra Blades and jumped away.

Yamato gave no chance to Kabuto for a counter attack. Just as Kabuto was in the air, he cried, "Wood Style: Wooden Mallet". Several pieces of wood shot at Kabuto and a giant snake came forth and ate Kabuto as it dispelled. Yamato sweat dropped, "Oh well, everyone has their own ways to escape I guess". Kakashi soon got up, he was good for another battle.

"Let's make our ways to Lord Hokage" Yamato said.

Kakashi nooded and they started making their ways to Minato.

**[With Minato]**

Orochimaru knew he was no match against Minato but then again everything was going according to his plan. He immediately made a seal and two big white snakes came into existence. The snakes wrapped around his legs, chest, shoulder, back and ended at his wrists where they bit, digging their teeth into.

"Well then come, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage". Orochimaru taunted.

"With pleasure", Minato took out a kunai and threw it, "Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone".

The kunai blades all merely scratched at Orochimaru as he was dodging the projectiles. He thrusted his palm at Minato and cried, "Striking Shadow Snakes". Minato flashed right in front of Orochimaru and slammed a blue orb on his chest, "Spiraling Sphere". Orochimaru was thrown back and he got on his fours. He immediately cried, "Snake Bearer" and a giant snake lunged at Minato who immediately created a blue orb and slammed it on the snake.

Orochimaru smirked. The giant snake's mouth opened and Orochimaru came forward from its mouth. He had a sword on his hand and was about to slash Minato but Minato flashed away. Orochimaru skidded and cried, "Ten Thousand Snakes Wave". Countless snakes came forward from Orochimaru's mouth at Minato. Minato was about to make a blue sphere when he noticed how deadly Orochimaru's technique was. Blades came from all of the snakes' mouths. Minato threw a kunai in the sky and flashed there. He saw the place was filled with snakes and he immediately made some seals.

"Ninja Art: Summoning", Minato cried and Gamabunta appeared who crashed right into the ground stomping all of the snakes. Orochimaru also cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning" and he was atop a giant purple snake who said, "So Orochimaru, you summoned me once more even though you know I don't like being summoned". "Help me now Manda, I will reward you once this is over." Orochimaru said.

Gamabunta shot forward with his tanto aimed at Manda who slithered away and bit the oncoming tanto. Minato immediately threw a kunai and flashed at it. Orochimaru understood that he couldn't let Minato get close to him, Minato still held the advantage in close combat. Manda let go of the tanto on Orochimaru's command and tried to hit Bunta with his sharp tail. Bunta grabbed it and Minato jumped on the tanto teleporting it along with himself.

Minato teleported right on top of Manda and the tanto dug into the snake's head dispelling it as Bunta leaped away. A snake once more lunged at Minato and Minato threw some kunai blades at Orochimaru. He flashed right behind Orochimaru and saw him melting, confirming it was merely a clone.

"Damn! He got away again." Minato said. Yamato and Kakashi came into view, Minato immediately briefed them about the situation and all three made their ways to Naruto.

**[With Naruto] **

The cloaked figure exploded with purple and red chakra. He threw away his cloak revealing his appearance. He had long black spiky hair which reached his waist, yellow iris with black slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes, claw like nails, scaly fingers and grey snake like scaly skin. He had a black stripe mark from his forehead down to the bridge of his nose and three feral like whisker marks. He wore sleeveless dark grey shirt, finger less opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals.

"Naruto Namikaze" Menma said. "I have been waiting for a long time for this battle. But I wonder…can you tell me? Why does your mere presence disgusts me to no end?" Menma ran forward.

Naruto stared at Menma. _This kid…why do I feel so weird? It's as if it's me, he…he even wields the nine-tailed fox's chakra just like…me!_ _What kind of a jinchuriki is that?_ Naruto saw Menma's advance and just as Menma punched he grabbed his wrist. "Are you a Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked. Menma laughed. "Jinchuriki? I'm so much more which you have no idea of". Menma jumped away and made a seal, "Wind Style: Beast Tearing Wave". A wave of sharp air was sent to Naruto who dodged it at the last second.

_Wind Style? This feels like a déjà vu. _Naruto thought and rushed forward. He threw some shuriken and cried, "Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Clone". Menma saw the coming barrage of shuriken and started making seals, he cried, "Wind Style: Beast Tearing Gale Palm" and thrusted his palm forward. A massive demonic-like claw extended from his palm and stopped all the shuriken. It kept coming at Naruto and Naruto jumped away from its path making it slam on the ground.

"You sure know some devastating moves", Naruto commended.

"And you sure are good at running away", Menma taunted.

Naruto made some clones and they all rushed forward. Menma again made some seals and cried, "Wind Style: Beast Tearing Wave Barrage" and sent several sharp wave of air at the clones which destroyed most of the clones. Naruto made a seal and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets", exhaling several long wind bullets. Menma tried to dodge but he couldn't dodge all of them and was impaled in several places. Naruto smirked and ran forward after making some clones. Menma once more cried, "Wind Style: Beast Tearing Gale Palm" sending those waves once more. Naruto with amazing speed and skill dodged all of them, even when he was in the air thanks to his shadow clones.

Naruto reached Menma and made a red orb on his palm. He slammed it on Menma and Menma was thrown back where his clones were waiting. One made a red orb and slammed it on his back sending it at Naruto once more who kicked him upwards. Two of his clones did an uppercut and jumped on top him, doing a butterfly kick followed by an elbow strike. Another Naruto got on and did an axe kick. Menma before could fall to ground was slammed with another red orb at the back sending him upwards once more. Naruto created a good amount of clones and all of them cried, "Fox's Barrage 2k".

All of them started hitting Menma with every single chance they got. Puches, kicks and every strike Naruto knew was showered on Menma and he was hammer fisted on his head followed by the butterfly kicks and elbow strikes. He was once more slammed with the red orb on the back. He was at last slammed with a red orb on the chest and a crater formed where he impacted. Naruto started panting hard. His new attack took up a huge amount of chakra to perform. Naruto sat down leaning on a tree.

"You….sure are impressive more than I even imagined Hokage brat", Menma's voice floated. "It seems you just weren't pampered for being the son of Hokage after all." Menma got up whose body had damages beyond description. He was surrounded by a dense chakra shroud that was boiling and Menma's teeth grew. His shroud started growing tails as he started screaming in agony and his skin started peeling off.

_Tailed Beast Cloak? Oh no! I can't access my own now_. Naruto was worried and he got up. Kurama saw this and was about to lend him a help.

"Spiraling Sphere", a blue orb was slammed at Menma's back who was crushed into the ground and Minato jumped back. Ten spiked wooden pillars emerged from the ground and stood around Menma. Menma's red chakra started being absorbed by the wooden pillars as they started to darken. Kakashi threw a paper which stuck itself on Menma's forehead and he turned into normal after losing his consciousness. Everyone was astonished to see Menma's real form. He looked just like Naruto, the only differences in them were his black hair and darker tone of skin color.

Minato gritted his teeth, "Orochimaru you bastard….." and hugged Naruto. They all made their ways to the glacier where all the Genins were waiting. Sasuke told Kakashi about the pain caused by the seal. Minato once more cursed Orochimaru. Minato with Naruto's chakra flashed at the Leaf along with others. Everyone was taken into hospital and received treatment.

Unknown to them a pair of eyes observed the battles that took place, especially Naruto's. He had to report of this development.

**[At Hospital]**

Neji and Chouji both underwent intense medical treatment but they were healed thanks to Tsunade's healing abilities. Kiba was also healed and Akamaru was taken care of by Hana Inuzuka. Everyone was healed and out of danger. Naruto was sad at not being strong enough to protect his friend. The Sand Siblings stayed at Leaf for a while to cheer Naruto up which both Minato and Kushina were thankful for.

Shikamaru only had a broken finger but he decided to put an end to his ninja career. He was in charge of everyone after Kakashi and he blew it like a kid. He almost lost all of his friends. But Shikaku was able to convince him otherwise. Shikamaru broke into tears when he heard all of his friends were okay and swore to get stronger, better, smarter so that next time their missions would go perfectly.

**[At Naruto's room] **

"…and then I slammed my Spiraling Sphere into Dotou's chest….." Naruto was talking about his battles with the Sand Genins who came to visit him.

"Yeah well, no offense but I still haven't found a guy who can beat Gaara" Kankuro said with pride. "You could tie with him at max. Don't count in that battle, he was just over reacting then."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"He beat me fair and square Kankuro. If what I heard is right, then Naruto is even stronger than before." Gaara said. "Maybe too strong for me"

"Ehehehe, now that's a bit too much. I really am not that strong." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Naruto, I have a question to ask." Gaara said. "Can you control your tailed beast?"

"Huh? What made you think that?" Naruto said.

"It's just I had some….ideas." Gaara sighed.

"It's alright, you can trust me", Naruto said. "As for controlling, No I cannot control him but I can access to the Tailed Beast Cloak just like yours. Although I can only use Two Tails as he said he'd take over me if I try to force more power out of him."

"What you have itself is an impressive feat Naruto", Gaara said. "Although I have to ask, how did you get him to co operate? Or was he like that from the beginning?"

"Umm...Well I talked with him after I discovered his existence", Naruto said. "Yeah I guess he was like that from the beginning."

Gaara was astonished that Naruto's demon acted in such a way. It hardly interfered in Naruto's ways if not help him. He wished he could be like that with Shukaku.

"Actually it was Temari who gave me the ideas", Gaara said.

Naruto laughed and Temari blushed a bit.

"Naruto, we need to talk…privately." Jiraiya came into view.

Kankuro started elbowing Temari for some reason and she smacked him on his head. "Uuh..I…um never really thanked you for everything", Temari leaned close to Naruto and gave a light kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Take care", Temari bowed and left with her brothers in tow who also bid their farewell to Naruto.

"Hoho" Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a leechirous grin. "So was that your girlfriend?" Jiraiya elbowed Naruto lightly for an answer.

"Cut it out, Pervy Sage or I'm calling Mom and Granny Tsunade", Naruto said with an evil grin.

"If you do that, I won't teach you anymore", Jiraiya pouted.

"Hey hey come on now that's an under handed blow. You can't do that." Naruto said.

"Well then, call me by my full name, The Great Toad Sage Lord Jiraiya and beg to me for training", Jiraiya said.

Naruto growlingly said, "Will you…please…train me The Great….Pervy Sage Lord Jiraiya?"

Both Naruto and Jiraiya gritted at them and sparks flew where their gazes met.

Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen came into view Tsunade also came but she was there to do a routine checkup.

Suddenly Jiraiya went serious, "Naruto! You heard of the Akatsuki?"

Naruto shook his head in negative.

"Well they are a criminal organization that hasn't done anything threatening to any of the five great nations but I believe in three years they will." Jiraiya said, "They have been recruiting strong ninjas into that organization and you already have been attacked by them in the past."

"Yes! That is why I want you to train under Master Jiraiya, Lord Hiruzen and Lady Tsunade", Minato said. "I will also train you whenever I get the chance".

With all that serious talk over, they sat down and talked. Kushina sat beside her son and kept going at it how her son would surpass all the Hokages including Minato. Everyone laughed and they ate there. When everyone left, Minato and Kushina were walking home.

"When are you going to tell him, Minato?" Kushina asked. "He has to know about this sooner or later."

"I don't know Kushina, I really don't know" Minato said.

**[Meanwhile at ****Konohagakure Intelligence Division]**

"Aagh" a boy's scream was heard.

Danzou got out of the room. "I will take the custody of the boy"

"That won't be…" Tonbo Tobitake couldn't finish as he saw a red orb with black four pointed pinwheel on it, "As you wish"

Danzou smiled. His plan was doing well so far.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto was finally free to leave the hospital. All of the genins along with their Masters were invited into the Land of Snow. A grand reception took place and Koyuki was announced as the leader of the Samurais, lots of Samurais returned to the Land of Snow. Koyuki herself started working on her Sword skills with Sadayu and Mifune.

After that festival, everyone returned to Leaf. Naruto start training once more. He heard that Kakashi, Sasuke and Itachi had left the village for a good amount of time. Their first priority was to get rid of that seal which Minato gave them the necessary formulas for. Itachi had to teach Sasuke the true way of the honor and the curse of hatred, so that the new generations of the Uchiha wouldn't be like their previous. As for Kakashi, he tagged along to master and learn the secrets of his Mangekyou.

**[At a Training Field]**

At 6 a.m. in the morning, Naruto went to where Tsunade had asked and found Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Naruto. Hey!" Sakura waved at him. "I am waiting for Lady Tsunade. I asked her to train me if she could."

"That's great" Naruto said. "Let's both do our best".

Sakura smiled.

"Alright you two", Tsunade made her appearance along with a very familiar face.,"I hope you guys are ready for my training."

Both nodded. "Today I have Anko Mitrashi with me to determine your reflex and agility. Expect to be attacked from anywhere and everywhere."

Tsunade started throwing water balloons at both of them and Anko also threw some from hiding. Naruto was able to dodge all of them with ease and it was clear that Sakura needed to work on her reflexes and agility a lot more. Sakura became a bit depresses to see their differences. They decided to take a break for lunch.

Naruto tried to cheer her up but she never admitted envying Naruto. Still Naruto kept going at it, something which Sakura was really happy for. Anko resumed Sakura's training and Naruto started working on something different under Tsunade. At the end of the day, Sakura was given various books on medical techniques.

On the other hand Naruto was taught Tsunade's Chakra Enhanced Strength. He was told that with his level of chakra he should and has to reach the same level of Tsunade if not more. Naruto promised to do that. After that day, Naruto didn't return and Sakura asked about Naruto not continuing his training but Tsunade said that Naruto only needed to learn one thing from her which she would teach Sakura soon once she has grown enough.

"Sakura, as much as he seems invincible, he really isn't. He's just a brash, one-track mind kid who cherishes his friends a lot and takes a lot of risks. One day he will need you, all of you. You are my only apprentice Sakura, I want you to work hard and stand proud beside him." Tsunade said and that gave Sakura enough confidence in herself to work harder to surpass Naruto. Tsunade also planned to ask Kurenai to teach Sakura some Illusion Arts as well.

Naruto on the other hand finally started sparring with Minato and Jiraiya. They helped him to master Tsunade's technique to an extent that it was his second nature. After some days, he was sent to a mission with Jiraiya and Sakura to investigate on a village. Jiraiya went to do some investigation or "research" as Naruto called it. Naruto decided to check out the village which Sakura agreed to after a little nagging.

They went around that place and found an injured person fighting several thugs off. Sakura and Naruto immediately decided to save the person in distress. Naruto made several clones amd fended the thugs off with ease. They brought that person to their room. "Take care of her wound Sakura, I will be waiting outside", Naruto said and went outside surprising both Sakura and the person they brought.

"You are a girl?" Sakura asked.

The masked person took off the mask and revealed long orange hair on a girl's face. Sakura treated the wound with the medicines she had and little healing techniques she had learned. "I am Sasame Fuma. Thank you very much for rescuing me", Sasame said. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You can start by telling us who those guys were and what they wanted with you." Naruto said who once more entered the room.

"They work for Lord Orochimaru", Sasame said. "They are Sound Ninjas."

"Can you tell us more?" Naruto asked in a curious voice. "You know those guys?" He squeezed Sakura's hand a bit hinting for her to stay shut for now. _Lord, huh? Meaning you work for him too._ Naruto thought but he gave no signs that would point his suspicion.

"Well, all of this started when our country was attacked and all of the villages shinobi clans tried to repel the attack but to no avail. We lost miserably and most of us either left the village or resorted to common thievery. A ninja of sound promised a fully fledged shinobi village who only wanted the techniques we possessed in return. My cousin Arashi was the hope of our village. He was chosen as our representative. But…but after…he left, there was no reply, no visit, nothing." Sasame started crying. "I don't have any strength and I am small but…but I have to save Arashi."

Sakura held Sasame who kept on going that she wanted to be there for Arashi who always was there for her. "We definitely will bring her back" Sakura assured her and Naruto merely nodded. Sakura was puzzled a bit, normally Naruto was really kind and caring but now…..was something wrong?

"It's time" Naruto said. "Stay here and take care" with that Naruto left. He got out and saw the place was wrapped in spider threads. Naruto made some shadow clones and they all threw shuriken and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". All of the threads were cut and Naruto sat down on the roof. "I suggest you try something harder or leave us." Naruto cried at his opponents who were hiding. Naruto jumped and landed on a road. "Earth Style: Antlion", a deep voice was heard and the ground was being sucked towards a pit.

Naruto made some shadow clones who all held onto one other and pulled the main one out of that techinique. A man with a hump and buck teeth came forth from the pit and threw some shuriken destroying two or three clones. Three clones lunged at the man and he jumped away. Naruto immediately threw himself at the man with the aid of a clone and punched him with immense strength. He was thrown back and slammed into the ground.

"Come out you two. Take this guy and leave us", Naruto said in a loud voice and two more ninjas came forward. The ninjas that attacked Sasame came and took him away. Jiraiya soon made his appearance who had a ice cream bar with two handles. He pulled them apart splitting the ice creams and gave one to Naruto. "Sure about what you did?"

Naruto nodded. "I'd rather not spill others' blood where I only have to spill mine to save others." Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair. The only thing they had to do was waiting. Sakura introduced Sasame to Jiraiya and told him that she was also looking for the village to save her cousin. Sasame told Jiraiya that she had a rough idea where the entrance to the village would be and they all followed. Before they could enter, Jiraiya decided for a snack which annoyed Sasame but she stopped nonetheless. After all, she was in a rush to save her cousin.

Sasame preferred tea so she took soil made glasses to make tea and when nobody was looking she drugged their drinks. "Here you go. Tea for everyone", Sasame said in an innocent voice and everyone took their tea. Sasame looked at them carefully, waiting for the moment they all lose their consciousness which they did very soon. She immediately sent a flare and the ninjas that attacked them before came once more towards the Leaf group.

"Y-you promised me if I...I did my part you'll take me to Arashi. Won't you, Jigumo? Kamikiri?" Sasame said.

"Of course, we will. After they are put to an eternal sleep. Right, Jigumo?" a guy with Scissor Pincers said.

"Oh yeah, Kamikiri" Jigumo said who controlled the spiders.

"No, I won't let you kill them. Y-you said you would capture and take them to Lord Orochimaru" Sasame said.

"Shut up" Jigumo said and was about to slap her but Naruto stood right in the middle of them and held Jigumo's wrist. Kamakiri threw three kunais at the knocked out Leaf ninjas who exploded into smoke.

"H-how are you….?" Kamakiri said with shock on his face. "Shadow Clones?"

"What? You think we would fall for such an obvious trick? We are shinobis for crying out loud", Naruto said. "So does she work for that snake or you guys?"

"What does it matter?"Jigumo said, "It's all for the sake of the clan".

"Idiot" Naruto said and immediately threw a punch sending Jigumo backwards and Kamikiri shot at Naruto. Kamakiri made a seal and cried, "Earth Style: Rock Armor". Earth shot up from ground and encased Kamakiri. He immediately made some seals and cried, "Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears". Spikes of earth shot up and Naruto dodged all of them as he made his way towards Kamakiri. A red orb appeared on his palm and he slammed it on Kamakiri, "Spiraling Sphere" sending Kamakiri backwards. Naruto made two clones and they all rushed forward, Naruto kicked Kamakiri upwards and his clones did their butterfly kicks and elbow strikes. Naruto jumped on top of Kamakiri and did an axe kick sending him crashing into the ground.

Jigumo immediately thrusted his palm forward and spiders shot at Jiraiya. Jiraiya immediately made a seal and cried, "Fire Style: Flame Bullet". A good size of flame shot from his mouth and burned all of threads and burned Jigumo's skin. It was clear that it wasn't just fire style as this technique did a lot more damage than one normally does. "Why you….." Jigumo cried in pain and stones formed on his hands, "Earth Style: Rock Fist".

He was about to punch but a blue orb was slammed on his hand, "Spiraling Sphere", Jiraiya cried and Jigumo felt like his bones in his hand were crushed to powder.

Sakura was just amazed seeing the display of power JIraiya and Naruto showed. JIraiya also looked a bit impressed with Naruto's new superhuman strength. Some shuriken were thrown at Naruto who jumped away to avoid them. The hunchbacked man was the one who threw them and his body turned into stone. His back cracked and chakra exploded from it. A girl with four wings on her back rose up as the rock like skin melted off. "Lord Orochimaru has promised that our clan will once more spread its wings. But your sacrifices are necessary for that to happen."

"M-miss Kagerou…." Sasame said.

She started making some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Ephemeral". Her firefly like wings grew and they all slammed into the ground trying to impale Jiraiya and Naruto. Jiraiya noticed that the wings started the glow and he shouted, "Naruto, Sakura come here, fast!" Jiraiya started making seals. Jiraiya slammed his hand onto the ground, "Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap", Jiraiya cried and the gang was surrounded by esophagus. A bright light claimed the whole place and a huge explosion took place. Sakura, Sasame, Jiraiya and Naruto didn't have a scratch thanks to Jiraiya's technique. When the winged girl saw this, she cried, "I trusted him, I believed him and I…" she bursted into light and she along with her teammates were gone.

Naruto took out some ryo and handed it to Jiraiya. "Guess she really isn't working with that snake", Naruto said.

"You still have a lot to learn kid" Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"You guys knew from the beginning?" Sakura said. She could accept Jiraiya but Naruto too?

"Yes, I met Hanzaki and his bandit group from Fuma clan. They told me about what really was happening. When Sasame called those groups traitors it became clear she got mixed up with Orochimaru's group." Jiraiya said. "So, what about you?"

"I kinda took a wild guess." Naruto said. "Her calling that snake Lord and all…"

Sasame fell on her knees and started crying, "Y-you don't understand, he was the one who promised us our forgotten glory. I am sorry, I thought this was the only way to find Arashi…"

"Sasame what you did is punishable", Jiraiya said in a serious tone. "Sasame, you left your village which left Hanzaki and many others worried sick, once you show us Orochimaru's hideout you will be sent to the Inn where Hanzaki is residing. He suspected that you might leave the village to go after Arashi."

Naruto also agreed with this plan. Sasame finally smiled and they started for Orochimaru's hideout. Sasame was sent away with a Naruto clone and The Leaf ninjas started to devise a plan to enter the hideout.

"Maybe we should send someone instead of us going in there?" Naruto voiced his opinion and Jiraiya nodded. "Shadow Clone", Naruto made a seal and one more Naruto puffed into existence. The clone went in and found nothing that significant. He dispelled.

Naruto and the gang and halted when they saw three roads in front of them. "Alright, let's split up here. If we find nothing in 30 minutes we regroup here. Naruto you and Sakura stick together. Let's assume the situation will only worsen, so be prepared." Jiraiya said and went to the right entracne. Naruto made a clone sending him to the left, he and Sakura went to the middle.

Naruto and Sakura went through several traps and found a large door. They went through and found the place was filled with pillars. Naruto took out a kunai. "Come out Kagerou". The girl they fought earlier came into view. She made some seals and cried, "Earth Style: Rock Trail". Giant rocks started to erupt from ground at Naruto. Naruto's fist started to glow with red chakra as he poured a lot more chakra than he usually did to match Tsunade's level of strength. He punched the incoming trail of rocks and they all were crushed into tiny pieces.

Kagerou didn't have time to admire Naruto's strength, she immediately made some seals and cried, "Earth Style: Mud Spore". A river of mud came flowing in and started forming around Naruto. Kagerou cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and ignited the mud. Naruto shot upwards and threw some shuriken at Kagerou. He cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone" and a wave of metal projectiles were coming at Kagerou with full force. Kagerou cried, "Earth Style: Mud Shot" and shot several pieces of mud trying to throw the shuriken off balance. She still received several cuts and bruises. Naruto lunged straight at Kagerou with a red orb on his palm.

"Spiraling Sphere", Naruto cried as he slammed it against Kagerou's chest. She was thrown back and slammed into the wall. Sakura came forward and found Naruto unable to move. "Wh-what have you done to me?" Naruto asked as he noticed strings of chakra wrapped around him.

"See where those lead you? I wrapped chakra threads around you when you used your technique on me", Kagerou said. "Yours and mine, our hearts are now connected. Once I die, you die." Kagerou was about to put her hand into her chest and rip her heart when Naruto suddenly laughed, "It's futile". Naruto showed up from behind. "This is only a shadow clone. I suggest you stop this technique and surrender."

"As if I'll fall for such trickery." Kagerou said and sent a surge of chakra from her body which went into Naruto. Naruto immediately fell on his knees with a grunt and the one that came from behind exploded into smoke. "You are the real deal, Naruto Namikaze". Sakura tried to cut the threads but nothing worked. "Let's leave this world together."

Sasame appeared right when Kagerou was about to do something. She took out a kunai with some kind of formula inscribed in it and ran her chakra through it. She slashed at the threads and all of them tore into two. "Sasame…w-why?" Kagerou asked in a weak voice. "Because the man you worship so much is nothing but a criminal, he won't live up to his words, he merely used you." Naruto said. "Or tell me why hasn't there been any progress in your rebuilding? The only thing he wants is to possess all the knowledge, all the techniques in the world."

"How…dare you…" Kagerou couldn't finish. "Stop it please!" Sasame cried, "That man has brought nothing but ruin to our clan and now the honorable ones are living like an outlaw." Kagerou stayed silent.

"It would be better if you didn't see your cousin now", Kagerou finally said.

"There is no Orochimaru here, is there?" Naruto asked. Kagerou shook her head in negative. "Where's her cousin?" Naruto asked. Kagerou pointed to a door. "Thanks for saving me, Sasame".

Sasame smiled. "I just wanted to help you guys and when I saw your clone dispel for no reason I thought there must have been something wrong, so I came."

Naruto, Sasame and Sakura made their ways to the door and a purple haired boy came into view. "Arashi…!" Sasame cried in joy and was about to rush forward but Naruto stopped her. Arashi's shirt tore as his body muscle increased and his veins also darkened. He became a giant muscular man in mere seconds and his back exploded and two man's upper body came into view, they were Kamikiri and Jigumo. His jawbone became exposed and he grew claw like nails.

"I have been reborn as the ultimate shinobi thanks to Lord Orochimaru. These fools' knowledge and power has become mine. Now then let me show the real power of the Fuma Clan." Arashi said in a monster like voice.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Wind+Earth=Sand? Will this work?**

* * *

Sakura punched Sasame into her stomach knocking her out and went back. Naruto made some clones and all of them scattered, throwing shuriken from all over. Arashi made a seal, "Earth Style: Rock Petrifaction". He was encased by rock and he once more cried, "Earth Style: Rock Fist" as his hands looked like giant clubs. He swung them and managed to dispel some clones. Naruto knew that only his strength and Spiraling Sphere would do damage on his body. All of his clones ran at Arashi who cried, "Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears". Spikes erupted from his body at Naruto and most of them managed to dodge the spikes thanks to Naruto's eyes.

"Take this" Naruto cried and all of his clones made red orbs on their palm. All of them slammed their orbs at Arashi and cried, "Spiraling Sphere". Naruto saw some webs coming at him and he immediately jumped away. A Scissor Pincers came at Naruto from behind. Naruto used his clone to get out of the way and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". He shot his attacks aiming at the parts which weren't covered with rocks. Green substance dripped from the wounds to Sakura and Naruto's horror.

Arashi laughed like a madman and Naruto once more ran forward and created some clones. All made their ways to Arashi and cried, "Fox's Barrage 2k". Arashi was slammed with a red orb from behind and was kicked upwards by Naruto. Naruto didn't have much problem to do his move thanks to his new strength. Clones started hitting him with unbelievable speed and power. When that was done, two clones did butterfly kicks followed by elbow strikes and Naruto got on top and did an axe kick. One more clone slammed a red orb at Arashi's back and Naruto finished it by driving one on his chest. Arashi dug deep into the ground.

Naruto went to a side and Sakura let go of Sasama who had finally regained consciousness. She rushed at Arashi. Sakura decided to take a look at the wounds Naruto received when Naruto pushed her away with a good force and kicked off the ground, pushing Sasame out of the way as well. "Ninja Art: Curse of Mandala", Arashi's voice was heard. A purplish pyramid like chakra cage was shot and trapped Naruto. Arashi gave more concentration and the pyramid started to constrict. Lighting started to run through the cage and Naruto screamed.

"Arashi, stop it. Please!" Sasame cried.

"Sasame?" Arashi said, "I...I…am so sorry. I…only wanted…power to bring honor to our clan."

"You can come home now! Back to the village" Arashi said, "All of those are over now"

"I am…a monster!" Arashi said. "Just look at me. If only you could understand my pain."

Suddenly Jigumo and Kamikiri's eyes glowed blue and a hand grabbed Sasame by the collar as she was lifted off the ground.

"What am I saying?" Arashi said in his monster like voice, "You need to die"

Sakura gritted her teeth. _Once more I…I am useless, I can't do a single thing now_. Sakura immediately rushed forward with a kunai in her hand. _I don't know how but I have to…I have to save Naruto and Sasme._ Sakura jumped and ran her kunai through Jigumo's body. That made Arashi drop Sasame and the pressure on Naruto became less. Naruto immediately cried, "Tailed Beast Cloak" and was enveloped with red chakra. Sakura went behind a pillar with Sasame.

Naruto started pushing back with a lot of force and Arashi's cage broke with a huge explosion. The whole place was blown away and when the explosion cleared Arashi came into view who was atop Sasame in a protective manner, Naruto dropped his cloak and started to make his way to Sakura. The hideout started falling and Jiraiya arrived atop Gamahiro. Arashi threw Sasame to Jiraiya and Naruto along with Sakura jumped on the giant toad. Sasame begged Arashi to come with them but Arashi didn't. He said he was only a puppet who needed to disappear.

After they went to the village, Jiraiya offered them a true chance to reclaim their lost honor once again by joining Konoha. All of the Fuma clansmen happily accepted that offer, if nothing at all they still were excellent weapon users and designers. They should prove a great help at Leaf's Weapon Research Facility if they fail at everything else which Jiraiya had his doubts on. After all, they did have good shinobis like Kagero and Kotohime.

Minato was able to enlist Kotohime and Kagero as one of the Chunins in Leaf. The others took ninja training and also started their ninja careers.

**[After a week-At Namikaze Training Ground]**

"…and that is our mission. I will act as the leader in this mission. So come on, hurry up!" Neji said. "Lord Hokage did say you didn't have much of a work here and this was the best mission in the bunch. Or would you rather find Tora once more?"

"Geez Neji! You don't have to put it that way." Naruto said who was taking a bit rest after training for a while.

Lee was about to jump in for a warm up battle before going but Tenten was there to save Naruto the trouble. "That was totally unyouthful Tenten", Lee said. "I only wanted to test myself against Naruto's youthful fire!"

"Gaah! Okay okay I'll go right now." Naruto said and a shadow clone came running at him with all of Naruto's supplies. "Alright let's get going then! To the Star Village!"

Naruto and Team Guy reached the Star village's location and found a Genin named Sumaru waiting for them. He took the Leaf ninjas to the inside of the village at the Hoshikage's residence. Akahoshi, their current village leader greeted them and explained the situation. The Leaf Genins went to the place where they were supposed to guard and saw two ninjas fleeing from the training place where the star was placed. Sumaru went to check in on his friends and the Leaf Genins engaged the enemies dividing into two groups.

**[With Naruto & Tenten]**

Tenten unrolled a scroll and threw a barrage of weapons at their opponent. Their opponent made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Peacock Style-Guard". Purple chakra formed behind the ninja like a peacock's tail feathers and they encircled around him creating a barrier of chakra. All of the thrown projectiles were thrown away.

"Tenten? Please can you leave this to me?"" Naruto asked politely, "I have to see what I can do on my own against this new kind of power."

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

Naruto only nodded.

"Either you are one confident kid or a total idiot!" his opponent said, "Very well, I am Hotaru. You are?"

"Naruto Namikaze", Naruto said and ran forward. He immediately made some clones and Hotaru made a seal, "Ninja Art: Peacock Style-Beast", he cried. His purple feather like chakra tails formed into a dog and lunged forward at Naruto. Naruto immediately threw a punch at the dog halting its advance and made a red orb on his palm. "Spiraling Sphere", Naruto cried as he slammed it on the dog and the dog broke into pieces and Hotaru grunted in pain.

Naruto's clones moved in and Hotaru once more cried, "Ninja Art: Peacock Style-Needle". Purple chakra based needles were thrown at Naruto who couldn't dodge or evade even if he wanted to, the amount was too great. Naruto cried after making some seals, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" trying to drive the senbons off their path but most of the clones dispelled after being hit. "Ninja Art: Summoning", Tenten's voice was heard and an iron dome appeared right infront of him, protecting him from the harm. Naruto jumped and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". He exhaled some wind projectiles impaling Hotaru in many places.

"Thanks Tenten" Naruto said.

"You're welcome" Tenten said, "No offense but don't you think you push your luck a little too much Naruto?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Eheheh! Yeah I guess you are right."

Tenten sighed. She was amazed at Naruto's nature.

"You…are good", Hotaru said between coughs. "I…only wish…you knew the…truth. Maybe then…you would…" Hotaru lost conscious.

Naruto and Tenten saw one of the attackers fly away. "Something must have happened. Let's go Tenten." Naruto said and ran at Neji and Lee's direction. Tenten followed.

Akahoshi was with two Star ninjas approached Hotaru. He saw his face and smiled. "So…it's you huh Hotaru? You've finally come back to your own village?"

**[With Lee and Neji]**

Lee threw some shuriken and their opponent made a seal, "Ninja Art: Peacock Style-Beast". A beast made of light purple chakra lunged at Lee and Neji. Lee punched it, followed it by a kick and Neji did some finger thrusts. Their opponent once more made another beast lunge at the duo who were already busy with one beast. They were all slammed back and got up. Sumaru also reached the place. The attacker immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Peacock Style-Wings". She jumped and glided in the air as she made her getaway.

Naruto and Tenten reached their teammates.

"How could you let that person go?" Sumaru roared, "The…the Star has been stolen."

"Please forgive us, we will definitely…" Lee started.

"Forget it! It was a mistake to count on you." Sumaru said coldly.

"Oy oy, these guys we fought wasn't some normal ninjas." Naruto said.

"You should know, after all they did use the techniques your Hoshikage described you Star ninjas use." Tenten said.

"Enough! Naruto, Tenten. Forgive us for our incompetence", Neji said, "Now then, what about you two?"

"We caught the guy alright", Naruto said, "As Tenten said, he also used the Mysterious Peacock Technique. Maybe that guy was from your village, Suamru? A rogue ninja?"

"I can't be sure", Sumaru said, "Maybe".

The group went to Hoshikage's residence and they discussed about the situation. He wasn't very pleased with the situation but at least they had a hostage now. The Leaf Genins took the responsibility to retrieve the stolen Star.

"Neji?", Naruto said when they were outside and alone "Have you picked up on it by now?"

"I had my doubts before", Neji said. "But it's clear to me that their leader Akahoshi is definitely hiding something"

"Come to think of it" Tenten said "When Sumaru mentioned the enemies using their techniques he was pretty up with it"

"So, inside job then?" Lee asked.

"I will look at the mountain with Naruto to see if I can't find us a trail to follow", Neji said, "Tenten and Lee, you guys keep an eye on Akahoshi".

Naruto made a clone and gave it a box before sending it away. The Leaf Genins all moved out to do their respective duties.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review. Please review,**

* * *

**[With Naruto's Clone]**

Naruto's clone was taking a stroll on the street, he found Sumaru at a hill.

"Hey Sumaru", Naruto said, "What's up?"

"Just spending some time", Sumaru replied, "Waiting for the stars to come out".

"I see", Naruto said, "The sky feels pretty close around here. By the way could I check your friends if you don't mind?"

"Do whatever you want", Sumaru replied, "You will find them at the sleeping hall beside the training hall", Sumaru ran away.

_He seems to be very lonely. Oh well, better do what I wanted to_, Naruto thought and walked at his destination. He knocked at the door but got no response. He went in, "Sorry for intruding. I hope this isn't a bad time", Naruto said but saw no one. "Is anyone here?" Naruto asked as he walked forward. He found a person lying in bed and all of the other beds were folded. He was about to advance but he immediately kicked back, jumping away he threw some kunai upwards. A person jumped down and Naruto once more kicked and shot forward with a kunai in his hand. He put the kunai on his attacker's throat and asked, "Why are you attacking me, miss?" The girl immediately fell down.

"Ow my butt", the girl cried.

"Hokuto, knock it off", the boy in the bed said, "It's okay. He's one of the Leaf Genins". Naruto put the kunai away.

"Mizura", Hokuto said, "I am so sorry for earlier. You are?"

"Aaa…Don't sweat it", Naruto said, "I am Naruto Namikaze. By the way I brought a jelly bar for you guys but where…?"

Hokuto gaped embarrassingly. It was on her butt. She blushed. "Oh no! Please forgive me for this rashness. I…I didn't recognize your chakra signature"

Naruto scratched his head. "Uhh….no need to bother with that too…I guess", Naruto said.

Hokuto and Mizura happily ate the food Naruto brought. "So how are the others?" Naruto asked.

"It's okay. We were only put to sleep", Hokuto replied.

Mizura started coughing and Naruto immediately went to him. "Are you okay? You don't seem too healthy. What's wrong?"

"I am fine", Mizura said weakly, "I only need a bit rest that's all."

"Mizaru's health has been worsening since he began training with the Star", Hokuto said.

"Hokuto, please!" Mizura said, "You shouldn't discuss about our methods with an outsider". Mizura coughed. Hokuto immediately gave him a drink.

"Outsider, huh? Well I am looking for your precious star. I could do better if I knew more", Naruto said. "Sumaru wasn't much of a help".

"Forgive us. It's just we are not allowed to discuss about our methods with anyone other than our ninjas", Hotaru said. "As for Sumaru, there is a reason he acts so cold. Ten years ago, ninjas from another village came to our village to steal the star and his parents died protecting it. That's why…that's why he acts that way."

"I see", Naruto said. "That explains an awful lot. By the way, where is everybody?"

"They all left…to search for the star", Hotaru said.

"I see", Naruto said and made a seal. "Thank you for sharing this with me". Naruto exploded into smoke.

**[With Neji and Naruto]**

"I believe we might have a more solid lead", Naruto said, "Find Sumaru and his group with your Byakugan".

Neji did that and both rushed at where Sumaru was.

"Neji can you help me with something?" Naruto said, "I need you to scare those guys from here"

"Why?" Neji asked. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you everything but later", Naruto said, "For now please have faith in me".

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Neji asked.

**[With Neji]**

Sumaru and everyone else held their hands and started looking for their star chakra when they felt an enormous chakra exploding, it felt very angry. Everyone lost their concentration in fear.

"Wh-what was that?" a girl asked.

"I-I don't…know", Sumaru said.

Neji came rushing in. "You must run away, it's the Nine-Tails".

"What? The Nine Tailed Fox is here? B-but I thought your Hokage defeated it", another boy said.

"Yes, defeated. Not killed. I don't know what happened but this is bad", Neji said.

"W-we have to…we have to find the star", Sumaru spoke up.

"Grrrrr…." A monstrous voice was heard.

"You can look for it if you are alive", Neji said. "I don't care if you want to die. I only asked because my friend asked. So you can come with me or stay for the monster to eat you".

**BOOM!** A huge explosion rocked the place.

Everyone else screamed as they ran for their life.

"Alright you so called demon! Come out", Neji cried when he checked that no one from the Star village was at the area at the moment.

Naruto came into view with a beautiful lady with tow. "Neji, meet Natsuhi, an ex-Jounin of the Star village and mother of Sumaru".

Neji sweat dropped. "Really, whenever you do something, it has to be a bomb, huh?" Neji said, "Explain everything now!"

"Miss Natsuhi?" Naruto said. "How about you start?"

"I am also the one you are looking for, the one who stole the star", Natsuhi started, "Our young shinobis who trained with the star started falling ill more and more, only few people were able to complete the training including myself and Hotarubi. It was decided by the third Hoshikage that we would fake our death because there were and are still people who would rather push forward innocent lives to danger just to get glory. He also terminated the star training program. So we did as we were ordered and Sumaru lost us. The person you defeated is…"

"Sumaru's father, I know. I figured that much. I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"Akahoshi's ambition in making the village strong as the five great nations is more important to him than the safety of the village. But our "deaths" weren't much inflected upon and Akahoshi once more resumed the Star training after he assassinated the Third Hoshikage".

"I see", Neji said. "Yes I also figured out about the poisoning. Even you have a bit although your resistance being high didn't make much other than being weakened after a fight. So then Naruto how about you? What have you been doing up to?"

"Remember I sent a shadow clone away before?" Naruto said, "I sent it to gather Intel. After talking with Hokuto, I was sure that this Star training poisoned the trainees in some way, it wasn't welcomed but was forced onto students. Hokuto was able to sense my chakra, so at first I thought she was a sensor type. I took a gamble and…it worked. Sumaru and the others were also sensor types. It seems this training turns one into a sensor type too."

"Bravo", Natsuhi said, "You really are one heck of a strategist, Naruto"

"Being with lazy ass Shikamaru and Pervy Sage has its perks", Naruto said with a grin.

"I see. Well that's good and all but what do you suppose we do?" Neji asked, "I mean we can't just interfere in their ways. Our mission was to protect the star, we're far cry from it Naruto".

"Please Neji", Naruto said, "This may not be a mission or my home but I…I just can't let this go…I just can't".

"Very well but on one condition" Neji said. "We must return the star".

"This complicates things for us Miss Natsuhi but I can't disobey Team Leader here", Naruto said. "No worries, we will definitely find something to work with. But first, we will break out your husband and I require the help of the Genins who are participating in the Star training."

Natsuhi disguised herself as Lee and went to the Sleeping Hall. All of the Genins were gathered and the situation was explained. Sumaru couldn't believe his eyes, he was finally with the person he dreamt about, the person's only picture he possessed and cherished was right in front of him. Sumaru immediately joined with the Leaf Genins but most of the Star Genins wanted to resume their training.

"Hard work is something we all thrive for" Naruto said, "I won't force you, I mean all I can do is ask for your help. What you guys are doing isn't strengthening you but only weakening you. You can grow stronger if you work hard with what you are most compatible. This mutation of your chakra you practice is hard work but it only is good for nothing".

Naruto said and the Leaf Genins left to retrieve Hotarubi after Neji gave the star back. Natsuhi still was feeling ill and Sumaru took care of her. Being sensor type, Naruto and the gang couldn't just sneak around. Neji's Byakugan was a life saver as he found out that Hotarubi was being taken care of, Akahoshi didn't want to ruin his only chance at bringing down Natsuhi. Hotarubi only had a medic who came to check on him in every 30 minutes. Naruto and the gang easily broke Hotarubi out of that medical jail and brought him back to Natsuhi to Sumaru's utter joy, he was finally with his beloved parents. Naruto's plan was to get Hotarubi and Natsuhi back to safety and use the Genins to get support of the villagers.

"Someone's coming", Hokuto said to the group.

"Not someone but a lot more", Naruto said, "It's an ambush".

The door to the Sleeping hall flew open and revealed a good amount of Star ninjas if not all of them. "You Leaf Genins have betrayed us by collaborating with the thieves, for your crimes I punish you to death", Akahoshi said.

"Take everyone away", Naruto whispered to Neji and made some seals, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" blowing all of the ninjas in front of them away. Everyone got out and they were all surrounded by the Star ninjas. They were astonished to find that it was Hotarubi and Natsuhi who stole their stars, after all those two were the strongest of their village and the village's pride.

"This Star training…puts a lot of stress on our body" Sumaru said to the villagers.

"We all will die who continues training", Hokuto cried.

"You honestly think we will believe such lies?" Akahoshi said, "Shisou, Yotaka destroy them".

"Hold it Akahoshi", a man wearing a glass said. "Natsuhi and Hotarubi should be given a chance to speak at least".

"Why would…" Akahoshi was cut off.

"The Third Hoshikage didn't fell ill", Natsuhi said. "It was Akahoshi who killed the Third Hoshikage"

"Lord Third saw the danger it posed and terminated the program", Hotarubi said, "But Akahoshi resumed the training".

"You people sure know how to make a story…" Akahoshi said.

"I don't care about that. What they say makes sense. Or why would so little trainees survive the Star Training Program?" the man with the glasses said. "No wonder my son…Mizura is so sick. To think I forced him so much just to waste his life".

"Feh! Your son is just weak", a bald man said.

"Watch your tongue Yotaka", another man said, "My daughter also has been suffering a bit, although it's not as much as Mizura".

"They are not lying. You all need to see this" Mizura took off his shirt and there were black veins all over his body.

"Is it true?" "Will we really die?" "That's horrible" "No wonder the Third stopped the training." murmurs were heard.

"You ignorant fools!" Akahoshi finally lost it. He took a crossbow and aimed it at Mizura. All of the Sta genins got in front of Mizura in a protective manner. "Kill them all!" Akahoshi screamed.

Everyone else protested. Even Yotaka and Shisou defied his orders. Akahoshi admitted his crimes with Yokuta and Shisou in a mistake and all the villagers turned on him.

"Good thing I made preparations for this situation", Akahoshi cried and made a seal, "Ninja Art: Peacock Style-Predation". He took off his shirt revealing the star which was embedded on left chest. A purple barrier erected around the whole place and all of the villagers fell on their knees, even the Star Genins.

"What's going on?" Lee asked

"I don't know", Tenten replied.

"Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Somehow it seems all of the people that participated in Star Training are being drained of their chakra." Neji said after checking with his Byakugan.

Akahoshi's hair started growing, his veins turned pure black and his eyes became pure purple. Purple chakra exploded from his body as all of the villagers chakra spiraled around Akahoshi. "This power…it feels so good. Ninja Art: Peacock Style-Dragon". A dragon formed behind him and it started bonding with Akahoshi. Chakra wings formed behind Akahoshi and his left hand turned into the dragon head while his right hand held a sharp chakra based weapon. He looked more like a chakra based dragon than a man.

"I am going to destroy that creep" Naruto ran forward, paying no heed to Neji. Neji and the others also ran after Naruto. Naruto made some clones and all of them shot forward. "Ninja Art: Peacock Style-Needle". Naruto jumped away from the place and used clones to move out of the way. Tenten, Lee and Neji weren't so lucky and all of them fell victim to the effects of the chakra needles.

_How did they penetrate Tenten's shield?_ Naruto thought as he landed. He saw it then. His team mates were shot with those at point blank range as they were dragged out of the shield before they could do anything. _He can control it even better, just like Gaara's sand_.

Naruto cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". Blue blood dripped from where Naruto's technique made contact. "What the…he is already poisoned so much", Naruto said and made some clones who surrounded Akahoshi. All of Narutos threw shuriken and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". Akahoshi's wings wrapped around him deflecting all of the shuriken.

"That was…expected", Naruto sighed and all of them moved in. Akahoshi aimed his dragon headed hand at one Naruto, "Ninja Art: Peacock Style-Bomb" and shot a ball from its mouth. It collided with one clone dispelling it and still went forward destroying three more as it exploded. "Spiraling Sphere", Naruto slammed a red orb which Akahoshi tried to block with his wings. He was thrown back and another Naruto was about to slam a red orb on him.

"Spiraling Drill", Akahoshi cried and the sword on his right hand went away as a drill like chakra formed on his hand which spun. He slammed it at Naruto's sphere.

"This technique took three years for my father to invent", Naruto said. "Don't you dare to think your third rate copy can beat this. Spiraling Sphere!" An explosion took place as Akahoshi was thrown back. Naruto took this chance and made some more clones who all kicked Akahoshi upwards. Akahoshi cried, "Ninja Art: Peacock Style-Wings" and glided in the air. Naruto cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets" and shot some air bullets. Akahoshi couldn't dodge all of them and one Naruto clone was able to get behind Akahoshi who did an axe kick sending Akahoshi crashing into the ground.

Two of Naruto's clones did an uppercut throwing Akahoshi upwards once more. All of his clones cried, "Fox's Barrage 2k!" and went at Akahoshi unleashing all kinds of Physical Arts they knew on Akahoshi who tried to block them with his wings. Naruto's new super strength destroyed Akahoshi's chakra every time he created something. When all of his attacks were done, three clones kicked him downwards after doing their strikes. Akahoshi was slammed in the back and the front at the same time with Naruto's Spiraling Spheres. The star he had embedded in his chest broke into pieces as he died.

Naruto was panting hard. That last attack took a lot out but he managed to defeat Akahoshi in the end. The next day all of the Star Trainees were taken to Leaf's hospital and treated by Tsunade. The Star Village made no complaints against the Leaf Genins who destroyed the Star. The Star village became a fully fledged ally for the Leaf to show their gratitude. Sumaru and the others left when they all were treated and Sumaru promised that one day he would work with Naruto as the Hoshikage. As for Akahoshi's accomplice, they were severely punished.

**[After some days-Namikaze Estate]**

Naruto was working on a new technique his father taught him and Jiraiya oversaw his training. He could flow his chakra through weapons and increase their range and power. Naruto was producing clones and his clones worked on his training.

"Okay…that should do it just fine", Jiraiya said and Naruto made a seal dispelling all of Naruto's clones.

"I hope I can use this with my shuriken shadow clones", Naruto said, "That would make this technique even more dangerous"

"Wow wow! Let's not get there, okay?" Jiraiya said, "Although you possess a lot of chakra, that doesn't mean you can just keep throwing them away like nothing. Besides each of the wind infused shuriken wields more cutting power than a Demon Wind Shuriken, I think that it is lethal enough".

"Aww…alright", Naruto said with a sad voice.

"Gaah…don't make that face kid", Jiraiya said. "Fine! Let's try it out. But you mustn't use it as casually as you do. Listen Naruto, I know what power you have and what you can do with it…but even if it does pose no threat to you, what if you hit your comrade with something like that in a mistake? I am not saying it because of this technique, every technique you use is very much strong. So you must execute your techniques with care. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Jiraiya" Naruto said and threw some shuriken. They immediately glowed red and expanded in size gaining the appearance of a red widespread blade like a Demon Wind Shuriken. Naruto immediately made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". They all increased in numbers and did a good damage on the place they were training. Naruto fell on his knees panting.

"Yup! One is strong enough and this barrage is even more deadly. But they do take a hell amount of chakra too", Naruto said in a happy voice. He had one more strong technique in his sleeve now.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks a lot for your kind reviews. I do plan to continue Shipuden in this story. I will try my best to make my story good.  
**

* * *

**[After some days]**

Jiraiya left the village once more and Hiruzen decided to spar with Naruto. He was about to teach him from the next day.

"All right Naruto, before I teach you, how about you show me your abilities?" Hiruzen said, "I am sure these old bones still have enough power to give you a good time"

"I doubt it Master Hiruzen", Naruto said, "I hope I can at least last some minutes before you wipe the floor with me".

Naruto and Hiruzen both took a fighting stance. Naruto took out a kunai and it glowed red, taking the appearance of a scimitar. Hiruzen made some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning" and summoned the Monkey King who transformed into a staff. Both ran forward and locked their weapons in a clash. Hiruzen ducked and his staff dispelled, trying to do a leg sweep. Naruto jumped up and threw a punch as he landed shattering the ground. Hiruzen lost a bit balance and Naruto threw another punch. Smoke once more formed and Naruto's punch was blocked by the staff. Hiruzen was pushed away a bit.

"So you use Monkey King Enma with your fighting style, huh?" Naruto said.

"You are very sharp indeed", Hiruzen said, "Seems I really have to kick it up a notch"

Naruto jumped back, throwing some shuriken and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". Hiruzen immediately cried, "Earth Style: Mud Wall". Naruto once more jumped at the wall and threw a punch. It cracked and the cracks reached all over the wall but it didn't fall. Naruto made a red orb and slammed it, "Spiraling Sphere". He was Hiruzen who was behind smirk, "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave". Naruto jumped and used clones as leverage to get high as a huge wave passed where Naruto used but he wasn't out of the woods yet. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb". A dragon head made of pure fire was hurling at Naruto who once more used his clones to get away.

Before Naruto could even land, Hiruzen jumped at Naruto. Naruto immediately made some more shadow clones to intercept Hiruzen as he landed. Naruto engaged in close combat with his clones. Hiruzen immediately exploded in flames. "Fire Shadow Clone, huh?" Naruto said and looked for Hiruzen all over. Three Hiruzen came forward and Naruto once more made clones. "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave", Hiruzen's voice was heard and a giant wave crashed upon all of the clones. The real Hiruzen was atop the wave. Naruto was able to get away before the wave crashed and immediately cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". "Earth Style: Mud Wall", Hiruzen cried, getting on the wall and the air bullets was intercepted. The ones that did make contact with Hiruzen only grazed Hiruzen a bit.

"Spiraling Sphere", the wall was crushed and Hiruzen got down using the stones as stepping stones.

"Enough Naruto", Hiruzen said, "I think this might get a bit messy if we continue".

"Sorry, Master Hiruzen", Naurto said, "I was just having the best time of my life. I mean you really are strong. But you held back a lot."

"Hahaha, you pushed me quite a bit much too. I'd rather not get my hands messy on a spar just to win", Hiruzen said, "Well then, now I know what level you are in, we can finally begin. And considering your chakra and stamina, I expect your techniques to have at least Jounin like power if not more"

Naruto grinned and scratched his head.

"I am proud of you Naruto. You can go now", Minato said who was watching the battle. "We will go to Ichiraku Ramen after I get back, okay?"

Naruto ran back home. He had to tell his mom that he had sparred with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the professor.

**[Next day]**

Naruto woke up sharp in 6 a.m. in the morning. He didn't want to keep his new Teacher waiting, sure making Guy and Jiraiya was fun as he liked to get under their skins but no way in hell he'd try it with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the previous Hokage.

He went down and found his father waiting at the table, "So Naruto, going to train with The Professor eh?" Minato said.

"Uh-huh Dad, any pointers?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he is a man of wisdom and…well, I wouldn't worry that much. He is a really kind and peace loving person. I think you'll do just fine", Kushina said.

"Well, your mom told you almost everything, just follow his instructions and you'll do just fine", Minato gave a thumb up, "Although I must warn you, he is…a closet pervert too".

Kushina smacked her hand on Minato's head, "Minato, how could you talk about the previous Hokage like that?"

"O wow that hurts, well its true", Minato said.

"Geez, Lord Sarutobi, Master Jiraiya and Minato too…." Kushina said, "Naruto! I am going to smack you if you ever turn into a pervert like these guys".

"Ku-kushina, I…I am not a pervert, I…" Minato tried to defend.

Naruto only laughed seeing their parents. Life sure was good.

**[At a training ground]**

"Alright then Naruto, I have three new wind techniques I'd like you to learn", Hiruzen said.

"Yes, Master Sarutobi", Naruto said politely.

"The first technique I want you to learn is…"

**[Two Months Later] **

Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi had finally returned to Leaf. Sasuke didn't bore Orochimaru's Cursed Seal anymore. His clothing also changed to black short sleeved t-shirt with bandages and black belts on his left hand and legs. He still wore the same old shorts.

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Anko were assigned a mission to investigate an abandoned hideout of Orochimaru. The route around that place was suspicious as whenever anyone tried to pass through that route, they were attacked and their cargoes were stolen. They arrived at a port city.

"Alright, we finally made it", Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, now to…" Anko suddenly went silent.

"Master Anko? Something wrong?" Sai asked, concerned.

"Uhh…guys how about you try and hustle up a boat? I'll be back in a while", Anko said and went away.

"Naruto, maybe we should…" Sasuke said.

"No need. Let's get going, Sasuke, Sai", Naruto said and started walking. He did notice Anko's behavior but decided to wait for Anko. If Anko trusted them, she'd tell her and if not, Naruto won't push it. After all, every one held their own secrets.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were walking in the street and saw a girl who had bandages at her throat, whole left hand, right wrist and right leg. She looked like a diver.

"Hey, don't you think that's kind of ripping her off?" Sai said, "This fish she's offering is more expensive than what you are offering".

"Thank you", the girl bowed, took the money and ran away.

"Is something wrong with her?" Naruto asked, "That's a lot of bandages she is wearing".

"I don't know. She isn't even from here, she's from the mother island but no one trades with her, so she comes here", the shopkeeper said, "People say she was taken by spirits with a bunch of people but was the only one who came back, people fears her and she has to live alone".

"I see", Naruto said and ran forward. They found two people bullying that girl. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Naruto asked. The attackers immediately ran away when the saw the Leaf Genins.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he supported the girl to her feet.

"Yeah", the girl took her packages and started running away.

"Hey wait…we…" Sai was about to say but the girl didn't stop.

"She's got some issues", Sasuke commented.

"Leave her be, Sai", Naruto said, "Come on! We've got our own job to do".

The Leaf Genins managed to find a small boat and waited for Anko. Anko soon came and they set sail. They were moving in the water when Naruto heard a cry, "Water Style: Furious Current" and a whirlpool formed in front of them.

Everyone jumped away from the boat and stood on water. "Sai, watch out", Naruto screamed as something that resembled a tentacle wrapped around Sai and pulled him down. Anko immediately cried, "Striking Shadow Snakes" and snakes lunged from her sleeves to Sai, wrapping them around him as Anko pulled him. The skin like tentacle unwrapped and went into the water freeing Sai who stood on water beside Anko. "Thanks, Master Anko", Sai said and took out his brush and a scroll.

Another of that skin like tentacle shot at Anko wrapping itself around her, Anko smirked and cried, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame". The flames used the bindings as conductor and went to the source burning it. It dispersed into water and a man appeared behind Anko who wrapped his hand around Anko's neck. He slammed his hand on Anko's neck and Anko gritted her teeth. Naruto threw himself and punched the guy throwing him away, he followed by with some wind infused shuriken and it hit, dispersing that person as well.

Two shadows appeared in front of them. Naruto took a fighting stance with his wind infused kunai and Sasuke took out the tanto he started carrying. Anko fell down, panting hard as she clutched her neck.

"This is…." Sasuke said. He suspected that Anko might wield a curse seal.

"What's wrong with her?" Sai said

"Master Anko! Damn! Sai, take care of her", Naruto said, "Back us up if you can".

"So it's you huh?" Sasuke said and activated his sharingan, "Yoroi Akadou, wasn't the beating I gave you last time enough?"

"You are one cocky little brat, ain't ya?" Yoroi said, "No matter, this time we have more power thanks to our Lord Orochimaru. Let's show them Misumi".

"Yoroi, don't forget the plan", Mizumi said, "This isn't a contest, we have a mission to complete".

Sai went a bit far with Anko and Naruto and Sasuke engaged with the enemies.

**[With Sasuke]**

Sasuke was against Yoroi once more. He cried after making some seals, "Fire Style: Great Fireball". Yoroi made some seals and cried, "Water Style: Water Trumpet". Both of their techniques collided and canceled each other. Sasuke shot forward and his tanto clashed with Yoroi's kunai blades who held them in a x shape. Yoroi did a round house kick and Sasuke used Yoroi's leg as a stepping stone to jump away.

He landed behind Yoroi and did a sweep kick followed by an upwards kick. Sasuke immediately executed his Lion's Barrage and jumped away. Yoroi got up hastily and found Sasuke charging in. Yoroi made some seals and cried, "Water Style: Water Wall", making a wall around him. Sasuke made a seal, he was able to improve the technique he learned from Hiruzen, he cried, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Barrage". Sasuke exhaled several big dragon headed fireballs at Yoroi as they all attacked the water wall.

Yoroi couldn't move as the water around him started evaporating. He used water he was standing on as he could use all the water he needed but the flames had some serious power. Sasuke made some more seals and cried, "Lighting Style: Thousand Birds-Spear". Sasuke ran at Yoroi with amazing speed as the flames started to go away. "Shit", Yoroi said as he realied that Sasuke's technique would collide with his body. Yoroi didn't have much choice but to absorb Sasuke's chakra and use it to heal his body as much as he could.

Sasuke slammed his hand on Yoroi's chest who caught his hand. Yoroi started to absorb Sasuke's chakra, Sasuke's Thousand Birds dug deep into his chest and he needed a lot of chakra. Sasuke smirked, the lighting formed like a spear and Yoroi was hurtled into the air. "Arrgh", Sasuke gritted his teeth as he increased the power of the attack, the spear along with Yoroi was run by an electric explosion and Yoroi fell to the ground. Sasuke panted a bit, he took a soldier pill and went to Naruto.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto immediately ran at Misumi who made some seals, "Water Style: Water Fang Bullets". Several drill like water bullets shot at Naruto who dodged some and cut through some. Naruto threw his kunai at Misumi and made some seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". Misumi evaded every single of the attack and Naruto saw how he did that thanks to his eyes_, I almost forgot about his "Soft Physique", he can dislocate his joints in any way and change his body as anything. So I have to make sure that my attacks can't have any openings_, Naruto thought.

Naruto made some clones and all of them shot forward. Misumi took out two kunai blades and stretched his body as he evaded all of the clones' attacks. He made a seal and cried, Water Style: Severing Wave", spewing a water steam that dispelled almost all of the clones. The Narutos that were able to dodge threw some wind infused shuriken which Misumi once more twisted to evade. The Narutos once more made some seals and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave". Misumi once more twisted but he wasn't able to evade the attack completely and received several deep gashes on his chest.

"You are good, I will give you that, Namikaze", Mizumi said as black marks formed on his body. He slammed his hand on the surface of the water after some seals, "Ninja Art: Summoning". Yoroi's dead body was transported there and Mizumi once more cried, "Forbidden Art: Cursed Seal-Chimera". Their bodies fused together as the place was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, a dark green man stood there who had two heads. Each of them had a black horn, their back had a long fin, yellow eyes with black pupils, sharp scales all over the body.

"Now then, Namikaze. Come!" the body said as their eyes looked at him with pure lust…lust for blood.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Water Style: Giant Water Cannon", Misumi said and both of the faces spewed big water stream which was rushing at Naruto full speed. They came together just as they were about to make a contact and Naruto evaded it by jumping away. He ran at Misumi as fast as he could and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage", exhaling several big waves of sharp wind currents that were thrown at Misumi. He couldn't dodge all of them and once more received several cuts. Misumi ran at Naruto and both of their fists clashed, they both were pushed back by the force created by their punches.

_What the…? I use Granny Tsunade's technique, dodging I can accept but matching my strength? That's some power up_, Naruto thought. _Then I need to overpower him with speed and number._ Naruto made some clones and all them moved in. Mizuri smirked and scale senbons shot from his body to all direction dispelling most of Naruto's clones. Mizuri made some seals and cried, "Water Style: Water Beast". A tiger started forming around Yoroi and Naruto immediately made some seals, "Ninja Art: Summoning". Two toads appeared who roughly were big as Naruto. "Oil, Fire", he said and slammed his hand on the two toads. Yoroi as the tiger ran at Naruto who immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Bath of Boiling Oil" as one frog spewed wind enhanced oil and another spewed wind enhanced fire.

Naruto's attack did a good damage on Yoroi's attack and he received second and third degree burn. Naruto made some more seals and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage" and lots of giant wind waves were thrown at Misumi's chest. They all collided and the scales dropped being slashed to pieces. Naruto ran at him and made a clone seal, two clones came into existence who both had a red orb on their palms and they both slammed their spheres on Yoroi at the same time throwing Yoroi a good distance away. The clones threw the real Naruto upwards and Naruto fell right on Yoroi slamming a red orb on him. The body separated into two, confirming their deaths.

Sasuke reached that place and Naruto immediately cried, "What the hell were you doing? Couldn't you have gotten here a bit earlier?"

"Cheh! My enemy was strong. But the situation looks like you never needed my help from the start", Sasuke said. "Besides you never used your cloak".

"I have a feeling you have lot more power you are still hiding", Naruto said.

"You'll see them soon Namikaze, soon!" Sasuke said.

They both made their ways to the shore where Sai and Anko were and found a girl with them. She was the one who the Genins encountered earlier.

"Sasuke, Naruto. This is Isaribi, she saved us and gave Master Anko some medical attention", Sai said to the duo.

"Stay sharp", Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Thank you very much Isaribi, we really were in a pinch".

"It's not a big deal. It was only a coincidence we met", Isaribi said. She always had a sad face.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded. "Listen Isaribi, we don't have a place to stay and I don't think we could find a hotel in this area. Can we please stay with you for the night? If possible as long as Master Anko has recovered?"

It was clear that Isaribi wanted to leave them and said many things but Naruto and Sasuke were persistent, even promising money to her. They all went to Isaribi's home and found out she was being treated badly by the villagers. Her home was torn and had many graffiti. They did their dinner and Isaribi went out as Anko was still recovering. Sasuke and Sai stayed by Anko's side and Naruto went behind Isaribi. He found several of the kids throwing rocks at her. Naruto ran and stood in front of Isaribi, catching a rock.

"Knock it off twerps", Naruto said as he smashed it into dust. "I am not letting you get your pranks too far".

"Who are you?" a kid said.

"He must be a friend of the monster", another girl screamed.

"Friends? How can that monster even have friends?" another boy said.

"What do you mean by monster?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone knows she left and joined the Sea Monster", one boy said.

"Is that a fact?" Naruto asked.

"It's true", another boy said.

"Get the hell out of here, twerps", Naruto said.

"Huh! Don't cry when she eats you", a girl said and the bunch of children ran away.

"You should just leave me alone", Isarabi said and walked away.

Naruto decided not to bother her much and went back inside. A day passed but Isaribi never came back. Anko was finally able to move but she wasn't able to use chakra. Anko after being assured that the Genins would be able to manage decided to continue their mission. They were walking to the shore and saw a bizarre incident. A green humanoid like creature emerged from the water and stood on the shore. Most of the scales faded as only some green scales remained on her throat, left side of her face, her left hand, right wrist and right leg resembling a tattoo of some sort.

Most of them were shocked and Anko looked horrified.

"So that is the demon, huh?" Naruto said and Isaribi gasped.

"You saw my power huh?" Isaribi said, "So then, let's get it over with".

"Get what over with?" Naruto asked.

"You guys are ninjas, I am a monster", Isaribi said, "You are here to deal with the monster of the lake, to destroy it, well here I am".

"Killing isn't necessarily a must to deal with the monster as you put it", Sasuke commented.

"We are here to investigate Orochimaru's hideout", Anko spoke up, "You must have some connection with them, help us to infiltrate in the hideout and we will try to cure your…illness".

"Cheh", Isaribi laughed, "As if. You certainly haven't been able to help yourself, how can you possibly do anything to help me?"

"Isaribi…please…" Sai said.

"You're from the Demon Island, aren't you?" Anko asked. "You aren't a demon, you used to be a human who has been experimented upon".

"Huh…?" Sai said.

Isaribi stayed silent.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"People were being snatched up for experimentation, to be used as test subjects conducted by…Orochimaru", Anko said. "His lust for power and knowledge didn't affect only the Leaf, many other towns and cities also suffered"

Sasuke gave a low growl. He was almost caught by Orochimaru himself.

"So the people that were kidnapped by these so called spirits were being used as lab rats?" Sasuke asked.

Anko merely nodded.

"I am going to clobber that place into nothing…that lunatic…" Naruto was clearly angered.

"Well that was our plan anyways and it got a lot easier now that we've got Isaribi", Anko said.

They started their journey.

"How do you know so much about him?" Sai asked.

"Because I was assigned as the Genin to work under him", Anko said, "Tell me when we get there".

They soon reached the island and under Isaribi's guidance soon reached the hideout. They went into a room and found a man sitting on a chair.

"Master Anko, can you use chakra now?" Naruto asked.

"I can manage", Anko said.

Sasuke immediately knew what that meant and took out his tanto. Sai followed by taking out his brush and scroll.

Isaribi went past the Leaf Ninjas and went right beside the sitting man, she once more had transformed into that creature.

Naruto ran at the scientist and was about to throw a punch when Isaribi stood in front of him in a defensive stance, "I won't let you harm ", Isaribi said.

"Why? Isn't he the person who did this to you?" Naruto asked

"Yes! But…I don't have a choice here", Isaribi said, "He's the only person who can turn me into normal…look at the marks I have, I have been shunned by everyone because of these! I only want to get rid of these", Isaribi shed some tears, "I…only want to be a…a human!"

"But you are a human", Sai pinched in.

"Humanity doesn't solely depend on appearances", Sasuke said slowly, "The choices are the one that differ a human from a monster".

"You have been helping these guys in their dirty works…those choices you are making are wrong! These choices are the only things that are making you a monster. You…" Naruto couldn't finish.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Isaribi screamed, "Stop it! I don't want to hear your pitiful comments! I don't need your sympathy! What I need is to be cured, something only he can help me with. What would you know? I wish…I was like you".

Naruto said nothing more after hearing that. He ran at Isaribi and slapped her.

"I know…I know what it means to be ignored. Everyone…they act like they love me so much, but I've seen their faces…filled with hatred whenever Father or Mother wasn't with me", Naruto said, "People thought of me as a monster, I can hear…them, very discreetly but they do. You…aren't a monster, you took care of Master Anko, you do have a kind heart which makes you human".

"Ahahaha, such an emotional moment, so sorry to interrupt but I am also ready now", Amachi said, "You won't attack them now, will you?"

Isaribi made no movement.

"How useless! No matter, I have finally perfected that technique. For the record, I never had a cure for you", Amachi laughed as his whole body went the same transformation Isaribi went, only stronger, "It's a shame truly, Sasuke Uchiha. You were going to be such a fine vessel, all that power and you threw it away". Amachi unlocked a door, "Isaribi, meet our predecessor, the one that motivated me to make us into this perfect warrior. Come forth, Suigetsu".

A tall large muscular man with white hair came forth who wore a black pant and held a giant sword.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sai's eyes were popped open as they recognized the sword.

"Isn't that….?" Sasuke couldn't finish.

"Guillotine Sword?" Naruto finished it for him.

Suigetsu roared and Naruto took out his kunai, flowing his chakra through it.

Naruto smirked, "No matter what this guy is all mine", he said and ran at Suigetsu.

Anko was about to join Naruto but gas blew around the genins and Anko screamed once more as she fell on her knees gritting her teeth.

"Sai, back us up, take care of Master Anko and Isaribi", Sasuke ran at Amachi.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. By the way, do check out my other story, Naruto Namikaze: Danzou's Seeds.**

* * *

Suigetsu made a seal and water formed beneath him like a wave as he surfed the water and went to Naruto. Suigetsu brought down his giant sword and Naruto sidestepped dodging it, Suigetsu swiped it and Naruto jumped and used the sword as a leverage to support himself as he swiped his hand which held the scimitar like kunai. Suigetsu was cut only a bit before his face turned into water. Naruto jumped away. He immediately cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave" and exhaled a large wave of sharp air current.

Suigetsu turned into pure water dodging the attacks and once more formed, laughing maniacally. _What the hell….? He can turn his body into water? How the hell do I fight that?_ Naruto thought, _but then why was he cut a bit on the cheek? I need to figure out how his technique works._

Naruto threw some wind infused shuriken, Suigetsu once more turned into water and solid once more. Suigetsu rushed at one Naruto who jumped away to avoid Suigetsu's slash. Naruto ran at Suigetsu and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage", sending a lot of air currents at Suigetsu. Suigetsu once more turned into liquid and returned to solid state. Naruto made a plan and made two clones as he moved in. Suigetsu tried a roundhouse slash and all Naruto blocked it with his kunai.

"Spiraling Sphere", Two of Narutos cried as they slammed a red orb on Suigetsu, crushing his sword. Suigetsu himself received a good amount of damage but he was able to evade most of the attack. "My…my sword, now you make me…mad!" Suigetsu said in a monster like voice. Suigetsu made some seals, "Water Style: Water Fang Bullets". Drilling water balls came forth and all of them went right at Naruto. Naruto made some seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bomb" and exhaled a giant air bomb which collided with Suigetsu's water bullets and went forward, slamming into Suigetsu.

Naruto once more cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". Suigetsu received some cuts and saw Naruto's clones with red orbs, he immediately turned into water and Naruto smirked as his clones dispelled. Naruto made some seals, "Ninja Art: Summoning" and two large toads were around him. He slammed his hands onto their backs and cried, "Ninja Art: Bath of Boiling Oil". Suigetsu turned back to solid to move out of the way, but he was too late. He was attacked with Naruto's attack and he turned into a jelly state.

Suddenly the cave started falling, Naruto was dumbfounded when he saw that Suigetsu was no more there. He decided to get to his team mates.

**[With Sasuke]**

Sasuke ran forward and cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball". Amachi cried, "Water Style: Giant Water Cannon", countering it. What he didn't notice was Sasuke moving away to throw another technique. Sasuke threw some shuriken and cried, "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire". They all impacted and Amachi received a bit burnt. Sasuke threw a punch which Amachi blocked and Sasuke did a roundhouse. He jumped and did a butterfly kick sending Amachi quite a distance away. Sasuke saw at his body, he had some scales that dug on his skin.

_Physical Arts isn't the best option against this person, I have to stick with Ninja Arts for now_, Sasuke thought and made some seals, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Barrage". Amachi cried, "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave" and made a huge wave which came crashing at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped and threw some kunais attached to wire strings as he hanged onto them harmlessly while the wave passed him. Sasuke took the chance and once more cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" hitting Amachi in the back as he was slammed into a wall. Sasuke threw some kunais, all of them went through and dug into the wall restricting his movements.

Sasuke immediately dashed forward as he made some seals, "Lighting Style: Thousand Birds-Spear". He slammed his hand at Amachi and Amachi screamed in pure agony. Sasuke gave more power and Amachi was thrown back breaking the wall and upwards as the lighting took the appearance of a spear. The lighting spear gave a lighting explosion and vanished as Amachi fell.

Sasuke sheathed his tanto and started walking away.

"*Cough*…*cough*…I will…*gasp*…show you true power, Lord Orochimaru's power", Amachi made some seals, "Ninja Art: Summoning". The jelly like Suigetsu appeared and Amachi cried, "Forbidden Art: Cursed Seal-Chimera". The jelly like Suigetsu merged with Amachi as his wounds started closing and his muscles puffed. Amachi once more cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning". A huge water based creature appeared as the cave started to break. Naruto, Anko, Sai and Isaribi came running at them.

Naruto made some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning". Gamabunta appeared as the place filled with Smoke. Everyone got on top and Gamabunta jumped at the shore where Sasuke, Anko, Sai and Isaribi got down.

"Naruto, I am coming", Sasuke said.

"Wait I am…" Sai said.

"Listen you two, we don't have much time. I believe there is one more person in the facility we didn't encounter. We can't let Master Anko or Isaribi alone and that person might be even stronger so both of you are needed here. Besides, I have toad boss and a partner", Naruto said and Gamabunta jumped away.

Amachi stood on the monster and made some seals, "Water Style: Demonic Fish". Water started forming around them as Amachi himself liquefied and bonded with the summoned moster. He looked like some kind of Box Jelly Fish with several tentacles and a curved horn. "You don't stand a chance against me now", Amachi said in a monstrous voice.

"**Does trouble follow you or you go looking for it?"** Gamabunta said, "**And you always have to show off, don't you?**"

"Come on Boss, help me out here", Naruto laughed embarrassingly, "Pretty please?"

Gamabunta jumped at Amachi and dug his sword into the monster. It got in alright, even Gamabunta's hand went too. All of the tentacles wrapped around Bunta as Amachi tried to get them inside him. Bunta struggled and bit and was able to get away by jumping off the monster.

"So then, engaging in close combat is useless", Naruto said, "We only can use Ninja Arts here, chief"

"**You noticed the core?**" Bunta asked

"Yeah I do but attacking him is pretty much impossible, we need to…" Naruto interrupted himself and made some seals, "Get ready for oil when I say chief". Naruto cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning". Gamakichi was right in front of Naruto.

Amachi cried, "Water Style: Giant Water Cannon" and started throwing Water Balls at Bunta. Bunta evaded them by jumping as he advanced to Amachi. "Now", he slapped his one hand on Gaabunta and other on Gamakichi, "Ninja Art: Bath of Boiling Oil". The place was filled with boiling oil as Gamabunta spewed a lot more than Gamatatsu could. Amachi immediately screamed in pain as the wind and fire infused oil even made some impacts on him. Naruto made two clones, they jumped and went for Amachi. Each held a red orb and they slammed it on Amachi's chest, "Spiraling Sphere", they cried.

Amachi was thrown into the shore and Naruto also jumped, landing close to his team mates, "Thanks a lot, Chief, Kichi". Naruto waved them and they both dispelled.

"When did you learn Fire Style? I thought you only had wind", Sasuke said.

"That was so awesome, giant fights, I really want to be paired up with you more", Sai said.

"Guys, enough of that. Did you catch the person?" Naruto asked and they both nodded. They went to where Isaribi and Anko were and found a red haired girl tied. "A girl?" Naruto asked and once more they nodded. Naruto took off the piece of cloth on her mouth.

"So, what's your identity?" Naruto asked. Sai and Sasuke both sat on some rocks.

"Karin…Karin Uzumaki", the girl said.

"Is this some kind of joke you two?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's why I kept my mouth shut", Sasuke said, "She used the same kind of techniques you use, only she used it far…better than you". Sasuke smirked. He could get under his best friend's skin now and then.

"What…? Sai is this true?" Naruto asked, clearly irritated.

"Yep, although there were some differences. Her chakra chains were golden with no kunai blades unlike yours", Sai said.

"Hmph, no faith", Sasuke said

"Asshole, I will do something to master that, I will", Naruto said.

"Uhm", Sasuke cleared his throat, "Enough of that for now, so what's the plan? We did destroy Orochimaru's lair".

"We return to Leaf with her", Naruto said.

Karin was already sobbing, "Please…please just kill me, I don't want to die being tortured…just end it quickly".

"Tell us do you have anything to cure Master Anko's illness?" Naruto asked.

"I…I…can't. Nobody can other than Lord Orochimaru. It's just temporary, she…she'll be fine", Karin said between sobs.

"How did you get rid of yours exactly?" Sai asked.

"Lord Hokage made a formula and Itachi and Master Kakashi did what he ordered. I can't remember much. I was surrounded by seals and when I got up, I was in a bed. When I looked at the mirror, I had no Cursed Seal and I could use chakra perfectly", Sasuke said.

"Do you have a Cursed Seal on you?" Naruto asked and Karin shook her head in negative.

"Listen Karin, if you truly are an Uzumaki then you belong to the Leaf, you are a relative of mine. I will try my level best to give you at least citizenship but you have to choose", Naruto took off her bindings as he said, "You can either go back to Orochimaru or go wherever you want or you can come to Leaf with us willingly".

Karin looked at Sasuke for a moment, "I'll go".

"Good. I am Naruto…" Naruto couldn't finish.

"Naruto Namikaze, I know", Karin said and walked forward.

"Oh as for using Fire, I only do know Wind Style. Master Jiraiya taught me to sync with the frogs and use collaboration techniques after I had to use a makeshift fire style when I fought Gaara", Naruto said, "I charge Bunta or Tatsu's oil and Kichi's fire with my wind, creating the boiling oil".

"So you summon frogs for those?" Sasuke asked

"Yep", Naruto said.

"Isn't it time consuming?" Sai asked.

"A bit, but I can manage that little time by this and that", Naruto replied.

Naruto made some clones to carry Anko and they all returned to Leaf.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. I mistakenly wrote that Naruto's scleras were red, actually it was his irises. Sorry! And please do check out my other story, I am confident that you will find it to your liking!**

* * *

Karin was sentenced to probation because of her being a lesser threat to Leaf. She worked in various homes and places in the village almost like a maid. She hoped that once this time has passed she would have friends and a home. Her being in league with Orochimaru wasn't spread so most people only knew she belonged to Uzumaki clan who joined up with some other gang, not having knowledge of her heritage.

**[At Namikaze Estate]**

The Namikaze family was having their dinner. Naruto wasn't able to eat well, he hardly touched his dinner.

"I am done, thank you for the meal", Naruto said as he got up and walked to the roof.

Kushina wanted to talk to her son but Minato stopped her, "He needs to think about this even if it's for a moment but he needs to decide", Minato said as he continued his dinner.

Kushina and Minato both went to the roof and found Naruto looking at the sky.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kushina said.

"Oh…nothing much mom. Just thinking if I am going to the right direction", Naruto said.

"Why don't you tell us? Maybe we can help?" Minato said.

"Well…I…I hate Orochimaru and his men, a lot but…" Naruto said, "the missions I've sent to, the people I have seen I just can't bring myself to hate them".

"Hate the disease not the patient, you have heard that phrase, haven't you?" Minato said.

"I know father but…they did such horrible things to my friends", Naruto said, "They were evil".

"The sky sure has a lot of stars, don't they Naruto?" Kushina said as she got beside Naruto, "It bears so many starts on it".

"Yeah it does mom", Naruto said. "It…"

"Naruto", Kushina said, "What I mean is, there are so many stars, so kinds of stars and many starts fall but they all are from the sky aren't they?"

"A Hokage is like the sky, Naruto", Minato said, "Protecting everyone and working for the best of everyone, not only a handful people. We both have faith in your decisions, Naruto. So do what you feel the best but do consider what we said".

Minato held Kushina's hand and they both left.

_Working for the best for everyone huh?_ Naruto thought as he clenched his fist. _I have to. I don't know how but I will achieve it…no matter what._

After a month, Karin became good friends with Naruto as Karin herself wasn't really that distrusting and for some reason Karin was dazzled and felt calm by Naruto. They were both walking to Karin's home as Naruto wanted to drop her home off before returning to his home as well.

"Naruto?" Karin asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" Naruto asked back.

"Why did you do it?" Karin asked, "I mean treat me like a friend? You could have just killed me. Lord Hokage himself had to do a lot just to allow me this".

"Are you an idiot? You're family", Naruto said casually, "Of course I'd help you".

"Really Naruto? I can't just believe that", Karin said.

"So you think I have some ulterior motive?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know", Karin said, "It's just…"

Naruto sighed, "I want to know if I…if I really am what my parents believe me to be, if I really can save everyone from the Cycle of Hatred".

"I see", Karin said, "I don't know if you do have any hidden intentions…but I will put my faith on you, you gave me choices, something I wasn't ever given".

They both walked silently and reached Karin's apartment. Karin went in as she saw Naruto walk away.

"If only you were like him Menma", Karin whispered as she shed a drop of tear.

Karin decided to grab a bite before hitting the shower. She went to the kitchen and took a mouthful of a sandwich. She took a glass of water and drank it. She was about to finish her sandwich when suddenly her eye lids felt very happy as she lost strength. She immediately fell down and a black shadow emerged from the darkness. The person was none other but Danzou Shimura. He took Karin and went to a field.

Karin woke up and found Danzou standing there with Menma. Danzou uncovered his right eye and Karin looked at it, it was a sharingan with four pointed pinwheel. Karin also stopped resisting. Menma leaked some violet and some crimson chakra as he gave a monstrous roar.

Naruto was strolling who was in deep thought about Menma. He heard the roar and immediately went there. He found Menma in his second stage of the cursed seal state and saw Karin too. Golden chains shot from her body as they dug into the ground around them. A barrier formed around them and Menma said in a dark tone, "Now then Namikaze! Let's go for round 2!" Ninjas and even civilians started gathering around. The Konoha 12 was also present. Minato and Kushina were already trying to break the barrier but they both knew all too well that breaking a chakra chain barrier was close to impossible unless the user willed.

Menma rushed at Naruto, throwing a punch. Naruto himself threw a punch and their fists connected, making a shockwave. Naruto wasted no chance and made a red orb, slamming it on Menma's chest. Menma was thrown back but he quickly recovered flipping in the air and landing safely. He stuck his tongue out like Orochimaru and once more rushed forward. Naruto cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage" and exhaled some sharp scythe like air currents. Menma dodged a bit and received some cuts but he merely laughed, "That tickles Namikaze, have you gone weaker?" Menma asked.

"Stop this Menma, I don't want to fight you...not anymore", Naruto said in a firm voice.

"But...but I want to destroy you", Menma screamed and ran at him, throwing a punch. Naruto ducked and did a sweep kick, dodging the punch. Menma himself jumped and threw a punch. Naruto grabbed his hand and slammed a red orb on Menma's chest with his other hand. Menma was thrown upwards and Naruto immediately made the cross seal. Smokes filled behind him, a volley of Naruto clones shot from the smoke at Menma punching and kicking him, two clones shot at Menma with two orbs slamming them on Menma's back as he was sent crashing into the ground

"Menma, stop this pointless battle", Naruto said, "Besides you can't win anyway".

"But this pointless battle...is only beginning", Menma got up with a grin. His attacks did moderate damage to Menma where Naruto expected Menma to give up or be unconscious at least. Naruto cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bomb" and exhaled a giant sharp wind bomb. Menma smirked and cried, "Fire Style: Fire Stream" exhaling fire and the wind bomb was immediately filled with fire. Naruto stopped the technique and punched the ground as he used some rocks to shield himself from harm. Menma was right on top of him when he threw the rock away. Menma tried a butterfly kick and Naruto caught them with his hand. Menma did an elbow strike and kicked Naruto away.

"Cheh. So you have gotten stronger. I wonder when you learned Fire Style though", Naruto said as he got up, "Time to go all out"

"My existence...is to destroy you…", Menma said, "Tailed Beast Branched Cloak" and started screaming as crimson chakra leaked from his body. His nails grew even more as his teeth showed. His whisker marks deepened and a boiling like red shroud that grew three tails one by one enveloped over him. Naruto made no move, he had to learn about Menma more. Menma screamed more as the red chakra fastened around his body which had a tint of purple. He had four tails and snake like heads grew on them. Menma's own head elongated as it also resembled a snake.

"Now this should be interesting", Naruto said, "Tailed Beast Cloak". Pure red color chakra enveloped him as he entered his Two Tailed Cloak State. "**Menma! Let's go wild!"** Naruto said and ran at Menma. Menma roared and exhaled a chakra beam at Naruto. Naruto dodged and slashed Menma followed by a punch after he expanded his fist's size. He dug his other hand into the ground and his hand shot beneath Menma sending him to the air.

Naruto jumped upwards, wrapping his tails around him. He crashed on Menma spinning, sending Menma crashing into the ground and jumped away. Menma got up and once more roared. He maneuvered his tails into biting Naruto, which occupied Naruto and Menma punched Naruto at his guts with all the force he could muster. Menma's tails bit Naruto's limbs and Menma delivered a series of punches on his upper body and threw him away. Naruto struggled to get up.

_Good thing he does not know how to use Charka Enhanced Strength or I'd have been toast_, Naruto thought, _then again he has four tails, shouldn't he possess double the power I have? He is strong granted but not as how I had anticipated_.

**[Naruto's Mindscape]**

Naruto was cut off from his thoughts as he was dragged in front of the giant cage in his mind, "**Pathetic Kid! You dare to get beaten up by a disgraceful copy of myself. Was it truly worth it to trust you with my power? Feh! How do you plan to fight Hate if you can't even beat your own cheap copy's hatred?**" the Nine-Tails roared in his mind, "**Give up this futile resistance! Give me your body if this is all you are capable of**".

"No! I will beat him", Naruto said as he clenched his fist.

"**How?**" Nine-Tails said, "**Do tell**".

"I don't know", Naruto said, "Somehow I will. I have to. It's as you said, if I can't beat him, I can't even hope to beat the Cycle of Hatred". Naruto left the mindscape. Naruto gritted his teeth and got up, "**You're going down Menma!**" Naruto said and ran at Menma with blindind speed. He swiped his right hand and spun, attacking Menma with his tails. Menma jumped back and cried, "**Spear of Heaven Nine-Tails Beam**". Each of the heads

Naruto started running and dodged the beams as he went nearer Menma, he punched Menma with an expanded fist and dug his other hand into the ground which erupted behind Menma and punched him, sending him to Naruto. "**Disastrous Surge**", Naruto cried and a huge wave of pure chakra was hurled at Menma. Naruto's cloak dropped as he fell on his knees. He dragged himself to Menma who also turned to normal, "Menma? Why do you hate me so much?" Naruto asked.

"My...my existence is to destroy you, I was created...to fight you", Menma said.

"That's alright. Fight me all you want", Naruto said, "But please you don't have to harm anyone else. You have nothing else against anyone else, do you?"

"I..." Menma was out of words.

"Karin! Please wake up!" Naruto said as he touched Karin, "Undo the barrier. Karin!"

Karin woke up, "Wha-? Naruto? Me-Menma?" Karin extended her arms and all of the chains went back to her, "I am so sorry, I didn't..."

"Naruto", various people cried as they all ran at Naruto.

"Please guys! Don't take Menma and Karin away. Keep them close to me", Naruto said to Minato and Kushina and he lost conscious.

**[At Hospital]**

Naruto woke up with a groan. He opened his eyes and saw himself surrounded by various familiar faces.

"Granny Tsunade?" Naruto said when he saw Tsunade was right beside her.

"How are you doing Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"A bit weak but I will manage. What about Menma and Karin?" Naruto asked.

"They are in a different room but don't worry, your father hasn't let anything happen to them", Kushina said and immediately hugged him, her eyes were almost red. It was clear that his mother was crying buckets of water. Minato came running when he heard Naruto was awake. He joined in the hug.

"Mom, Dad. I really am fine. No need to worry", Naruto said. He saw Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke who were persistent to the extreme no matter what Tsunade said. Hiruzen also came in hearing about Naruto's well being, he was waiting also in the waiting room.

They all talked a bit and finally Minato asked.

"So then Naruto, why the sudden interest in Minato and Karin?" Minato asked.

"Someone forced Karin in doing what she did", Naruto said, "It wasn't as perfect as Master Itachi's Moon Reader but it was the work of an Illusion Master, I had to disrupt her chakra network. She was under an illusion".

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he remembered his friend, _Shisui..._ "Wasn't Menma's custody given to Danzou Shimura?" Itachi said.

"Menma might turn into a problem for me but those two can be an asset to the Leaf", Naruto said, "Besides, this is their home. Father if you could then please I want those two to be recognized as Leaf Ninjas".

"It's not gonna be easy but I will do everything in my power", Minato said.

"If what you say is true, I can't help but think my old team mate have some kind of grand scheme", Hiruzen said.

"Let's keep what we all heard in this room, okay?" Minato said, "Naruto, there is something that we need to speak".

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"You have to leave the village for a while", Minato said and Kushina sniffed.

"What? But why?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Because of what happened today", Minato said, "I tried Naruto, I really did. But both you and Menma need to leave the village for three years".

"Still that Fox business huh?" Naruto said bitterly, "So then Danzou's men are gonna be my escorts?"

"I was able change that a bit", Minato said.

"So who is it?" Naruto asked.

"The one who is your escort is none other but the one and only village heartthrob, fear of all enemy, the great toad sage Lord Ji..." Jiraiya received a smack from Tsunade.

"Now you know who will be your escort", Tsunade said.

Naruto made a full recovery after two days. Karin apologized a lot to Naruto, Naruto could not make her understand that he already knew it wasn't her fault. Naruto and Jiraiya were at the gate. He saw Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Shizune, Karin, Kakashi, Yamato, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Itachi and Konoha 12. He and Jiraiya walked away after saying their good byes. Jiraiya promised to make Naruto even stronger. They all waved as Naruto and Jiraiya slowly faded into the view.

**[At a clearing]**

"So then, you are back Menma", Orochimaru said.

"Listen Orochimaru, this boy can only stay with you for three years, I have to get him back to Leaf after that time. See to it that he can be a fully fledged shinobi not some emo with personal vendetta. And do teach the boy some manners", Danzou said as he left. His plan was already in motion.

Menma showed Orochimaru his tongue who cursed.

"This is…" Kabuto gaped.

"Danzou's Sealing Technique", Orochimaru said, "The only man other than Dazou who can undo this is Minato Namikaze".

Things weren't in Orohimaru's favor but he still had some cards in hand. Good thing he always kept alternatives.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Once more, I won't bother with most of the character's appearances, you can just check the wiki. I will describe the ones I did change such as Naruto, Sasuke and some. Enjoy! By the way, Sai wears what he did in canon just his shirt is longer which does not show his belly like he's some half-male! On another note please read my other story, I think you will like it too.**

* * *

**[After Three Years]**

Three years has passed since Naruto left. By then all of the Konoha 12 had improved greatly. Neji and Sasuke were promoted to Jounin. Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten and Lee were Chunin now.

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were having a boring guard duty on the gates. They noticed two figures approaching. They both gasped when they saw who the duo was.

"Was that...?" Izumo smiled and got up to get a better view.

"Yep, no doubt about it", Kotetsu answered Izumo's unasked question.

"Things sure are gonna get noisy once more", Izumo said.

Sakura was walking to the bridge Team 7 usually met, there was hardly anything that required Sakura's care so she excused herself and she didn't want to just be a nurse after all. She saw Sasuke waiting who wore dark blue pants, arm guards, white high collar long sleeved shirt similar to his blue one, a zipped dark grey thin vest and wore a purple thick rosary like strap that had a sheathed sword.

Sai and Sasuke both were leaning on the railing.

"Man, I knew Master Kakashi was late but now Sakura too?" Sai said in a bored tone.

Sasuke sighed, "Sai, are you done? You've been complaining for almost half an hour", he said.

Sakura immediately smacked Sai, "Geez! I have work at hospital too, you know?" Sakura said, "Well, what about Master Kakashi? How long have you been waiting?"

**POOF!**

Kakashi appeared right in front of them.

"Hey guys! I was..." Kakashi started saying.

"Never mind that Master Kakashi", Sasuke spoke up, "So then what's up?"

"Well I did ask you to meet up for a team exercise but...now you have to report to Hokage's office, you three are needed", Kakashi replied.

"Any idea why?" Sakura asked.

"Nope", Kakashi said.

Team 7 left for Hokage's Office.

**[At Hokage's Office]**

Team 7 went in and found Team Guy, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai at Hokage's office. Minato looked an awful happier than normal.

"I want all of you to fight against a certain someone", Minato said as he got up, "No he isn't an enemy but I want all of you to give your best and all against him, you'll find him at the Training ground 6. Good luck."

**[At Training Ground 6]**

The Konoha 12 made their ways to the ground. Kushina, Hiruzen, Itachi, Karin was also there. A boy was standing atop a tree. He wore black sandals, black cargo pants, fingerless black gloves, black long sleeved shirt and an orange knee length haori with black flame pattern motifs on the hemline and the Uzumaki crest on the back. He wore a long black forehead protector and had blond spiky hair.

"Leaf, Naruto Namikaze has finally returned", Naruto said as he jumped down, "It truly has been a while, hasn't it guys?""

"Naruto", Sasuke rushed at him, "You're finally here".

"Woho Sasuke, you sure have grown", Naruto said, "So how many girl-friends?"

"Is it true?" Sakura mumbled, "Naruto? Is it really you?"

"Hey Sakura, you look pretty", Naruto said.

"Wow, you sure are taller than before", Ino commented, "You've grown really cute".

"And you've grown really hot", Naruto said.

"He looks just like Lord Hokage", Tenten said.

Naruto chuckled, "That may be but I am nowhere near his level".

"So we once more meet my dear fiery rival Naruto", Lee said.

"Alright Lee, show me how you have nourished that flame of youth", Naruto said.

"You look good Naruto", Shikamaru said, "So it's you we have to fight huh? What a drag!"

"Thanks…I guess you look less lazy", Naruto said.

"So Naruto, tell us all the dishes you've tried till now", Choji said.

"Aah…that's a long list. We are gonna have a long talk if we wanna discuss about that", Naruto said.

"Long time no see, Naruto", Shino said.

"Aaaaaah..." Naruto acted as if he was working hard to remember hard, "Aaaaah...err..."

"Although we haven't seen each other for a while...you should remember your comrades", Shino said, "Because if you don't, the one who spoke to you will feel bad".

"Ahahah", Naruto laughed, "Of course I remember you Shino. Even if I did forgot, your indirect speech will definitely make me remember".

Kiba was riding a huge white dog, "Naruto? Hey, man! Haven't seen you for ages", Kiba said and Akamaru barked.

"That dog...wow! Akamaru sure grew a lot!" Naruto said.

"Hehe...I really never noticed, he seems the same to me", Kiba replied.

"Na...Na", a girlish voice captured Naruto's attention. Naruto immediately went towards it and found Hinata in hiding, "Oh, its Hinata. Why are you hiding?" Naruto said.

Hinata immediately fainted when she saw Naruto.

"Uhm...well, I called you guys to check out how much Naruto has improved..." Minato said.

"Let's see how strong you are now, Naruto", Neji said.

"This time you are going down Naruto", Sai said.

"I will beat you with all of my strength thanks to the rigorous training I did", Lee said.

Everyone jumped away as they all took their stances, even Hinata.

Naruto took out two tri pronged kunai blades that were almost identical to Minato's if it didn't have orange hilt and the blades were all straight instead of Minato's which were a bit curved.

"Come on then, I am dying to show you guys what I can do", Naruto said as he threw his kunais and made the clone seal. He once more took out a kunai and flowed his chakra through it.

"Isn't that…?" Kakashi asked in a curious voice. _I wonder if those kunai blades are only for appearance or have more purposes_, Kakashi thought.

Everyone seemed to respect Shikamaru for his strategy planning and followed his instructions.

Sasuke ran forward and cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball". Naruto threw his kunai that went through the fireball and went for Sasuke. Sasuke sidestepped and ran at Naruto but to his surprise, Naruto was right behind him. He had a red orb on his palm' a purple ribcage formed behind Sasuke as Naruto slammed his red sphere. It broke and Sasuke was thrown away who recovered shortly.

"Waoh, isn't that...? Did you unlock your Mangekyou Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke merely smirked and showed his eyes that had a red three pointed pinwheel, it closely resembled Itachi's only the colors were inverted and the pinwheel were thicker. Sasuke ran forward.

Lee cried, "Leaf Hurricane" and Naruto ducked, Lee did an axe kick which Naruto crossed his hands and pushed him away. Lee recovered using his hands and did a roundhouse kick, "Leaf Hurricane", he cried. Sasuke skidded as he moved in close to Naruto to do a sweep kick. Naruto threw his kunai upwards and disappeared with an orange flash.

"Woah Lee, you sure have gotten stronger", Naruto commended and once more flashed away.

"It's the fruit of my youthful training", Lee said as he landed, "But you seem to have improved drastically".

Sasuke got up, Lee and Sasuke both found Naruto a bit far away who was tossing and catching his kunai. Akamaru and Kiba were coming in close to him spinning. Naruto made two red orbs that were almost half of his size and slammed both of them into the spinning duo. Kiba and Akamaru both turned into swarms of insects as they spread in front of Naruto.

"Wow, Shino and Kiba you guys' teamwork has definitely improved a lot", Naruto said.

Chouji rushed at Naruto like a spiked ball. Naruto made the clone seal and two clones appeared in front of him who both punched into the ground, making Chouji stuck for a second or two. Naruto's clones immediately made red orbs and slammed them into Chouji. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Barrage", Sasuke cried, sending several fire dragons at Naruto.

Naruto cried, "Water Style: Water Wall" and spewed a good amount of water that formed like a wall around him. Sai cried, "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll-Raging Lion", five lions shot at Naruto. They all slammed into the water and dispersed. Sai flew right behind him and several explosive birds came close to Naruto. Naruto flashed right behind him and swiped his kunai, Sai took out his tanto and blocked it.

"So you can use the sword you carry, eh?" Naruto taunted.

Sai smiled, "You seem to be good in sword fights too", Sai said.

"Nnja Art: Multi Blade Chaos", Tenten cried as a very good amount of several weapons came at Naruto. Naruto jumped away and Sai also flew away to dodge the attack. Tenten maneuvered the tools to shoot at Naruto once more as the tools were attached to her by chakra strings. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough", Naruto cried throwing the tools away as he landed.

"Ninja Art: Exploding Sphere", Tenten cried unrolling her giant scroll. Naruto saw Neji rushing in from the other side and he smirked. Tenten once more cried, "Ninja Art: Gigantic Iron Bomb", she wasn't about to give any chances to Naruto. Naruto punched the ground and flashed away throwing Neji off balance.

"That's a butt load of weapons Tenten" Naruto said.

Tenten smiled a bit but she noticed her attacks were about to make contact with Neji, he iimediately spun, "Gentle Fist Art: Rotation", Neji cried deflecting all of the weapons, he still received some cuts and burns though. Kiba cried, Ninja Art: Fang over Fang" and both Akamaru and Kiba spun at Naruto. They spun all over the place closing in Naruto who was having a bit trouble predicting his attackers.

They both were about to hit him simutanously and Naruto once more flashed away. "Chaa! Cherry Blossom Clash", Sakura cried as her fist was about to hit Naruto who was able evade it at the last second. Sakura harmlessly punched the ground that turned into the minute pieces dissolving like cherry blossom petals.

Naruto's eye widened a bit, "Wow Sakura! Has Granny Tsunade been teaching you everything she knows?" Naruto asked.

"I've been working a lot to catch up to you, Naruto", Sakura said with a smile and once more rushed in.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage", Naruto cried as he kicked her away and exhaled several long wind blades. Sakura received several cuts and almost all of them did a good amount of damage. Sakura healed her injuries thanks to Tsunade's training.

Hinata and Neji both ran at Naruto and cried, "Gentle Fist Art: Vacuum Air Palm Wall". Shino sent several insects that spiraled at Naruto. Naruto flashed away and made seals, "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave", riding the giant wave like a surf. He immediately made more seals, "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile ". A giant dragon of water formed that went right through the bugs and slammed at the Hyuga duo. Neji once more used his rotation to disperse the dragon.

A giant skeleton like chakra arm formed around Sasuke's right side as he ran at Naruto from behind. Lee had green flames all around him who ran at him from another side. Naruto made no effort to evade and stopped all of their punches as he gritted his teeth. Kiba and Akamaru both spun as they formed into a two-headed drill. Naruto flashed away and the drills were still coming.

"Spiraling Sphere", Two of Naruto's clones came into existence and slammed two red orbs on the oncoming spinning drills. Naruto panted a bit, he was getting tired. Ino rushed in as Naruto saw petals all around him. Several Petal bombs were thrown at Naruto and Ino did a knee strike behind Naruto who stopped it and threw her away.

"Wow nice strategy Ino, you almost got me", Naruto said making Ino blush a bit.

Shikamaru finally made his appearance, "You've grown unrealistically strong Naruto but...you still are as cocky as ever". Shikamaru had a wire he held and a kunai like weapon dug where Naruto's shadow was.

"Damn! I really did show off a lot", Naruto admitted with regret, "...but I still have so much to show".

Shikamaru pulled the wire and wires wrapped Naruto all over his body. "Hidden Art: Insect Swamp", Shino cried and was encased by insects. Sasuke was the only one who noticed the orange flash before the insects fully incased Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru spun and around the sphere, crashing into the sphere. The insects all dissolved away revealing that Naruto was never there.

Sai cried, "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll-Armor Collection" and three lions rushed at Naruto followed by a dragon, Sai was riding an eagle that also rushed at Naruto. Naruto jumped and used the clones to maneuver himself away from the beasts. Sai unsheathed his tanto and was about to swipe it at Naruto which he blocked with his kunai.

"Full Blossom-Cherry Blossom Clash", Sakura cried as she built a visible amount of chakra on her fist as she rushed at Naruto and Sai jumped away. She punched with all the strength she could muster and the ground shattered like petals but Naruto was able to evade the blow.

Lee cried, "Eight Gates: Gate of Opening! Gate of Healing! Gate of Life! Gate of Pain! Gate of Limit! OPEN!" he was surrounded by swirling blue chakra and green aura. Lee rushed in and tried a rear spinning low kick that caught Naruto off guard, Lee did a upwards kick at Naruto as his body fell, Naruto crossed his hands and blocked it but it held enough power to throw Naruto upwards.

Lee tried a middle kick followed by a high kick and a spinning back kick. Naruto was able to block the attacks using his clones but the last attack threw him downwards. Lee landed on the ground but his gates closed. Lee panted, he knew he was out of the game for now but he was able to do his part. Naruto crashed into the ground and recovered jumping away.

"Gentle Fist Art: Rotation", Neji cried slamming into Naruto throwing him at Hinata. "Getle Fist Art: Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms", Hinata cried as Naruto almost crashed into her. Naruto immediately coughed a bit when he was hit by Hinata's attack who jumped away.

"Damn! Your attack packs a lot more punch than Neji you know", Naruto said, "You guys sure have been working hard".

Lighting surrounded Naruto all over, Naruto opened chakra points. "Lighting Style: Thousand Birds-Giraffe", Sasuke cried who had his left hand upwards and a huge giraffe head made of lighting shot at Naruto. Naruto punched the ground and flashed away. Sasuke wasn't about to take any chances, "Tempestuous God", Sasuke cried as he was surrounded by a demon like purple chakra warrior.

Sasuke used the bow on his Tempestuous God and shot at Naruto who flashed away from Sasuke's lighting attack. Naruto sensing the arrow jumped at the last second as punched the arrow destroying it. "You are super strong Sasuke, each of you guys have improved a lot but now it's time to end this", Naruto said, "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile Barrage", slamming his palms into the ground after doing hand seals. Water rose up and several giant water dragons shot at all of Konoha 12. Naruto once more made a seal, "Ninja Art: Spiraling Sphere Barrage". The whole sky was filled with Naruto's shadow clone and all of them had red orbs on their palms.

**BOOM!**

The whole place was destroyed and all of the Konoha 12 had Water Dragons and Naruto clones to handle. Soon everyone fell and Naruto was the only one who stood although he himself was panting a lot. Tsunade and Shizune treated the Konoha 13.

Kushina hugged Naruto, "I missed this so much", she said as she kissed her face all over.

"I am proud beyond words, that display of power was just amazing", Minato said, "Not to mention your mastery over Flying Thunder God".

"I knew you were unpredictable but your unique ways never ceases to amaze me", Hiruzen said.

"Huh, it was all me who made that idiot into this...that's right, all me!" Jiraiya gloated. Naruto surprisingly said nothing and only smiled.

"You've grown a lot Naruto", Kakashi said.

"I truly am impressed at your growth Naruto", Itachi said, "It's beyond words".

Naruto hugged Kakashi and Itachi.

"Your lessons helped a lot in my training", Naruto said. Itachi patted Naruto's back and Kakasi ruffled his hair.

"You grew mentally too if you are still bearing Jiraiya's words", Tsunade said teasing Jiraiya.

"Nah, Granny Tsunade, it was Pervy Sage's idea to use shadow clones more to fill my blind spots. Although he's the super pervert but he's one hell of a teacher once he gets serious, you guys won't believe what he put me through", Naruto said, "But now I can see the fruits of his training".

"When did you learn Lord Hokage's technique?" Itachi asked.

"Well father did give me some seals to work with and I kind of experimented", Naruto said, "Although I still haven't figured it out completely. I can only use it because I have his blood in me, Father's a genius. Even of anyone does figure out the technique they need to be an heir of Father or it won't do jack".

Tsunade and Shizune took care of the minor injuries and Minato invited all of them along their families and teachers to a party at his house to celebrate Naruto's return.

The night ended with a grand party and everyone thanked Minato for such a splendid evening. Naruto helped his parents to clean up the mess and once it was done, they all decided to crash for the night.

"Father, Mother…I finally think I've started to figure it out…about what I was confused before I left" Naruto said and both of his parents smiled.

They all went to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for your kind reviews. Please review. And do try my other story, "Naruto Namikaze: Danzou's Seeds", it might interest you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Next Day-At Mission Assignment Desk]**

"What…? A convoy transport escort?" Naruto's voice filled the place, "It's a stupid C-rank! I'm gonna have to say no thanks to that mission".

_I knew he'd react like that_, Minato thought.

_Wow! Minato really knows his son inside and outside!_ Hiruzen thought, _Bye-bye 100 ryo_.

"Naruto, I assigned you this mission because you haven't been in action for a while", Minato said, "Don't make me pull ranks here".

"C-rank huh?" a blond woman spoke up as she came into room. She wore a black dress with a red sash tied around her waist. Her hair was tied into four pony-tails.

"Temari?" Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Yep, I am a Jounin now", Temari said, "and the ambassador of the Sand village".

"Wow, that's nice. What about Gaara?" Naruto said.

"He's the Kazekage now", Temari said.

"Eeeeh!" Naruto screamed, "I demand to be promoted to Jounin".

Minato slapped his forehead. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all sweatdropped.

A woman ran into the room, "Lord Fourth! An emergency!" she cried.

"What happened?" Hiruzen said.

"We received an emergency message from the Sand", the woman said, "The Kazekage has been kidnapped by Akatsuki".

"Ga-gaara!" Temari looked horrified.

"Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze…your mission has changed from C-rank to S-rank", Mianto said, "Go to the Hidden Sand, find out about the situation and report to Leaf. You are also ordered to retrieve the Kazekage should you find any clue leading to him".

They took their gears and left for Sand village with Temari.

**[On Route]**

"Naruto, maybe we should wait for a bit", Sakura said, "Let's catch our breath".

"Yes Naruto, you shouldn't rush", Kakashi said, "Lord Jiraiya did tell you to control your temper, didn't he?"

"Naruto, I need to rest for a bit too", Sasuke said.

But Naruto never did stop.

"Why are they after the Kazekage?" Temari said, "We never did anything with them…"

"I know why they after Gaara…and me", Naruto said, "By now, you guys know this too…don't you?"

All of them looked down.

"They want the Tailed Beast that resides within us, the One-Tailed Raccoon and the Nine-Tailed Fox", Naruto said, "That's what they are after…they only view us as Monsters. He was just the same as I was but he had no one to rely on, no shoulder to cry on…at least I had my parents and Kaka-bro".

Naruto kept going but the pressure he gave beneath cracked the branches of the trees he stepped on, "We're so same and yet he's the one to be attacked first, why is he the one who has to suffer so much? I hate it…that's why I can't afford to waste a single second! This time, I want to save him as fast as I can!" Naruto said and shed a drop of tear.

_Naruto…_ Temari thought, _Thank you!_

They soon reached the Sand village and some Sand Ninjas escorted them to the Sand Hospital.

"They got Kankuro too?" Temari asked.

"Yes, after they took Lord Kazekage, Lord Kankuro went after them", one of the sand ninjas spoke, "He was poisoned and we don't have any way to remove it".

"Damn it…" Temari cursed.

"Let me take a look at him", Sakura said as she put her bag on a seat.

"Curse you…prepare to die", an old woman cried as she jumped and was about to attack Kakashi.

Naruto immediately made a clone and blocked the punch the old lady threw. The lady threw a kick which the clone dodged and grabbed her leg. He pulled her and Naruto threw a punch at her gut sending her flying.

"Why the hell are you attacking Master Kakashi?" Naruto asked the lady.

"How dare you set your foot in our land, Leaf's White Fang?" the old lady said and was about to rush forward but an old man stopped her.

"Take a closer look, sis…" he said, "Leaf's White Fang died a long time ago and he only resembles the man".

"Just kidding", the lady said in joking voice, "I was just pretending to be senile".

"Guys, please! Let me concentrate", Sakura said.

"Temari? Can I please leave Sakura to your care?" Naruto spoke.

Temari nodded.

"Let's get to work guys, the faster we find out about them and go to where they are, the faster we can save Gaara", Naruto said.

"If I may ask, what steps have you taken in tracking the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"First Kankuro went behind them and ended up like that", Baki said, "I sent a pursue team but I've got no response from them".

"So you've lost track of them completely?" Sasuke asked.

"Unfortunately yes", Baki said.

"Lord Baki, Lord Kankuro has regained consciousness", a sand medical ninja said.

They all went forward and saw Kankuro opening his eyes slowly, "You're back…already, sis?" he said in a weak voice.

"I came as soon as I heard the village was in danger", Temari said.

"I'm so…sorry for making you…worry like that", Kankuro said.

"Don't speak stupid stuffs like that you idiot!" Temari said.

"Please take me to where Kankuro fought", Kakashi said, "I may not look it, but I am a pro at tracking. If I can get a hold of their scent…"

"Don't bother. Have all of my puppets been recovered?" Kankuro asked as he got up with shaking arms, "There were two enemies, one of them took Gaara. Track Gaara's scent and you will find him. And in case they split up, I can give you the other person's scent…I was able to tear a piece of his mask".

One of Kankuro's puppets held had a piece of cloth in its fist.

Kakashi took the piece of cloth, "You still put up a good fight even when you are down", Kakashi said, "As expected of the Kazekage's brother".

Kankuro groaned a bit in pain.

"Kankuro, you alright?" Temari asked in a panicked voice.

Kankuro glanced at Naruto, "Naruto Namikaze, eh?"

"Hey", Naruto said.

Kakashi made some seals, "Ninja Art: Summoning", he cried and slammed his right palm on the floor.

Smokes filled the room and when they cleared Kakashi's eight dogs stood there.

"Pakkun, Biscuit, Bull, Shiba, Urushi, Akino, Uhei, Guruko…long time no see", Naruto said.

"Naruto? That you?" Pakkun said.

"You guys haven't changed at all", Naruto said.

"All right! You guys can converse after the mission" Kakashi said and gave his Hounds the piece of cloth, "I need you to get to work right now! Find out where they are! Go!"

All of his hounds smelled the scent.

"Do me a favor, all of you", Naruto said and gave each of the dogs his special kunai, "Plant a kunai to the place you find the location okay?"

The hounds all nodded and left.

The Old siblings made their way to Kankuro. He noticed them and bowed, "Old man Ebisou! Granny Chiyo!"

"I want to hear it from your mouth", Chiyo said, "There is no mistake that one of them was Sasori, correct?

"He himself said that he was Sasori…of the Red Sand", Kankuro said.

"Sasori of the Red Sand?" Sasuke asked, "What do you know about him?"

They talked about Sasori for a while and Sakura soon returned. She held a kettle on her hand.

"Drink all of this please!" Sakura said and handed a glass at Kankuro. Kankuro did just that and slumped down, "You should be all right for a while! Take some rest!"

"This poison is very potent! He will need two more doses of anti dotes after this", Sakura said.

"Well then you should stay here…join us once he is healed. Me, Master Kakashi and Sasuke will leave as soon as we get the scent".

"Naruto, wait! We can't go without reinforcements", Kakashi said, "I know about your power Naruto but still…underestimating your opponents will be a big mistake".

"You have a valid point Master Kakashi but then again", Sasuke took out a tri pronged kunai and showed it to Kakashi, "Naruto can use this. We will be back if something bad takes place".

Kakashi sighed, "I really am getting too old for this".

"That's…" the old lady gasped, "…the Yellow Flash".

"Wrong. He is my father", Naruto said with a grin, "I'm Leaf's Orange Flash".

"You're the one who changed his ways, Naruto Namikaze", Kankuro said weakly, "Please take of my brother".

"Leave it to me. This is a chance to have the Kazekage own me one", Naruto said with a smile, "I'll definitely save Gaara".

"All right then till we do get the scent we have to wait. I suggest all of you take rest", Kakashi said.

They all went to their rooms with Baki showing them.

**(Next Morning)**

There still wasn't any info on Gaara. Sasuke got up with a groan and found Naruto on the balcony and Kakashi in the toilet.

"Naruto? You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", Naruto said, "It's just killing me not to be able to do anything while he steps closer to death every second".

"Well we don't always have control over everything Naruto", Kakashi said, "Even if we wanted to…"

"I'm back", Pakkun's voice was heard.

They all went inside and found Pakkun sitting on Kakashi's table. Pakkun gave them the location and all of them got into their ninja clothes. They informed Sakura who promised to come with reinforcements as soon as she could. Pakkun left to direct Gai's team to the location also. Kakashi gave their information to Baki and was about to depart but the old lady stopped them.

"Someone from the Sand should go", Chiyo said, "Besides, I have been longing to meet my grandson".

"This is gonna take a good amount of chakra", Naruto sighed, "Come on! We don't have time to waste".

They all held each other's hands and Naruto teleported with Kakashi, Chiyo and Sasuke.

When they reached there, Tekka was there waiting for them.

"Really Namikaze, your improvement is just…beyond words", Tekka said, "To master that technique".

"Forget Naruto, your opponent is me", Sasuke said as he activated his Mangekyou, "Go ahead guys!"

"Thanks a lot Sasuke", Naruto said and ran forward with Chiyo, Kakashi in tow.


End file.
